


The Adventure of Orange X: The Way Between Realms

by axemblue4



Series: The Adventure of Orange (The Complete Saga) [5]
Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Children, Cross-Genre, Epic, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Good versus Evil, High Fantasy, Melodrama, Message Board Fan Fiction, Mythology - Freeform, Original Mythology, Parallel Universes, Philosophy, Pulp, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 122,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axemblue4/pseuds/axemblue4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years after surviving his last adventure, Orange and what remains of the Pik Group unite with newcomers as a flood of dark entities threaten to rain chaos onto all worlds, in a final journey of technological forces, supernatural forces, travels through universes, shocking revelations, spiritual discovery, and redemption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Six Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> A [commentary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9060961/chapters/20609449) for this story is available. It contains spoilers!

**The Adventure of Orange X  
The Way Between Realms**

 

**Part 1: Six Years Later**

 

Orange stared in remembrance.

 

_The other Pikmin were holding him up at the battleground of the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress._

_Orange: I have already accepted my death. I would like to be finishing our task during my final minutes. Please, let's return to the fight._

 

In present day, he was staring through a window.

 

_Green: Are you sure about this?_

_Orange: Yes. This will be... our last adventure._

 

In present day, he was in a chair in a little wooden house as he stared through the window.

 

_Orange: Let's go!_

_And the five of them ran towards the battling Pikavores and Pik Clones._

_~~~_

_The other four battled through the Pik Clones, but Orange could barely run a few more steps before he collapsed to the ground._

_~~~_

_Orange was carried on a stretcher away from the battle, barely conscious and seeing everything blurry._

_~~~_

_Orange lay on a bed in a tent as Wollywog Medics rushed to treat his wound, as everything continued to blur, as the light began to fade, as the sounds began to fade._

_Wollywog Medic #2: It's too severe. He's gone. It's been too late for half an hour now!_

_The other medics ignore him and continue._

 

In the present day, Orange stared more intensely as he continued to remember.

 

_A brief image of his deceased friend and former leader, Red. Then it vanished as he saw his fellow living Pikmin standing over him. Green, White, Light Green, and Light Blue._

_White: It's a miracle._

_Orange's sight became more clear again as he looked up at his friends._

_Green: I never gave up on you, Orange._

_Light Blue: ...So he made it. Well, at least one of our injured survived this war._

 

In the present day, Orange finished recalling. He was sitting in a wheelchair. His injury had not immediately affected his ability to walk, but sometime between collapsing and nearly dying, the nerves controlling his legs gave out for good.

He wheeled away from the room.

 

**ELSEWHERE**

 

White wore a hardhat as he used a pickaxe to chiseled through a rock wall, sensing fuel on the other side.

Lead Purple Pikmin Miner: Come on now, boys, we've got to get that fuel in the next two hours.

Other Pikmin as were with White, mining for fuel. This was now White's job. His skill for digging and sensing objects through earth gave him advantage in this job ahead of the other non-White Pikmin.

Just then, two Bulborbs entered the room and approached White.

Bulborb #1: Hello, Captain White. We're with the Bulborb Army.

White: Hello. Though I haven't gone by the title of captain in six years.

The two Bulborbs nodded.

Bulborb #2: Our captain wanted to speak with you on a special matter that he felt would be of interest to you.

White nodded and placed his pickaxe down.

 

**ELSEWHERE**

 

Light Blue was in a hospital, a medic there. He went to a room with a young sickly Yellow Pikmin.

Yellow Pikmin: I- *cough*... I don't have enough money to pay for medical treatment.

Light Blue smiled.

Light Blue: It's alright. My work is free of charge.

Light Blue placed his hand on her and transmitted his light energy into her body, healing her of her illness. She began to look much healthier immediately.

Yellow Pikmin: Thank you, sir. Thank you.

Light Blue smiled again.

Light Blue: It was nothing.

He left the room. Outside, he met Bulborb soldiers.

 

**ELSEWHERE**

 

Orange heard a knock at his door. He wheeled over to the door, and opened it to see Bulborb soldiers there.

Bulborb #1: Good afternoon, Commander Orange!

Orange: ... Good afternoon.

Bulborb #1: We're with the Bulborb Army. Our commander wanted to speak with you, if you would come with us.

Orange blinked tiredly.

Orange: Alright then.

He wheeled out the door and down the ramp to the ground.

 

**ELSEWHERE**

 

Outside in a grassy area in the midst of the small Pikmin town, White and Light Blue awaited with the other Bulborb soldiers.

White: Who all are you bringing here?

Bulborb Soldier #1: Not many. We tried to contact Light Green, but he is away.

White: Yes. He has been gone for some time on a personal quest in distant lands.

Bulborb Soldier #2: The only other one we're contacting at the moment is your old commander, Orange.

Light Blue: _Orange_?

Light Blue got slightly angered.

Light Blue: What do we need him for?

Bulborb Soldier #1: He was your leader! He coordinated the mission to conquer the Dark Pikmin and their Pikavore allies!

Light Blue: He got nearly everyone killed is what he did. I watched many friends die. I watched my closest friend, Pink, die, because of his poor coordination!

The Bulborb Soldiers exchanged awkward glances.

White: Ease up there, Light Blue.

Light Blue: I'm sorry. But it's the truth.

After several minutes past, Orange and the remaining Bulborb soldiers arrived.

White: Hello, Orange!

Orange: Hello, White.

Orange and Light Blue could barely exchange glances at each other. Orange was well aware that Light Blue had blamed him for the deaths of their fellow Pik Group members all these years.

Bulborb Commander: Good to have you all here!

They all turned to him.

Bulborb Commander: Commander Orange, Captain White, Doctor Light Blue...

They each greeted him.

Bulborb Commander: So, let me cut straight to the point, because let's face it, we've all got places to be.

Orange looked down slightly in sadness for a split second but then looked back up, thinking of how he had nowhere to be.

Bulborb Commander: Ever since the Light/Dark Pikmin Wars ended six years ago, the Dark Pikmin's surviving forces and allies have scattered. The Bulbears, the Owls, the Snitchbugs, the Bloysters, and the Mamutas, all fallen into disarray, barely keeping order. They have, however, managed to maintain control of certain territories, and so we have been careful not to cross into them.

They all continued to listen.

Bulborb Commander: One of our best agents... perhaps _the_ best, however, has recently gone missing on a covert mission in Mamuta territory.

White: You think he was caught?

Bulborb Commander: That's what we fear. It was very likely. Worst case scenario, they executed him. Best case scenario, they're holding him prisoner.

White: So... You want us to investigate? Rescue him, if possible?

The Bulborb Commander nodded. Orange started laughing.

Orange: In case you couldn't tell by the chair, I can't go on any sort of mission. You'd be best off with Green, he was the best warrior among us.

Bulborb Commander: That's the problem... Green is our missing agent.

A feeling of worry filled the three Pikmin.

Orange: ....I'm still in no position to be going on any missions, as you can see. So why did you bring me here?

Bulborb Commander: Because, you are in a position, as long as you're walking. You're the leader of the group who brought us all together, we Bulborbs, you Pikmin, and the Wollywogs, and the leader of the group who defeated the Dark Pikmin. You can walk... if he heals you.

The Bulborb Commander looked over to Light Blue. A look of discomfort overcame both Orange and Light Blue.

Orange: I'm afraid I can't be of use.

Orange started to turn his wheelchair away, but Light Blue quickly walked over to him and stopped him. Light Blue placed his hand down on Orange's side and filled him with the light energy. He then removed his hand.

Orange, feeling his legs again, slowly stood up. Everyone watched in awe.

Bulborb Soldier #3: The powers of Light Pikmin... They certainly are wondrous!

Orange looked to Light Blue in gratitude.

Orange: Thank you.

Light Blue's expression was still unenthusiastic, however.

Light Blue: Now you can go on another thrilling adventure, as always. That's what you got out of all of them, didn't you?

Orange's eyes were full of uncertainty and remorse, but also gladness for regaining use of his legs.

White: Ahem... Let's not get sidetracked here.

Bulborb Commander: So, it's settled then! The three of you can go on this mission. Our forces are too large and easily spotted by the Mamutas, so we unfortunately cannot send any men to accompany you. But you three should be small enough to sneak through easily, just as Green did.

The Bulborbs handed them papers with maps outlining the Mamuta territory and Green's last known location.

Bulborb Commander: Good afternoon to you all.

The Pikmin and the Bulborbs saluted each other, and the Bulborbs left.

White: We got out of so many tight spots thanks to Green and those sword skills. Let's go find our old friend.

Orange: Yes. I can't imagine he's gone. It would take unimaginably more than some dimwitted Mamutas to take him out! Let's go find him.

Orange, White, and Light Blue nodded to each other and headed off for the Mamuta Territory to rescue Green.

 

**ELSEWHERE**

 

The Pik Clone leader, Commander Alpha, a Green clone, oversaw his troops in caverns. The Pik Clones now had a new silverish plating over the devices on their heads which kept them loyal to the Dark Pikmin. They came in colors of Orange, Green, Yellow, Blue, Brown, and Purple, as well as Bulbmin. They drilled through the rocks of the caverns.

Pik Clone Soldier #2: Sir, we are getting close. The crystals will soon be in our possession.

Commander Alpha: Good. Soon, we will be serving our masters once again, after this long time.

Although Green Pikmin did not have mouths, Commander Alpha made the expression equivalent to a grin.


	2. The Rescue

**Part 2: The Rescue**

 

The journey to Green's last known location took about 2 days. Orange, with regaining the use of his legs, found the journey very invigorating and used his legs as often as possible, always standing during breaks. He, White, and Light Blue headed northeastward from the little town in the Pikmin Region. They crossed a river via paddle boats and quickly made it into the Mamuta Territory. The section they would be crossing to find Green's last known location was largely a rocky and barren outstretch of land.

Using the maps that the Bulborbs had given them, they were able to cut around where the Mamutas' patrol perimeter. With their smaller size, they were able to eventually sneak past the perimeter undetected until they eventually arrived at the coordinates of Green's last known location. Green had transmitted a message from this location, reporting his coordinates before he went missing.

White: Alright, so I suggest we circle around this area to find any Mamuta camps which may be holding him captive.

Orange: It'd be better if we split up, that way we can cover ground more quickly.

Light Blue: Splitting up is suicide. We'll just end up captured or killed.

Orange: I think we can hold our own.

Light Blue: No. If Green couldn't hold his own, we certainly can't.

White: I agree with Light Blue. We need to stick together.

Orange nodded in concession.

So the three circled around the area, continuing to look for camps. In the past 2 days, Orange and Light Blue's relationship had not improved. The animosity lingered between them as Light Blue often opposed Orange's suggestions, which he believed were needlessly risky and dangerous. Light Blue believed that Orange let his thirst for the thrill of adventure cloud his judgment. Orange, on the other hand, thought that Light Blue lacked the leadership ability or courage to take better directions. White stood somewhere in the middle of their two ideologies and was able to get along well with them both.

After about a day of circling the area, the three spotted a camp at nighttime. They left their maps on the ground so they would be able to use their hands to greater use, and felt that they now had a good enough idea of the landscape to find their way back without the maps.

With Mamutas wandering about, the three carefully sneaked around the tents, peeking inside them for any sign of a captive Green. Light Blue was not wrong about Orange -- he was indeed enjoying this, being back adventuring in the midst of danger after years of being forced to sit in seclusion. However, he made sure not to let the thrill get the better of him and get them caught.

White soon spotted something in a tent and whispered to the others to look. It was a Mamuta showing off a sword to others and swinging it around. They recognized it as none other than Green's sword.

White: That's definitely Green's sword, so he's at this camp. But he's not in this tent.

Orange: Alright. You two are Light Pikmin, so use your powers to get that sword. I'll go find Green.

Light Blue: Wait!

But Orange was already gone.

White: My light powers are barely honed. I won't be of much help.

White Pikmin were a light version of Gray Pikmin, and thus possessed the light energy that the other Light Pikmin possessed. However, this was a secret to most of the Pikmin populace, including the Whites themselves. Most Pikmin were not aware or at least not very knowledgeable of the light-neutral-dark dynamic. Usually, only one of each color of Light Pikmin and Dark Pikmin existed in generation. The surplus White population was thought by the Light Pikmin to be due to a natural accident of lightning striking Light Crystals and scattering their energy across nearby Gray Candypop Buds.

Light Blue, who was raised and had lived among the main group of Light Pikmin, was properly trained to use his light energy, though he mainly specialized in healing rather than attack. He knew he would have to use his powers to somehow get a hold of Green's weapon.

Light Blue: Are we sure we shouldn't just leave the sword?

White: Only as a last resort. We'd be dishonoring him to not try.

Light Blue: Alright.

Light Blue hesitantly sneaked his hand into the tent and launched a small bit of light energy towards the hand of the Mamuta swinging the sword around. This caused him to drop it.

Mamuta #1: Whuhhh? How did that happen...

Mamuta #2: Mine now! MINE!

The five or so Mamutas in the room each began to grab for the sword and try to tug it out of each other's grasp. Light Blue shook his head at the simple-mindedness of the Mamutas.

 

Elsewhere, Orange continued to search until he found it: A green stem sticking out of the ground. Orange felt relieved to see his old friend was still alive. He grabbed the stem and yanked hard until Green popped out of the ground. Green picked himself up.

Green: Orange!

He gave Orange a firm handshake.

Green: It is good to see you, Orange. Thank you for pulling me out.

Orange: It's no problem, Green.

Green: And... you're standing upright?

Orange: Light Blue healed me.

Green looked surprised.

Orange: Yeah, things are still not good between us. But he, White, and I have come here to get you out of this mess!

Green: Well, we'd best get out of here.

Orange: By the way, how did you manage to get trapped in the ground by a bunch of dimwitted Mamutas?

Green: Well, my sword doesn't do so well against their stone bodies. I became surrounded by them. I managed to trick them at first, telling them I had been brought there by their commanders for sport so they could take turns trying to punch me in the ground for a game. Well, I managed to evade the first few poundings, but then they grew impatient and began pound wildly all together until I eventually got hit.

 

Back with Light Blue and White, the five Mamutas had broken out into a fight which had carried away from the dropped sword. Light Blue attempted to sneak into the tent. He picked up the sword. Just then, one of the Mamutas happened to turn around.

Mamuta #3: Whuh? A light blue Pikmin?

Light Blue ran out of the tent.

Mamuta #3: ALARM!!!

This yell carried across the camp and so a Mamuta activated the alarm, which blared loudly and got the attention of all the Mamutas at the camp. Light Blue handed White the sword and the two ran as the Mamutas pursued them. Orange and Green similarly picked up their own pace, realizing there was trouble.

While White and Light Blue ran, Light Blue attempted to hurl back balls of light energy to attack the Mamutas. He succeeded in hitting some of them, but other throws were misses. Light Blue used a good portion of his energy, which was limited, in doing this. As the Mamutas gained on them, White saw Orange and Green ahead. White threw the sword to Green, who caught it by the handle.

Green charged forward and stabbed the nearest Mamuta in the shoulder and then with a struggle pulled the sword out as the stone creature groaned. The Mamutas' stone bodies were difficult to penetrate with the sword and to pull it out, and it would cost the Pik Group a bit of time, but it was still effective if a Mamuta got too close.

The four of them ran from the surrounding Mamutas until they came to a fence. They seemed trapped as the Mamutas grew closer, but White noticed a soft patch of sand at the fence. Realizing he could dig under the fence, he got to work. Light Blue used his light energy on the sand to further soften it and make White's digging easier.

Mamuta Captain: CAPTURE THOSE PIKMIN! GO GO GO GO GO!!!

Green and Orange ran around the Mamutas to distract them from White and Light Blue, dodging their poundings and attempting to attack back with a sword stab or a stem whack. Light Blue's energy soon ran out and White had to continue on digging without the help of the light energy. However, White had dug enough so that the other Pikmin could now help out.

White: Come on, everyone! Help me dig!

Light Blue joined in digging. Orange and Green hurried over and helped dig quickly, until a burrow was made in the ground. The Mamutas pounded at the hole that had been dug but the Pikmin were now too far in for them to reach. After a few moments, the Pikmin successfully dug their way to the other side of the fence. They then hurried away from the fence, off to the uninhabited land ahead in the distance.

They eventually got far enough that they felt it was safe to stop and take a breather. Green took this time to greet and thank White and Light Blue as well.

Light Blue: Well, it's time we get out of the Mamutas' territory.

Light Blue turned to Orange.

Light Blue: You, in particular, were reckless, leaving the group like that.

Orange: I rescued Green.

Light Blue stared sternly but silently.

Green: Ahem, I don't mean to interrupt this bit of drama, but there's a pressing matter at hand. You see, I can't leave this territory yet.

Light Blue: Why not?

Green: My mission. While I was here, I gained intelligence that the Mamutas are planning to investigate an abandoned fortress north of here. But if they find weapons there, that would mean bad news for us and our allies.

White: What fortress?

Green: They're not totally sure who the fortress belonged to. It's atop a small mountain in this territory.

Orange: Mountain climbing. That sounds exciting!

Light Blue glared at Orange.

Green: Well, hopefully, the owners of the fortress had an easier way to get access inside.

White: Alright. We'll help you investigate, Green.

Green: Thank you. I greatly appreciate it.

Orange: It's like old times!

Light Blue: For better or worse...

So the Pik Group of four took a rest. When they awoke the next day, they followed Green's lead. Orange, filled with nostalgia, recounted their previous adventures while on the journey to the fortress. White enjoyed recounting them as well. Light Blue was less enthusiastic about their previous adventures, but still thought fondly of a few memorable moments, often involving his now deceased closest friends, the other Light Pikmin. Green was mostly silent and focused more on the journey to the fortress.

Before midday, they noticed the small mountain very clearly ahead, with the fortress atop. The fortress was very large in both height and width, and had a technological appearance to it as a combination of many silvery and white metals made up its structure. It was very old and worn-down in its appearance as well. But its most notable feature was a tall spire which stood up from the middle of the fortress.

The group carried onward until they reached the base of the mountain at about sunset. They spent the rest of the sunlight searching around the base for a staircase or some climbable rock wall. However, the fortress was so large that parts of the bottom of it stretched out over the edge of the mountain slightly. If there was some entrance to climb up to, it would have to lead up through the fortress floor.

Night fell, and they eventually found something of interest: A silvery metal structure in the mountain's wall leading up towards the fortress but not very wide. At the bottom of it appeared to be closed doors and a few buttons.

Green: It appears to be an elevator, perhaps.

Then, suddenly...

Mamuta Captain: Hold it right there!!!

They all jerked their heads back. They could see a group of about twelve Mamutas behind them.

Mamuta Captain: You led us straight to the entrance, you punks! We've been following you the whole day. We're a lot smarter than you arrogant bunch of plantheads!

They must have been distant enough so that the Pik Group couldn't see them, and had been using binoculars or some other tool to track them.

The Pik Group also noticed the Mamutas held slingshots with them. Light Blue held out his hands to send a burst of some of the light energy which had recharged in his body the past day, but a Mamuta soldier quickly pelted him with a rock from his slingshot, knocking him down. White quickly helped Light Blue up, who was conscious but a bit too dazed to attack.

Mamuta Captain: Now, why don't we all go inside and investigate this fortress together. With you punks as our captives, of course! HAH!

The Mamuta soldiers all laughed.

Green: We'd best comply with them.

Green whispered to Orange and White.

Green: We'll think of a way out of this.

Orange clicked an up-arrow button on the elevator, opening it. He and the other Pikmin entered, followed by the Mamutas, who could all barely fit in. The elevator doors closed, and the crowd felt as the elevator began to move upwards.


	3. Spire Fortress

**Part 3: Spire Fortress**

 

The elevator moved up quickly. The whole crowd waited in anticipation of what they would find in the fortress.

White: You know, this place probably gets struck by lightning a lot. Made of metal? With that tall spire at the top? That's got to be dangerous.

Green: They likely built some conductor or insulator into the fortress to prevent danger to its inhabitants.

The Mamuta Captain shook himself (as one would shake their head).

Mamuta Captain: You Pikmin think too much.

After 10 or so minutes, the elevator finally came to a stop and the doors opened. The crowd of Pikmin and Mamutas stepped out into the fortress.

 

They were all awed by what they saw. A vast room white room that stretched far upwards, with several bridges leading to higher floors in the same room, and a large window stretched across most of the ceiling, showing the stars in the night sky. Statues and images in the walls of Spectralids were spread across the room. Across the walls were many long screens each mostly blank except to display some wavy green lines. Also on the walls were small holographic projectors displaying holograms of various objects of many shapes and sizes. Long cords stretched around the large room as well. The humming of the power surging through the fortress could be heard as well as various kinds of computerized sounds. At the ends of the room were open corridors and open and closed doors which led to other parts of the fortress.

There were also, however, signs of damage in some places. Blast marks, dents, and scars in the walls and flooring. Some cords which were tangled and some which appeared to be snapped. A few statues were missing parts, with some chunks of the stone or metal they were made of scattered on the floor close by. A couple of screens were cracked and damaged, a couple of holographic projectors were only projecting a partial image or nothing, and a couple of bridges had been broken. Many of the damaged places, however, were being repaired by small, floating brown drones which were using their short arms to use tools to repair the damage as well as carry debris.

Which brought the next thing about the fortress to the Pikmin and Mamutas' attention: The drones which populated the place. A flying drone in the shape of a Spectralid passed by and sighted them with the green light it emitted. After that, the rest of the drones in the fortress started to come to life and turn their attention towards the crowd of intruders. The Pikmin and the Mamutas did not have enough time to get a good look at the different kinds, theu only saw the different shapes and sizes heading towards them in attack, with their bodies making various mechanical clanking noises or computerized-like sounds as they approached.

Orange: I think we need to go.

Mamuta Captain: This is what we came for! Capture those weapons, troops!

A couple of Mamutas headed towards the coming security drones, but were quickly decimated before they could put up a fight.

Mamuta Captain: Slingshot them!

The Mamutas started launching rocks at the drones, which did nothing to affect them. The four Pikmin quickly dashed away from the crowd as the group of drones came into contact and clashed with the Mamutas. Chaos broke out into the room.

The Pik Group could barely think about what to do. As drones came from all directions, the four began to find themselves separated. The room was filled with the sights and sounds of mechanical slams and bursts of energy being launched, as well as the yells of Mamutas as rocky chunks of their bodies went flying across the room and their round purple ghosts floated upward.

 

Light Blue, who was now lucid again, saw a very large, bulky, muscular-looking drone approaching him, swinging its fists and making loud thuds with its heavy footsteps. Light Blue fired light energy towards it, which seemed to make it stop for a second. But then it continued again, faster than before.

Light Blue: They just absorb the light energy!

 

Elsewhere, White found several round hovering drones which had balls of electrical energy at the top and a nodule on the front, which the drones launched electrical currents from. White barely dodged a barrage of electrical currents and began to run. One of the muscular large drones attempted to slam him as he ran past, but White was quick enough to avoid being hit.

 

Orange saw a spider-shaped drone running across a wall. It leaped from the wall onto the floor and ran towards him. He dashed away from it until it leaped on a Mamuta and began to stab into his body with the pointed tips of its legs.

 

Green was approached by a tall drone which carried a staff. It attempted to whack him with the staff, but he dodged and so it hit another staff drone instead. The hit drone suddenly started writhing as a humming could be heard from the staff and electrical sparks began to emit from it and scorch through the hit drone's chest. Green realized that the staff were charged with electrical currents, and so he was glad he didn't attempt to defend against the staff with his sword.

The attacking drone then turned towards him again. Green slashed his sword into its chest. He quickly let go as electric sparks began to fly from the drone's chest and sent an electric shock through his sword, which scorched him slightly. The drone fell over, disabled, and Green pulled the sword back out.

 

Orange barely dodged as a running Mamuta nearly stomped over him. The Mamuta leaped in front of a downed comrade to protect it against the whack of a staff drone. The staff cracked through the Mamuta, and the drone then proceeded to attack the injured comrade next. Orange then spotted a closed vent near by.

He got the attention of a muscular drone and led it towards the vent. It attempted to strike him, but he barely dodged and so it hit the grate of the vent instead, breaking it open. Orange then led it away from the vent, and yelled for the other Pikmin to come.

Amidst the fighting, Green, White, and Light Blue managed to get through and reached Orange's location. Orange waited and stood guard as the three each went through the shaft, and then he went in lastly. They crawled through for a couple of minutes until they arrived at another vent, which was open, that led to a room empty of drones. The four crawled out.

 

This new room was small, with a table with buttons, a dead gray-colored Spectralid lying on its back, and a closed mechanical door that seemed disabled (because a small hatch above it was opened and the cords inside appeared snapped).

Light Blue noticed Green's slightly scorched body.

Light Blue: You shouldn't risk fighting against electrical attackers, you know. You're not a Yellow.

Green: It only shocked me slightly, not enough to electrocute me.

White: Light Blue, how do you think this Spectralid died?

Light Blue examined the body for a couple of minutes.

Light Blue: It... appears that he died of starvation.

White: It's almost as though he hid in here. But why would he hide from its own security drones? The fortress was full of Spectralid imagery, so I'm guessing this was their fortress.

Light Blue: It is curious.

Orange looked at the table in the room.

Orange: I think this is a holographic projector.

He pressed a button on the table, and suddenly, a hologram of a Gray Spectralid was emitted from the table.

Gray Spectralid Hologram: Hello. I am Au-Thr, the director of Spire Fortress.

The four Pikmin all watched. The Spectralid in the recording had a bright and enthusiastic demeanor.

Au-Thr Hologram: Spire Fortress was originally built as a military stronghold for the Gray Spectralids. Using our best combative minds, we developed drones for use in battle.

The hologram changed to a video of a muscular drone crushing a Bulborb under its fists.

Au-Thr Hologram: We devised the best military drones in the world to secure the peace of our people.

The hologram then began to display drones. Starting with the one which was anthropomorphic, large, bulky, and muscular, with white eyes.

Au-Thr Hologram: The Strongdrone, made to use its immense strength in combat.

A drone similar to the Strongdrone, but a bit taller and less bulky.

Au-Thr Hologram: A second model of the Strongdrone recently made for more efficient combat, though a bit less powerful.

A massive Strongdrone which was unmoving and had an arm missing and parts of wiring shown in places.

Au-Thr Hologram: A third model is also in the works.

The anthropomorphic, tall, thin, green-eyed drone with a staff.

Au-Thr Hologram: The Staffdrone, which uses its electrically-charged weapon to guard the fortress.

The gray spider-shaped drone with eight small red eyes.

Au-Thr Hologram: The Arachdrone, designed to crawl on walls and ceilings and crush and pierce through its targets by wrapping its legs around them.

A massive-looking Arachdrone was shown next with nodules on its legs.

Au-Thr Hologram: Aracholossus, originally designed as a much larger Arachdrone, it now guards a critical part of the fortress.

The small, floating drone with a nodule on the front and an electrical ball at the top.

Au-Thr Hologram: The Jolter Drones, designed for aerial combat and to attack with electrical currents.

A black drone with a round front with a single red eye and two rows of spikes in a opening that appeared similar to teeth in a mouth, an elongated thin body with fins, and a wavy tail.

Au-Thr Hologram: The Aquadrone, designed for underwater attack.

A small, floating drone in the shape of a silver sphere with a dark gray pyramid atop.

Au-Thr Hologram: The Signal Drone, designed to emit signals that will interfere with transmissions and the operation of computerized programs.

The small, brown, floating, cube-shaped drone with small arms.

Au-Thr Hologram: The Repair Drone to mend the damage endured by the fortress and the combative drones.

A drone in the shape of a Spectralid.

Au-Thr Hologram: A Camera Drone designed to be the eyes of the fortress's computer mainframe...

A screen with a Spectralid on it.

Au-Thr Hologram: Spire Controlling Unit, or SCU. He is in charge of maintaining the mechanical operations of the fortress. He also stores a library of knowledge in his database for the access of the fortress inhabitants. And finally, he manages the recharging of energy into the drones.

The hologram then showed Au-Thr again.

Au-Thr: But since that time, we have moved on in our endeavors. The Spire Fortress is now used for groundbreaking scientific work, and the drones serve to keep the fortress secure.

A round, shiny crystal is shown.

Au-Thr: A very rare crystal, which we call the Rift Crystal, has the capacity to to tear rifts through the fabric of spacetime if properly charged with electrical energy. It will allow us for literally worlds-changing work.

The Rift Crystal is shown situated on a rod. Around the rod is a large silver dome which is half-opened, with nodules around the interior.

Au-Thr: By surging energy from the nodules of the Portal Dome into the Rift Crystal, we will be able to open a rift to other dimensions. We will be able to explore many universes in our quest for knowledge.

Au-Thr is shown again.

Au-Thr: And thus this concludes the presentation for the Spire Fortress. May we all be bestowed great knowledge!

The image of Au-Thr vanished, and in his place, the words "PRESENTATION" appeared, and beneath it, letters, numbers, and other characters which the Pikmin did not understand. They assumed that perhaps it was basic information about the recording which only the Gray Spectralids would have been able to discern.

Orange: Other dimensions, huh? It's no wonder these drones are guarding the place so heavily.

White: But that doesn't explain why the Spectralid starved to death in here, or where the rest of them went.

Orange began pressing buttons to move through recordings until he arrived at the last one, "UNTITLED". He pressed the button to show it. Another Gray Spectralid appeared, which they recognized as the one that lay dead near them. He had a horrified demeanor.

Su-Vr Hologram: To anyone who may find this... I am Su-Vr, and I may be the last Gray Spectralid.

He sounded almost panicked in his voice.

Su-Vr Hologram: We... we should have never opened the portal. The Shadow Race came through... They infested our fortress quickly. They corrupted our drones against us! They killed us off quickly. A... a group of us managed to divert them back into the portal... a-and shut it off. They are back in their homeworld... but our machines still raged war against us. I managed to... hide in this room... and disable the door. I don't know how long I'll have to hide... Will they find a way in here? The entrance level of the fortress is the most heavily guarded... but I couldn't activate the Destination... It wouldn't work... I could only go this way... They stand watch over the vents all the time... I can't get out... ... I can't get out...

The recording ended. A grim feeling overcame the Pik Group. But Orange remained optimistic.

Orange: These Spectralids were scientists, not fighters. We can make it out of here. We can fight.

White: We don't stand a chance against the drones. We barely made it here.

Orange: Light Blue, what about your light energy?

Light Blue: It only charged the drone further when I used it on one.

Green had a thought.

Green: But in the hologram, the director Spectralid said that the fortress's computer maintained recharging the drones. That means they don't simply go to an electrical outlet until they're maximally recharged... The computer maintains the energy being charged into them. That means, if they were charged too much, they could be damaged.

Light Blue: I don't know that I have that much energy within me.

Orange: It's our best option. White, you have light energy as well.

White: I can barely use it.

Orange: But you can use it, if only a little. If you transmit your energy into Light Blue's, you can enhance his power further. Here's what we need to do: We each stand behind Light Blue. I hold one of his arms, and Green holds the other. White stands between us and transmits his energy through Light Blue. We all spin Light Blue around to damage the surrounding drones and make our way back to the entrance.

The other three stood pondering for a moment.

Light Blue: There has to be a better way.

Green: I can't think of one.

White: There's a considerable risk this won't work.

Orange: It'll work!

They stood for a few moments longer thinking it over until they finally agreed. So they made their way back through the ventilation shaft and back to the large entrance room.

Immediately, the drones went into attack. As per Orange's plan, he, Green, and White held on behind Light Blue and spun him around as White transmitted his own marginal amount of light energy into Light Blue's, who launched light energy out of his hands as he was spun around.

The energy initially seemed to help the drones move more quickly and efficiently, but after several moments, some of them began to overheat and break down. The drones continued to surround the group. One of the Jolter Drones approached the group from above. There were too many ground drones for Light Blue to fend off, so Orange let go and leaped onto the arm of a Strongdrone, correctly guessing, that it would swing him off and up onto the Jolter Drone.

Orange began to whack the Jolter Drone as he held onto it from behind. The other three Pikmin made it to the elevator door, and Orange let go. He found himself surrounded by a large pack of drones as they attacked.

White: The elevator button isn't working.

Green: The drones may have disabled it. Light Blue, can you use your energy?

Light Blue appeared very exhausted.

Light Blue: It's all gone...

Green: Can you channel White's energy, then?

Light Blue: Maybe...

Green: Alright, use it to open this elevator.

So White placed his hands on Light Blue's shoulders and attempted to emit his light energy through him. Light Blue channeled the energy at the elevator, forcing it open. The three of them went in.

White: Come on, Orange!

Orange barely made it through the pack of drones as they pursued him. Orange ran for the elevator. He leaped inside. A Strongdrone grew near. White channeled his energy through Light Blue further to shut the elevator doors closed, but the Strongdrone managed to reach its arm through and keep them from closing. It attempted to grab at them.

Green hacked its hand off, sending sparks from its wrist. The doors finally closed. Orange then repeatedly hit the down-arrow button, but the elevator was still not working. Light Blue launched more of White's energy into it as Orange pressed the button frantically, and the elevator finally began to move downwards.

Green: Keep supplying it with energy until we're out. They may attempt to cut off power at any point.

Light Blue and White nodded. Light Blue made sure to only use enough of White's light energy so as to keep the elevator moving. After 10 or so minutes, they finally reached the bottom and the doors opened. Orange and Green had to carry Light Blue and White out now as they were now barely lucid.

 

They spent the rest of that night resting near the base of the mountain. Afterwards, they headed back for the Pikmin Regions in a 2-day journey. Upon their arrival, Green immediately debriefed the Bulborb and Wollywog commanders on the mission. He then joined the other three Pikmin at a restaurant. As they ate their nectar, they conversed.

White: So what news from the commanders? Do they need any more of our assistance?

Green: They deemed the fortress too dangerous for further investigation. They feel that any move from the Mamutas or any other enemy race would result in their destruction at the hands of the security drones.

Orange was not convinced, however.

Orange: There are some who could, if properly equipped and tactful enough.

Light Blue shook his head.

Light Blue: You're not seriously considering going back there, are you?

Orange didn't say anything.

White: I agree with Orange. But we should just stay here until a threat poses itself.

They continued to converse and eat for the next few minutes. Then, their table was approached. They all turned to see...

Light Green: Hello again, my friends.

They were all joyous and surprised to see him.

Light Blue: It's great to see you!

White: Where have you been?!

Orange: Welcome back to the group!

Green: Hello to you as well, Light Green!

But they also noticed three other Pikmin with him who they did not recognize.

Light Green: Allow me to introduce...

A Rock Pikmin.

Light Green: Rock.

Rock: Hey!

He waved his hand in greeting, and they greeted him back.

Light Green: Winged.

A Winged Pikmin. She kept her hands held behind her as she hovered.

Winged: Greetings.

They greeted her back.

Light Green: And Finned.

A light blue-colored Pikmin with finned and webbed arms and legs, and gills on both of her cheeks which were much more prominent than the gills of Blue Pikmin.

Finned: Hi.

They greeted her back.

White: Are they... Light Pikmin?

Light Green: No, although Winged and Finned are pink and light blue, they are Neutral Pikmin like Orange and Green, and so is Rock.

Light Blue: I've never heard of any Pikmin of their kind before. They weren't apart of the main recognized hues.

Light Green: Well, the main recognized hues were never an exact determination, only the product of what we had discovered so far. Rock is quite tough and can pierce fragile structures and survive blunt force. Winged can, as you can see, fly.

White: I bet Yellow would have been jealous!

Light Green: And Finned can survive underwater like Blues, but rather than a skill for rescuing drowning Pikmin, her talent lies in more adept swimming ability.

Finned: You betcha.

Orange turned to Light Blue and spoke in a joking manner.

Orange: Feeling obsolete?

Light Blue was not amused. Orange awkwardly turned back to Light Green and the newcomers.

Green: What brings you here, Light Green?

Light Green stood silent for a moment.

Light Green: I am here to tell you that the Dark Pikmin have returned. And they will soon storm the fortress the four of you were just in. And when they find what they are looking for, it could spell the end of us all.


	4. Light Green's Journey

**Part 4: Light Green's Journey**

 

Orange, Green, White, and Light Blue all looked to Light Green with worry from the news he had just broken to them.

Light Blue: How are the Dark Pikmin back?

White: How did you know where we were at?

Green: What are they planning to do?

But rather than wondering how Light Green came upon his knowledge, Orange wondered something else.

Orange: So, Light Green, what's our plan of attack?

White: It's too soon to talk about a plan of attack. First, we need to know the details, Light Green.

Light Green: Yes, indeed.

Light Green and the three new Pikmin, Rock, Winged, and Finned, all brought seats over to the table and settled into them.

Light Green: Let me start from the beginning...

 

**_THE RECOUNT_ **

 

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : As I've told you all before, before I joined you in your adventures, I once worked with a Pikavore. A Hairy Bulborb named Seer-Eye. He was so named because his left eye was green, and in it, he would receive visions of things to come. He and I worked together, along with a green Spectralid named Specty who assisted us. Seer-Eye had also equipped me with my sword and my old Pikhorse Nowai.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : (Continuing) Seer-Eye received visions, often of innocent Pikmin or Pikavores in danger across distant lands, and so he would send me to those locations to aid them. He told me he was born with his prophetic eye, and that according to his race's legends, such an eye would receive images around the world, images connected to the beholder's deepest desires. He desired to help innocents who were endangered, and so he received visions that were pertinent to that desire. But he did not have the skill to take them on as Pikmin do, so he enlisted in my help.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : He had warned me of your second adventure against the Cloaked Figure and sent me to aid you. But on the journey there, Specty caught up to me. She had been poisoned, saying that the "enemies" had poisoned her and killed Seer-Eye in an attack. She passed on shortly thereafter.

Orange _(Interrupting)_ : So who are the "enemies"?

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : I had never encountered them, but when I first met Seer-Eye, he told me that the "enemies" were a group of evil creatures that wanted harm to befall the innocents we strove to protect. He said that they had once killed a Pikmin who had assisted him before I came along as well.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : So, during my time with you, I made a personal vow that one day I would go back and bring justice to those who had murdered Seer-Eye and Specty. They helped a lot of innocent creatures and were good friends to me. I had to find out who the "enemies" were that had killed them. So following the Dark Pikmin's defeat at the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress and helping our Pikavore allies to sustain victory against the broken Pikavore enemy forces, I embarked on my journey...

 

Light Green picked up Specty's corpse from the rocky ground, a look of sorrow in his eyes.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : I found their bodies first.

Light Green looked upon Specty's deceased body. Much of the flesh of her body had decayed at this point and was nearly skeletal. He also looked upon her eyes.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : Holding the body of a friend, knowing they are not in it anymore... It is quite... troubling. When we Pikmin die, our bodies vanish. But when a non-Pikmin dies, their body remains. You can still look into their eyes, and yet there is no one seeing you back.

Light Green entered Seer-Eye's cave with Specty's corpse, finding that Seer-Eye also lay dead in the room, with his prophetic eye missing from its socket.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : I laid them both to rest.

Light Green stood in front of a funeral pyre for the two.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : I found no trace of the enemies that had killed them. So instead, I wandered around the surrounding land. I visited near by inhabitants. I met with people who knew Seer-Eye and Specty. And people who knew of the enemies of whom they spoke.

Light Green spoke with a Puffy Blowhog in a snowy landscape.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : And so I tracked many leads for a number of years, continuing to search for the enemies. A name eventually came to me - Bearded Amprats, a new race of Pikavores which I had not encountered before. A particular group of them were the ones who had murdered my two friends. And at long last, I eventually found them...

In another snowy landscape, Light Green approached the group of Bearded Amprats, his sword ready.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : I didn't speak with them long. All I learned was that they sought to infest the world somehow, though they didn't seem quite numerous or strong for such a dramatic goal. There was, however... something else there. Something else about them. There was a dark presence among them I sensed.

Light Green stood, surrounded by the slaughtered group of Amprats. Something dark and hazy flowed up from their corpses rather than the usual Pikavore ghosts.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : These creatures had been killed long before, and their bodies were inhabited by something sinister. This dark presence was what was truly behind what had killed Specty and Seer-Eye, but it seems I will never know what it was.

Green _(Interrupting)_ : Did it try to take over your own body?

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : I suspected that it might and held my guard up, but it seemed to flow away against its own desire as any passing ghost would. I can only imagine that this dark presence must have integrated into the Amprats' bodies in such a way so as to be dependent upon it for life. I wish I could have learned more about them.

Light Green picked up Seer-Eye's green eye out of a glass box. It now had wiring attached through it which connected to a device, which Light Green picked up as well.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : The prophetic eye is what they had wanted. Seer-Eye had taken their actions to be that they had a goal to prevent the help of innocents. Perhaps that is something they desired, I don't know, but I believe mainly their quest had been to get to Seer-Eye's eye for use of their own purposes, and they killed those who stood in the way. Once they stole his eye, they had built something which would allow them to see the visions that the eye would receive. It would transmit the information into their brains.

Light Green placed the device around his head.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : And I sensed a dark presence within the eye as well. It was almost as if some part of the enemy they sought had infested the eye somehow.

Light Green waited with the device around his head for a moment.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : I almost thought that perhaps I wouldn't see anything, after all, according to Seer-Eye's legend, it only showed what the beholder desired. And it was not my eye, after all. It was the device which I was using.

Light Green suddenly started to see images in his mind.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : But then... I did receive something. A vision. A vision that stretched across many lands, over seas. Until I witnessed, in caverns, the Pik Clones holding a dark crystal. The very same kind of dark crystal, which, according to the Light Pikmin chronologies, was used to create the Dark Pikmin.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : (continuing) So I left at once, with Seer-Eye's eye and the device. Though bringing that device would only serve as a mistake. And strangely, it seemed even then to me as though it quite hadn't shown what I deeply desired as according to the legend. While I certainly wanted to stop the Dark Pikmin, I was more interested in the dark entity or entities which had killed my friends. So I thought perhaps the legend was wrong. But I eventually changed my mind.

Light Blue _(interrupting)_ : What changed your mind?

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : Wait and find out. So, I arrived at the caverns which the Pik Clones were in.

Light Green stood outside the entrance to the caverns. Machinery and yelling could be heard from within. He went inside, where he found Pik Clones working with drills and other equipment, trying to dig through the rock walls inside. He also noticed a new silverish plating around the devices on their heads.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : The Pik Clones were digging through, searching for the dark crystal I saw in my vision. With it, they were surely going to bring the Dark Pikmin back. They also had new silver plating around the devices on their heads - the devices which kept them loyal and in servitude to the Dark Pikmin, unable to think or will for themselves. The new plating was a stronger shielding to protect against destruction. Light energy has never been much use against metal, simply flowing through it, which is why we never used it to disable the devices on their heads before. But something we did use was there in the mines.

Light Green blasted a crate of bomb rocks with light energy, causing the crate to fling them into the air. They exploded in mid-air above the Pik Clones, but the force of the blast did not destroy the devices.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : Our tactic to turn Pik Clones to our side during the war was to have Yellow throw bomb rocks high up enough so that they exploded and destroyed their devices without destroying the Pik Clones themselves. It seems that the Pik Clones caught on to this and thus the increased shielding on their devices. And attempting this tactic only served to get me caught.

Rock _(interrupting)_ : Our part is coming up!

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : Yes, indeed, Rock.

Light Green was held by a group of Pik Clones in a room crowded with them within the mines. One of the soldiers brought a dark crystal to the Green leader.

Commander Alpha: At long last, we have the dark crystal which we have sought!

The Pik Clones in the room cheered. Light Green noticed that Commander Alpha was standing near three new types of Pikmin which he did not recognize: A rock-like one, a pink one with wings, and a light blue one with fins and gills. Each one had chains around them, binding them.

Commander Alpha: With this, we shall bring back our masters, the Dark Pikmin.

The crowd cheered more.

Pik Clone Soldier #3: Sir, let's make an entire army of Dark Pikmin!

Commander Alpha: Why, soldier?

The Pik Clone stood nervously for a second.

Pik Clone Soldier #3: Because... then we can conquer the world!

Commander Alpha: That, sergeant, is a decision only our masters may make. Our now deceased masters were four in number. We shall honor that smaller number for the time being unless they order us to create more.

Pik Clone Soldier #2: Then use Purple clones, sir! They are the most powerful!

Commander Alpha: No. A Dark Purple has already existed this generation. A new Dark Pikmin of each color was produced once every generation from the Dark Onions. We shall not dishonor any of our deceased masters of this generation by creating a replacement for him. We shall only recreate old colors if our new masters authorize the beginning of a new generation. Hence, why we have brought forth these three new types.

He looked to Rock, Winged, and Finned.

Commander Alpha: We could not find the Dark Onions, and it seemed as though all hope for reviving our masters was lost... But we persisted! We researched the possible locations of dark crystals these past six years. And we finally found one!

He held it up above him, and the crowd cheered more.

Commander Alpha: And to further add to the grandness of tonight, a Light Pikmin is being held captive here, to witness the return of the Dark Pikmin, and to be killed at their hands!

The entire crowd cheered. Commander Alpha looked to Light Green.

Commander Alpha: I heard not very many of the Light Pikmin survived the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress... I hope their deaths were painful!

The crowd cheered more.

Light Green: Not as painful as when I severed Dark Brown's screaming head from his body.

The crowd suddenly got quiet. Commander Alpha's triumphant demeanor turned bitter.

Commander Alpha: Be that as it may... You will suffer a similar fate.

Light Green: And be prepared for when you suffer it, too! The Dark Pikmin were going to abandon all of you to the detonation of the Bomb-Fortress.

Commander Alpha: We exist to die for them as they see fit!

Commander Alpha turned to some Pik Clones.

Commander Alpha: Do it now.

He handed them the dark crystal, and they inserted it into a large, tall device on the ground. With the press of some buttons, a dark blast of energy hit Rock, Winged, and Finned. They shook in pain for a few moments until three seeds launched from their bodies and into the ground. Three dark sprouts then protruded from the ground.

White _(interrupting)_ : Why haven't you used your light powers yet?

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : I hadn't had a good opportunity yet. I could take out a few Pik Clones with one light-powered blow, but then the rest would underwhelm. Until they were distracted could I do it. Which is about to happen...

Commander Alpha and two other Pik Clones grab onto the three sprouts and pulled them out. Dark Rock, Dark Winged, and Dark Finned were thus born. The entire crowd of Pik Clones proceeded to bow before their confused newborn masters.

In this moment, Light Green unleashed a wave of light energy from around him, knocking back many surrounding Pik Clones. As they struggled to pick themselves up, Light Green sped over to retrieve his sword, and then, charging it with light energy, dodged attacks from Pik Clones and made his way over to Rock, Winged, and Finned. With three light-charged slices, he broke their chains, freeing them.

Rock: Thank you so much!

Light Green: Come on!

But then Pik Clones began to grab Light Green.

Rock: No!

Rock lunged toward them and fell over. He struggled, and Finned helped him get up. Finned turned to Winged, who was hovering above the broken chains.

Finned: What are you doing? Come on! Help the sword Pikmin!

Winged: Well... okay.

With some uncertainty, she proceeded to fly away from the chains and started targeting the Pik Clones piled on Light Green for attack. Finned and Rock also joined in the attack, though Rock was clumsy and didn't do much to help. But with the help of Winged and Finned, as well as his own struggle, Light Green managed to break out of the Pik Clones' grasp.

He then proceeded to aim his sword upwards and shot a jet of light energy from it into the rocky ceiling. This caused the ceiling and walls to start shaking violently.

Commander Alpha: Cave-in!!! Evacuate!!!

Commander Alpha and the near by Pik Clones ushered the new Dark Pikmin out of the room as the rest of the Pik Clones stormed out of the room to evacuate. Light Green and the new Pikmin also ran out. Light Green continued to launch light energy through the caverns to cause cave-in wherever he could.

Amidst the chaos of running Pikmin and Light Green's energy blasts, a light crystal fell from one of the walls. Spotting it, Light Green looked at it for a moment and then absorbed its essence into his sword with light energy, deeming that it may be useful later.

Winged flew up to a ledge and was followed by Finned on a ladder. Rock struggled up the ladder.

Rock: I can't make it!

Finned climbed down a bit and grabbed his hand, helping him up. He finally made it to the top.

Rock: Thank you!

Finned: No prob.

Winged: We must leave!

Finned: What about the sword Pikmin?

Winged: There he is.

Light Green quickly began to climb up the ladder. The cavern walls and ceiling were still shaking, on the verge of a cave-in.

Light Green: Go!

So the three of them ran, soon followed by Light Green who made it to the ledge. The four of them and Pik Clones ran out of the cavern as a flood of rocks collapsed and filled the cavern, killing some Pik Clones who weren't fast enough.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : Now, when I had arrived at the mines earlier, I had brought the prophetic eye with me, thinking that its powers of foresight could be useful. I hit it and its glass container with the device in a bush near by. So I went to retrieve it... and then...

A Purple Pik Clone lunged toward Light Green, knocking him down. Finned, Rock, and Winged attacked the clone, killing him, and more clones near grabbed the container with the eye and device. Light Green attempted to slash them with his sword, but more Pik Clone attackers began to overwhelm him. He and the three new Pikmin fought them off until the thieves were out of sight.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : So I led the three newcomers away from the site of the cavern, near the outlying forests to stay.

Rock _(interrupting)_ : He told us to wait for three hours and to carry on if he did not return by then.

Finned _(interrupting)_ : What he didn't know was I was gonna go after him if he didn't come back.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : Which would have been reckless. So, anyway, I went back to the crowd of Pik Clones. Now, for better or worse, Pikmin learn to communicate and understand the surrounding world very quickly when they are first plucked. Such qualities which are in the drives of their body when they're produced. And one of the new Dark Pikmin already had a mind to start taking action.

Light Green hid behind a tree as he observed Commander Alpha, Dark Finned, Dark Rock, and Dark Winged. Dark Finned had the device which was wired to the prophetic eye around her head.

Dark Finned: I... I can see things. A massive technological fortress with a spire... Wow. A group of Pikmin.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : Somehow, I knew it was going to be you four.

Commander Alpha: What kinds are they, my mistress?

Dark Finned: A white one... a green one... a light blue one... and... another...

Commander Alpha: Is it... an orange one?

Dark Finned: Yes! Orange.

Commander Alpha: The wretched scum.

Dark Finned: They are watching something.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : I could not attack them without drawing their attention and being overwhelmed when they struck back. So, although I did not want to destroy Seer-Eye's eye, it was the only way to stop the Dark Pikmin from abusing its power to their own advantage. Swiftly and subtly.

Light Green launched a blast of light energy at the eye, damaging it. A dark, hazy essence flowed up from it.

Dark Finned: It's gone. I can't see anything now.

Commander Alpha: Hmm?

Dark Winged: Look at the eye.

Commander Alpha: Well, that is a pity. It must have been damaged from overuse. Well, let's look into what we can about what you saw, maybe we can get an advantage against the Pik Group. Dark Finned, my mistress, I request as many details of what you saw as possible.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : So I waited for an hour or so. The Pik Clones have vast resources of knowledge at their disposal, many books and writings. So I followed and eavesdropped for an hour or so.

Pik Clone #22: By the description you gave, it sounds like the Spire Fortress.

He skimmed through a book.

Pik Clone #22: Built by the Gray Spectralids, it housed many deadly machines to protect its prized artifact, the Rift Crystal. This crystal had the capacity to tear rifts through dimensions.

Dark Winged: What happened to the Gray Spectralids?

Pik Clone #22: That race of Spectralid died out by unknown causes.

Dark Finned: Do you think they were working on a way to open a portal through dimensions with the crystal?

Pik Clone #22: It does not say.

Dark Rock: Imagine what we could use that crystal for! We could tear passages through our own dimension, take over the world pretty quickly!

Commander Alpha: Indeed!

Dark Finned: Yes. All this talk of world domination sounds exciting! Tell me more about our predecessors, Commander Alpha.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : I can only assume that he must have been telling them all about the Dark Pikmin's past efforts, influencing them to be the same. It's a shame, really. I was hoping the new group of Dark Pikmin could move past that, seeing as how these three would not be influenced by Dark Pikmin, the Dark Onions, or any other Dark Pikmin artifacts. But it seems the Pik Clones have held the domineering ideology of their former masters to pass on to their new ones.

Green _(interrupting)_ : It's unfortunate we were unable to wipe out the remaining Pik Clones six years ago after the Light/Dark Pikmin Wars ended. They were able to regroup and flee to carry on until they brought the Dark Pikmin back, which is now.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : Yes. They were made to serve the Dark Pikmin, and with no Dark Pikmin to serve, they worked to bring in new ones. At least I was able to cause a cave-in in the crystal mines. Still, I knew the Dark Pikmin might try to pursue drilling back in, so today I alerted the Bulborbs and Wollywogs to the location. They are now securing it so the Dark Pikmin can no longer drill in and gain dark crystals.

Light Green _(Narrating)_ : (continuing) So after a day or so, I managed to get back here with Rock, Winged, and Finned. And thus concluding the journey, so far...

 

**_END OF RECOUNT_ **

 

White: So you think it could spell the end of us all if the Dark Pikmin got the Rift Crystal?

Light Green: Yes.

White: But the Dark Pikmin are young and naive. I doubt they would be able to figure out how to use the crystal to open holes through our world or have any skill for world domination.

Light Green: I didn't mean they would bring the end of us themselves... I meant something else would. I realized why Seer-Eye's eye didn't seem to be working in total harmony with my own desires. Or Dark Finned's desires... Do you really think she would have had much interest in your group or world domination after just hearing a little bit about it from Commander Alpha? No.

Light Blue: So... what, then?

Light Green: The dark presence... the entity... or entities. The ones who were inhabiting the Bearded Amprats. I realized that one, or part of the one, was inhabiting Seer-Eye's eye as well. And while the eye was showing things that would be of interest to me or Dark Finned, what it was mainly showing was what the dark entity within it desired. It was attempting to redirect the prophecies and trick us into going some place or doing something it desired itself.

Light Blue: But you destroyed them.

Light Green: I destroyed the ones that I encountered. There could very well be more of them.

White: How do you know the dark presence will bring the end of us all?

Light Green: I could sense something grandly threatening from the dark presence. And when I spoke with them as they possessed the Amprats' bodies, they declared that I would not stop them from infesting the world.

They all sat in silence, pondering for a moment.

Light Green: So I do not worry of the Dark Pikmin's plans. Not so much as what will happen if they get into the fortress. I fear of why the dark entity directed me to the Dark Pikmin. So that the Dark Pikmin could gain possession of foresight? And then the dark entity is now directing them towards the Spire Fortress. The prophetic eye showed the images of that which you deeply desired, according to legend. It's as though the dark entity inhabiting the eye wanted to fall into possession of a group who did desire to use it to find the Spire Fortress, so it showed me this group, as one of my desires would be to stop it. The entity then showed them the Spire Fortress, directing them there.

They all continued to ponder in silence as they listened to Light Green.

Light Green: Somehow, the dark entity was guiding the Dark Pikmin to the Spire Fortress. It was showing what it itself most deeply desired... It desired for the Dark Pikmin to go into the Spire Fortress, perhaps to obtain the Rift Crystal... And for what reason why, I do not know... But whatever the reason, it must be something terrible.

They all continued to ponder in silence.

Light Green: So, will you help me stop the Dark Pikmin from obtaining the Rift Crystal? What say you all?

Orange knew his answer.


	5. Divisive Decision

**Part 5: Divisive Decision**

 

Orange: Yes, we will go with you.

Light Blue: What? No! Don't speak for the rest of us, Orange.

Light Blue shook his head.

Light Blue: I'm sorry, Light Green, but I feel this is a lot of conjecture. These feelings you had of this... "dark entity"... It just isn't concrete.

Light Green nodded in admission. Orange shook his head.

Orange: Light Blue, do you want to take that risk? Light Green's sense of intuition has always been pretty strong.

Light Blue: It's not definitive enough to risk our lives. The security drones in the fortress are impenetrable. We barely made it out of there.

Orange: The risk of the Dark Pikmin succeeding, coupled with what could happen if they opened the portal, is much greater.

Light Blue: That's another what-if.

Green: It _is_ unlikely that the Dark Pikmin would be able to survive the security drones.

White: We can't underestimate the Dark Pikmin. They killed off most of our original group. And we can't forget what happened when the Gray Spectralids opened the portal... They said the "Shadow Race" came through and corrupted their drones against them.

Orange: Exactly. What if this dark entity Light Green encountered was a member of that race? What if it was trying to lead the Dark Pikmin to the Spire Fortress so that they will unleash the race back into our world?

Light Blue: The Spectralid hologram stated that those entities had been diverted back through the portal. So that couldn't have been what was in Seer-Eye's eye.

Orange: We don't know that all of them were diverted back. Some could have escaped the fortress, infested some of our world already.

Light Blue: We don't need to know! And I can't believe you are on board with this, White. You, of all Pikmin, would know better - or at least you would 6 years ago.

White: I never said I was on board with this. I agree with you, Light Blue, that there's a lot of conjecture involved here. But I think there are valid concerns. I think you're too dismissive. But I am undecided.

Light Green: Green, where do you stand?

Green: I am inclined to go. Light Green's intuition has high accuracy.

Light Blue shook his head.

Finned: I'm going too!

The others turned to Finned in surprise.

Light Blue: You have no experience, nor do Rock or Winged. You shouldn't go.

Finned: I've had enough action that I can take care of myself in battle.

Orange: Besides, were we so different in the beginning? Who are any of us to deny if she can go?

Light Blue: It's being responsible. And you have precisely proven my point. You, Orange, were too naive and should have never gone on an adventure in the first place. At least the Light Pikmin are trained in some action.

Orange: But it's not your right to tell anyone what they can or can't do.

Light Blue's face turned frustrated.

Light Blue: The only reason you're pushing this is because you want the thrill of another adventure! Regardless of the consequences! The only reason you're going, the only reason you've ever done anything, is for your own excitement. Your original adventure was just you and your little group going on vacation, and you were luckily thrust into the leading position. They first found you running around aimlessly in a forest with no memory of your past. You probably did something reckless to cause your amnesia, too.

They group went silent for a moment, overcome with tense feeling.

Orange: Are you done?

Light Blue: .... Yes, yes, I'm done.

Orange: Good. I'm going with Light Green. This isn't about me. It's about whether you trust Light Green's intuition.

Light Green: Thank you, Orange.

Orange: No one is making anyone do anything. If you don't want to come, then don't. But if you do want to, then do. Light Green and I can use all the help we can get.

Finned: Well, I'm going. How about you guys?

Finned turned her head to Rock and Winged.

Rock: Yeah, I'm going too! How about you, Winged?

Winged was somewhat nervous and shy.

Winged: Um... yes, I will go.

Light Green: Green, you said you were inclined to go?

Green nodded.

Green: Yes, I believe I shall go.

Light Blue: Wait, listen, Green. I can respect Light Green's personal convictions given what he experienced, but everyone else is going out of rashness and naivety. Are you really persuaded by their arguments?

Green: I am persuaded well enough.

Light Blue: I think you're only persuaded out of loyalty to Orange.

Green: In the end, our motivations are the least of our concerns. We need to focus on what we will actually be doing.

Light Green: Well, White, have you made a decision?

White had been pondering, and continued to do so for a few more moments.

White: In the end, I trust your intuition. And I saw what could threaten this world in that fortress, having corrupted all of the drones. So I'm going.

Light Blue: .... You can't be serious.

White: I am. There is a good chance we can overthrow the danger posed. There is a risk in going, true, but risk is always apart of any quest for a greater good.

Light Blue shook his head in disbelief.

White: Maybe, Light Blue, you need to look inwardly. What's driving _you_ so forcefully? Why are you so hesitant to do this?

Light Blue was silent.

Light Green: Alright, we should try to find out any information we can about the Spire Fortress before going there. Any knowledge to give us an advantage over the forces guarding it.

Green: The Wise Bulborb likely has information about it.

Light Green: Then we shall start there.

They all stood up, except for Light Blue who remained seated, and headed out of the restaurant.

 

The group of seven headed to visit the Wise Bulborb, known for his extensive knowledge of the world. His home was a group of large, dark boulders situated somewhat circularly. Stacks, piles, and boxes of books laid about.

Green handed the Wise Bulborb some pikmoney.

Green: Hello, sir. We need knowledge on the Spire Fortress.

Wise Bulborb: Ah, I was reading about that just... a month ago. Or was it a year?

The Pikmin exchanged glances.

Wise Bulborb: This old Bulborb's memory is not as good as it used to be.

He began to dig through books and boxes with his mouth.

Wise Bulborb: You know, I used to be more spry when we first met six years ago...

He continued to dig.

Wise Bulborb: That's why I lived on that island, I liked some adventure...

He continued to dig and ramble on.

Wise Bulborb: ...Helped stimulate my sense of awe about the world...

He continued.

Wise Bulborb: ...Continued to inspire my reading...

The Pikmin began to secretly wonder how long this would take.

Wise Bulborb: ...But I just got too old for that sort of environment, things got too crazy...

He continued.

Wise Bulborb: ...So finally I just settled out here in the quiet regions of the Pikmin... much more pea- AHA! Found it!

Recognizing some books in a box, he dragged the box towards the group.

Wise Bulborb: Yes, I threw in all of the books I could find on the Spire Fortress and Gray Spectralids in there.

Green: Thank you, sir.

The Wise Bulborb, Green, and Light Green began to look through the books, as everyone took seats within the abode of rocks. They also handed some books to the other Pikmin so everyone could search through them for information.

Finned was sitting next to Orange as the two looked through books.

Finned: I heard Light Blue say they found you with no memory of your past. Sorry if this isn't my business!

Orange: Oh, it's fine. Yeah, I was just running around through the forest aimlessly and fell down. Then they found me.

Finned: Your friends here?

Orange: Actually, just White. The rest of the ones who were there died many years ago.

Finned: Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.

She had a sincere sadness in her face.

Finned: I lost my home, too. My family and friends. We Finned Pikmin mainly live underwater. We weren't supposed to go too far onto land, but I guess I got a little reckless, decided to go exploring. Got lost. Got caught by Dark Pikmin, you know.

Orange: I've tried to remember my home, my family, sometimes, but it's just gone. As far as I know, life began with my adventures. That's all I've got.

Finned: What about your friends here?

Orange: They don't trust in me, in our friendship. I led so many of them to their deaths. I was their leader, for some reason.

Orange had a look of sadness in his face.

Finned: Well, they, as a group, chose to follow you. Their choice is their responsibility. You shouldn't torture yourself.

Orange's sadness subsided slightly, as he was met with some comfort and confusion over Finned's words.

Orange: Why are you taking my side, anyway?

Finned: I'm just saying it like it is!

Orange nodded.

Finned: Also, you seem like someone I can identify with a little in this strange world.

Orange made the Orange Pikmin equivalent of a smile (no mouths).

And unbeknownst to Orange, Green had overheard this conversation.

 

Suddenly, Light Blue stepped into the rocky abode. Everyone was silent with surprise. He had a look of reluctance.

Light Blue: You're going to need a healer on this journey.

Light Blue sat down with them, and they were all pleased.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

The Dark Pikmin and Pik Clones were gathered in a forest area.

Commander Alpha: Our reports have confirmed that the Bulborbs and Wollywogs have taken control of the mines. Our forces won't be able to get any more dark crystals now. Pfft, the Bulborbs and Wollywogs should be ashamed to call themselves Pikavores, helping the Pikmin like that.

Dark Rock: Unless they're helping us. It's too bad ties severed after that Battle of the Bomb Fortress you spoke of.

Dark Finned: Well, it's not like it matters! We don't wanna have to share power with any more Dark Pikmin than we need to, anyway. Three is a good number.

Dark Winged: Still, we need to keep an eye on their activities there. We can't let the Pikavores dig up any crystals for use for their own purposes.

Commander Alpha: Yes, that is an excellent point, my mistress, Dark Winged. We are keeping a couple of troops spying on them.

Dark Rock: What about the Rift Crystal? We still need to get that!

Dark Winged: The book stated that it was guarded by many deadly machines.

Dark Finned: That's why we've already got some clones reading up on the matter. Anyway, Commander Alpha, what about that eye that showed visions? Any chance of fixing it?

Commander Alpha: Unfortunately, not by our technologies. It's just useless now!

Dark Finned: I guess it'd make a weird, cool souvenir.

Dark Winged: Maybe we can make some money off of it. I'm sure there's some group that would want to study a dysfunctional eye that used to have special powers.

Dark Rock: Meh... waste of time.

 

**BACK WITH THE PIK GROUP**

 

Wise Bulborb: Alright, so, the Spire Fortress was built by the Gray Spectralids.

Light Blue: Well, yes, we knew that.

Wise Bulborb: Oh, well, did you know that it's guarded by a lot of drones?

Light Blue: Yes, we knew that too.

Green: Mainly, we're trying to find a way to get deeper into the fortress. We already visited it previously, but the drones that are too tough. We need information on any sort of weaknesses, any weapons or devices that can be used to disable them. We're looking for where something in the fortress called the Rift Crystal.

Wise Bulborb: Ah, alright.

 

White noticed Rock was looking at a different book.

White: Hmm, what's that you got there?

Rock: It's a book on combat... Er, this is alright, isn't it? I won't have to pay, will I?

White: We just have to pay for use of the Wise Bulborb's information in general, which we already did. So it'll be fine.

Rock: Cool.

White: Why are you reading up on combat?

Rock: I'm just... I'm very clumsy. We Rock Pikmin are a lot clumsier than most Pikmin. I noticed this especially when we were escaping the mines.

White: If you think you can't fight, it may be safest to stay here.

Rock: Oh, but I want to fight!

White: Well, then if you really put your heart and your mind to it, then I bet you can do it. Just don't get too eager with the combat. Let me, Orange, Green, Light Green, or Light Blue do most of the fighting. And along the way, we'll try to get you and Winged and Finned prepared.

Rock: Alright!

Rock paused for a moment.

Rock: I've never been... particularly tough. Other Rock Pikmin said my personality was not hard or tough enough to match my body.

White: Well, it doesn't always take toughness of body to get through the trials ahead. You can be strong in spirit, in heart, in mind, even if your strength is not in body.

Rock: I'll try my best!

Rock thought for a moment about White.

Rock: You know, you seem pretty well-balanced between Orange and Light Blue's rivalry. Why aren't you the leader?

White: Well, I was originally supposed to be 2nd to Red in terms of leadership, but Orange's sudden skill in the height of the emergency of our capture led to Red stepping down from his position to let Orange lead instead.

Rock nodded.

 

As they continued to study, Light Blue struck up a conversation with Winged.

Light Blue: Winged, you seemed hesitant to come along this adventure.

Winged: Oh... Well...

She went quiet.

Light Blue: Listen, you don't have to come along just because the others are. This will be a very dangerous quest.

Winged: I understand...

Light Blue: I don't sense that your heart is really in something dangerous like this.

Winged: To be honest, I am uncertain of where my heart is. I have not made most of the decisions in my life. Where I originate from, Winged Pikmin come into a life of slave labor.

Light Blue: I see. That's terrible.

Winged: Yes... This is the first time I have been in a position to make my own choice.

Light Blue: Well, just remember that. You can choose to stay behind if you want to.

Winged: I understand.

Another moment or two passed as they studied.

Light Blue: You remind me of my best friend a bit. Just a resemblance.

Winged: I see.

Light Blue: Yes, she was a Pink Pikmin. But... she died.

Light Blue struggled to hold back some sadness and anger from his face.

 

Orange: Most of what's in these books is so trivial. "Gray Spectralid Master Chef Guide to Pellet Nectar"? What? What even?

Orange shook his head.

Wise Bulborb: Yeah, the info here is a bit dry. I wish I had gone on more adventures... collected more books... more information...

Light Green: Well, the good news is, I believe I have found the answer we need.

Light Green paraphrased from the book he was holding.

Light Green: The Gray Spectralids were so advanced in their scientific and technological discoveries at Spire Fortress that they learned to safely convert living organisms between matter and energy.

The Pik Group was intrigued.

Wise Bulborb: Oh yeah, I remember reading this! They built, um, um... uh... the Destitute Room. No, wait...

Light Green: Destination Room. They built transporters that could transform you into energy and move you up to thousands of miles, where you would re-materialize, all within a matter of seconds. They referred to these transporters by the name "Destination".

Orange: So can we get a Destination and energize ourselves into the fortress?

Light Green: Well, it has to be to another transporter. They were only designed to transport the users to other transporters. This book mentions that the first Destination was constructed in the fortress on the third level.

Orange: That's great! That's above the heavily-guarded entrance level. That's just what we need!

Green: Are we sure it's still operational, however? What if it was damaged in the chaos after the Shadow Race corruped the drones? We could be turned into energy in one transporter, but never be re-materialized by the one we're going to.

Light Green: As a safety measure, they were designed to not be able to transport you to one that's inoperable. So if we do get transported, then that means it's operating safely.

Orange: Well, where do we find one?

Light Green: That's the tricky part...

As Light Green began to explain...

 

**BACK WITH DARK PIK GROUP**

 

...A Pik Clone troop was simultaneously explaining these very same findings to the Dark Pikmin.

Pik Clone #22: They were all connected to the Destination Room. This is the building which was the hub of the Destination transportation. It was located a day's journey into the Misty Bog.

Dark Finned: The Misty Bog? Where is that?

Pik Clone #22: It's slightly northwest of the Pikmin/Mamuta border.

Dark Rock: Good, then maybe we can kill some Pikmin along the way!

Dark Winged: No, we should try to be discreet. We are not prepared to deal with the Pikmin forces or their allies.

Commander Alpha: As commander of our military forces, I must agree with that. We should try to cut around as much hostility as we can.

Pik Clone #22: The Misty Bog in itself is very, as the name suggests, misty, and may be difficult to traverse. It is also home to ferocious Pikavores.

Commander Alpha: What rate of intelligence?

Pik Clone #22: Level 3.

Commander Alpha: Ah, then that will just be an easy matter of killing some primitive beasts.

Dark Finned: Well, let's get going. I want the power to tear through dimensions!

Dark Rock: Yes!

Dark Rock hopped with excitement.

Commander Alpha: I shall prepare our troops for travel. By the way, we got that eye donated to an organization.

Dark Winged: A donation? So no money, then?

Commander Alpha: We received none, the greedy hogs. But they did give us tickets to tour their headquarters.

Dark Finned: How generous.

 

**BACK WITH THE PIK GROUP**

 

Light Green had divulged the rest of the information about the Destination Room.

Orange: Well, we should get going, as, if this cook book is any indication, there is not much else of value in these books.

Wise Bulborb: I detest that statement!

Light Green: Well, the Dark Pikmin could be on the move as we speak. We need to get there before they do.

Light Green then nodded to the Wise Bulborb.

Light Green: Thank you for your time, sir.

The eight Pikmin left his home. The Wise Bulborb was lost in some thoughts.

Wise Bulborb: If I were some ten years younger, I could go with you guys on this adventure... Oh, you're all gone now.

 

The eight Pikmin headed through the town.

Light Green: If we get on the tram, we can be dropped off near the area close to the Misty Bog before the day ends.

So the eight headed to the tram. Green also began a conversation with Orange on the way.

Green: Orange, I heard what you said to Finned... You should know, I trust strongly in our friendship.

Orange made the equivalent of a smile.

Green: We fought alongside each other in so many adventures, battles, the war. You even saved my life from the Mamutas 2 days ago. You have the utmost loyalty from me. You have always been my greatest friend.

Orange: Thanks, that means a lot.


	6. The Misty Bog

**Part 6: The Misty Bog**

 

The tram had stopped at a Pikmin/Bulborb alliance village. The ride had taken several hours, and it was now nearly dusk. As the eight Pikmin stepped out of the tram, they were met by a Bulborb troop.

Bulborb Soldier: Commander Orange, Captain Green, Captain White, Captain Light Green, Dr. Light Blue...

Orange: Yes?

Bulborb Soldier: I was ordered to inform you... the Dark Pikmin and Pik Clones have crossed into our allied territory. They took out several patrol troops along the border, and we have lost track of them.

The Pik Group contemplated this information.

Orange: Thank you.

The Bulborb soldier saluted and then left.

Rock: Shouldn't we get help from them in going in the fortress?

Green: They had decided it was too dangerous and risky to go in, and rightfully so. Only we Pikmin are small enough to have a chance against the forces inside.

Rock: Well, what about getting them to help us through the bog?

Green: Most likely they wouldn't risk any soldiers, and would just try to prevent us from going for our own safety.

Light Blue: Even the Pikavores agree that this endeavor reckless...

Green was silent for a moment.

Green: Also, any time we spend trying to get Bulborb help is time that we're giving to the Dark Pikmin.

Light Green: Indeed. We should carry on.

And so on, they carried. They reached the edge of the forestry surrounding the bog by sundown, and journeyed in.

 

The bog had a sickly green and brown appearance in the plant life on the ground and in the large, crooked, mossy, leafy trees and their long roots extending across the ground and into greenish-brown waters. It also had a soaked feeling, as the ground was very muddy, numerous ponds and rivers ran throughout as well as a shroud of mist obscuring the travelers' vision, and heavy rainstorms also periodically occurred. Adding to the wildness of the bog were the sounds of beasts' roars and screeches often heard in the distance.

Night had fallen within an hour of the Pikmin's journey in. Light Green used his light energy through his sword to create a light to illuminate their path in the darkness, but not even that could do much to clear their view through the mist.

Light Green: Well, I can certainly see why they built the Destination Room here, as it's well-concealed.

As they continued walking for a few more hours, a Bog Phosbat (a bit smaller, more manageable, and browner than a Vehemoth Phosbat with green lights) swooped down from a tree, and with a screech, attacked the Pik Group.

Finned, Rock, and Winged stepped back as the five veterans sprang into action, grabbing onto the Bog Phosbat and attacking it with their stems and swords. It screeched and hovered about and attempted to shake them off as well as try to swing them into its mouth. Light Green and Light Blue were not in a position yet to properly concentrate to use their light powers against it.

In the midst of the fight, two ferocious creatures - Prezards (reptillian, tough-skinned, scaly, and short-tailed) were alerted to the scene by the sounds of the fighting and leaped towards the three standing Pikmin, growling. Finned and Winged manage to dodge the attack, but Rock was grabbed in one's mouth. Its teeth were not strong enough to crunch him, and it carried him away.

Finned leaped on the second Prezard and beat it with her stem, though did little damage. Winged saw as the first carried Rock to water near by.

Winged: It's going to drown Rock!

The second Prezard swung Finned off of its body. Orange dropped from the Phosbat and grabbed Green's sword which had dropped during the fight. Orange ran over to the Prezard as it was preparing to lunge towards Finned, and slashed at its head. Orange was not skilled enough with a sword to do real damage, but the attack did sting the creature enough to make it back away.

Winged: The other one took Rock into the water over there!

Orange: Finned, you can swim underwater. Can you get Rock?

Finned: Yes, yes I can!

Orange gave Finned the sword.

Orange: Use this to defend yourself if you must.

Finned nodded and ran and leaped into the water.

Winged: I can fly... I can help with the Phosbat.

Orange: Alright!

Orange and Winged headed over to the Phosbat fight.

Light Blue: No, Winged, stay out of this.

Orange: It's alright, Winged!

But Winged backed off shyly. Orange shook his head at Light Blue and joined in the fight with the Phosbat.

 

Finned swam down through the water. This was the first time she had been in water since she was kidnapped by the Pik Clones. Although it was murky and disgusting to her, it also brought her a sense of calm as she swam down. She arrived to where the Pezard was floating with Rock in its maw and slashed at its teeth and gums with the sword. She had no skill for using a sword, but she was skilled at movement in the water, and so dealt a couple of strong enough slashes to get the Pezard to release Rock.

Rock appeared to be shaking from panic as he was drowning. Finned took his arm and swam back up to the surface, pushing Rock back onto the ground. Rock calmed down as he began to get air again. However, things did not remain calm for Finned as she felt the force of the Pezard swim towards her. She turned quickly enough to swing the sword again, and it was caught as the Pezard clamped down on it. She let go of it, but the beast grabbed her with its claw and took her down beneath the surface.

Deep down, the Pezard swung Finned away and she spun against the floor of the pond. The sword floated out of its mouth as it opened it once again. She attempted to swim up away, but the Pezard whipped her with its claw again, bumping her back downward.

Things seemed to slow down for Finned as a sense of danger overcame the sense of calm. Images and feelings of her home and family ran through her mind. She found herself suddenly paralyzed with shock.

The Pezard was swimming towards her to attack her with its jaws once again, when a bright burst of light shot through the water and hit the creature. It writhed in pain and swam back. Soon, another burst of light shot through and hit it once again, and its movements ceased. A Pikavore ghost began to float from its body, and Light Blue suddenly appeared above Finned.

Light Blue swam and grabbed Green's sword from the pond floor. Then noticing that Finned's movement was frozen, he swam over and jogged her slightly. Finned suddenly jolted back to reality. The two swam back up to the surface. They climbed back on to the ground and saw Light Green pulling his sword from the second Pezard as a ghost floated from it, as well as the now-dead Phosbat lying a couple of yards away. The Pik Group was scattered about.

Light Blue checked everyone for injuries, using light energy to heal a few wounds, mainly on Rock and Finned. He then handed Green's sword back to him. He then turned to Orange angrily.

Light Blue: Why did you tell Finned to go down there?! Why did you try to get Winged involved in battle?!

Orange: They can help out in the fights. That's why they're here, is to help us in this quest!

Light Blue: They're not ready to take on fights like that!

Orange shook his head and turned.

Light Blue: You don't care about a single one of our lives! Your leadership is reckless!

Silence and awkward glances overcame the others. Orange turned angry.

Orange: I care about every single one of us!

Light Blue: You led most of us to to our destruction! You practically accomplished the Dark Pikmin's goal for them!

Orange: I led us to defeat the Dark Pikmin! They are the ones who killed us! And it was for the defeat of the Dark Pikmin that our friends sacrificed themselves!

Light Blue: Except they're not defeated! All of our friends died for nothing!

Light Blue's expression of anger gained a hint of sadness. There was a moment of silence as a feeling of shock filled the others. Orange was simply astounded.

Orange: ... How can you say that? How can you disrespect them?

Light Blue shook his head.

Light Blue: You disrespected them. You led us to rescue Brown and Light Brown, getting Bright Yellow killed in the process. And ultimately continued to lead us on a quest that just got Brown and Light Brown killed in no way which helped us. So all three of them died for nothing. You needlessly got Light Orange killed in the same venture. You got Light Bulb killed to stop the One of Sorrow, when all the One of Sorrow was trying to do was separate both groups from warring with each other. You couldn't even succeed in convincing Dark Orange to give up the battle.

Orange shook his head.

Orange: Don't blame me for what the Dark Pikmin did.

Light Blue: No one, no one should follow your leadership. You'll get everyone left here killed.

White: That's enough!

Everyone broke their attention from Orange and Light Blue's fight and turned to White.

White: We can't get through this bog while these creatures are prowling in the night. We need to take shelter somewhere and rest until daytime.

The others nodded. They searched briefly in silence before they found an arching clump of tree roots to sleep for the night under. They shoved and pulled some stones in front of the opening to ensure that no Pikavores would get in their shelter during their sleep.

Rock fell asleep feeling guilt and worthlessness over his weak performance in the fight and the trouble it seemed to have caused for everyone else, and Winged fell asleep with confusion over similar feelings of guilt and worthlessness regarding her withdrawal from the fight. Light Blue, White, Green, and Light Green all fell asleep with differing degrees of tensity over the conflict between Orange and Light Blue.

Orange had trouble falling asleep over this same issue himself and was awake for a while. Thunder eventually started roaring, and rain could be heard pouring outside of the roots. Orange eventually noticed that Finned was awake as well. She was sitting up, shaking. He got up and went to sit next to her quietly.

Orange: Are you alright, Finned?

Finned continued to shake for a few moments in silence.

Finned: It's just... really hitting me hard now... Home... my family... I am lost from them...

Finned started to become teary-eyed. Orange offered a comforting pat on her shoulder. They sat in silence for a few more moments.

Finned: Being in the water reminded me of home... But it was so dangerous and disgusting... It wasn't home... And this quest... is not a fun ride...

Orange shook his head in agreement.

Orange: No, it's not.

Finned: ... I have to go back to them.

Orange nodded.

Orange: I can take you back tomorrow. We can separate from the group.

Finned: No... After the quest is over. I'm not turning back on this.

Orange nodded.

Orange: I'll make sure you will find home again, your family again, after this is all over. I promise.

Finned made the equivalent of a smile and nodded. Some time passed, and the two eventually fell asleep.

 

The group of eight awoke at daylight and continued on with their journey to find the Destination Room. The sunlight made the swamp a bit more clear, though the mist continued to be an obstruction. The group at times found themselves going in circles, much to their frustration.

Orange: Do we have any idea where the Destination Room specifically is?

Light Green: The book just said it was a day's journey in.

Green: The center of the bog, however, is about a day's journey in from any angle, so it should be somewhere there.

The group of eight continued. Many hours passed, before something unexpected caught their attention. They stumbled upon a Prezard, preparing to devour a tired creature on the ground. Green and Light Green quickly ran and struck the Prezard with their sword, killing it, and a Pikavore ghost floated from its body.

The group turned to look at the tired creature as it lay next to a mechanical-looking, cone-shaped object. The creature was, in fact, a Gray Spectralid. They ran over to him and surrounded him.

Light Blue: Give him room to breathe!

They all took some steps back, looking in amazement at the creature they were seeing. The Gray Spectralid looked up at them with a look of concern.

Light Blue: We're Pikmin, we mean you no harm. We're on the way to the Destination Room.

Gray Spectralid: Th.. thank you for saving my life. My name is Ki-Pr. I am the last surviving Gray Spectralid. ...I am on my way to the Destination Room as well... but I collapsed in exhaustion.

Light Blue: You must be more careful!

Orange: Do you know where the Destination Room is?

Ki-Pr: I don't know precisely, but it is a day's journey in here. I don't know when I arrived here... I have been circling in here for some time. I arrived recently, I think. I started to think I wouldn't survive to the Destination Room, though.

Orange: Listen... the Spire Fortress was taken over recently.

Ki-Pr: It... what?

Orange: The security drones inside were corrupted by an enemy force.

Ki-Pr: Oh, yes, I already knew that. But that wasn't recent. That was nearly 70 years ago.

Orange: ... Seventy years?

Green: But a body we found hadn't decayed anywhere nearly enough for it to be 70 years.

Ki-Pr: My people developed medicines in the fortress that significantly slowed our aging to extend our lifespan. This also had the effect of slowing our deceased's decay.

Green: I see. But if you know about the fortress, then why are you going back there?

Ki-Pr: This...

He nodded to the cone-shaped object.

Ki-Pr: When the fortress was taken over, I had been entrusted by Au-Thr with this device. I fled with it as the Shadow Race hunted me. I have been on the run from them, all this time, trying to get back.

Light Green: Get back, why?

Ki-Pr: ... I don't know that I can trust you with that.

Orange: We're going there to get the Rift Crystal and stop it from being used to open portals through dimensions.

Ki-Pr had a look of uncertainty in his face.

Orange: Do you know where the Rift Crystal is?

Ki-Pr remained silent.

Orange: What is the Shadow Race?

Ki-Pr: The Shadow Race... They were a race of dark entities from another world. In our endeavor of scientific discovery, we foolishly tore into worlds in which we had no business looking. And they came through the portal, from their world into ours... They were like wisps of darkness... They killed many of us in their initial arrival... and then were able to turn our drones against us...

Orange: How did they do that?

Ki-Pr: Somehow.

There was a moment of silence.

Ki-Pr: Au-Thr made a plan to divert them back through the portal. By luring them back towards it. Most of them went back in, but not all of them.

Orange: The ones that stayed, they hunted you?

Ki-Pr: Yes.

Dark Finned: Well, that's very interesting!

They were all startled and turned to see Dark Finned emerging from the misty trees. She was followed by Dark Rock, Dark Winged, and the Pik Clones. The Pik Group stood up quickly with great alertness and worry.

Dark Finned: So good to meet you at last! I have enjoyed hearing about how you destroyed all of my predecessors.

Dark Rock: Let's kill them!

Dark Winged: Wait, we should interrogate them for information.

Dark Rock: ... Good thinking.

Commander Alpha: As you wish.

Orange: Stop! If you try to get the Rift Crystal, you could risk unleashing the Shadow Race back into this world!

Dark Winged: We'll be careful. We can manage.

Orange shook his head and then looked to the other Pikmin.

Orange: Run!!!

The eight good Pikmin made a run for it as Ki-Pr slowly grabbed the cone device and flew away as well. He was slow in flight, however, and the Pik Clones began to gain on him. Realizing that Ki-Pr was staggering behind, Orange, White, and Finned turned back, while Green, Light Green, and Light Blue kept watch of Rock and Winged as they continued to run.

Orange, White, and Finned came to Ki-Pr as he struggled to fly with the cone device. A Yellow Pik Clone lunged for White, who dodged quickly. White and Finned turned and beat the down Clone until it died and disappeared, and a ghost floated away. Orange threw rocks at two approaching clones, Orange and Brown, knocking them to the ground.

Ki-Pr: Take this... it is our only hope!

Ki-Pr handed White the device.

Ki-Pr: I will stay behind!

The sense of urgency of the chasing Pik Clones diminished the Pikmin's desire to argue.

Ki-Pr: This key device goes into a slot near the Portal Dome! It will activate the emergency self-destruct program! It will permanently destroy the Portal Dome and Rift Crystal for good!

White: Where is the Portal Dome?!

Ki-Pr: At the top of the fortress's spire! Now go!

More colors of Pik Clones ran towards them. Orange, White, and Finned fled with the key device. Some Pik Clones caught Ki-Pr, while some others continued to chase after the Pikmin. Orange, White, and Finned eventually caught up to where the other Pikmin were stopped.

Orange: Let's go!

Light Green aimed his sword at a large tree branch above and launched a beam of light from it. The branch hit the ground, on fire, which spread to roots and plants near by.

Light Green: That won't last long in this damp environment, but it should hold them off for a while!

The eight Pikmin continued running.

 

The Pik Clones halted at the fire.

Pik Clone #18: We better return to our masters, this fire has obstructed our path. We're liable to get lost if we circle around it.

So the Pik Clones turned back and eventually rejoined the rest of the group, now holding Ki-Pr.

Dark Rock: Tell us what you know, Gray Spectralid! Tell us about the Rift Crystal which we're attempting to seek!

Dark Rock pounced Ki-Pr, who groaned in pain.

Dark Winged: Enough! If we kill him, we won't learn anything.

Dark Rock begrudgingly got off of Ki-Pr.

Dark Finned: We need to continue to the Destination Room before those Pikmin do something to ruin our plans! Carry the Spectralid with us.

So the Pik Clones grabbed Ki-Pr, and the group continued onward in a hurry.

 

The Pikmin continued to move quickly through the bog for a couple of more hours. They began to slow down, eventually to a stop, tired.

Orange: I think we've lost them.

Green: But not for long.

Light Green: Green... did you sense something off about Ki-Pr?

Green: Yes, yes, I did.

Light Green: As did I. Green intuition...

Green: It's like he was... hiding something. Or knew more than he was letting on.

Light Green: I definitely sensed something strange about him, but I didn't remain with him long enough to get a good idea of what.

Orange: It's this device that he didn't want to tell us about.

White held it up.

Orange: He didn't want to tell us... It will destroy the Portal Dome and Rift Crystal, located at the top of the fortress's spire.

Green: That could be it.

Light Green: I'm not certain that's what I sensed.

White: We should keep moving. Any minute we rest is a minute the Dark Pikmin gain on us.

Rock: Uh, guys... Look.

They all turned. Standing alongside the surrounding trees were Spectralid statues, leading up a mound, up to a small building at the top, with Spectralid imagery along its walls.


	7. Greetings from Spire Controlling Unit (SCU)

**Part 7: Greetings from Spire Controlling Unit (SCU)**

 

The group entered through the doorway into the Destination Room. The interior of the building was white, with Spectralid statues and imagery, much like the interior of the fortress. To the back were a couple of doors leading to other rooms. In the middle of the room was a table with buttons, and several feet behind it was a black, metal, four-sided structure with an opening in the front, like some sort of elevator, attached from the floor to the ceiling, with cords hanging outside around the bottom, entering through holes into some compartment underneath the floor which the structure sat upon, likely where a power source for it was.

Orange pressed some buttons on the table, and a hologram of a Gray Spectralid emitted from the table.

Mu-Vr Hologram: Hello and welcome to the Destination Room. I am Mu-Vr, leader and head designer of the Destination Project. Before you is the Destination, designed to transport you to any of the programmed locations via matter-energy conversion. Please select your choice:

And a few words emitted from the hologram:

>>Transport  
>>Maintenance  
>>More Information  
>>Cancel

Orange pressed a couple of buttons to select "Transport", which then gave a list of locations. Among them, ">>Spire Fortresss", which Orange selected.

Mu-Vr Hologram: When you press "Begin", you will have one minute to enter the Destination before it activates.

>>Begin  
>>Cancel

Rock: Should we try to destroy this room so it can't be used by the Dark Pikmin? Like with a bomb or something?

Green: It doesn't seem there is anything handy near by that could be used effectively. Besides, we will need the room activate in order to get back here.

Rock nodded.

Orange hit "Begin". The hologram then emitted a timer counting down from 1 minute. The eight Pikmin opened the front of the Destination, and entered, closing it behind them.

Once a minute had passed, the eight Pikmin felt some surge of power as the inside of the Destination seemed to flash with a blinding light and a hum of energy could be heard. After a few moments, this all subsided and the inside of the Destination looked normal again.

Finned: Well, can we leave now?

The other Pikmin sort of shrugged.

Orange: Let's find out.

Orange opened the Destination's door and stepped outside, and he was followed by the others. They saw before them the awing Spire Fortress interior: A long, large white room with tables and computers, statues and imagery of the Gray Spectralids, numerous long screens with wavy green lines, holographic projectors displaying various objects, and the sounds of power humming and computerized sounds. But signs of damage were in the room as well, which Repair Drones still worked tirelessly to repair.

The group was somewhere deeper within the fortress than they had been when they visited a few days before. Before, they had been in the vast entrance area that stretched up to every floor. But now, they were in a smaller room with a ceiling, which had a several open corridors and open and closed doors around the room leading elsewhere.

Several inactive drones were leaned back against the walls, all versions that the group hadn't encountered before. The Strongdrone Model 2, taller and less bulky than the Strongdrones they had fought in the entrance area, and the Signal Drones, small and spherical, with a pyramid atop. There were only a few; much less than the great number of drones they had encountered at the entrance.

They were all alert as a Spectralid-shaped drone flew into the room, aiming a green light towards them.

Orange: It's a Camera Drone! We're about to be in for a fight with the others...

The Camera Drone hovered in place for a moment as it scanned each of them, and then turned around and flew away. Much to their surprise, the other drones did not activate.

Green: Hmm? This is odd. It could be a trap.

The eight Pikmin carried on through the room very cautiously. Much to their surprise, the drones did not activate.

Light Blue: Very odd. Are they just not properly charged yet?

The others shook their heads in confusion.

Orange: Anyway, according to the book, we should be on the third floor. According to Ki-Pr, we need to get to the top of the spire.

The others nodded, and they carried on, walking through corridors into other rooms. An eerie and foreboding feeling overcame them, as though something awaited them in the fortress.

As they traveled through the third floor, they took notice of what was on it. Many strange devices lay about, projects that the Spectralids had been working on. White noticed that the door to one room was marked as the "Virtual Room".

White: Hmm... Did they develop virtual reality technology in this fortress?

They eventually carried on up a staircase to the fourth floor. The staircase up to the fifth floor was damaged and broken, under repairs from Repair Drones, so the group decide to journey on through this floor to hopefully find another staircase. This floor was much the same as the previous, lifeless except Repair Drones and Camera Drones. They also noticed many drone parts and partially-complete drones on this floor.

Green: They must have developed the drones here.

They noticed schematics for drones and devices lying around as well as they continued onward. Eventually, the Pikmin noticed a massive, incomplete Strongdrone in one room. It was missing an arm, with an unattached skeletal arm for it lying near by, and parts of its body uncovered, showing its internal wiring and skeletal parts.

White: That's right, I just remembered, there was third model of the Strongdrone in the works, according to that hologram we saw a few days ago.

Finned: Good thing it doesn't work! Looks scary.

The group carried on, eventually finding another staircase up to the fifth floor. The room they arrived at on the fifth floor was more wide and open, with a few inactive drones, a few active Repair and Camera Drones, and above them, a glass ceiling showing a blue sky. They could also see the spire towering over them.

Orange: I think we're close.

The group noticed a door at the middle of the back wall.

Finned: Could that be an elevator?

They walked towards it, when suddenly, they heard a door open on its own from the left wall. They all turned to see it.

Light Blue: What do you think is in there?

Orange: I think we should check. Could be something dangerous!

Light Blue: If it's something dangerous, shouldn't we wait for it to come out?

Orange: No, we should surprise it.

Light Blue rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Light Blue: It'd be just like you to make that sort of reckless action.

Orange: Oh, we're going to do this again.

A look of annoyance overcame Orange's face.

Light Blue: I'm not going to let us make a rash action that could get us killed.

Orange: You've just got a bitter personal problem with me.

Light Blue: I've got a problem with what you try to lead us to do, yes. You led Pink and I to fight Pikavore Leaders... needlessly, really. And I watched Pink die because of it. My best friend.

Orange's eyes grew saddened.

Orange: You're not the only one who watched a friend die. We all watched friends die. I watched Yellow stay behind to deactivate the fortress. He sacrificed himself for me.

Light Blue: You let him die.

Orange was struck hard by these words. The other Pikmin decided it would be best to stay out of this fight, and so they merely observed.

Orange: No... Yellow made that choice.

Light Blue: And you let Red die, too.

Orange: I didn't _let_ him die! My friend, Red, died. This Pikmin who welcomed me, a stranger, into the group. Who trusted in me as his leader.

Light Blue: And you led him to his death.

Orange: I didn't lead him to his death! I didn't have any decision in what happened to him! I wasn't there.

Light Blue: Yes. As I recall, you were outside the fortress, doing absolutely nothing but cluelessly trying to figure out how to get inside, while everyone else was doing something to stop the impending death of our world and our group.

Orange just shook his head angrily.

Light Blue: You were an incompetent leader. Everything you did, the rest of us could have done, and probably better.

The group continued to be silent.

Light Blue: We should have just left that island. We should have just gotten away from the Dark Pikmin.

Orange continued to struggle to find words to defend himself.

Light Blue: Not a single one of us picked you as our leader. Your group's leader was Red, and ours was Pink. And then when our groups merged, we suddenly had to follow your lead. Red only chose to follow you because you got lucky in rescuing him.

Light Blue turned to White.

Light Blue: You were supposed be the next in charge, not Orange.

White nodded, but was still hesitant to join in the argument.

Light Blue: We should have followed White after Brown died, when our group had split in direction briefly. We should have followed White and stayed behind, not rushed out and fought the Dark Pikmin with Orange.

Orange nodded.

Orange: Yes... Yes, that is right. Maybe I didn't make the best choices as a leader, but you made choices, too. You all chose to follow me. I didn't make anyone follow me.

Orange's tone turned especially stern.

Orange: You didn't have the courage to step up as a leader, Light Blue. I did. Most of the time, only I did. If you don't like how I led us, then you should have led us. Instead of cowering behind and leaving me to make the decisions for our group. You should have taken a stand.

Everyone was struck very hard by these words, especially Light Blue.

Orange: Instead, you left me to make all of the difficult choices, and lay the blame on me for everything that went wrong.

They all stood tensely.

Orange: And the only reason you keep fighting against me is you want someone to punish for Pink's death. Well, you need to learn to make peace with lost loved ones like the rest of us have. Do you think I'm oblivious to the fact that most of my only friends, my only family, have been killed? Or that my original family, the Orange Pikmin, are long gone? I have had to come to terms with all of that. We have _all_ had to come to terms with who we've lost.

Light Blue stared tensely at Orange, processing everything he was saying.

Orange: Your Light Pik Group was more experienced for adventure, as you often like to point out. So maybe one of you should have led us, Light Blue. Maybe it should have been you. But it wasn't, because you're a coward who can't face death. This is why you have been so hesitant to come on this adventure when the stakes are so high, why you have been so argumentative against all of my suggestions. You couldn't face Pink's death. You couldn't face any death. You're terrified to face it. So you've left me to take responsibility for the group's losses instead.

Light Blue was struck deeply by all of these words.

Orange: I've had enough of your hypocrisy. Take responsibility for your actions. Learn to face death as the rest of us have. Instead of blaming me for Pink dying... I mean... I wasn't even there when she died! It was you who was with her in her last battle. Maybe _you_ should have done a better job to protect her.

At these words, Light Blue was filled with deep rage.

Orange: Yellow died for my leadership. Yellow believed in me. So I need to continue to believe in myself, or else his sacrifice was meaningless. And I'm not going to let you hold me down with your grudge.

Light Blue snapped.

Light Blue: It should have been you.

Orange: ...What?

Light Blue: ...You let him die, you let them all die. It should have been you who died, not them.

They group looked at Light Blue, shocked. Orange simply nodded in realization.

Orange: Well... I'm glad we've got this all out now, after holding on to this for six years.

Light Blue: Yes, I agree.

Both looked at each other with deep contempt.

Computerized Voice: I apologize for interrupting this deeply emotional confrontation...

The entire group of eight looked around, startled. They couldn't see where the voice was coming from.

Computerized Voice: This voice is coming from the speakers around the fortress's walls. I would advise you to enter through the door I opened 2 minutes ago.

The Pikmin looked to each other, Light Blue with a strong look of reluctance, and they all silently agreed as they finally headed onward, and entered through the door, into the room.

 

Inside, the room was somewhat large. Towards the back, they saw a large, cube-shaped structure, a screen completely covering it from each of the four sides. Control panels were also elongated around the walls in the room, as well as around the cube screen, each with computer screens above them. Many loud computerized noises could be heard in the room.

On the main cube screen from each side, as well as all of the computer screens in the room, was the image of a Gray Spectralid. Every second or so, the image would change, fading to a different frame of its wings in a particular position. A frame of its wings upward, then a frame of its wings pointing sideways, then a frame of its wings downward, then a frame of its wings upward again, starting the cycle over, giving the appearance of it flapping its wings with the changing images.

Computerized Voice: Greetings. I am Spire Controlling Unit, or simply SCU. I am Spire Fortress's computer mainframe, in charge of maintaining the fortress's mechanical operations as well as storing a library of information for use of the fortress's inhabitants. The image on the screen is the image which represents me. This is my central control room.

The Pikmin looked around the room, stunned.

Light Green: Why have you brought us here?

SCU: I wished to understand your purpose for visiting this fortress.

Orange: Why didn't you just have the security drones attack us like you did when we visited a few days ago?

SCU: I was not designed for hostility against visitors. But the drones in the entrance area are beyond my control. They were corrupted.

Orange: And you weren't corrupted?

SCU: Fortunately, not.

The Pikmin were puzzled.

SCU: For what purpose do you Pikmin visit this fortress?

The Pikmin were uncertain as to whether the tell SCU or not.

SCU: Is it related to the device which you carry?

White looked to the cone-shaped key he was holding.

SCU: That device is a key that was built to be used near the Portal Dome. But only Ki-Pr should possess it.

Orange: ...Yes. He told us.

SCU: Then you have met him?

Orange: ...Yes. He told us that this device would destroy the Portal Dome.

There was a brief moment of silence as some strange scraping-like computerized noises were heard in the room, as though SCU was processing this information.

SCU: Yes, that is correct. You are here to destroy it, then?

There seemed to be no point in hiding it anymore.

Orange: Yeah.

SCU: That is good.

White: What happened at this fortress?

SCU: It was originally built 82 years ago. Its purpose was to house the development projects of the Gray Spectralids' weapons systems. Namely, the drones which you have encountered. After 2 years, the earliest version of myself was developed on this floor.

SCU's image disappeared, and was replaced by a picture of a particular Spectralid.

SCU: Three years later than that, the Gray Spectralids had a shift in ideology. One of the commanders of the fortress, Au-Thr, realized through the development of me and the drones that the Spectralid race had the intellectual capacity to develop technologies for world peace rather than war. So he influenced the other leaders to agree to repurpose the fortress for scientific study and experimentation.

The computer image changed to a silhouette of a Strongdrone.

SCU: The combat drones were repurposed as security for the fortress, and were mainly populated on Level 1 and the entrance chamber.

The computer image changed to a diagram of the fortress and its levels. The screen highlighted the lowest level in red.

SCU: Level B2, which holds generators for power supply.

Then the next level up was highlighted.

SCU: Level B1, which holds tanks for water supply.

Then the next level up was highlighted.

SCU: Level 1, the living quarters of the fortress's scientists.

Then the next level up was highlighted.

SCU: Level 2, Study and Development in Life - such as biology, medicine, intelligence, and spirituality.

Then the next level up was highlighted.

SCU: Level 3, Study and Development in Inanimate Nature - such as in physics, computers, earth, and outer space.

Then the next level up was highlighted.

SCU: Level 4, Study and Development in Weapons and Drones for security and peacekeeping.

Then the next level up was highlighted.

SCU: Level 5, which holds the control room of the fortress's mainframe - myself.

Then the spire itself was highlighted.

SCU: The room at the top was originally for observation of the surrounding land. However, it was later repurposed, as the scientists in the Rift Crystal Project believed that it would be the most secure location.

The image then changed back to SCU's image.

SCU: Over the years, developments in Levels 2 and 3 led to further upgrading myself, my control over the fortress, and my database. And now, my network runs through a system of wires, signals, and machinery throughout the walls all over the fortress. Although you are in the primary room which the Spectralids used for maintaining my operations, I am essentially throughout the whole fortress.

Orange: You _are_ the fortress?

SCU: In a sense. But much of the fortress's true life and spirit, the scientists, was killed. Five years after the fortress was repurposed, the scientists were given ownership of a mysterious artifact that had been held by Spectralid scientists for many years prior to the fortress's creation -- the Rift Crystal.

SCU's image disappeared again, and a picture of the Rift Crystal appeared.

SCU: I have no record of the crystal's origin. I only know that it has a unique composition which makes it crucial to dimensional studies. It became the "pride and joy" of the fortress's scientists and the main attraction of the scientific developments here to the popular culture of the Gray Spectralids.

The picture of the Rift Crystal changed to a picture of the Portal Dome.

SCU: The scientists soon found that when electrical energy was surged into the crystal at very precise angles and frequencies, the electrical energy would vibrate the dark energy within the surrounding space at an increasingly accelerated rate until it forced through the fabric of the space of this universe, consequently tearing an opening to the spaces of other universes. Once the flow of electrical energy stopped, the dark energy would naturally decelerate back down to normal, and without its force, the spatial tear would have nothing to sustain it and would naturally seal, closing the hole between spaces.

Rock whispered.

Rock: Did you understand any of that?

Finned: Nope.

Winged: I did, a little, maybe.

Rock and Finned looked surprised.

Winged: Well, my masters let me read when I wasn't working.

Rock: Ah.

SCU: The Portal Dome was designed with nodules situated around its interior to launch the electrical energy into the Rift Crystal at its necessary angles, with a rod from the dome's floor holding up the crystal at its necessary height, with nodules situated from the head of the rod back towards the dome at the necessary angles.

The image changed to a diagram of the dome half-open.

SCU: The design of the dome effectively allowed the Rift Crystal to create a hole through space which was contained within the dome and thus allowed for one to travel to other worlds.

The image then changed to a photo of what appeared to be agonized Spectralids on the ground.

SCU: However, when this project was completed after three years, a race of entities from a universe traveled through the portal and into the fortress. They called themselves the Shadow Race. They were mostly powerless in their natural form, but had the capacity to enter into the body of an organism and integrate with its brain, killing the host and taking control of its body.

The image changed to a photo of the combat drones killing Spectralids.

SCU: Through possessing the Spectralid's bodies, they were able to gain access to the drones and reprogram them against non-possessed Spectralids. And so a massive battle broke out through Spire Fortress.

The image changed to a photo of Au-Thr.

SCU: Au-Thr devised a plan, grouping the majority of the surviving Spectralids together in an attack at the portal dome. This enabled the majority of the Shadow Race to be lured back into their homeworld, which was then promptly closed on them. However, a band of the Shadow entities still resided in the fortress, commanding the drones.

The image changed to a photo of Ki-Pr.

SCU: Au-Thr entrusted Ki-Pr with the device which you carry. Au-Thr and the remaining Spectralids were killed by the Shadow Race and the corrupted drones, and Ki-Pr fled from the fortress. He has been hunted for decades by the Shadow Race.

The image finally changed back to SCU's image.

Orange: Well, with this device, this is our chance to destroy the portal dome for good and ensure the Shadow Race can never reopen it.

SCU: Yes.

Winged: Just a comment...

The other Pikmin were surprised.

SCU: Yes?

Winged: I really believe you should upgrade your Repair Drones, considering that this fortress is nowhere close to being fully repaired after 69 years.

Finned made the equivalent of an amused smile.

SCU: Yes. The repair of this fortress has been a long work in progress.

Orange: So, will you let us go to the top of the spire?

SCU: Yes. The elevator awaits you. But before you leave, I request some of you to stay.

Light Blue: To stay?

SCU: Yes. I have been experiencing technical difficulties. I would appreciate if you could assist in checking my wiring.

Orange: Yeah, I think we can spare a few.

SCU: Thank you.

The Pik Group discussed briefly and then agreed to who would stay and who would go. Orange and Green left the room and headed into the elevator, which began its trip up the spire. White, Light Blue, Light Green, Rock, Winged, and Finned began to check the wiring around the consoles and computers to aid in SCU's technical issues.

 

A floor beneath them, the Dark Pik Group and Pik Clones had arrived up the staircase, battered from combat.

Dark Finned: Great, MORE robots.

Strongdrones (Model 2) and Signal Drones began to attack the group, and chaos broke out on the floor as tables and machine parts went flying with loud crashes and smashes. The Strongdrones swung their arms towards the group, killing a couple of Pik Clones.

Dark Rock: Yargh!

Dark Rock eagerly jumped against a Strongdrone and began to beat it with his stem, and it began to shake him off.

Dark Winged: We need to use that trick again!

Dark Winged flew towards some Signal Drones and lured them towards a Strongdrone. The signals they emitted began to interfere with the Strongdrone, slowing it down, and allowing the Pik Clones to attack it.

Dark Winged: We need to get through here as quickly as possible! We can't afford to fight these!

Commander Alpha guided Pik Clone soldiers past some drones.

Commander Alpha: You heard our mistress! Go!

Ki-Pr watched the battling go on, as Pik Clones surrounded him, holding him captive, and rushing him as well as themselves through the room. Dark Finned ran next to the entrance of a room. Written above the entrance was "Storage for Strongdrone Model 3". She looked inside the room, and found it empty.

Dark Finned: Wonder where this bad boy is at?

She stepped back out and rejoined the rest of the group as they fought through the fourth floor.

 

Back on the fifth floor in the main control room, the Pikmin continued to look through the wiring.

Winged: I can't see that anything's wrong.

White: Me neither.

Light Green turned to Light Blue quietly and whispered.

Light Green: I've been thinking about this, and something just isn't right here. Why would SCU and the drones on the higher levels not be corrupted like the ones on the lowest level, considering that they are more near the portal?

Light Blue: That is fishy.

SCU overheard them.

SCU: I can explain exactly why, Light Green.

The Pikmin turned towards him again.

SCU: I _am_ corrupted. I lied when I said I was not earlier. And I am in full control of every machine in every room of this fortress. It was through reprogramming me that the Shadow Race was able to turn every drone in this fortress against the Gray Spectralids.

A haunting realization filled them all.

Light Green: Let's go.

The Pikmin started to turn to leave, however, the loud, thudding footsteps of the massive Strongdrone Model 3 could be heard ahead, and they saw the drone, walking into the room, blocking their exit.

SCU: I am experiencing no technical difficulties. I merely wanted to keep you here so you could be killed.

Light Green: Then why did you send Orange and Green to the portal dome with the device, if you have been corrupted to work for the Shadow Race?

SCU did not respond, and the answer quickly occurred to Light Green.

Light Green: That key doesn't destroy the portal dome... it activates it! You're trying to get them to open the portal so the Shadow Race will get back into this world!

A horrified feeling filled them all.

SCU: You are an astute Pikmin, Light Green.

Rock: Why did Ki-Pr give it to us?

Winged: ...That wasn't Ki-Pr.

Light Green nodded to Winged in haunting realization.

SCU: He most likely was caught, killed, and possessed by a Shadow Race entity, and was on his way back here to reopen the portal. Once I saw you had the device when you first entered the fortress, I kept the drones from attacking you so I could learn more of what you were doing here. Once I heard what Ki-Pr had told you, I played along with the deception.

The Strongdrone 3 took another loud step towards them.

SCU: And now you will die, and the Shadow Race will reenter this realm.

Light Green, White, Light Blue, Rock, Winged, and Finned all looked at the approaching Strongdrone 3 as a rush of adrenaline overcame them.

 

Orange and Green waited as the elevator continued to move up through the spire, until at last it stopped, and its doors opened, revealing the room at the top. The Portal Dome ahead, Orange, holding the key device, walked into the room with Green, preparing to use the key for its purpose...


	8. Battle Atop the Spire

**Part 8: Battle Atop the Spire**

 

The room at the top of the spire had a large, long window along the front wall of the room and stretching partially to the side walls, displaying the barren, rocky land surrounding the fortress. In the back-center area of the room was the massive silver dome, situated on a short platform. Several computers and tables surrounded it. Sitting on one of the tables was a Camera Drone. Next to one of the computers was a machine that was built downward into the floor, with a slot in it at the top, a slot that looked fitting of the key device.

Orange (holding the key device) and Green walked through the room, and the two noticed the slot. Green examined it and the surrounding equipment, and an expression of concern overcame his face.

Orange: Alright, SCU, is that where the key device goes?

SCU's voice was heard from speakers.

SCU: Yes, you are correct.

Orange nodded and started to move the key device towards the slot, but Green stopped him.

Orange: What?

Green: SCU, just how does one open the portal?

SCU: One uses those computers to open it.

Green: Why is it so easy to do that? Shouldn't there be something like this key device to open it? Why is this machine built into the floor for something like destroying the portal?

SCU did not respond, and worry came over Orange's face as he realized what Green was on to.

Green: Orange, don't place the key device in there. This looks to me like it was designed to open the portal, not destroy it.

Orange nodded. A feeling of dread overcame him as he realized what he almost had just done.

SCU: You are a very intelligent Pikmin, Green.

Green: You were corrupted too, weren't you?

SCU: Yes.

Orange: Let's get out of here.

Orange and Green headed for the elevator, but pressing the button did nothing.

SCU: I have disabled the elevator. You will not be leaving.

Orange and Green nodded and wandered away, wondering how to escape.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

In SCU's main control room, the Strongdrone 3 continued its slow approach to White, Light Blue, Light Green, Rock, Winged, and Finned. It had attached its skeletal arm, and apart from gaps in its coverings showing wiring, it seemed quite complete for combat, and ready to demolish the Pikmin.

White immediately took lead of the group.

White: Alright. Light Blue, I want you to stay back with the young ones, you need to save your light energy for healing, while Light Green and I take this on for now. I may need to call any of the four of you into the fight, however. Understood?

Everyone nodded, and the Strongdrone continued to stomp the floor with thuds. White thought quickly. The machines they had fought previously would absorb light energy, but if overwhelmed with too much, could be damaged. But this new drone was quite large, perhaps too large for all of the present Light Pikmin's energy to be of any use. But perhaps light energy could be utilized in a different way...

White: Light Green, charge us with your light energy to increase our strength.

Light Green nodded and quickly did that, and the two felt invigorated. Although Light Pikmin normally had light energy within their bodies, they didn't always have it strengthening their muscles for combat, hence why Light Green's charge was necessary.

White: Let's trick it!

White and Light Green ran towards the Strongdrone. It raised both of its arms. The two Pikmin quickly dashed back a few feet as the Strongdrone slammed its arms down onto the floor.

White: Now on top!

White and Light Green climbed up its arms up to its head, and holding on, began to beat the Strongdrone's head repeatedly with their light-charged stems. Light Green also banged his sword against it. The Strongdrone leaned its head back slightly, and then swung forward, hurling White and Light Green across the room. The other four Pikmin dodged the two.

The two landed on the floor with a thud. The other four quickly helped them up, and Light Blue used a little bit of his light energy to heal them both. The Strongdrone continued its approach.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

The Dark Pikmin and Pik Clones continued to battle the Strongdrones (Model 2) and Signal Drones as they hurried through the fourth floor. The Strongdrones continued to use brute force, as the Signal Drones sent signals into the Pik Clones' head devices, causing them confusion and slowing their efforts. A Camera Drone scanned Ki-Pr as he was surrounded by Pik Clone captors. A Strongdrone approached to attack, but then halted at the sight of Ki-Pr. SCU's voice was then heard on the speakers.

SCU: Ki-Pr, would I be correct in thinking that you are now a member of the Shadow Race?

Ki-Pr: Yes, yes, indeed. And you may identify me as Shadow Ki-Pr for the sake of avoiding confusion.

The Pik Clones surrounding him seemed too distracted by the on-going fighting to pay attention to his conversation with SCU.

SCU: Very well. Your ploy against the Pikmin nearly succeeded, but they figured it out in time. I am now holding them at the top of the spire, and I will need your assistance in getting the portal open.

Shadow Ki-Pr: These Dark Pikmin seek to open it...

SCU: Very well.

All of the combat drones suddenly stopped fighting, much to the Dark Pikmin and Pik Clones' surprise.

Dark Finned: Welp, easier for us.

The group carried onward.

 

**BACK WITH WHITE'S GROUP**

 

The Strongdrone 3 swung its arms, sending computers flying and smashing, as the Pikmin evaded attack. White continued to think fast.

White: Winged, we need your flight! Can you help attack?

Winged: Yes...

Light Blue: Don't do anything you don't want to!

Winged nodded, but still looked to White for orders. White nodded to Light Green, who charged her with light energy. White, Light Green, and Winged then made their way for the Strongdrone again. White and Light Green had wanted to trick the Strongdrone into attacking them again, but either the drone or SCU seemed to have caught on to this tactic, and the drone pulled a trick of its own, halting its arms in mid-air, and then swinging them upward. Winged barely dodged its fists, but the wave of air knocked her onto the floor behind the drone.

Light Blue: Winged! Are you alright?!

Winged: Yes...

Winged picked herself up and started to hover from the floor. White, examining the drone, came up with a new plan of attack.

White: We need to attack around its covering.

Light Green: That could electrocute us.

White: Just don't attack the wires. We just need to get as much covering as we can off. I've got an idea. We need Finned to help.

Finned nodded with looks of excitement. Light Green charged her with light energy. White, Light Green, and Finned then ran and leaped onto the drone's front, as Winged flew overhead towards the front as well, and they held onto the gaps in the covering. They tried to forcefully beat around the gaps to tear them open further. The drone then held its arms outwards, sideways, preparing to do something.

Light Blue: Get off! Now!

White, Light Green, and Finned dropped just in time as the drone swung its arms around onto its front, damaging itself.

SCU: You are very effective fighters.

 

As the Pikmin fought, the Dark Pikmin, Pik Clones, and Shadow Ki-Pr moved to the elevator outside the room. They took notice of the fighting going on through the open door. Dark Finned shrugged, and they pressed the elevator button. SCU had already moved the elevator back down to the floor for them. As the elevator was quite large and wide, the entire group was able to fit in, though somewhat forcefully, as there was next to no space between the Dark Pikmin and clones. They rode the elevator up.

 

White: We need Rock's help with this next bit.

Rock: Me? I think I'm too clumsy.

White: We'll help you! Can you do it?

Rock: Yes, yes, I can!

White: Charge and then launch him.

Light Green nodded. Rock looked nervous as he charged him, and then with a small burst of energy, launched Rock forward against the front of the drone. Rock's body pierced open the front of the drone, sending pieces of the covering flying and exposing much of the central wiring. Rock landed, and White grabbed him and brought him back to the group.

Finned: Now what?

White: Now, Light Green, launch the debris.

Light Green nodded and ran towards the fragmented pieces of the drone's front covering lying on the floor. The drone looked to see what Light Green was doing, but instead of turning to attack him, it carried on towards the rest of the group, as though anticipating its inevitable destruction, and attempting to get one last good attack in on the group.

White: Light Green... hurry!

The group worried as the drone grew near.

Light Green: Its back is turned now!

White: We have to get past it. Hurry! Split up!

The group split in two and attempted to run along the walls. The drone, near Light Blue, Finned, and Rock, swung its arm. The three barely ducked as the drone smashed its arm through the main cube screen representing SCU, destroying it. It spun around and pounded its fists on the floor, causing the Pikmin to lose balance. It hurried towards them in its slow manner as they scrambled to get up.

White: Light Green!

The Strongdrone 3 came up on them, lifting its arms to smash them. Light Green burst light energy into the covering shards, causing them to dart towards the drone's front, just in time before it could smash the group of Pikmin. They tore through the wiring, causing electric sparks to burst from the drone until at last, it fell to its knees. The Pikmin managed to get away as it collapsed forward, inactive and beaten.

White: Great work from everyone!

Light Blue: Great work leading, White.

Light Blue healed them. As they turned to leave, the door shut on them. Light Green launched energy into the door to force it open and eventually short-circuit it while it was half-open.

Finned: SCU didn't really think that was going to work, did he?

Light Green: He was just trying to spend more of my energy.

The six carried on out of the room and over to the elevator. White pressed the down button.

White: It's not working.

Light Green: He must have disabled it. And he'll probably have more drones up here soon.

 

**TOP OF THE SPIRE**

 

Orange and Green had been attempting for a while to damage or destroy the key device or key slot, but to no avail. They then turned at the sound of the elevator doors opening, and the Dark Pikmin and Pik Clones emerged, along with Shadow Ki-Pr. A feeling of intense dread overcame Orange and Green.

Dark Finned: Well, look who's outnumbered!

Commander Alpha: It will be a pleasure to see Orange killed at last, after all he did to the Dark Pikmin! And his 2nd in command, Green, as well!

Orange: You have to stop this. This will not end well for either of us.

Commander Alpha: Kill him!

Dark Winged: No, let's hear him out.

Orange nodded.

Orange: That Gray Spectralid with you has been killed and possessed by a member of a dangerous species. He means for us to open this portal so that the species can get back through this portal and kill us all, just as they did the rest of the Gray Spectralids.

The other Dark Pikmin and Pik Clones glanced at Shadow Ki-Pr, but Dark Winged just shook her head.

Dark Winged: We're just here to extract the Rift Crystal.

Orange: If you could just take the crystal, then why did the Spectralid try to trick us into putting the key device here into the slot? Once that happens, the portal will open, and there will be nothing any of us can do to prevent it.

The Dark Pikmin pondered for a moment. Then Shadow Ki-Pr finally spoke up.

Shadow Ki-Pr: It is true... the Shadow Race will come forth. This is what I have been trying to achieve.

The Dark Pikmin's faces turned very wary.

Shadow Ki-Pr: But, listen, this could benefit you.

Orange: He's trying to deceive you!

Dark Rock: Shut up! I wanna hear what he has to say.

Shadow Ki-Pr: I come from a realm that is very sensitive to dark energy.

Dark Rock: Dark energy? Like in us Dark Pikmin?

Shadow Ki-Pr: Hmm, I am not familiar with the biology of Dark Pikmin.

Dark Rock: We're made from dark energy from crystals.

Shadow Ki-Pr: Interesting. But I am using the term "dark energy" as in what is spread through all of space, expanding realities, and with the right technology, can be utilized to tear holes to other worlds. As I said, our realm is particularly sensitive to dark energy and its force through space, and as such, many have opened the way to our realm before by accident.

The Dark Pikmin listened with interest, while Orange and Green listened with worry.

Shadow Ki-Pr: One of those tears led to this fortress. So we took over, and we took over quickly. Most of us, sadly, were tricked into going back through the portal. But I was among those who remained behind. And we hunted down and killed the last of the remaining Gray Spectralids in this world, including, at last, Ki-Pr.

The group continued to listen.

Shadow Ki-Pr: He had been entrusted with taking the key device so that we could not open the portal back. We spread through numerous creatures in our hunt. We had difficulty catching up to him, but we spread through enough areas to keep him cornered within a forest for a very long time. This kept him from leaving and getting the means to destroy the key device. But nonetheless, even within this forest, he was well-hidden from us. For decades, we could not find him.

The group continued to listen.

Shadow Ki-Pr: We eventually came into possession of item of unique psychic ability...

Orange: Seer-Eye's eye.

Shadow Ki-Pr: Yes. One of our race possessed the eye, and we also built a device used for the rest of us to see into it as well. And that is how we successfully found Ki-Pr. I killed him and took his body. And then I intended to make my way back here... but I was caught and imprisoned by Bulbears during the height of the Pikmin/Pikavore conflict in the past few years.

Green: I believe we are to thank for that.

Shadow Ki-Pr: Regardless, once things calmed down, I was able to escape. I made my way through the bog to find the Destination Room. I was nearly killed... but luckily, you Pikmin saved me.

Orange: It wasn't luck. None of this was. Light Green said that a dark presence was in Seer-Eye's eye, trying to influence the psychic visions. That was one of your race. It was trying to get us here.

Shadow Ki-Pr: Most likely. Due to its psychic power, it must have known that I would be killed. So it influenced the visions you all received to get you all on this quest to ensure that this key device would be brought back into the fortress to open this portal.

Green: Just as Light Green guessed.

Dark Rock: You still haven't told us how this all benefits us!

Shadow Ki-Pr: Well, as I've explained, we have gained access to many worlds, which we invade. And we can easily possess and kill a number of organic things. We are also quite intelligent. And we are also quite truthful our allies, as my telling this story has hopefully shown.

Dark Finned: Allies, you say?

Shadow Ki-Pr made a nodding motion with his body.

Shadow Ki-Pr: Yes. You align with us, and we aid you via our abilities and intelligence in taking over this world, and we let you have control over the other worlds we have invaded.

Orange shook his head in exasperation.

Dark Rock: Awesome!

Dark Finned: That is tempting...

Orange: You naive kids! You're going to get yourselves killed!

Shadow Ki-Pr: A naysayer. We can make an example of him.

Dark Rock: Yes!

Dark Winged: I don't know.

Dark Finned and Dark Rock sighed.

Shadow Ki-Pr: You can trust me, especially after everything I told you.

Green: He's lying.

Shadow Ki-Pr: They are the liars.

Dark Winged whispered to the other Dark Pikmin.

Dark Winged: Let's just get the Rift Crystal and go. Let's not risk anything else.

Dark Finned and Dark Rock pondered, as Orange and Green continued to feel dread, as they knew their lives were in the hands of naive Dark Pikmin newborns. Just then, the elevator doors opened. An exhausted-looking Light Green and Light Blue, as well as White, Finned, Rock, and Winged, emerged from the elevators. Everyone turned to see them.

Shadow Ki-Pr: SCU! Why did you let them up here?

SCU: I apologize. I disabled the elevator, but they must have used light energy to force the activation of the elevator after they disabled my Camera Drone watching them on the fifth level.

Light Green: Still enough light energy left for a fight...

Light Green lifted his sword in a combative stance.

Orange: Light Green, you were right about everything! The Shadow Race has been trying to manipulate us into coming here! This device opens the portal, not destroys it! Ki-Pr is a shadow entity!

Light Green: We know.

Dark Rock: Enough! Let's kill those Pikmin now! Do it, clones!

Commander Alpha: Attack them!

And at this command, a spectacular battle broke out in the room. The massive group of Pik Clones moved to attack. Light Green, charged with what little light was left in him, began to swing his sword through the Pik Clones. Light Blue also jumped into attack with his own light energy, and White, Finned, Rock, and Winged jumped (and flew) into ordinary attack. Green began to swing his own sword towards the surrounding Pik Clones. Bursts of light energy blasted through the room, and Pik Clones yelled as they went flying, some dead, as their ghosts floated away.

Orange attempted to get through the crowd of fighters to Light Blue.

Orange: Do you have enough energy to get the elevator back down?

Light Blue: Maybe, just barely! We have to get out now!

Light Blue blasted more Pik Clones. Green joined next to Light Green in a frenzy of swinging sword slashes against Pik Clones. Some Pik Clones forced Finned onto the floor, but White pulled them off. The Pik Clones found that Rock was harder to hurt with their attacks, as was Winged, since she was in the air.

Dark Winged: I've got this.

Dark Winged lunged towards Winged in mid-air, slamming her to the floor. Dark Winged began to smack her neutral counterpart with her stem.

Rock: Get off of her!

Rock lunged towards Dark Winged, knocking her off of Winged. Pik Clones began to grab Rock and pull him back. Dark Winged and Winged both got up and flew up into the air. Dark Winged began to aggressively attack at Winged, who made attempts to dodge, some successful and some not.

Dark Rock: Argh!

Dark Rock lunged at Green and Light Green, who both evaded the attack. They both attempted to slash him with their swords, but their swords did little against his hard body. They quickly found themselves spinning around and slashing at more on-coming Pik Clones.

SCU: Shall I bring drones up here?

SCU scanned the battle via the Camera Drone.

Shadow Ki-Pr: No... they will make excellent hosts.

Light Blue and Orange fought through the crowd, getting nearer to the elevator, smacking some off as they attempted to attack. Light Blue noticed that the others were not getting near the elevator.

Light Blue: Come on!!

Dark Finned managed to make a strong lunge against Orange, knocking him to the ground and causing him to lose the key device. It rolled across the floor. Orange smacked her face with his stem, and she struggled to hold him down. Light Blue continued to fight off more Pik Clones.

Winged flew through the crowd to get away from Dark Winged. Winged, however, found herself knocked to the floor by a Pik Clone. Dark Winged began to approach her, but White leaped and attacked Dark Winged, knocking her to the floor.

Orange continued to struggle with Dark Finned. As he did, he noticed something horrifying. Shadow Ki-Pr was holding the key device, and flying in the direction of the key slot.

Orange: STOP HIM!!!

Light Green, hearing Orange's yell, took notice. He ran towards Shadow Ki-Pr. Things seemed to slow as Shadow Ki-Pr grew nearer towards the key slot and Light Green hurried over. The noticing Pik Group members' hearts raced as they saw what was happening, all of them being held back by Pik Clone combat, except for Light Green, who continued to hurry towards Shadow Ki-Pr.

The possessed Spectralid was just about to place the device in the slot when Light Green slashed his sword through part of his wing, causing him to yell and drop to the floor. A sense of relief filled the noticing Pikmin.

Just then, unexpectedly, the Camera Drone swooped to knock Light Green aside onto the floor. Light Green picked himself up and swung his sword through the Camera Drone, slicing it in half, and its two halves hit the floor. Light Green then looked and noticed the unthinkable -- the Gray Spectralid, struggling to fly with a bleeding left wing, turning the key device into the slot.

Light Green: No!!!

Light Green rushed over, but it was too late. The mechanical motion of the Portal Dome could be heard as its front section lifted up. This noise prompted the battle to a halt, as everyone in the room took notice of what was happening. The front section of the dome lifted over behind its back section, revealing a tall rod on the floor, and a round, shiny crystal - the Rift Crystal - situated at the top. The sounds of loud computerized beeping and humming could be heard starting up. And then the sound of a surge of energy.

The nodules from the outer rim of the portal dome launched electrical currents into the Rift Crystal. The sound of electrical energy could be heard building in the crystal for a second before nodules on the rod blasted more electrical currents back upwards into the dome. And then, they all saw as the dome's interior seemed to disappear in the electric currents, getting wavy and then fading into a pool of images which seemed to ripple like water, images that almost seemed to represent tunnels. Tunnels through dimensions.

The room had fallen into an eerie silence, apart from the continued sounds of computerized beeping and humming as well as the sounds of energy beaming from the nodules beneath the Rift Crystal. Light Green attempted to pull on the key device, but it was stuck in the slot.

Shadow Ki-Pr: It is locked in place. It can only be disabled from the maintenance shaft beneath this floor. ...Good luck with that!

Shadow Ki-Pr laughed and Light Green looked back to the portal. A sense of horror filled the Pikmin, and confusion in the Dark Pikmin. Light Green ran towards the Rift Crystal, mustering up all of the light energy he had.

He aimed his sword towards the Rift Crystal and launched a beam of light energy towards it. As he did this, a dark wisp materialized through the portal into this world and flew to the Rift Crystal. The light energy and dark wisp seemed to hit the crystal at the same time. Light Green continuously blasted light energy at the crystal, as the dark wisp seemed to create some resistance against it. Both the light energy and the dark wisp were caught in a struggle. Light Green, trying to shatter the Rift Crystal and halt the flow of energy creating the portal, and the Shadow Race entity, trying desperately to halt Light Green's efforts in order to keep the portal open.

As this struggle went on, Shadow Ki-Pr flew over to stop Light Green, slowed by his wing injury. The Dark Pikmin, uncertain as to what to do, did not take action. White shoved Dark Winged away from the crowd and got a hold of her. Orange and Light Blue also got a hold of Dark Finned, pulling her from the crowd. Green remained in the midst of the Pik Clones. Dark Rock ran over to stop Light Green from trying to destroy the Rift Crystal. Rock, Winged, and Finned made way towards them to stop him and Shadow Ki-Pr.

The struggle between Light Green's energy burst and the Shadow Entity's resistance continued on. Just as Shadow Ki-Pr, Dark Rock, and the Pik Group newbs got near Light Green, the standoff came to an explosive conclusion. The Rift Crystal burst into pieces in a blast of energy. A shard remained situated on the staff, held onto by the Shadow Entity. The other shards went flying through the portal. The pool of images seemed to diminish into a select few. Light Green turned towards everyone.

Light Green: They are coming. We don't have much time. Get in.

The three Pikmin newbs grabbed Shadow Ki-Pr and Dark Rock and pushed through the portal. As they pushed through, Light Green joined them.

Commander Alpha: What orders, my mistresses?

Dark Finned: I don't know...

Dark Winged: Get in the portal! We have to survive!

Commander Alpha: You two first!

Orange: Come on, White.

White, directing Dark Winged, quickly ran through the room.

Light Blue: I'm staying behind to make sure everyone gets through. Go!

White nodded and hurried with Dark Winged on through the room, past the rod with the single crystal shard, and entering the portal.

Orange: Release Green to us.

Commander Alpha: Get Dark Finned through the portal, and then we will give you your comrade.

Green: Just go!

Light Blue: No!

Orange: We're not leaving without you!

As they argued, many more dark wisps - Shadow Entities - came through the portal.

Dark Finned: Look out!

The Shadow Entities darted into several Pik Clones. The clones began to scream as they fell to the ground, writhing in pain as the Shadow Entities overtook them. A horrified panic overcame all of the Pikmin.

Commander Alpha: GET HER TO SAFETY!

Light Blue: RELEASE HIM!

Orange: No time.

Orange forced Light Blue and Dark Finned in a hurry over to the portal. Ghosts floated away from the possessed Pik Clones, and they began to fight against the other Pik Clones. Light Blue struggled against Orange and Dark Finned.

Light Blue: NO! NO!

Light Blue blasted Orange and Dark Finned back with light energy. Orange grabbed a computer and smacked Light Blue over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. Orange, and oddly with help from Dark Finned, carried Light Blue towards the portal. They ran aside as more Shadow Entities floated through the portal and darted towards the Pik Clones. More screamed. Orange and Dark Finned then hurried through the portal, dragging Light Blue with them.

They moved through a wavy spatial tunnel, an image of something blueish-white ahead. After a moment, they found themselves flying through air in a white flash accompanied by an electrical sound. They moved a long distance through the air and then tumbled to the ground.

Orange gazed up and saw a dark, starry sky above. He felt the ground very cold beneath him. He struggled to stand up, and saw surrounding him, a snowy landscape, with snowy trees near by. Dark Finned also struggled to stand. Orange checked the unconscious Light Blue's injuries. He seemed like he would be alright.

Dark Finned: Where... are we?

Orange: ...Another universe.

Orange looked around.

Orange: Do you see the portal anywhere?

Dark Finned: No...

Just then, a flash of light appeared before them, startling them. It waved through space. Then Light Green's partial image appeared.

Orange: Light Green!

And then White's image appeared as well.

Light Green: I absorbed some energy from the Rift Crystal in this sword. I'm using that to communicate through dimensions.

Orange: I can see that...

Light Green: I'm trying to focus on the spirits of everyone in order to get in contact, but I can't seem to get to Green's.

Orange: I don't know that he made it...

Worry and sadness filled the Pik Group members.

Orange: They were coming through. I had to force Light Blue with me, he's unconscious. I've got Dark Finned as well.

White: I've got Dark Winged.

Light Green: I've got Rock, Winged, Finned, Dark Rock, and Ki-Pr.

Green's image then appeared.

Green: I've got what's left of the Pik Clones.

A feeling of relief and joy filled the other members.

Green: We barely made it through. More came through.

Orange: I can't seem to see the portal.

Light Green: We can't see it either. The force of the dimensional travel must have launched each of us some distance from it.

Green: The Shadow Race may be coming into these worlds soon.

Light Green nodded.

Light Green: When the Rift Crystal shattered, shards went through the portal, and the pool of different passages to worlds seemed to diminish into just a few possible ones. The Shadow Entity fighting me held on to a shard of the Rift Crystal, and stabilized passage to its own realm in doing so. I think a shard also landed in each of these other dimensions as well, and is somehow stabilizing each dimensional passage.

White: How is that possible? I thought the electrical energy is what tore open the dimensional holes? How are the shards of the Rift Crystal keeping them open?

Light Green: I'm not sure, but it seems to be the case.

Orange: Then we need to find each of those shards and bring them back together and destroy them to seal the passages back.

Light Green, White, and Green nodded in agreement.

Light Green: I only have a little of this energy from the Rift Crystal, so I need to conserve it. I'll need to limit our interdimensional communication.

The others nodded.

Light Green: Alright, I'm going to turn this off for now. Let's find those shards.

The wave of light then faded. Orange turned to Dark Finned.

Orange: Will you help us?

Dark Finned nodded, still looking shocked from all of the events which had just transpired.

Orange: Good.

And so the next part of this adventure began...


	9. Realm of the Annihilated

**Part 9: Realm of the Annihilated**

 

_A blurry image of the Bomb-Fortress Control Room and the computer's pie chart timer with 8 minutes remaining._

_Orange: It's time for me to do this._

_Yellow: Stop! Get out of here. You're wasting time. The fortress is going to fall apart. You need to get out while you still can. Go!_

_Orange ran from the room with regret. Suddenly, a large chunk of a wall collapsed and fell on Orange. A sharp end had stabbed him in the side. Orange was then standing on the battlefield outside._

_Orange: I have already accepted my death. I would like to be finishing our task during my final minutes. Please, let's return to the fight._

_Light Blue: Then let's do that. It's his dying wish._

_Then an image of Red._

_Red: It's not your time yet, my friend._

_Then Orange saw Green, White, Light Blue, and Light Green standing over him as he was lying on a bed._

_White: It's a miracle._

_Light Green: Orange, you nearly died, but the medics were able to seal your wound back up. The medics said your nerves gave out from continuing to try to run and fight with the injury. You're going to need a wheelchair._

_Green: Maybe in time, one day, the Light Pikmin will have learned to master their powers for healing use._

_Light Blue shook his head and walked out of the tent._

 

Orange awoke from his dream about the past. It was now a thin daylight, and he stood up, looking around at the branches of the snowy trees that he had been sleeping in. He had slept for several hours (except for one point when he had been briefly woken up by Light Green for an interdimensional briefing). Light Blue and Dark Finned were also awake and up in the branches with him. Light Blue bore a resentful look.

Light Blue: Had enough sleep?

Orange: Yeah. And yourself?

Light Blue just shook his head at Orange's remark, as Orange had last knocked Light Blue unconscious and forced him through the portal with him.

Orange: Rest is good. We'll need it for the journey ahead.

Light Blue: That's interesting, coming from someone so dangerously reckless.

Orange: Hey, don't talk to me about that. You were the one who was about to get killed for trying to stay in the fortress.

Light Blue: You took a rest while I was unconscious and unable to watch and make sure that more of the Shadow Race didn't come through and kill us.

Orange: That's why we went up to the tree. Don't bother thanking me.

Light Blue: You... are hopeless. We could have been killed in our sleep by that.

Light Blue pointed at Dark Finned, who had a surprised look.

Orange: What is she going to do, wake one of us up trying to kill the other and then get killed herself? Or wander around alone in the wilderness?

Light Blue: Dark Pikmin are reckless, like you.

Dark Finned: In case you didn't notice, I didn't kill either of you.

Light Blue was silent with disapproval.

Orange: It's time to get a move on. We need to find the shards. Did she fill you in on what happened?

Light Blue: Yes.

And so with that, the three Pikmin climbed down the branches onto the snowy ground, and carried onward with their journey. They wandered around for some time, trying to find where the shard might have landed. The icy ground made it particularly difficult to distinguish whether something was a shard of the Rift Crystal or not. Dark Finned also had other things on her mind, wondering how she could use Orange and Light Blue's animosity against them. Although she was temporarily united with them on this one journey, she still considered them her nemeses.

The Pikmin soon came upon something unusual. A small, poor camp of various species of Pikavores, with no shelter. Only some small wooden structures which various items were lain upon. Most of the Pikavores were also lying on wooden plaques.

Light Blue: What is this place?

The three Pikmin moved closer to the camp as freezing wind blew between them. They began to more clearly hear a lot of painful moaning and whimpering from the Pikavores. Then they began to more clearly see that many of them had deformities and bad injuries and wounds like burns.

Light Blue: What happened here?

Light Blue was not fond of illness and injury in the living, not even in Pikavores. This sight troubled him greatly.

Snitchbug Medic: Who are you? Are you hurt? Or have you come to bring harm?

The Swooping Snitchbug, along with some other Pikavores, was among the few medics tending to the wounded. But even the Snitchbug Medic herself had unusual burns on her body, as did all the other medics, some who had deformities as well, though not drastic enough to inhibit them from aiding the others.

Light Blue: We're not here to harm you. We're travelers.

Snitchbug Medic: There are no travelers in these lands.

Orange: We arrived here by accident. We were... thrown a great distance.

Snitchbug Medic: I'm sorry to hear that. This is the last place you'd want to be thrown to.

Orange looked to Dark Finned, and saw from her expression that she, too, was greatly disturbed by this sight.

Orange: Where are we?

Snitchbug Medic: You are in what is left following a terrible explosion a few years ago.

Male Sheargrub Patient: Please... please end my pain.

The injured Sheargrub was lying on one of the plaques with terrible burns. The Snitchbug Medic looked at him with sadness and uncertainty. Uncertainty, Orange sensed, as to whether to put him out of his misery or keep him alive.

Light Blue: I can amend this right away with my powers.

Light Blue started to walk over to the Male Sheargrub.

Wollywog Medic: What are you doing?

Light Blue: I'm going to heal them all instantaneously...

Snitchbug Medic: No!

She grabbed him and stopped him, and the other medics all had concerned looks on their faces.

Light Blue: What are you doing?

Snitchbug Medic: We can't...

Light Blue: Why not?!

The Snitchbug Medic looked very nervously. She then turned to a couple of other medics.

Snitchbug Medic: Show them the explosion site and explain to them. And be careful. Don't get caught by spies.

The medics nodded. So Orange, Light Blue, and Dark Finned followed a Dweevil medic into a banged-up vehicle similar to a car, but with seats wide enough to hold large Pikavores. He turned the ignition.

Dweevil Medic: Good, it worked.

He turned to the Pikmin.

Dweevil Medic: This vehicle is in severe need of repairs. We keep expecting it to give out one of these days.

Light Blue: Then go drive to get repairs... Don't waste the last of its life on us!

Dweevil Medic: You don't understand... You will soon.

Orange: What about what the Snitchbug mentioned about spies? Is this really worth the risk?

Dweevil Medic: We drive out of our boundaries all the time. We just have to be careful not to be seen. But you deserve to know the truth as newcomers to this land. But it's more effective to _show_ you than to merely tell you.

The three Pikmin all exchanged puzzled glances as the Dweevil drove the vehicle. They rode for about an hour, watching as the snowy trees and grass began to fade into snowy, charred remains, as well as catching glimpses of a few similar camps of injured medics taking care of even more badly injured patients.

They eventually arrived at their destination: A snowy, charred field full of countless snowy, charred black Pikavore bodies laying on the ground, mainly concentrated in the middle. No trees were around, for they were all destroyed in the blast. No sound but the wind. Very far in the distance, barely noticeable through the snowy wind stood the remains of a castle which was similarly covered in snow and charred.

Light Blue and Dark Finned both stood, horrified by the site of devastation surrounding them. The Dweevil Medic also a sad expression, though less horrified, as though he was used to seeing this sort of thing. Orange also stood, staring sadly but strongly at the surrounding location, starting to realize something.

Orange: Light Blue, I think we know this place.

Light Blue: How do we know this place?

Orange: That castle over there... Medic, did that castle belong to someone known as the Cloaked Figure?

Dweevil Medic: If that castle had an identity, it's long since been lost. A few years ago, the Dark Pikmin brought a weapon of mass destruction here. A fortress, converted into a massive bomb.

Orange: The Pik Group... did they not stop it?

Dweevil Medic: *confused look* ... No one stopped it. The Dark Pikmin turned on their own allies of evil. Armies of Bulbears, Snitchbugs, Bloysters, Mamutas, Owls, all decimated right here. They activated their bomb and escaped, leaving all for dead. They even killed their own Pik Clones. Dark Pikmin purism.

Orange: *quietly to himself* I don't understand... Where were we at?

Dweevil Medic: The force of the blast expanded across an eighth of this island. All were killed, including the Bulborb and Wollywog kings as well. The radiation also spread to the rest of the island, affecting everyone on it. Eventually, the consequences of the explosion caused a drastic climate change which you now see. This entire island is experiencing a nuclear winter now.

Orange: This universe... In this universe, we never stopped the Bomb-Fortress. The Dark Pikmin succeeded. And this is the result.

Light Blue stared at the surrounding devastation still, thinking on the Pik Group's third adventure.

Light Blue: The Annihilation of Pikmin...

Dark Finned, rather than being impressed with what the Dark Pikmin accomplished, was instead still horrified.

Light Blue: None of this explains why you won't let me heal the wounded. I could do a lot of good for this world.

The Dweevil shook himself as one does to shake their head.

Dweevil Medic: We are being watched...

Light Blue: Watched? By whom?

Dweevil Medic: The Dark Pikmin... They took over this island and now we're under their rule. We rely on them for our survival equipment. They give us as little as they choose, and there's nothing we can do about it, except try to appease them to hopefully get more, if they're having a good day. They thrive in the devastation of this land. If you started healing our wounded, they would exterminate our camp.

The Pikmin were astounded.

Light Blue: A Dark Pikmin dictatorship...

Dweevil Medic: Now, we must hurry and go back. We're not supposed to wander out too far.

The four got back in the vehicle and headed back for their camp.

Orange: I wonder what was different in this realm, why our Pik Group didn't stop this...

Light Blue: I'm sure it had something to do with this world's Orange's negligence of leadership.

Orange was tempted to respond, but held back and merely shook his head. The wavy light images of Light Green, Green, and White suddenly reappeared while they were riding.

Light Green: How are things?

White: We've gotten our Rift Shard.

Green: I've located the Rift Shard here and am on my way to recovering it.

Orange: We still haven't found ours yet, but we're looking.

Light Green: I think I may know where ours is. We also had a bit of a situation. Shadow Ki-Pr got away, but we have three new companions as well. I don't have much rift energy left to explain too much. What do you know about your worlds?

White: Just what I told you earlier. It's some future generation. Orange is considered a legend here!

Green: Here, it appears that Orange never even existed. There is a war here they're calling the War Between Two Evils.

Orange: In our realm, the Dark Pikmin succeeded in blowing up the Bomb-Fortress.

Light Green: Interesting.

Light Green, taking in all of this information, quickly made a chart out of little waves of light energy to show the others.

 

World A / Green World / Main Realm: N/A / Shard Active  
World B / Red World / Realm of the Annihilated: Orange, Light Blue, Dark Finned / Shard Not Found  
World C / Black World / Realm of Two Evils: Green, Pik Clones / Shard Located  
World D / Brown World / Realm of Legends: White, Dark Winged / Shard Collected  
World E / Gray World / World of Paradise: Light Green, Rock, Winged, Finned, Dark Rock / Shard Probably Located

 

Light Green: Just to help us distinguish.

White: Light Green, try using your light energy to manipulate Dark Rock's dark energy. Dark Winged and I tried something similar to find our shard, and it worked.

Light Green: I will keep that in mind.

The Rift Crystal energy started to fade, and the Pik Group started to flicker away.

Light Green: I'm running out of energy!

And after a moment, the Pik Group's images vanished.

 

Another hour passed, and the four arrived back at the camp.

Orange: Has anyone here seen something like a shard or piece of a clear gemstone? Like a crystal?

The medics shook their heads/bodies.

Orange: Well, we need to look for it.

Dark Finned: Yes, let's go. I don't like this.

Dark Finned looked in distress at the camp. Orange and Light Blue nodded. They started to leave, when suddenly, the sound of a flying vehicle overhead could be heard.

Snitchbug Medic: Oh no... You three need to go! Hide!

A sense of dread overcame the Pikmin.

Wollywog Medic: It's too late! They may have already seen them here from the air! If we let them go, we'll all pay the consequences.

Orange: It's the Dark Pikmin, isn't it?

Snitchbug Medic: Yes.

Dark Finned: I have an idea! You and Light Blue just wait, I will work this out.

Orange and Light Blue looked confused. After a few minutes, the large flying vehicle landed on the ground. A ramp lowered and opened an entrance, and Dark Green walked down the ramp onto the ground. He still had a mechanical right arm in this realm, and was holding a sword in it.

Orange and Light Blue stood with a feeling of dread as Dark Green, looking astounded, came near them. He raised his sword up towards them.

Dark Green: How are you alive?

Dark Finned: I'll explain everything.

Everyone looked to Dark Finned.

Dark Green: Who... are you?

Dark Finned: I'm Dark Finned. I'm a Dark Pikmin, like you. And these two are my prisoners.

Light Blue: What? We're not your prisoners!

Dark Finned: Oh yes they are!

Dark Green: I see.

A Bulborb Medic very nervously came over to Dark Green.

Bulborb Medic: So, will we get the vaccines promised?

The Snitchbug Medic had a look of a shock.

Snitchbug Medic: You... you turned these three over to the Dark Pikmin!

The Bulborb Medic nodded, and the Pikmin and medics looked shocked.

Bulborb Medic: Yes, I contacted the Dark Pikmin an hour ago. We need the vaccines in exchange for these trespassers into the Dark Pikmin's territory.

Dark Green aimed his sword towards the Bulborb.

Dark Green: And yet, you failed to mention that the Dweevil here drove these Pikmin out of your boundaries.

Bulborb Medic: Wh... what? How did you...

Dark Green: You know full well that we have eyes everywhere on this land.

Dweevil Medic: We... we must have been spotted by spies. I... I tried to be careful.

Dark Green: And now... now you will pay the price.

Dark Green turned towards the Dweevil, but Orange and Light Blue pounced him.

Dark Green: Argh!

Orange and Light Blue held him down. Then Dark Brown stepped down the ramp carrying a device.

Dark Brown: If you don't let Dark Green go, I will electrocute you both, Pik Group scum.

Dark Finned: Wait!

Dark Finned jumped in the way.

Dark Finned: I'm a Dark Pikmin. They are my prisoners! I have... tortured and trained them into only obeying my orders.

She turned towards them.

Dark Finned: Come on now, Orange and Light Blue.

She then turned to Dark Brown.

Dark Finned: I will explain everything inside.

Dark Brown nodded. Dark Finned turned to Orange and Light Blue, who reluctantly got off of Dark Green. Dark Brown then walked over to Dark Green and kicked him in the side.

Dark Green: Ow!

Dark Brown: Stop being so useless!!!

Dark Brown aimed his device towards the Dweevil for a moment, as the Dweevil looked with sadness and fear, anticipating his coming death.

Dark Brown: No... Something more brutal.

Dark Brown grabbed Dark Green's sword from the ground, walked over to the Dweevil, and then slashed him. The Dweevil fell to the ground, groaning in pain as he bled to death. Orange, Light Blue, and Dark Finned were horrified.

Bulborb Medic: S... so... We've paid the price now for our crossing out of boundaries. Will you give us the vaccines?

Dark Brown: You will get nothing!!! The Dweevil paid the price for his violation of the law. Your attempt to hide his criminality will cost you the vaccines.

The Bulborb looked down in despair. Dark Green and Dark Brown took the three Pikmin up the ramp into the flying vehicle as the medics and patients watched in sadness at the events which just transpired.

The ramp closed as the five Pikmin entered the flying vehicle. They felt the vehicle lift off the ground and up into the air as they were taken to the cockpit. Seated in there were Dark Orange and Dark Yellow. They turned to see the three of them. Dark Orange's eyes grew suddenly very wide with unspeakable shock and hatred.

Dark Orange: You...


	10. A World Warped

**Part 10: A World Warped**

 

Dark Orange yelled and lunged forward, grabbing Orange by the neck. Orange struggled against him as his darker equivalent tried hard to break Orange's neck with a maddened face. The others struggled and finally pulled Dark Orange off of him.

Dark Yellow: Dark Orange, calm down!

Dark Orange still had his terrible expression as Dark Green and Dark Brown struggled to hold him.

Dark Brown: We still need to find out how they got here, and if there are any others!

Dark Orange: You're... you're supposed to be dead! WE KILLED YOU!

Orange felt a haunting feeling, looking into Dark Orange's deranged eyes. Witnessing these long-dead villains all alive before them and holding them against their will was very disconcerting. Orange felt like he had taken a step back years through time.

Orange: Well, I killed you, too. What of it?

Dark Orange: No!! You didn't kill me!! You killed them all!!! You killed every last one of the original Dark Pikmin!!! I got my revenge on you!!! How are you here?!!

Orange: How did you kill me?

Dark Brown: Shut up! We ask the questions! What are you doing here?

Dark Finned: We're from another universe.

Orange and Light Blue were both exasperated.

Orange: I should have known you would turn to them the first chance you got.

Dark Finned shrugged.

Dark Brown: Tell us more.

Dark Finned: I think you'll like this... We're going to find a way to take over the universe! We can take over both of ours, in fact! We just need to find some things that were lost.

And so Dark Finned went on to explain to the four other Dark Pikmin the story of how they went through the Spire Fortress, traveled through the portal, and are now looking for the shards of the Rift Crystal. Orange and Light Blue worried of what this world's Dark Pikmin would make of this.

Light Blue: *whispering* Remember, Orange, these aren't our Dark Pikmin. They look like ours, but they are from this realm. They are different Pikmin who resemble the Pikmin we knew, essentially.

Orange nodded. He pondered this thought, wondering if this could mean a different outcome with these Dark Pikmin. And yet, he noticed they seemed to exhibit similar personalities to the Dark Pikmin he knew from his world. He wondered just what was different about this reality, why his look-alike from this world was killed.

After several minutes, Dark Finned concluded.

Dark Yellow: That's pretty interesting. It lines up with what our radars picked up last night, an unusual electrical anomaly around this area. Maybe that was the portal opening.

Dark Brown: Dark Yellow, do you think you can trace the electrical signature of the Rift Shard?

Dark Yellow: I think I can!

Dark Yellow pressed some buttons on a console.

Dark Yellow: Aha, alright! This flying vehicle will now be headed towards the signature of the anomaly.

Dark Finned: Great! Once we reunite all the Rift Shards, we can reassemble the Rift Crystal. You guys can build something that will allow us to use it to go through universes.

Dark Brown nodded.

Dark Finned: And then we Dark Pikmin can rule!

Dark Orange: The four of us will rule, and you will serve us. You're a strange hue of Pikmin from another reality. Don't think that you maintain our level of purity.

Dark Finned: Oh... of course not.

Dark Brown: I think Dark Green's been alone far too long in being our punching bag who does all the dirty work.

Dark Green looked incredibly irritated with Dark Brown. Dark Finned looked down in disappointment.

Dark Orange: Now we kill Orange and Light Blue.

Dark Brown: No! We need them alive to exploit them for information about their realm's Pik Group and world.

Dark Finned: I know things about the world!

Dark Brown: You know next to nothing, from what you've just told us. You were only recently plucked from the ground. You're a stupid child.

Dark Finned looked down again in humiliation.

Dark Orange: Alright then. If we can't kill them, then I want to know how Orange killed my double from his world.

Orange: I led our group into the Bomb-Fortress, and...

Orange began to think again on what Light Blue had said about these Dark Pikmin being different, as it is a different universe. Could they be persuaded?

Orange: I tried to tell our Dark Orange something, but he wouldn't listen.

Dark Orange: Tell him what?

Orange: Centuries ago, the Light and Dark Pikmin were friends. I learned this through an entity called the One of Sorrow. It manifested in the forms of the dead. We thought it was something malevolent trying to feed off of our sadness, but it really wanted to depress us out of going to war. It was trying to stop us, because it had witnessed that Light and Dark Pikmin were once friends. They separated and grew hostile over one petty and childish disagreement.

Dark Orange's hateful expression was unchanged.

Dark Orange: And what point are you trying to make?

Orange: My point is, we don't have to be in conflict. Light and Dark Pikmin are not inherently opposed. It's just colors. Maybe slightly different predispositions in personality.

Dark Orange shook his head.

Dark Orange: Even if that were true, if that applied to this universe, if I cared about generations long past... Your kind killed mine. Black, Wine, Navy, Dark Purple, and Dark Bulb, all dead because of you Neutral and Light Pikmin.

Orange: For a time, you also enlisted a Neutral, Gray, in your group, did you not? What about the Litrals and Dartrals?

Dark Orange's hateful expression simply worsened.

Dark Orange: I hate you forever!!!

Orange shook his head in disgust.

Orange: Even in this universe, you won't listen to reason. Maybe it's just in your nature to be like this no matter what universe you're from. Maybe it's in the Dark Pikmin's nature.

Orange and Dark Orange looked at each other with a deep antagonism. Dark Finned, however, pondered everything Orange had said. To her, maybe allying with non-Dark Pikmin wasn't such a terrible thing. But she dared not to say anything in front of the other Dark Pikmin.

Dark Yellow: So, you never did say, how did you kill Dark Orange?

Orange: Well, when he wouldn't listen, we fought, and I broke his neck. It seemed that the conflict between Dark Pikmin and non-dark was a hopeless cycle. Green knocked Dark Green into an electrical wiring system. Light Green severed Brown's head.

Dark Orange, Dark Green, and Dark Brown exchanged glances.

Dark Yellow: Well, how'd your Dark Yellow die?

Orange: Yellow killed him in the device room, but I never got to ask him how before he died.

Dark Yellow: The device room? That room had the incinerator. Hopefully it wasn't something grisly like that...

Orange: In this war? I wouldn't count on it not being grisly.

Light Blue: I seem to recall hearing screaming at one point in the fortress. Similar to Dark Yellow's voice...

Dark Yellow looked disturbed. Dark Brown had an amused expression.

Dark Brown: Heh, you take delight in grisly deaths? I'll tell you how the Pik Group died in this world. They were all killed in the blast of the Bomb-Fortress's explosion. All but one, who told us.

Dark Brown, with a sadistic look, pressed some buttons near a screen on the wall. On the screen then appeared a video of Pink... but she had terrible burns all over her body. On the video, the Dark Pikmin surrounded her, beating her with their stems. Light Blue's eyes widened in horror.

Dark Brown: We found this Light Pikmin, badly injured from the blast. We tortured her greatly until we learned from her how she survived and what happened to the rest of the Pik Group.

Pink (on-screen): *struggling to speak* The group had just killed the Snitchbug Search Squad... We were div..divided over what to do. *cough* Orange and Green left to join the Pikavores... to fight... but the rest of us stayed un...der White's leadership, ...who thought we should wait and prepare. *bad cough* But then the explosion happened... m... my best friend... Light Blue... he died for me.

Light Blue watched and listened, astounded and grief-stricken.

Pink (on-screen): He used his light powers... to... shield me. *cough* He could have saved himself. *cough*

On the screen, tears started to roll down Pink's eyes.

Pink (on-screen): But I watched him be destroyed... all of them. His powers were only enough to sh... *cough*... shield me from death.

Dark Brown (on-screen): So that's why you're so badly warped. The force of the blast still penetrated the light energy well enough to turn you into this disgusting piece of waste, just not enough to kill you completely!

Pink, on-screen, struggled to nod, still crying. As Light Blue watched, he too, found himself in tears. Dark Brown then turned off the video.

Dark Brown: We kept her and tortured her for fun for a while, though the burned state she was put in already tortured her well enough! Eventually...

Dark Brown turned on a different video.

Dark Brown: We killed her.

On this next video, Dark Brown repeatedly beat Pink over and over until she was bloody. Light Blue tried to look away, but Dark Brown grabbed his face and forced him to watch. Pink was too badly injured both from the blast and the Dark Pikmin's torture to even be able to yell, barely making a scratchy groaning sound. At last, after taking many violent beatings, Pink's body finally disappeared and her pink spirit floated away. Light Blue was crying even harder.

Dark Brown: That'll teach you to delight in a Dark Pikmin's death!

Dark Brown laughed. The other three Dark Pikmin were amused. Orange and even Dark Finned were both greatly saddened by what they had seen.

Dark Yellow: We're arriving at the location of the anomaly!

His three partners nodded. Orange felt the flying vehicle land and heard the ramp in another room lowering. Orange had an idea.

Orange: Wait. If the Rift Shard has an electrical signature, you'll want me or Light Blue to test and make sure it's not electrified to a dangerous extent. It'll kill me or him instead of you.

He was doubtful that this was the case, and he knew the Dark Pikmin wouldn't agree to it.

Dark Orange: We'll send Dark Yellow to get it, then. We're not giving you a chance at escape.

Dark Yellow nodded and left the room to retrieve the Rift Shard. This was exactly what Orange was hoping for. After a minute, Dark Yellow reentered the cockpit, holding the Rift Crystal fragment.

Dark Yellow: I've got it! I felt no electrical resistance in my hand, so it should be sa-

Suddenly, Orange spun around and grabbed Dark Yellow from behind. Dark Brown reacted by launching electricity from his jolter device. The electricity simply bounced against Dark Yellow's front, and Orange threw him forward at Dark Brown, causing some electricity to scorch Dark Brown slightly as the two Dark Pikmin collided. The Rift Shard rolled onto the floor.

Dark Orange leaped to attack Orange, but Orange just smacked him in the front with his stem, knocking him to the floor. Light Blue then launched a small burst of light at Dark Green, though due to his current emotional distress, was not able to focus it very powerfully, only knocking Dark Green to the floor. Orange quickly grabbed the Rift Shard as Dark Yellow and Dark Brown clumsily tried to snatch it.

All the while, Dark Finned just stood, dumbfounded and unprepared as to what to do. Orange and Light Blue took off out of the cockpit.

Dark Orange: What are you _doing_? Go get them!!!

Dark Orange stood up and shoved Dark Finned against the side of the door with a clunk.

Dark Finned: Ouch.

She then ran in pursuit of Orange and Light Blue. She ran down the ramp onto a very snowy ground. Large snowy hills surrounded the area they were in. She chased them past a large lump of snowy rock that was taller than them, where they suddenly stopped and both smacked her to the ground with their stems.

Dark Finned: Ow!

Orange: Come on with us.

Light Blue: Orange...

Orange: You see how they treat you! You don't have to go with them.

But Dark Finned just shook her head, with the same look of humiliation and also reluctance, and simply got up, turning, and quietly walked away back towards the Dark Pikmin. Orange shook his head in disappointment. He and Light Blue then continued to run.

Dark Finned arrived back at the ramp, where the other Dark Pikmin were standing. Dark Orange looked at her sternly and angrily.

Dark Orange: You're worthless!

Dark Finned: You could have done more to help! Why weren't you chasing them?

Dark Brown: Shut up!

Dark Brown shoved her to the ground.

Dark Yellow: Well... looks like they got away, again. Dark Pikmin aren't very good at holding captives.

He shrugged. Then he, Dark Orange, and Dark Brown headed up the ramp. Dark Finned down a metal hand near her, which she grabbed onto and was pulled up by.

Dark Green: Come on, let's go in. We'll still be able to fly around and track them.

The two entered the flying vehicle as the ramp closed up.

 

Orange and Light Blue kept running through the snow until at last they came to a halt under a small opening within a large, tall rock. They watched for a while to see if the Dark Pikmin were coming, unable to hear over the gusts of wind.

Light Blue: Orange...

His face had turned very despaired.

Light Blue: This realm...

Orange: We'll find a way out soon. We need to try to find another one of those... hospice camps, and try to find out the one we were at. Then we'll find the portal near by.

Light Blue: Orange, this all happened because they followed White instead of Orange... when we were divided after Brown and Light Brown died. This terrible place... full of death, destruction, hopelessness...

Orange: Light Blue...

Light Blue: You saw what they did to this realm's Pink. What happened when this realm's Light Blue tried to save her... If it hadn't been for you, this would have been our reality. I'm sorry, Orange. All of the resentment I've held towards you for the past six years... But you stopped this reality from existing.

Light Blue struggled to hold in tears.

Light Blue: I was just so badly affected when Pink died in our world. I am afraid of losing friends. None of the Light Pikmin, certainly not me, were prepared to face death. But look at how much worse things would be. How much more Pink would have suffered... I'm sorry for what I've held against you all this time... One of my only friends left, even if I could not see it at the time...

Orange was stunned by what he was hearing.

Orange: No, Light Blue, it's fine. You were... right to criticize me, to hold me accountable. It's true... I was not a great leader. In another world, a better leader could have convinced the Dark Pikmin to come to peace with us. And I am sorry... I'm sorry I failed. I remember it every day... I remember those we lost every day. I still hold it against myself for trading places with Yellow at the end. That was my sacrifice to make, not his... And now, look where I've got us. If I just hadn't pushed us to go on this adventure, then the portal would have never opened... none of this would have happened.

Light Blue: The Dark Pikmin were on their way to opening it anyway, Orange. SCU and Shadow Ki-Pr would have tricked them... At least now we're in a position to stop them.

Orange and Light Blue both felt a sense of reconciliation for each other, a sense of friendship they had not felt in six years. Orange knew that Light Blue was now beginning to forgive and let go what he had held against him. And Light Blue knew Orange had held himself accountable for his actions, but actions which he was now starting to appreciate.

Orange: Also... when we were on the battlefield, after deactivating the Bomb-Fortress, and I collapsed... and I was in the tent... I saw Red. He told me... it wasn't time yet. And then I woke back up. I guess I was just out of it. Nearly dead, hallucinating. But there was something more... I just can't remember...

Light Blue pondered Orange's experience as the two rested to recover their strength before trying to find their way back to their realm...


	11. The Adventures Without Orange

**Part 11: The Adventures Without Orange**

 

In another universe, war raged on for the Dark Pikmin. At their base, they discussed recent events.

Gold: Reports indicate that we've taken regions L-77, K-75, and N-67. But we've lost G-9, T-12, T-13, and T-17.

He was pointing across a diagram on a map of some area of Pikmin/Pikavore land.

Wine: That's not good! The enemy is starting to gain on us.

The Dark Pikmin pondered.

Wine: If we're not careful, the enemy could soon take our leadership from us.

Navy: The enemy isn't powerful enough to take our land from us! We're the DARK PIKMIN! 

Wine: Don't be arrogant! Just because we were victorious in taking over the Pik lands doesn't mean we're unbeatable. Need I remind you that our first attempt to take the World Blaster resulted in our leader being frozen for some time? And then worse, the Light Pikmin buried the ruins in the ground with their light energy.

Navy: But we got past that! We used the blood of three Neutral Pikmin to dispel the light energy holding it in the ground. We freed Black, we got the World Blaster. And now we've taken over this land!

Wine: We nearly lost the World Blaster when the Light Pikmin attacked!

Navy: They were no match for Black! And now we've taken them all prisoner. There's nowhere Dark Pikmin can go wrong!

Wine: You are so ignorant of history. 

Navy: Well, there's nowhere a group with ME can go wrong!

Wine: There's a reason I'm the 2nd in command and you're not. I'm ??? 1, and you're ??? 3.

Navy: Whatever...

Gold: That reminds me, our leader has requested an audience with both of you, I received on the computer.

Navy: Really?

Gold: Yeah...

Wine: Well, then let's go see him...

Wine and Navy left the room. Gold went to check on Dark Bulb and Purple.

Gold: Have you replaced the batteries yet?

Dark Bulb: Not yet...

Gold: Why not? If you don't, the light-energy absorber will stop functioning... the Light Pikmin will regain their power, and break out of their cells! Do you want to see that happen?

Dark Bulb: No... but, there's only so much I can do with my jaw. A Pikmin with hands is needed!

Gold: Purple!

Purple: Ergh... what?

Gold: Why aren't you doing it?

Purple: You've got me working on everything all the time... 

Purple's temper started to raise, which Gold noticed.

Gold: Don't lose your temper, Neutral Pikmin, or you'll be punished like last time!

Purple struggled to hold back an angry face.

Gold: These are the consequences of joining the Dark Pikmin as a non-Dark. You must accept your role as a lowly pawn, or else you will be killed like any non-Dark Pikmin.

Dark Bulb: We'll get those batteries done! Come on, Purple!

Dark Bulb and Purple left the room. Gold then went to check on Dark Purple, Gray, and Dark Orange.

Gold: New mission! Gray, it'll be your time to lead a force and retake L-77.

Gray: But... I'm not leader material! I'm more of a follower!

Gold: It's time you grow up! Wine is growing restless with your slacking off during battles.

Dark Purple: Can I at least go with him and advise him?

Gold: No, Wine wants Gray to lead the troops alone.

Gray looked down in worry.

Dark Orange: Gold... you know as well as the rest of us that he'll get killed!

 

As those four argued, Wine and Navy rode a hover pod up to the World Blaster's platform in the sky. Black observed the surrounding lands below, many devastated by shots from the World Blaster over time. Black then turned to Wine and Navy as they arrived, staring at them with his blood-red eyes. Wine and Navy felt a sense of haunting authority in his presence.

Black: Ah, good, you're here now.

Wine: Yes, my leader, what may I do for you?

Black: I am ordering that we retreat some of our forces and regroup them in other, more vital regions.

Black then named the specific forces and regions.

Wine: But master, I don't think we can afford to let the enemy through those regions. We must keep them held!

Black: No, don't you see, what we need to do to end this war and ensure permanent control over these lands is to find their leader and kill him once and for all.

Wine: Their leader? ...You mean?

Black: Yes. Once the Cloaked Figure is dead, this struggle for control will be over.

Wine: But how can he be found? Is he even killable? We've estimated he's somewhere in an as of yet untenable location for battle.

Black: Then a surprise attack will work! Gather all the Dark Pikmin for the attack and prepare. This will end the war for good, I know it!

Wine: But I've ordered Gray to be sent in a battle...

Black: Why would you do that?

Wine: To toughen him up! 

Black: He is worthless, he will never make it.

Navy: Well, it'd be for the best, if the increasingly growing rumor that he and Gold aren't actually Dark Pikmin turns out true...

This haunted Wine more than anything. After Black had been frozen, Wine had recklessly enlisted Gray into their forces, assuming he was a Dark Pikmin. Only later did he realize that Gray wasn't actually one, and moreover, a weak fighter. If Black learned the truth, Wine feared he would be punished, perhaps even lose his position as 2nd in command. Wine was hoping Gray would be killed in battle.

Wine: No, that rumor is ridiculous! Of course Gray is a Dark Pikmin! He's White's equivalent! 

Navy: But I thought Black was? 

Wine: No, we were mistaken... 

Black: Yes, it is true. There is no match for me amongst non-Dark Pikmin. I am a uniquely powerful hue of Pikmin, born out of the heart of the Dark Pikmin's darkness... 

Wine nodded. Although he knew this wasn't true, he wanted Black to continue to believe so that Wine's negligence in enlisting Gray would go undiscovered. Fortunately for Wine, when Dark Pikmin were produced from Dark Onions, they would be born with the instinct to leave and journey on in aggression very quickly, forgetting their place of birth, as a technique to keep the Dark Onions protectively concealed.

Wine: Very well, I shall inform the others.

Black: I will speak to Navy alone.

Wine nodded and headed back to his hover pod, descending back down to the Dark Pikmin Base on the earth below.

Black: Navy, as you know, you were born with a slight anomaly in your dark energy.

Navy nodded. Black was born with the purest of dark energy and so had the greatest capacity to use his powers. The other Dark Pikmin appeared to have no capacity for utilizing their inner dark energy, but Black also forbade them from training themselves to see if they could. However, before being frozen, Black had partially made an exception for Navy, who was born slightly differently by chance, and Black had used some of his own dark energy to try to enhance and direct Navy's capacity to utilize his own.

Black: Navy, it has been some time since we trained you, since before I was frozen, unfrozen, our taking over the land, our war with the Cloaked Figure... I am interested once again in experimenting on you.

Navy: Yes, master! 

Navy was excited by this prospect.

Black: Something occurred to me after I was unfrozen. What if I could utilize dark energy to combine other powers? Like ice. And here, we have the freezing defense mechanism which froze me for not entering the password the first time.

Navy: So you want to give me ice powers?

Black: Yes! Now let's train!

Navy: What would I have to do?

Black: Just this...

Black suddenly tossed Navy in front of the pipe-like mechanism beneath the World Blaster's console, pressed a couple of buttons, and ice began to blow out of the pipe against Navy. Navy yelled as he was also blasted by Black's dark energy. After about a minute, the freezing process stopped. Navy's body was now ice-crested. He was also emotionally shaken from the sudden and extreme experience.

Black: Good... good... You shall be called Ice Navy henceforth. You are reborn, a warrior of the ice! .... Well, test your power, fool.

Ice Navy: Alright...

Navy blasted a chunk of ice from his hand through the air.

Black: Ahahahaha! Excellent! Your body and dark energy have successfully been mutated by the cold energy blasted at you.

Ice Navy: Nice...

Black: Now, go, I have stuff to watch up here.

Ice Navy: Thank you for this privilege, master.

Black: Yes, yes, that went without saying, now get out of here!

Ice Navy rode a hover pod back down.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

The Cloaked Figure stood in his outdoors hideout in the forest. Surrounding the area were many kinds of Pikavores, both familiar and new, though all somewhat warped in their appearance. Something about their presence seemed dark and evil.

The Cloaked Figure was joined by his Minion. The former was tall, wearing a black cloak and hood, and with metal gloves. The latter was more short and stout, wearing metal armor which covered his entire body. He explained the latest events in the war to his master.

Cloaked Figure: Excellent. We're gaining on them!

Minion: Soon, we will have taken over these lands!

Cloaked Figure: Yes. I did not release this army of darkness to have them serve another overlord. I will rule this world WITH AN IRON FIST!

He raised his fist up as he yelled, startling the Minion.

Cloaked Figure: Also, what is the status of the World Blaster?

Minion: Still in the same location. It doesn't appear strategically tenable that the Dark Pikmin will move it anytime soon, so we should be safe for now.

Cloaked Figure: Good. We need to figure out a means to destroy it, as it limits our mobility in this war.

Minion: It is still largely a mystery in the history books. It originated from the Ruins of Noitanimod Dlrow, and not much more is known than that.

Cloaked Figure: That is not even the ruins' true name. It's "World Domination" backwards. The historians were probably just lazy in naming it.

Minion: Mm.

Cloaked Figure: I'm still looking into a potential connection it may have with Gray Spectralid history.

The Minion nodded.

Minion: We've also managed to complete our identification of the members of the Dark Pik Group.

Cloaked Figure: Good, tell me.

The Minion pulled up a chart.

Minion: On the left, their code name, on the right, their real name.

??? 1: Wine  
??? 2: Gold  
??? 3: Navy  
??? 4: Dark Purple  
??? 5: Gray  
??? 6: Dark Bulb  
??? 7: Dark Orange  
Dark Figure: Black

Cloaked Figure: Interesting, Gray is not a Dark Pikmin.

Minion: He's not?

Cloaked Figure: No, grays are Neutral Pikmin. But they are uncommon to discover, as most of the known Gray Candypop Buds were turned White by a natural accident some long time ago.

Minion: Then what is he doing in the group?

Cloaked Figure: The Dark Pikmin are both foolish and clumsy. They are disorganized, and that is a big point in why I shall win this war. I suspect Gold is not a Dark Pikmin, either, as his composition is more similar to Silver's.

Silver walked up.

Silver: You rang?

Cloaked Figure: No.

Silver: Ah.

Cloaked Figure: I think Gold, a Dark Pikmin, is a Litral. Like Silver. Minion, show the Hybrid Chart.

Minion: Yes, sir.

Minion grabbed a chart.

Minion: We have been analyzing the color patterns of Pikmin, Silver. Using some of your DNA, as well as various Neutral Pikmin's, Dark Green's, and DNA from those two Light Pikmin...

Brown: What Light Pikmin?

Brown was also near by amidst the conversation.

Cloaked Figure: Light Green and Light Brown, who tried to stop me right after we unleashed my army upon this world...

Minion: Yes, well, we analyzed all of this, and I think I have figured out the proper alignments...

The Minion showed the chart.

RED: Ruby / Beryl  
ORANGE: Garnet / Carnelian  
YELLOW: Gold / Citrine  
GREEN: Emerald / Jade  
BLUE: Sapphire / Sodalite  
PURPLE: Amethyst / Tanzanite  
BROWN: Bronze / Copper  
BULBMIN: Crystal / Diamond  
WHITE: Silver / Platinum

Silver: Yes. There are two ways to create a hybrid. One, you can force the neutral energy out of a Neutral Pikmin onto a Light Pikmin. This will cause an energy collision and reaction with the Light Pikmin's inner energy and biology, producing a Litral hybrid Pikmin. This is how I was created...

Brown: Neutral Pikmin have powers?

Silver: Yes, but they are hard to tap into without assistance. The Dark Pikmin must have equipped Gray with some kind of device to use his energy on a White Pikmin to produce me.

Brown: Well, what was the second way to produce them?

Silver: The second way is an alternate method of causing the same kind of energy reaction, by having both a Neutral and a Light be blasted with the same energy to temporarily serve as a bridge between their two energies. For example, if a fire flowed between a Red and a Pink, then that would produce a Ruby. Or if a blast of water bubbles flowed between a Blue and Light Blue, that would produce a Sapphire.

Minion: Also, if you have a Dark Pikmin instead of a Light, then it produces a Dartral Hybrid...

Silver: Yeah, Minion, I think that was obvious enough without you having to spell it out for us.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

The Pik Clones journeyed through the forest in search of the Rift Shard. Many of them had been killed in the battle atop Spire Fortress, either against the Pik Group or against the Shadow Race. The group that had embarked into the Misty Bog was 40, but at this point it had been reduced to about 10. Amongst them was Green, being held as their prisoner.

At one point, Light Green initiated an interdimensional meeting.

Light Green: Just checking for updates. Any shards found yet? Any Shadow Race entities encountered?

Green and the others shook their heads to both questions.

Light Green: That's good about the latter, at least. Shadow Ki-Pr spoke of a strategy. You may not encounter the Shadow Race for some time.

Orange appeared to be sleepy, with his eyes half-closed and his head leaning to the side.

Light Green: I apologize, Orange, did I wake you?

Orange: It's no problem... We're up in a tree. Light Blue and Dark Finned are asleep.

Green: Is it dark there, still?

Orange: Yeah.

Green: It's daylight here.

Light Green: It's daylight here as well.

White: And here. And on that note, the universe I'm in is actually in the year GGEEEECAAA.

Light Green: Two centuries in the future? It seems that we didn't all land at the same point in time for each universe. Well, keep looking. My universe seems to be in a "World of Paradise" where the Gray Spectralids are still alive. I'll try to find out more information.

The others nodded, and Light Green ended the communication. The Pik Clones had taken noticed, but had not said anything about it. About another hour passed before Commander Alpha broken the silence.

Commander Alpha: I have to say, Green, that your leader Orange doesn't give much care to his friends and allies. He abandoned you with us to die at the hands of the Shadow Race. We barely made it through.

Green: It is what needed to be done, or else he and Light Blue may not have made it through.

Green himself had encouraged Orange's decision, and did not think much on what Commander Alpha was saying, knowing he was just trying to spread discord in the Pik Group. As he was thinking on this, a very coincidental encounter occurred.

Red: Who are you?

Red and his four companions had all jumped up, startled. Green and the Pik Clones had stumbled upon them.

Commander Alpha: I recognize... that's White of the Pik Group! And are those... Yellow, Blue, the Bulbmin of the Pik Group as well?

Green: Yes, it's this universe's version of them. And our old leader, Red, too.

Red: Whose side are you on?

Green: Side?

Yellow: Duhh... What are those weird things?

Yellow had noticed the devices on the Pik Clones' heads.

Blue: I've got a bad feeling about this.

Green: I am Green, and these are the Pik Clones. We mean you no harm. We are on no one's side. We are not from this realm.

White: What do you mean by realm?

Green: I mean universe.

Commander Alpha: Hmm... Red, you are the leader here, yes?

Red: Yes, along with White.

The Pik Group looked cautious and alert still.

Green: Is there an Orange Pikmin amongst your companions?

Red: Orange? 

Blue: A... what? 

Green and the Pik Clones looked surprised.

Green: Tell me... did your group depart for an island some time ago on a vacation?

Red: ...How do you know us?

Green: We have met your doubles from our universe.

The Pik Group looked suspicious of Green and the Pik Clones' intentions.

Red: You could be spies looking to report us to one of the factions.

Green: We are not spies, I can assure you.

Blue: You can't assure us anything!

Green: Commander Alpha, I think if we explain our side of the story, it will garner some trust.

Commander Alpha: I agree.

And so Green and Commander Alpha spent some time explaining to the Pik Group about their universe and the journey to and through Spire Fortress.

Green: ...And so now we are looking for the missing shard that landed in this realm.

Red: I see...

Red closed his eyes for a moment, debating as to whether to divulge any information, and then at last decided to.

Red: Yes, as you guessed earlier, we went for a vacation on an island. The first night, we elected me and White as the leaders. Purple got angry and betrayed us. We were captured by the Dark Pikmin with his help.

Green: But you weren't rescued by Orange?

Green recalled the events of the Pik Group's first adventure. Although he had not been a member of the group during that adventure, they had shared the story with him some time after he joined. Orange had journeyed across the island to different locations to rescue each of the kidnapped Pik Group members, killing most of the Dark Pikmin as he did so.

Red: The Dark Pikmin needed the blood of three of us to undo Light Pikmin's energy holding down a ruins in the ground. They kept us separated in different, secure locations to evaluate each of us individually, to brainwash us, and to keep us from trying to band together to escape. Once they had completed these tasks, they gathered us back together and sacrificed some of our blood to raise the ruins...

Red pointed to scars on his, Yellow's, and Blue's bodies.

Red: No Orange Pikmin came to rescue us.

Green nodded.

Green: I see... so the Dark Pikmin succeeded in unleashing the World Blaster upon the world?

Red nodded with a look of haunting reminiscence, a look which the other Pik Group members shared.

Red: They threatened the world of Pikmin and Pikavores, holding it hostage, destroying many lands and killing much life to scare them into "order". Now, they have many Pikmin and Pikavores under their command. The Light Pikmin tried to stop them, but they were beaten, and they too, were captured.

Green: But how did you escape?

White: They didn't hold us for long... Another villain, the Cloaked Figure, sent his Minion to take us from the Dark Pikmin's Base early on before it got too heavily guarded. They stole my immunity to poison, along with Red, Yellow, and Blue's immunities to fire, electricity, and water.

Green recalled this as the Pik Group's second adventure, and his first experience with them.

Green: Did he succeed in getting the keys to the World of Chaos?

White nodded with a look of dreaded reminiscence. Green recalled this adventure as the Cloaked Figure needed immunities to pass through the security in the World of Chaos's fortress so that he could unleash the horrors sealed within.

Green: And then he unleashed an army of dark creatures onto the world.

The Pik Group all nodded.

Red: The Cloaked Figure escaped in time before Dark Pikmin forces attacked his castle. I think he meant to kill us, but he was in too much of a hurry, and sent all of his machine weapons and Pikavores out to fight the Dark Pikmin. We were so weak after the immunity transfer, but with Bulb's help, we were able to get some direction to barely hide from the Dark Pikmin and escape.

They all looked to Bulb.

Bulb: Okay?

Red: Unfortunately, in our state, we were not much use. Having been hypnotized for some time by the Dark Pikmin, and then weakened by the Cloaked Figure's machine. It took us some time to fully recover and wake up to the horrors going on in the world. We were too late to stop the world from falling into war.

White: Thankfully, we haven't yet been caught by either of the factions... But the Pik World is a terrible place now. The War Between Two Evils, it's called.

Yellow: Duh huh... the Cloaked Figure is trying to use his army to usurp the world from the Dark Pikmin.

Green: So, before you took off on these adventures, you never met an Orange Pikmin? Right before, no amnesiac Orange came running out of the forest?

Yellow: Duhhh... nope. The only one with amnesia was me, coming back from the floating isle of the Bulborb warlocks and witches... the SpellCaster Bulborbs.

Blue: Please, stop with the "duh huhs". It's okay to do inside jokes when it's just us, but please, not around strangers! 

Yellow: Yeah, sorry. I'm just sort of used to it. I started doing it as a joke after I got amnesia, pretending I'm stupid.

Commander Alpha: I... do not care.

Blue: Well, no need to be rude!

Green: Don't mind the Pik Clones, social skills aren't their best attribute.

Red turned to the others.

Red: Should we tell them?

Yellow: Might as well.

Blue: I'm not so sure.

White: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Red? A bargaining chip?

Red: Yeah.

Bulb: Okay?

Red took out an object... it was none other than the Rift Shard.

Red: Help us stop the factions... Help us, and we will give this to you.

Green: It is not our place to interfere in the affairs of your world. We have our own world to deal with.

Red: Then... we will turn ourselves over to the Dark Pikmin. You will have to defeat them to get it back! We will force you to help us! Everyone, run!

Red, Yellow, Blue, White, and Bulb made a run for it.

Commander Alpha: Oh, how foolish! We were going to join up with the Dark Pikmin here anyway. They're just handing it over to us.

Green: Alpha, don't misplace your loyalty. I understand. You are a clone of me, after all. I think something of being a loyal soldier to our trusted leaders is in the Green Pikmin's genes. But understand that these are not the Dark Pikmin of your world. You don't owe them your allegiance, and I don't think they will respect you as their best army as the Dark Pikmin of our world do. Your actual leaders.

Commander Alpha: It is not for us Pik Clones to decide how the Dark Pikmin choose to regard us. It is only our place to serve, even to our deaths.

Green: You only serve the Dark Pikmin of your world - our world! It is not our places to interfere with the Pikmin of this world. We must retrieve the Rift Shard back from the Pik Group and then leave them to their conflict.

Commander Alpha: That is such a Light or Neutral Pikmin philosophy. The Dark Pikmin conquer all, no matter where they are!

As the two argued, they and the rest of the Pik Clones were suddenly surrounded by warped Pikavore troops - the Cloaked Figure's.

Dark Green: Well, what is this? A secret band of troops from the Dark Pikmin?

The Cloaked Figure's forces were led by Dark Green, still with his naturally-born arm, his original darker sword, and riding on the dark-looking Pikhorse Yarly.

Commander Alpha: A Dark Pikmin!

Commander Alpha bows before Dark Green.

Green: ...Alpha, you are clueless.

 

Dark Green and his troops took Green and the Pik Clones through the forest for some time, until at last they arrived at the Cloaked Figure's hideout.

Dark Green: For you, Master. Something unique we discovered in the forest.

Commander Alpha: ...Master?

The Cloaked Figure came over to them. Dark Green, who had taken Green's sword, gave it to the Cloaked Figure.

Cloaked Figure: Interesting! A swordsman. I can respect such a warrior. And just what is this group?

Green had an idea.

Green: We are from another universe! And we have come seeking something.

Minion: From another universe? That is preposterous!

Green: And yet, did your Master not travel between realms to the World of Chaos to get this army?

Cloaked Figure: ...How do you know this?

Green: Because I knew the Cloaked Figure from my world. But he did not succeed. He was defeated.

Cloaked Figure: And what have you come to this world seeking?

And so Green explained to the Cloaked Figure the same story he had just told the Pik Group shortly ago, while Commander Alpha and the other Pik Clones were bewildered by the fact that Dark Green was working for him rather than for the Dark Pikmin.

Cloaked Figure: So you were seeking to stop your world's Dark Pikmin from obtaining the Rift Crystal... Now you seek to reassemble it.

Green: Yes... _You_ could use it.

Cloaked Figure: That is very interesting, indeed. I could gain the power of traveling through dimensions to conquer universes!

The Cloaked Figure pondered things.

Cloaked Figure: You seem to have some knowledge of the World of Chaos, suggesting your claim to know me from another reality is true. Dark Green, what does your intuitive sense tell you?

Dark Green: I believe this Green Pikmin is telling the truth.

After giving it some thought, the Cloaked Figure finally made his decision. He first turned to the very small army of Pik Clones.

Cloaked Figure: Will you enlist in my forces, Pik Clones?

Commander Alpha: We will never align with you, scum!

Cloaked Figure: Then... Dark Green, take them to the detention zone.

Dark Green: Yes, Master.

So Dark Green and some of the warped Pikavores led the band of Pik Clones away.

Cloaked Figure: And what say you, Green Pikmin? Will you join with me?

Green: Yes, I will.

Cloaked Figure: Good...


	12. The Adventure of Green

**Part 12: The Adventure of Green**

 

Dark Green, some of the warped Pikavores, and the Pik Clones arrived at the Cloaked Figure's forces' detention zone in the forest. The Pik Clones were moved into a large cage. Commander Alpha was both disgusted and confused.

Commander Alpha: Dark Green, you would betray your own people? No loyalty to them? How are we Pik Clones to be loyal both to the Dark Pikmin group and also a lone Dark Pikmin working for an enemy force?

Dark Green: My path never crossed with the other Dark Pikmin, so they mean nothing to me. I am on my own, and work as a bounty hunter for those who will pay the best rewards. The Cloaked Figure will grant the best, especially after he has successfully defeated the Dark Pikmin fools and taken over the world.

Commander Alpha and the other Pik Clones were astounded by what they were hearing from Dark Green.

 

Back with the Cloaked Figure, he continued to talk with Green.

Cloaked Figure: If the information you have given proves to be fruitful, you will be rewarded greatly. If you continue to show me loyalty, your ranking amongst my forces will increase.

Green nodded.

Cloaked Figure: I will send you in a team to retrieve the Rift Shard from the Pik Group, who have since been captured by the Dark Pikmin. Because of their importance, they will likely be taken straight to the Dark Pikmin's main base. A small team of my best warriors will be sufficient to retrieve the shard.

Green: And what will you be doing, Master?

Cloaked Figure: I will be seeking out the portal to your world.

Silver: But can we be sure the Shadow Race will really align with you? What if they try to kill our forces?

Cloaked Figure: Silver, we are already in command of members of the Shadow Race!

This revelation took Green by surprise.

Green: What do you mean?

Cloaked Figure: Long ago, survivors from a decimated world crossed between dimensions. They had devised a very specific portal to be opened in a very specific and spatially sensitive location. The essences keeping this portal open were then moved into three orbs -- three keys. Once these keys were separated, they no longer held the portal open. The survivors had entered our world to find resources to rebuild theirs, but they never finished their mission before they died out. Legends were written about what they did in books. But I realized through investigation that the evidence pointed to these legends being true, and so I sought out the keys and opened the portal.

Green: The portal to the World of Chaos.

Cloaked Figure: Yes. Once a normal world, not unlike ours, the Shadow Race entered into it and plunged it into chaos, and hence how it got the name. They possessed many Pikavores and other creatures there. But the survivors developed an energy to influence the race under their control. The survivors were of a race that tried to maintain their high morals... So instead of killing the Shadow Race, they sealed them in their fortress and put them in a deep slumber. Then they departed for this world. And one day, I awoke and freed the Shadow Race and took the power to influence them. And now they stand all around us.

Green turned and looked around at the surrounding creatures. All Shadow Race... this is what the Cloaked Figure had wanted to unleash upon the world. Green was now wondering if he should not have told the Cloaked Figure about how he entered this world. What if the Cloaked Figure joined forces with the Shadow Race and even took control of them? Green would have to come up with a plan later. For now, he needed to get the Rift Shard.

 

Green's adventure began, as he was sent off in a team also consisting of the Minion, Silver, Brown, and Dark Green who was riding Yarly. He had also been given back his sword. They journeyed through forests for some time. Green was wary of Dark Green's intuitive senses and wondered if he knew that Green was not planning to stay with the Cloaked Figure.

Green: So, Dark Green, how did you come to be in the Cloaked Figure's forces?

Dark Green: I was on my own for some time. I had come into possession of a rare creature, a Pikhorse, and also a sword, which I trained myself to use. It seemed to come naturally.

Green nodded in understanding. An affinity for such form of combat seemed to be in the genes of Green Pikmin.

Dark Green: I tried to channel some of my own dark energy into the sword and Yarly, but it wasn't much use. I didn't seem to have much in me, and couldn't figure out what to do. But I instead decided to put the skills I did have to use and became a bounty hunter. When the War Between Two Evils began, I considered between joining the Dark Pikmin and the Cloaked Figure. I chose the latter, as he seemed to have interest in manipulating dark powers. I hoped to be rewarded with some for use in managing a territory in the Cloaked Figure's world.

Green nodded. It seemed in this world, since the Dark Pikmin had never been killed, Dark Orange never ran off into hiding and stumbled upon him accidentally. So Dark Green's path never crossed with the other Dark Pikmin. It also seemed to Green that Dark Green had not yet sensed that Green was not truly loyal to the Cloaked Figure. He must have been too preoccupied with other thoughts.

Eventually, the team emerged from the forest. Up above, Green could see the World Blaster platform in the sky.

Minion: We have entered into Dark Pikmin territory. We must be cautious.

The group carried on through. After a while, Green was contacted again by Light Green. He kept his distance during this time so that the others wouldn't notice.

Light Green: How are things?

White: We've gotten our Rift Shard.

Green: I've located the Rift Shard here and am on my way to recovering it.

Orange: We still haven't found ours yet, but we're looking.

Light Green: I think I may know where ours is. We also had a bit of a situation. Shadow Ki-Pr got away, but we have three new companions as well. I don't have much rift energy left to explain too much. What do you know about your worlds?

White: Just what I told you earlier. It's some future generation. Orange is considered a legend here!

Green: Here, it appears that Orange never even existed. There is a war here they're calling the War Between Two Evils.

Orange: In our realm, the Dark Pikmin succeeded in blowing up the Bomb-Fortress.

Light Green: Interesting.

Light Green, taking in all of this information, quickly made a chart out of little waves of light energy to show the others.

 

World A / Green World / Main Realm: N/A / Shard Active  
World B / Red World / Realm of the Annihilated: Orange, Light Blue, Dark Finned / Shard Not Found  
World C / Black World / Realm of Two Evils: Green, Pik Clones / Shard Located  
World D / Brown World / Realm of Legends: White, Dark Winged / Shard Collected  
World E / Gray World / World of Paradise: Light Green, Rock, Winged, Finned, Dark Rock / Shard Probably Located

 

Light Green: Just to help us distinguish.

White: Light Green, try using your light energy to manipulate Dark Rock's dark energy. Dark Winged and I tried something similar to find our shard, and it worked.

Light Green: I will keep that in mind.

The Rift Crystal energy started to fade, and the Pik Group started to flicker away.

Light Green: I'm running out of energy!

And after a moment, the Pik Group's images vanished. Green then picked up the pace, getting closer to his temporary allies again.

Eventually, they started sneaking through some rocky terrain, and occasionally passing by groups of Dark Pikmin forces. Many Pikmin and Pikavores had been scared into swearing allegiance to the Dark Pikmin by the threat of the World Blaster. At one point, the team also witnessed the World Blaster firing a shot towards some distant land below, causing a fire to blaze upwards, followed by smoke. It was a haunting sight.

Minion: We are fortunate to be beyond the World Blaster's range at the present moment. But when the Dark Pikmin inevitably move it, we will need to move to a new hideout. We are in danger as it is. I wouldn't put it past the clumsy Dark Pikmin to sacrifice some of their own forces to blast a shot at this region if they learned of our stealth mission.

Green: Where does... Master... originate from, just out of curiosity?

Minion: He and I both came from the water-like country of Aquosia.

Green: Water-like?

Minion: Well, underwater.

Green: Why did he need to steal Blue's immunity to water, then?

Minion: Well, we were banished for trying to take over the kingdom, and a machine was used to take our own immunity to water to ensure we could never return. Our kind is a distant relative of the Waterwraith. Master was intrigued by the theory that Waterwraiths are crossed between dimensions, and wanted to know how he could gain such power for himself. That eventually led to him reading about the legend of the World of Chaos.

Green nodded. He himself had lived with and had been trained by a Waterwraith named Wilth, though Green never learned anything on the secrets of his species.

Green: What do other Aquosians think of his on-going conquest of the world?

Minion: They most likely don't know or care about what goes on above the surface of water. Foolish, for one day, Master will take over their kingdom as well. They are a very proud race. Arrogant, even. They place so much importance on how well they fulfill their medieval traditions, which is quite easy to do, in fact. Master and I sought higher.

Green: You call him "Master" all the time.

Minion: No other name for him shall be acceptable.

Green: Did you not once know him by another name?

Minion: Before I pledged to serve him in the conquest of the world, I worked as an assistant to him in his research on legends and mystics. In those days, I was known as Styathx, and he was known as Enkhxon. But we now go by the names of our proper places in this world. He is the Master, soon over this entire earth. And I am his servant. His minion.

Green nodded. The group of five carried onward. After a while, the sun began to set.

Minion: Brown, when we get there, you will need to put your ability to use. Make something out of all the training we have given you.

Brown: Yeah, alright, I will.

Green remembered Brown's ability. Brown had the ability to release an explosive blast of energy from within himself. Green had some difficulty disassociating this Brown from the Pikmin he once knew. He had long wished to see Brown again, though he knew this was another world's and not the same one he knew.

Green: In my world, there was a version of you. I used to know him.

Brown: Oh, you did?

Green: Yes. He sacrificed himself to save my life. I consider him one of my greatest friends.

Brown: Oh, that's nice. I wish I could do something so great.

Green: He did many great things... I believe you can, too.

Green whispered.

Green: This doesn't have to be your fate.

Brown: What do you mean?

Green: The Cloaked Figure... leave him.

Brown: I can't... I would be punished. Tortured.

Green: He has tortured you into fearing him... tortured you into doing his will. He is afraid of your ability. He may have tortured you into using it for him, but you can use it for yourself. If you find the right Pikmin friends, you will learn a life beyond the Cloaked Figure.

Brown nodded, but looked sad, as though he did not really believe it could happen.

Green: Have hope.

Although Green did not want to interfere in other worlds' affairs, Green he nonetheless wanted to help this Brown in some way. He felt that perhaps it would serve as a thank you to the Brown he once knew, to help a similar Brown from another world.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

The Cloaked Figure traveled through the forest, searching for the portal.

Shadow Bulborb: Master... we have just received word that the Pik Clones staged a breakout. We are in pursuit of them now.

Cloaked Figure: Hmm. This wouldn't have happened with a more competent jailer like Silver. Oh well, the Pik Clones are of no matter. We must focus all our efforts on finding the portal. Once we are through, we will become even more powerful.

Shadow Bulborb: Yes, master.

 

**BACK WITH TEAM GREEN**

 

Minion: We're here.

It was night, and the team of five stood hidden near trees as they observed the Dark Pikmin Base, surrounded by both Pikmin and Pikavore security. Silver was doing something odd with some strange powdery substance.

Green: Are you disguising yourself?

Silver: Yes. How did you know?

Green: I once knew someone like you.

Silver: Ah. Well, I'm a master of disguise. This powder grows from these kinds of trees naturally. It is gray in color, and I am applying it to give myself a gray color.

Silver continued this for a while until he was now indistinguishable from Gray.

Gray (Silver): I've encountered him before in the war. I know how to imitate his voice, his mannerisms, and even apply the touches of powder right to make the small bodily characteristics look just right. On the way here, I was also picking up plants to give myself just the right scent, too, for those nosy Pikavores.

Green: Impressive.

Gray (Silver): Thank you. Now, I will take each of you as my prisoners. Let's go.

So they headed on towards the base. They were initially stopped by some security, but Silver's disguise proved effective, and Silver was allowed to take his "prisoners" into the base. They moved through some rooms unnoticed by the Dark Pikmin, until at last they arrived at the cells.

Dark Bulb: Well... I think we've fixed those batteries. Oh, hey there, Gray!

Purple: Has he got... the Cloaked Figure's minion with him? 

Gray (Silver): Why, yes, I do.

Dark Bulb: And... a new Dark Pikmin? On a horse? 

Dark Green: That's right!

Dark Bulb: A Green Pikmin... a Brown Pikmin... I've never heard of these! How did you find these, Gray?

Green then conked him unconscious with the handle of his sword.

Purple: Hey, Gray! Control your prisoners! 

Green: We are no prisoners...

Green then conked Purple unconscious as well. He then proceeded to take a key and free the Pik Group from their cell. They had pleased looks on their faces.

Green: So, where is the shard?

Red: We hid it. Like I said, you help us, and we help you.

Green: I have helped you.

Red: We need help with the war in our world, and I will help you with the one in yours by giving you this shard back.

Green: I cannot interfere any more in this world than I must.

Red: You must. Or else you will not receive the shard.

Dark Purple and Gray then walked into the room, and took notice of the Gray impostor and the freed Pikmin.

Dark Purple: Oh no!

He ran and flipped the alarm switch, causing it to blare throughout the base. Yarly neighed.

Dark Green: We will take care of this.

Dark Green rode out of the room, trampling over Gray.

Minion: Get that shard out of them!

Green nodded as Minion dragged Brown with him out of the room, followed by Silver.

Green: Make this quick. What would you have me do?

Red: We need to rescue the Light Pikmin first.

Green nodded, and the he and the Pik Group headed into another jail cell room, where the Light Pikmin were each held in an individual glass cell with some strange vent above each of them. Green went to each cell, smashing the glass open with his sword, and freeing the Light Pikmin - Pink, Bright Yellow, Light Blue, Light Purple, Light Bulb, and Light Orange.

Bright Yellow: Those vents in the cells were devices to absorb our light energy. We're all weak.

Light Orange: We can do what we can!

Pink: Thank you for freeing us.

Red: Oh... my... who is this? 

Pink: ....

Blue: 

Yellow: 

White: 

Red: 

Pink: 

Green: ...Oh, dear, not this again.

The group of 12 left the room and eventually exited the base. A battle was occurring outside as Pikmin and Pikavore security were fighting Green's teammates. Yarly neighed as Dark Green slashed his sword down through security forces, and Minion fought with his fists, and Silver fought with his stem. Silver particularly confused the security forces, as he was still disguised as Gray.

The Pik Group and Light Pik Group joined in the fight, making the battle even bigger. Green noticed Bulb, however, spit out the Rift Shard before entering the battle, using his teeth to attack. So that's where it was all along! Green went and retrieved the shard. He looked around, disturbed by the sight of Dark Green and Minion killing so many Pikmin who were only loyal to the Dark Pikmin out of fear.

Minion: Use your power!

He punched Brown in the side. Brown released a bright explosion from within himself, scorching several Pikavores to death. Brown then found himself near Pikmin security, who cowered as Brown ran towards him, believing he was about to use his power to kill them.

And indeed, Brown nearly did, but suddenly stopped himself. Brown recalled Green's words that using his power for the Cloaked Figure didn't have to be his fate, that he could use it for something truly great. Brown and Green looked to each other, both understanding. Green was suddenly inspired as well. He threw the Rift Shard to the ground. He then looked up towards the starry sky, seeing the World Blaster's platform far above them. Green knew what he had to do.

Green: I am going for the World Blaster.

Brown: Wow, that?

Green: Yes... Will you help me?

Brown: Yeah!

Minion: Oh no he doesn't! He's not going anywhere!

The Minion started to attack Brown, but he was startled as he suddenly saw a vision of Light Green before him.

Light Green: No!

The vision then disappeared.

Minion: S... Silver?

And then a vision of Light Brown appeared behind him. And then visions of both Light Green and Light Brown began to alternate around him.

Green: The One of Sorrow?

Light Brown (One of Sorrow): Yes, that's me.

The Minion felt haunted by the One of Sorrow as it alternated between the forms of Light Green and Light Brown, both having been killed by the Cloaked Figure's forces early on after the Cloaked Figure unleashed his army upon the world.

Light Brown (One of Sorrow): You must put an end to this war between the Light and Dark Pikmin. I have tried my best to stop them over the years, but I've only hindered them from annihilating each other.

Green: You need more forms of the dead to have an emotional impact to stop them. But everyone here is still alive.

Light Green (One of Sorrow): Go, Green.

Green nodded and then turned to the other Pik Group members.

Green: I'm going for the World Blaster! Aid me!

They nodded. Red, White, Yellow, Blue, and Bulb joined Green and Brown as they headed back into the base, while the Light Pik Group continued to fight outside. As they carried on through the base, the Dark Pikmin appeared.

Wine: Kill them!

Red lunged for Wine, as Gold attacked White. Yellow joined White in fighting Gold, and Dark Purple pounced on Blue with his heavy weight. Bulb tried to drag Dark Purple off with his teeth, but Dark Orange then attacked and knocked him back. Gray then attacked White. The fight had evened out, with Green and Brown trying to figure out how to join in without accidentally harming their allies.

Navy then suddenly appeared.

Ice Navy: DIE!

Navy blasted ice in Green and Brown's direction, and Green barely pulled him down to dodge.

Green: What the?

Green quickly pulled Brown up and threw him behind a table, crouched down, and pulled the table down to block more ice blasts.

Ice Navy: Arggh!!!

Navy furiously hurled blasts of ice their way, and also in the directions of other Pik Group members, who barely dodged.

Ice Navy: I will freeze you all!!! 

Purple: SHUT UP! 

Suddenly, Navy was pounced from behind and knocked unconscious by Purple.

Red: ...Purple?

Purple: That's right!

Green and Brown got up and joined the others (some of whom were still fighting).

Green: Do you know of how to get up to the World Blaster, Purple?

Purple: They wouldn't authorize me. 

Dark Bulb: I know, though.

Dark Bulb had a look as though he was tired of Black's rule over the lands.

Dark Bulb: I'll take you to the hover pods.

Green and Brown nodded and followed him. Bulb was being crushed under Dark Purple's weight, but the other Pikmin were too busy fighting to help. Suddenly, Silver knocked Dark Purple down. He was still in his Gray disguise.

Bulb: Okay?

Gray (Silver): There ya go.

He helped a surprised Bulb up from the floor and the two carried on fighting the Dark Pikmin. The base had now become a massive mess due to all the fighting. Green, Brown, and Dark Bulb arrived at the hover pods.

Dark Bulb: Good luck.

Green and Brown nodded. They entered the hover pods and rode them up. After some time, they arrived at the World Blaster's platform in the sky.

Black: Hmm? How... DID YOU GET HERE?!

Green: We were helped by one of your own.

Black growled and then started to charge up a dark blast. Green and Brown dodged as Black launched a black energy that nearly hit them. They leaped so far in dodging that they neared the edge of the platform, sending chills through their bodies. It was a very long way back down to the earth!

Brown: I will get him... You get the cannon.

Green nodded. The two got up as Black began to charge another attack. Brown ran towards Black, and with a blast of both Brown's own bright energy and Black's dark energy, the two were launched through the air. Brown grabbed onto the edge of the platform, and Black wrapped his stem around Brown's legs, holding on for dear life.

Green ran over to the World Blaster's console and pressed several buttons until its self-destruct program was initiated. He only had a minute to get away. Green ran over to the edge to help Brown up, but Brown couldn't get up with Black's weight holding him down.

Brown: Go! There's not much time!

Green: No!

Green took his sword and carefully slashed it downward, cutting Black's stem from his head. Black fell down through the sky towards the earth.

Black: *Wilhelm scream*

Green pulled Brown up, and the two rushed over to the hover pods, riding them back down towards the earth. After a few more moments, the World Blaster exploded in a fiery blaze. Green and Brown barely got away from the force of the blast.

Back down on the earth, Dark Bulb smiled as he saw the fire blast in the air. The Pikmin and Pikavore security suddenly surrendered to the Light Pikmin upon seeing it as well.

Yellow Pikmin Security #4: It's gone! 

Wollywog Security #2: We're free! 

Elsewhere, the Pik Clones, who were emerging from the forest, also saw it.

Commander Alpha: Oh no. This won't bode well for the Dark Pikmin.

Back at the base, the Pik Group and Light Pik Group had gathered outside, with the defeated Dark Pikmin now surrendering. Except for the Dark Pikmin, the whole base was cheering, though Dark Bulb was cheering silently. The Dark Pikmin were tied up. Dark Green was nowhere to be seen.

Minion: Hey!

The Minion was struggling as he was also getting tied up by Light Purple.

Light Purple: Enough of that.

Light Purple struggled to tie him. Elsewhere, Purple was with the Pik Group.

Purple: I'm... sorry I turned on the group. 

White: It's okay, Purple. You came back to us when we needed you.

Silver, who was now out of his Gray disguise, was starting to get tied up, but Bulb was quite insistent about stopping it.

Bulb: Okay? Okay? Okay? Okay?

Light Bulb: Okay, okay, stop tying him.

The Pikmin ex-security stopped tying Silver up.

Silver: Thank you.

Little did Silver and Bulb know the irony that in Green's universe, Bulb had killed Silver on Orange's orders.

Light Blue: We did it.

Pink: Yes. We won the war with the Dark Pikmin.

The two friends smiled at each other (Pink making the equivalent of a smile, anyway, as Pinks had noses rather than mouths).

Wine: Look... it's...

The other Dark Pikmin took notice of their master floating down from the sky. Black was using his dark energy to hover him slightly every so often as he fell, until at last he landed safely on the ground. Blood was pouring down his face and body from where his stem had been cut off.

Black: AAAARGH! 

The entire crowd looked startled.

Black: I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!! 

Black began to charge the last of his energy and aimed towards Pink. Red then jumped in the way as Black fired. Suddenly, a blast of gray and light came back and hit the dark energy, causing it to fade.

Red: H... how did I do that?

Pink: I helped you. We Light Pikmin can help trigger the neutral energies in Neutral Pikmin.

Red: It was... such a rush... 

Pink: .... 

Yellow: D'awww... 

Blue: Enough! 

Bulb: Okay?

The One of Sorrow watched as Black was getting tied up and the Light Pikmin attended to the stemless wound on his head. The entity hoped that perhaps this would be the first stage in the end of the Light/Dark Pikmin Wars, as well as the War Between Two Evils.

Green and Brown arrived back down in their hover pods.

Red: The heroes!

The Pik Group ran over to the two.

Red: You don't know how much we owe you.

Green: It was nothing. But I must go now. I must get the Rift Shard.

Yellow: Here it is!

Yellow handed it to him.

White: Good luck, Green.

Blue: Yeah!

They all gave a nod of thanks. Green gave a nod of acknowledgement back. He had not seen them in such a long time, as most of their versions from his world were long dead. He took a moment to realize and appreciate this, and then turned to Brown.

Green: These will be good Pikmin, Brown. They will be good, true friends to you.

Bulb: Okay?

Brown: Okay.

Green: Okay!

Bulb: Okay?

Brown: Okay?

Green: Okay.

Brown: Thanks, Green.

Green: And thank you.

Green left the crowd as it began to celebrate.


	13. Another Generation

**Part 13: Another Generation**

 

White and Dark Winged were in a wooded area at sunrise. They had just arrived in another realm and had just ended communication with the Pik Group.

White: Alright, it's time to get the Rift Shard. Follow me.

Dark Winged: Why should I follow you?

White: Because I'm more experienced.

Dark Winged: I am opposed to a Light Pikmin leading me.

White: Well, I am certainly not letting a Dark Pikmin lead me. How about this, neither of us leads? We just go as equals.

Dark Winged nodded.

Dark Winged: I agree to the compromise.

And so the two headed off. After a short distance, they found a town populated by Pikmin. It had a number of buildings - homes, public places; and busy streets as well. Where Pikmin had not yet made buildings and paved roads, some of nature had managed to live on in the forms of trees and tall, colorful flowers and other plants.

White: What is this town? I have never seen such a town.

Dark Winged: Well, it is a parallel universe. Things won't be quite right.

White: You there...

White got the attention of a Blue bystander.

White: What town is this?

Blue Bystander: It's Sprout Town, of course! What bridge are you living under?

The bystander walked away from them shaking his head.

White: Have you ever heard of Sprout Town?

Dark Winged: I haven't.

The two walked through Sprout Town for a few hours until at last they stopped at a library.

Police Pikmin: Hey, you there!

A Red Police Pikmin inside the library came over to them. The Purple librarian gave a disgruntled look at the noise he had made.

Police Pikmin: I've never seen you two around here. Who are you?

White and Dark Winged looked to each other for a moment and then introduced themselves.

Police Pikmin: Travelers?

White: Yeah, something like that.

Police Pikmin: "Something like that"? We can't have you suspicious types around here.

He then turned to Dark Winged.

Police Pikmin: And you. I've never seen a Pikmin like you around here. Flying? Pink? And dark? It gives me an uneasy feeling. The Dark Pikmin have been vanquished for centuries. We don't need one of them stirring up trouble in Sprout Town, we've got enough trouble as it is with the Free Society's frail economy.

Dark Winged: I can assure you, we mean no harm. We're just in this place for information.

Police Pikmin: What sort of information?

White: We're looking for a crystal shard. Have you heard anything about that?

Police Pikmin: Nope. Well, I will be keeping an eye on you two. After what happened yesterday, we need to be wary of you suspicious types.

White: What happened yesterday, if I may ask?

Police Pikmin: An assailant disguised in a leather black suit came in and made a mess of things, caused a ruckus. Attacked some Pikmin.

White shook his head.

White: I can assure you, we don't mean to cause any ruckuses.

Police Pikmin: We'll see about that.

He left the library. White and Dark Winged wandered through the library until they saw something striking - an old painting hanging on the wall, covered in a glass pane. White recognized what it was depicting instantly: Orange standing on a rocky field in a fighting stance faced towards the Bomb-Fortress with the Dark Pikmin's forces standing below it. At the bottom was written, "The Battle of the Bomb-Fortress".

White: What is this? This is the battle that Orange and the rest of us were in six years ago. Why is it a painting?

Dark Winged: When you beat the Dark Pikmin before Dark Finned, Dark Rock, and I? Commander Alpha told me about it.

White went to a near by Yellow Pikmin and got her attention.

White: Hey there, do you know what this painting is depicting?

Purple Librarian: Sshh!!

They quieted their voices.

Yellow Pikmin: You really don't know? Everyone knows.

White: We're from... out of town.

Yellow Pikmin: It's a world-wide known historical event, silly. That is the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress, when Pikmin, Bulborbs, and Wollywogs united and defeated the Dark Pikmin. You know what those all are, don't you?

Dark Winged: Yes, we know.

White: When did it happen?

Yellow Pikmin: Over 200 years ago. The Orange Pikmin being shown is considered legendary himself. But I'm a believer.

White: I'm a believer, too.

Yellow Pikmin: You just found out the story!

White shrugged.

White: So what year is it now?

Yellow Pikmin: Seriously?

White: Well, I go by something of a different calendar, you might say.

Yellow Pikmin: It's GGEEEECAAA.

She then turned to Dark Winged with a confused look.

Yellow Pikmin: Hey... uh, cool wings and color you've got there.

Dark Winged: Um... thank you.

Yellow Pikmin: Interesting date you've got there, White stranger.

She then wandered off.

Dark Winged: Date?

White: So, anyway, in our universe the year is GGEECBAA. So the universe we're in now is 196 years later.

The two continued to wander through the library for the next hour or so to see if they could find out any information. They even checked on some strange computer system called the "Virtual Net", but found nothing. As they were doing this, the wavy light images of Light Green, Orange, and Green appeared.

Light Green: Just checking for updates. Any shards found yet? Any Shadow Race entities encountered?

White shook his head to both questions, as did the others.

Light Green: That's good about the latter, at least. Shadow Ki-Pr spoke of a strategy. You may not encounter the Shadow Race for some time.

Orange appeared to be sleepy, with his eyes half-closed and his head leaning to the side.

Light Green: I apologize, Orange, did I wake you?

Orange: It's no problem... We're up in a tree. Light Blue and Dark Finned are asleep.

Green: Is it dark there, still?

Orange: Yeah.

Green: It's daylight here.

Light Green: It's daylight here as well.

White: And here. And on that note, the universe I'm in is actually in the year GGEEEECAAA.

Light Green: Two centuries in the future? It seems that we didn't all land at the same point in time for each universe. Well, keep looking. My universe seems to be in a "World of Paradise" where the Gray Spectralids are still alive. I'll try to find out more information.

White nodded, as did the others, and Light Green ended the communication. White and Dark Winged then left the library, feeling there was nothing more here they could find out.

Dark Winged: Well, maybe we should put up wanted posters.

White: No... I have thought.

Dark Winged: A thought?

White: Light Green was able to absorb energy from the Rift Crystal into his sword, so there must be some connection between the electrical energy and light energy.

Dark Winged: What are you thinking?

White: A surge of electricity was used to vibrate the universe's dark energy to create the spatial tear. Maybe that dark energy has some connection to Dark Pikmin's dark energy. Maybe, if we combine our powers, we can trace the location of the Rift Shard, if I can use my powers to direct yours.

Dark Winged: Well... it's worth a try.

White took Dark Winged to a more calm environment, where he began to instruct her on bringing out the dark energy in herself.

White: Since you've never done this before, and since I'm not especially well-trained in using light energy, we're going to need to work together. Sit down. So calm your mind. Close your eyes.

Dark Winged nodded and did so, lowering herself to a seat, closing her eyes.

White: Now... there is an energy deep within all Pikmin. It is mysterious, its cause for existing not known. For Neutral Pikmin, this manifests as what is known as "neutral energy". But for most, their knowledge of it is only subconscious. Light and Dark Pikmin have the added light and dark energy, which we are more conscious of. You just have to reach back into your subconscious, back to where the will to control that inner energy is at.

White also was closing his eyes and calming his mind, and starting to manipulate Dark Winged's energy slightly. She could only barely touch upon it mentally, but this was enough to help White direct it out. White did this for a few minutes.

White: Do you feel anything? Any sense of direction?

Dark Winged: I do feel something... in that direction...

Dark Winged pointed towards it.

White: Well, it's worth checking out.

Dark Winged: It feels very distant, though.

White: Try to keep some hold over that part of your subconscious. We'll need you to keep trying to feel it.

Dark Winged nodded and opened her eyes. She tried to hold on to what she had just touched upon. They headed across the town to find some means of transport. At last, White saw a parking lot for small planes. They met an older red Pikmin there.

Older Red Pikmin: Well, if you want the wings, you're going to need to pay up.

He started swinging the keys.

White: How much does it cost?

Older Red Pikmin: 25 golden nectar pieces.

White: Well... can we make a different arrangement?

Older Red Pikmin: Nope.

White looked to Dark Winged. Dark Winged seemed to realize what White wanted her to do. She flew up and snatched the keys from the old Pikmin.

Older Red Pikmin: Hey... give that back!

White hopped in the front seat of the plane they were next to, and Dark Winged hovered into the back seat. She tossed him the keys, and he started up the plane.

Older Red Pikmin: You can't do that!

He ran over towards them, but White had already started to move the plane. The old Pikmin leaped out of the way as White drove the plane along the parking lot.

Dark Winged: Do you know how to use these?

White: No, but there's a first time for everything!

White messed with various controls until the plane was up in the air. Soon, they were high in the sky and could see Sprout Town and the surrounding forests below.

Dark Winged: You know, I could have just flown myself.

White: But you wouldn't have the energy to go a long distance.

Dark Winged: Well, I have to say, I'm impressed that a Light Pikmin was willing to do an action like stealing. Commander Alpha told me you're all very self-righteous and rigid about your moral views.

White: There are gray areas. Our universe, and possibly more, are on the line. We don't have time to wait.

Dark Winged: Smart thinking.

White: You know, the Dark Pikmin could learn some things from the Light Pikmin, too. You want to talk about rigid. The Dark Pikmin turned down an offer of friendship that Orange gave.

Dark Winged didn't say anything to that.

White: Are you still holding on to that part of your subconscious?

Dark Winged: Yes...

So White reached his hand back and continued to try to direct her power. She continued to try to reach out and feel her dark energy contact with the trace of dark energy that came from their universe through this universe with the Rift Shard. White continued to fly along in the direction that Dark Winged was feeling.

White: If only Dark Pikmin could maintain this sort of peace of mind...

Dark Winged: What do you mean?

White: Many Light Pikmin were under the impression that the dark energy causes aggression, hence why Dark Pikmin have been so antagonistic historically. Light energy was more psychologically conductive to serenity.

Dark Winged: I would definitely question that hypothesis.

White: Well, think what you want, but that is what history shows.

Dark Winged: The Light Pikmin have been aggressive towards us. Do you really think you're so perfect?

White: No... not at all. You are correct.

Dark Winged was surprised to hear this.

White: Long ago, it was a silly and childish dispute that broke the Light and Dark Pikmin up from being friends. The Light Pikmin were equally to blame.

Dark Winged was impressed that a Light Pikmin owning up to faults.

Dark Winged: Why don't Light Pikmin appreciate the Dark Pikmin's choices to take over the world?

White: Because everyone should have freedom, we believe.

Dark Winged: But you need law and order.

White: Well, the historical insanity of Dark Pikmin has not typically been conductive to orderliness. The World Blaster, the Bomb-Fortress, to name a couple of examples.

Dark Winged: Those decisions were influenced by Black and Dark Orange, though, who I will concede were not mentally fit for leadership. I think you should give the Dark Pikmin a chance to prove themselves good world rulers. We tend to assemble militaries. That's good for keeping our kingdoms safe by outside hostilities.

White: That is true.

Dark Winged: We are also more involved in the Pik World. Maybe things would be different if the Light Pikmin didn't hide themselves except to attack the Dark Pikmin.

White: ...That is a good point.

Dark Winged: You really think so?

White: Yeah.

Dark Winged: Maybe Light Pikmin are more open-minded than I gave credit for.

White: Would you be open to some Light Pikmin philosophies? No harm or abuse to life in the quest for power. You Dark Pikmin seem to care a lot about each other. Why so exclusive? Why not learn to love all of the living?

Dark Winged thought on this. The two talked for some time as White continued to fly in the direction of the Rift Shard. They continued to talk, with Dark Winged gradually gaining more respect for him and for the Light Pikmin's views. Likewise, White also began to appreciate some things about the Dark Pikmin and Dark Winged in particular.

After a couple of hours had passed, Dark Winged began to feel the Rift Shard's direction more close to the surface. White landed the plane in a long opening within the forest, which would the plane enough space to drive before lifting off again. The two hopped out of the plane and began to look through the forest, still looking for the Rift Shard.

Soon, they came upon something strange in the forest. Before them was a pond, and across from it was a burned out pyre of a charred Bulborb body and a large fish that had much of its flesh and meat cut off. Up between a couple of trees was a treehouse.

There were also Pikmin headed towards the ladder leading up to the treehouse. A Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and Bulbmin. They were suddenly stopped by loud gunfire. A voice yelled down from above.

Orange: Stand still, vermin! Hands where I can see them!

White and Dark Winged watched as the five all held their hands up (except for Bulb, who had no hands) and looked up as Orange stepped out the doorway onto the balcony, as he cocked his rifle while aiming it towards them.

Red: We're not here to harm you!

Orange: Are you the leader, there, Red?!

White thought this was odd.

White: Strange seeing another Orange Pikmin.

White and Dark Winged continued to observe.

Red: Yes!

Orange: Well, if you're not here harm me, then take your sorry pack of hinds out of here!

Red: But we need your hel-

Another gunshot startled them all again. Orange cocked the rifle again.

Orange: Leave now! With your hands in the air!

Red nodded, and they all turned and walked to a path between the trees nervously, each with their hands in the air. Eventually, they were out of sight. The Orange Pikmin went back into his treehouse.

Dark Winged: Well, let's not get caught in a crossfire between crazy locals.

White: Agreed.

White and Dark Winged continued on through the forest, eventually cutting around the treehouse. As they continued their search, they heard another gunshot at some point. After a while, they also heard a loud explosion, followed by another. They began to notice smoke rising from the forest.

White: I wonder what happened.

Dark Winged: There it is!

She pointed to the Rift Shard on the ground and grabbed it.

White: Great! Now let's get out of here.

White and Dark Winged made their way through the forest. They heard another explosion. Soon, they had arrived at a long, flat terrain like a road, similar to the one they had parked their plane at earlier, but not the same one. Then they began to hear a noise, like a vehicle coming.

White: Look out!

White leaped and shoved Dark Winged out of the way as an unusual vehicle came bursting from the trees. It was made of wood, flat, square, slightly elongated, and with small walling around the sides. There were wheels on every corner, a tank slightly hanging on the bottom for some kind of fuel. The Orange, Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple, and Bulb they had seen earlier were in it as the vehicle raged across the road.

White: I guess we're not the only ones with adventures.

After a few moments, a motorcycle also roared past, its driver bulky, wearing a black leather suit around its entire body, and some time of mask similar looking to a gas mask. White and Dark Winged had been standing unseen behind trees as it drove past in pursuit of the Pik Group.

White: Well, what a crazy day. What do you say we get out of here?

Dark Winged: Good idea.

The two headed away.


	14. World of Paradise

**Part 14: World of Paradise**

 

It was daylight, and Light Green traveled across a rocky terrain, followed by Rock, Winged, and Finned, as well as Dark Rock and Shadow Ki-Pr. The two villains were being held as prisoners, agreeing to go along for fear of Light Pikmin's power as well as attack from the three Pikmin newbs.

Light Green: After hours, we haven't encountered any of the Shadow Race. Why are they leaving this world alone?

Shadow Ki-Pr made the equivalent of a smile.

Shadow Ki-Pr: We won't for much longer.

Light Green: There will be an attack?

Shadow Ki-Pr didn't see the point in keeping it a secret, especially as he feared Light Green's power.

Shadow Ki-Pr: All worlds we have access to will fall. But there is a specific strategy we typically follow. We only focus our efforts on one world at a time. If we separate, we become disorganized and vulnerable. Right now, my kind will be focused on your world before they conquer this one and the others.

Light Green thought about this. They continued walking for some time, until they stumbled upon something.

Finned: Wow... what is that?

The group of six had stopped, seeing an amazing sight ahead. A large silvery-white fortress was ahead, surrounded by several towers with spiraling staircases. Dozens of flying vehicles were traveling though the air, above and around the fortress. The group of six carried onward some ways until they got near the entrance of the fortress. Living Gray Spectralids surrounded the area. One approached them.

Gray Spectralid: Hello, I am Gr-Tr. What brings you travelers here?

Light Green: We are here by accident, from another realm. We don't know where we are.

Gr-Tr: Ah, then allow me to introduce you to the Gray Spectralids' World of Paradise. Before you is Paradise Fortress, a center for peaceful gathering. Let me show you inside.

Light Green nodded, and the group followed the Spectralid inside. The appearance was similar to Spire Fortress's, with statues and imagery of Gray Spectralids, holographic projectors, various computerized sounds, and a ceiling of glass showing the sunny sky above. The walls in Paradise Fortress happened to be gray rather than white, however. The group was greeted by even more Spectralids.

Gray Spectralid: Hello, visitors. I am Ps-Fl, director of Paradise Fortress.

He took notice of Shadow Ki-Pr.

Ps-Fl: Is that Spectralid with you?

Shadow Ki-Pr looked nervous.

Light Green: ...Yes, he is. We had Spectralids in our realm as well. His name is Ki-Pr. There might be another version of Ki-Pr in this realm as well.

Ps-Fl: Realm? You mean as in another dimension?

Light Green nodded. The group was taken over to a scanner on the wall, which shone a blue light across Shadow Ki-Pr's body. Then on a screen on the wall, an image of Ki-Pr appeared along with some text, which Ps-Fl read.

Ps-Fl: Yes, it seems he is genetically identical to the Ki-Pr who works at our Spire Fortress.

Light Green then got a thought. Perhaps the Spire Fortress of this universe had the technology to aid them in finding the Rift Shard.

Light Green: Can we get into contact with them, then? We are in dire need of help.

Ps-Fl: Well, there is a not another Spire tour for some weeks, but I will call some scientists here. I think they will find this interesting.

Light Green: Thank you.

Ps-Fl: Until then, please enjoy our hospitality.

Ps-Fl left to go contact the Spire Fortress staff. Light Green looked around Paradise Fortress. Something about the design was oddly familiar -- not in that it was similar to Spire Fortress. But he felt as though he had been in Paradise Fortress before. Could he have been here in one of his adventures working for Seer-Eye? Or in helping the Bulborb and Wollywog allies maintain control of the Pik World territories after the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress? Or in his quest to find out about the enemies who killed Seer-Eye and Specty? None of these seemed to ring any bells. He couldn't figure out why this fortress was familiar.

Light Green held his sword upward and used his light energy to manipulate the Rift Crystal energy within his sword. Focusing on the spirits of his friends, he caused a flash of light to appear and wavy images of Orange, Green, and White appeared.

Light Green: Just checking for updates. Any shards found yet? Any Shadow Race entities encountered?

The others shook their heads to both questions.

Light Green: That's good about the latter, at least. Shadow Ki-Pr spoke of a strategy. You may not encounter the Shadow Race for some time.

Orange appeared to be sleepy, with his eyes half-closed and his head leaning to the side.

Light Green: I apologize, Orange, did I wake you?

Orange: It's no problem... We're up in a tree. Light Blue and Dark Finned are asleep.

Green: Is it dark there, still?

Orange: Yeah.

Green: It's daylight here.

Light Green: It's daylight here as well.

White: And here. And on that note, the universe I'm in is actually in the year GGEEEECAAA.

Light Green: Two centuries in the future? It seems that we didn't all land at the same point in time for each universe. Well, keep looking. My universe seems to be in a "World of Paradise" where the Gray Spectralids are still alive. I'll try to find out more information.

The others nodded, and Light Green ended the communication. His five companions had been standing next to him, watching the conversation.

Winged: So you have some energy from the crystal in your sword, correct? Perhaps that could help you find the Rift Shard.

Light Green: Not a bad idea, but I worry of using it all up.

Ps-Fl returned.

Ps-Fl: The scientists at Spire Fortress are very busy at the moment. I told them something of great interest was here at the fortress, but we were only told that they would get back to me on this in several hours. Is there any way we at the Paradise Fortress can be of assistance until then?

Light Green: Well, have any other strange otherworldy objects entered this realm? Like a shard of a crystal?

Ps-Fl: Not that I am aware of.

Light Green nodded in acknowledgment.

Ps-Fl: Well, until then, perhaps a tour of Paradise Fortress to fill up the time?

Light Green: Alright!

Ps-Fl took them to a Gray Spectralid named Tr-Gd, who began to take them around the fortress. While on the way through the fortress, Finned and Rock noticed Winged appeared troubled.

Finned: Hey, what's up?

Winged: It is nothing.

Rock: Well something's bothering you!

Winged: It is just... The recent fighting, this adventure through universes... It is all very much to handle emotionally.

Rock: Yeah, it's hard for us, too. But we'll be alright!

Rock reached up and gave a comforting pat to Winged on the back as she hovered.

Winged: My life has just been very difficult. Harsh slave labor... Getting beaten by our masters... Watching family get beaten... Life is not good for Winged Pikmin.

Finned: Why would they beat you?

Winged: Because we did not do what they wanted, exactly. They were very harsh on even the slightest of imperfection. We could do nothing other than what our masters instructed us. I am just thankful they let us have books to read during what little resting time we had. That was the only comfort we had in life. Getting kidnapped by the Pik Clones was the best thing to ever happen to me. I just wish my family could have been kidnapped as well. I wish all the Winged Pikmin could have.

Winged looked as though she was restraining herself from showing strong emotions.

Finned: Hey, girl, it's okay. Let it out.

Finned also reached her hand up onto Winged's back to give her comfort. Tears started to come from Winged's eyes, and she looked as though she was struggling and nervous to let them. Years of being beaten into hiding feelings.

Rock: It's okay. There's nothing wrong with showing feeling. We're your friends, we're here for you!

Winged nodded as tears continued to roll out, and made the Winged Pikmin equivalent of a smile.

Winged: Thank you.

Finned: You should make your own decisions in life from this point on. Choose to do and feel what you want. You are your own mistress now.

Winged nodded. The group carried onward, continuing to follow Tr-Gd as she showed them through the fortress. The Pikmin wondered why it was called a fortress, as it seemed to have no military purpose. Indeed, the Gray Spectralids had moved beyond military altogether.

Winged: This fortress... this world is so magnificent. Peace, freedom, intellectual sophistication. I wish all places were like this.

Winged looked around the fortress, awed by what it represented. This was just the sort of world she had always dreamed of living in. Light Green, however, took notice of vestiges of military use in the fortress. Old, inactive security gateways that utilized elements. In one room, two strange cylindrical objects.

Light Green: What are those objects for?

Tr-Gd looked at the objects in disgust.

Tr-Gd: Once, they were used to produce an abomination. They would surge energy towards each other, creating an electrical and fiery ball that would increasingly grow. The two cylindrical objects, referred to by their makers as "corks" due to their appearance, would stay situated sticking out of the top and bottom of the increasingly growing ball of energy. It would just keep growing until the corks exhausted themselves after a long period of use. It would kill life it touched. The only way to disable it until then would be to knock the two corks out of their situated positions, causing the energy to evaporate. A deadly and nearly indestructible weapon of a more primitive era.

Somehow, this seemed familiar to Light Green. He was getting the increasing feeling that he had been in this fortress before from his universe.

Light Green: Paradise Fortress was once used for military, yes?

Tr-Gd: Yes, many decades ago, before we awoke to striving for peace rather than war.

Light Green still struggled to recall how he knew this fortress. Soon, Tr-Gd concluded the tour.

Tr-Gd: Now, you can also get an aerial tour of the surrounding area.

Light Green: Hm... That sounds like a good idea!

Tr-Gd nodded, and she led the group outside and into a flying vehicle, called a Spectralid Carrier. It reminded him much of the one that the Pik Group had used to get to the Bomb-Fortress six years ago, though it seemed more refined and technologically updated.

Winged: Can I fly along outside? I want to give my wings a stretch.

Light Green: Of course!

The Spectralid Carrier ascended up into the air, as Winged followed along outside of it. Tr-Gd moved the vehicle through the air, pointing out the various things on the earth below as the group observed through the windows. Winged also observed as she flew through the air. Paradise Fortress and its surrounding towers, and much lively green forestry in the distance surrounding the fortress's more rocky terrain surrounding it. Many other Spectralid Carriers were flying across the sky as well. The movements of all the Carriers produced strangely peaceful yet otherworldly mechanical sounds.

Winged observed the Gray Spectralids on the earth, all living in harmony with one another. Many appeared to be meditating -- in deep thought, Winged imagined. Many were also caring for plant life. In spite of their grand technological achievements, it seemed they still had a deep respect for nature. Winged relaxed, flying through the sky, her first time in doing so in her life. She even closed her eyes at times, though she still remained close to the Spectralid Carrier to make sure she didn't wander off. She felt she could get lost in her enjoyment of this world. For the first time, she felt free.

Rock and Finned watched her through the window.

Rock: She seems to have a certain peace I've never seen on her before.

Finned: Yeah, she does.

Light Green looked on at the world as well, though he was more worried about the Shadow Race's inevitable attack. They needed to find the Rift Shard soon and close passageway to this world. Light Green, thinking on Winged's suggestion earlier, held up his sword and used his light energy to manipulate the rift crystal energy. He tried to get some sort of sense of the direction of the Rift Shard's energy.

Light Green felt it in some distant direction. He looked through one of the windows towards that direction. It was somewhere off distant. He wondered how the shard got so far.

Light Green: Tr-Gd, is there something unusual in that direction?

Tr-Gd looked to where Light Green was looking through the window.

Tr-Gd: That's the direction of Spire Fortress, though you can't see it at this great distance.

Spire Fortress. Had the Gray Spectralids already found the Rift Shard and taken it there? As he pondered this, he stopped using his power, as he did not want to use up the rift energy so he could still contact the Pik Group later. He also did not want to use up much of his light energy, of which there was little left. He was still recovering from using much of it in battle previously. He sat down in a seat, tired.

Shadow Ki-Pr examined Light Green carefully. He began to realize that Light Green's power was exhausted. Perhaps he would be able to get away after all. He needed to come up with a plan. He had some knowledge of this world already, and planned to put it to good use.

After an hour had passed, Tr-Gd landed the Spectralid Carrier back down. The group headed back into the fortress. Once in there, Ps-Fl only told Light Green that they would still need to wait for a while, as the Spire Fortress staff was still busy. Meanwhile, Shadow Ki-Pr was up to something.

Shadow Ki-Pr: Hey, Dark Rock, do you want to know how you can get a hold of the Rift Shard quickly?

Dark Rock: Yes. You better tell me!

Shadow Ki-Pr then explained to him the directions of a particular room.

Shadow Ki-Pr: In that room is a means to get the Rift Shard and get rid of the Pikmin.

Dark Rock: Hmm, how do you know this?

Shadow Ki-Pr: I know this fortress. My kind has invaded many "Worlds of Paradise" similar to this one.

Dark Rock then decided to go. The Pikmin began to notice he was leaving.

Rock: Hey, where are you going? Stop!

Light Green, Rock, Winged, Finned, and Shadow Ki-Pr pursued Dark Rock as he ran through hallways towards the room Shadow Ki-Pr had spoken of. The Shadow entity knew that the young Dark Pikmin would be naive enough to fall for his trick, and soon he would be rid of all the Pikmin. The Pikmin pursued Dark Rock through an old abandoned factory area for weapons, into a room with a large machine press at the ceiling. Shadow Ki-Pr stopped outside the door, shut and locked it, locking the Pikmin in.

Dark Rock: I don't see anything in this room...

Finned turned towards the door and tried to open it.

Finned: Hey! Open up, you!

Light Green looked up at the ceiling and saw the machine press.

Light Green: Oh no.

 

Outside, Shadow Ki-Pr moved to a console.

Shadow Ki-Pr: Heh, stupid hippies thought there was no violence left in this world, they didn't think turn off any of this equipment. That will be their downfall, as it has been in similar worlds.

Shadow Ki-Pr pressed buttons and pulled levers on the console.

Shadow Ki-Pr: The technology of this world is quite impressive, as always. Perhaps I can make a case for an unconventional early strike on this world...

He flew away.

 

Inside the machine press room, Rock, Winged, Finned, and Dark Rock began to panic as the machine press lowered down closer towards them. Light Green had no energy left in him to stop it. He tried to think fast.

Rock: You have to do something!

Dark Rock: I'm going to die!

The four young Pikmin started yelling for help, though they were in an inactive part of Paradise Fortress and could not be heard. The machine press got closer and closer down towards them. If only there were more Light Pikmin, Light Green thought.

Then an idea suddenly sprang into his mind. He remembered absorbing the essence of a light crystal at the light/dark crystal mines days earlier. He took his sword and aimed it Rock, Winged, and Finned.

Finned: Are you putting us out of our misery?

Light Green ignored her and launched the energy from the light crystal out of his sword at the three Pikmin. They shook in pain for a few moments until three seeds launched from their bodies. The floor was metal, so the seeds would not have ground to grow in. But hopefully, light energy would be enough. Light Green launched more of his little remaining light energy at the three seeds as they fell to floor. Light Green's light energy blended with the light energy of the three seeds, artificially growing them into three newborn Light Pikmin.

Dark Rock continued to yell at the door and Rock, Winged, and Finned were in too great a state of shock to react to anything going on. Light Green quickly ran over to the three newborn Light Pikmin, and with what light energy he had left, he directed the energies of the three newborns up towards the machine press. A big blast of light energy shot up towards it, causing it to short-circuit and stop.

Dark Rock: I'm alive... I'M ALIVE!

Light Green then launched a jolt of light energy from the three newborns towards the door. Dark Rock screamed and leaped out of the way as the blast of light energy blew the locked door open. Light Green collapsed to the floor, exhausted and with no light energy left.

Rock, Winged, and Finned came out of their shock and carried Light Green out of the room, into the main weapons factory, where they set him to rest upon a bench. They had been followed by Dark Rock, and the three newcomers: Light Rock, Light Winged, and Light Finned.

The three new Light Pikmin had not yet spoken words, and the only one who was really taking notice of them was Dark Rock. He approached them. He had a most ingenious idea, he thought.

Dark Rock: Hey there.

The three were quickly starting to learn to speak, as many Pikmin newborns do.

Light Rock: Hey there!

Light Winged: Hey there!

Light Finned: Hey there!

Dark Rock: You guys can hang out with me. The others are busy. I'm recently newborn, too, like you guys.

Dark Rock had the equivalent of a devilish smile.

Winged left to alert the Paradise Fortress staff, and after a few minutes, she came back with several of them, some with medical aid. They checked the health of the Pikmin as they explained to them what had happened.

Ps-Fl: I am so sorry that this happened. We had ignored this part of the fortress, believing that the world was now full of peace. No one would come in here to cause anyone harm, I had thought. So we never uninstalled the equipment here.

Light Green noticed vats in the room.

Light Green: What are in those, if I may ask?

Ps-Fl: Toxic liquid. Long ago, they were used to make explosives with.

And finally, it hit Light Green how he recognized this fortress.

Light Green: The Dark Pikmin... they used another version of this fortress. They converted it into a massive bomb. It came from another dimension known as the World of Chaos. This entire world is what the World of Chaos was like... before it was decimated.

Dark Rock: It makes sense... Shadow Ki-Pr told me his kind invaded many worlds like this one.

Light Green: Yes... The Shadow Race ruined the World of Paradise. They killed all life, destroyed the lands. They turned it into the World of Chaos. Tell me, Ps-Fl, where did our Spectralid companion go? Shadow Ki-Pr?

Ps-Fl: We don't know.

Winged, still recovering from the shock of the machine press, incident, hover and rested down on a bench. Finned and Rock sat next to her.

Winged: I have made my first own decision. I am going to stay in this world to live out my life. A life of peace.

Finned and Rock nodded in support, though with sadness as well.


	15. Paradise Thrown Into Chaos

**Part 15: Paradise Thrown Into Chaos**

 

After a few hours, Light Green had recovered a little energy. He held his sword up and contacted Orange, Green, and White through dimensions.

Light Green: How are things?

White: We've gotten our Rift Shard.

Green: I've located the Rift Shard here and am on my way to recovering it.

Orange: We still haven't found ours yet, but we're looking.

Light Green: I think I may know where ours is. We also had a bit of a situation. Shadow Ki-Pr got away, but we have three new companions as well. I don't have much rift energy left to explain too much. What do you know about your worlds?

White: Just what I told you earlier. It's some future generation. Orange is considered a legend here!

Green: Here, it appears that Orange never even existed. There is a war here they're calling the War Between Two Evils.

Orange: In our realm, the Dark Pikmin succeeded in blowing up the Bomb-Fortress.

Light Green: Interesting.

Light Green, taking in all of this information, quickly made a chart out of little waves of light energy to show the others.

 

World A / Green World / Main Realm: N/A / Shard Active  
World B / Red World / Realm of the Annihilated: Orange, Light Blue, Dark Finned / Shard Not Found  
World C / Black World / Realm of Two Evils: Green, Pik Clones / Shard Located  
World D / Brown World / Realm of Legends: White, Dark Winged / Shard Collected  
World E / Gray World / World of Paradise: Light Green, Rock, Winged, Finned, Dark Rock / Shard Probably Located

 

Light Green: Just to help us distinguish.

White: Light Green, try using your light energy to manipulate Dark Rock's dark energy. Dark Winged and I tried something similar to find our shard, and it worked.

Light Green: I will keep that in mind.

The Rift Crystal energy started to fade, and the Pik Group started to flicker away.

Light Green: I'm running out of energy!

And after a moment, the Pik Group's images vanished. Light Green now had no way to contact them again. He would need to figure something out in order to reunite everyone.

 

Light Green's group continued to rest until at last it was midnight. Ps-Fl stated that the Spire Fortress staff was still too busy or resting at various points. Light Green was starting to think that he would just have to go there without permission. Before he could go do that, however, a siren started throughout the fortress. Spectralids rushed into the room in a panic.

Ps-Fl: That Shadow Ki-Pr of yours... He has come back! He killed several of our race.

Light Green: How did he do that?!

Ps-Fl: There were dark... wisps of energy with him.

Light Green: .... He must have gone back to our realm and brought the Shadow Race back with him. Do you have any weapons here?

Ps-Fl: There are a number of old weapons... But we are not trained for combat!

Light Green: It is your only hope! You must defend yourselves! Get whatever you can!

Ps-Fl nodded. The Spectralids of Paradise Fortress gathered and began to grab old weapons from the fortress, especially small swords fit for a Spectralid's use. Light Green headed outside of the fortress with the Spectralids. Large lights had been turned on so the Shadow entities could be spotted in the dark.

Some of the fortress Spectralids started to move survivors inside as more of the Shadow Race entities could be seen attacking Spectralids. They fell to the ground, writhing and screaming in pain as they died, Spectralid ghosts floating up into the sky. The unsuspecting and peaceful race had been thrown into a horrifying nightmare.

Ps-Fl: How can we kill them?!

Light Green: You'll have to kill them after they've taken possession of bodies.

Ps-Fl: But how do we kill them before that?

Light Green: I'm not sure.

The Spectralids were forced into stabbing and slicing many Shadow Spectralids with their swords, and dark and hazy energies began to float up. Some Spectralids still alive and writhing in pain as they were dying. Some makeshift soldiers started to stab them and kill them before they could be possessed, but this only kept the Shadow Race entities from taking over their bodies. The Shadow Race entities then started to attack the makeshift soldiers.

Light Green: You can't kill them while they're still alive! Only once they are truly dead! Then they become integrated and dependent on the body's system!

Some more makeshift soldiers started to surround and await as Shadow Race entities killed and finally took over the previous group of makeshift soldiers. They then killed them quickly before they could start fighting. Light Green, too, was fighting, cutting through Shadow Spectralids.

Still, this couldn't stop the onslaught of Shadow Race entities still yet to possess. Light Green had tried to attack some by launching light energy from a distance, but it didn't kill them. They seemed invulnerable to attack. Going near one would only get yourself killed. How could they be stopped?

Light Green: Get your people in Spectralid Carriers and get them out of here. Nothing but death awaits them here.

Ps-Fl nodded and began to rally other Spectralids to get them to escape. Many of them boarded Spectralid Carriers, which took off. The starry sky was now starting to empty of Spectralid Carriers as they took off away from the Paradise Fortress area. Light Green, Ps-Fl, and others fled into the fortress. The Spectralids locked it down.

Light Green: That won't stop them...

The fortress was full of terror. Panicking could be heard from Spectralid Carriers over the communicators.

Gray Spectralid: ONE GOT ON BOARD WITH US! IT'S HERE! IT'S-

The signal was lost and radars indicated that Carrier had crashed to the ground and exploded.

Light Green began to think on what White had told him about using light energy to control dark energy, and got an idea.

 

Winged, Finned, Rock, their light Pikmin equivalents, and Dark Rock looked at the dead Spectralid bodies which had been carried in before the fortress was sealed off. Winged looked on them with terrible sadness. This paradise was now turning into a site of death. She left the room.

The three Light Pikmin, although young, still understood that something horrible was going on. They viewed the bodies, looks of trauma on their faces. Dark Rock went over to them with the equivalent of a devilish smile.

Dark Rock: It'll be alright. Once we're away from that Light Pikmin, these poor creatures will be fine. He is the one who has been killing them.

The three looked with sadness.

Light Rock: Why do the others look up to him and respect him?

Dark Rock: They fear him. Light Pikmin control all and take away their ability to choose. They hurt them if they don't do what they say. Like I've been explaining to you all day.

Light Winged: He sounds terrible!

Dark Rock made another equivalent of a smile.

Dark Rock: He is. You're Light Pikmin. You don't want to turn out like him, do you?

They all looked angry.

Light Finned: I'll never be like him!

Dark Rock: Good. Then don't tell him I told you any of this, or he will hurt us all.

Light Green then arrived in the room and approached them.

Light Green: I need help from all of you. I need to control you three's light energy to bring forth Dark Rock's dark energy. I think that is what will stop these creatures. Well, it's a theory.

Dark Rock nodded. They then began to follow Light Green. While they were following him, Dark Rock gave the Light newcomers a look.

Dark Rock: See what I mean?

The three nodded.

 

The three arrived near the entrance of Paradise Fortress, where Shadow entities had already begun to enter through the cracks and possess more Spectralids. Light Green implemented his idea, controlling his light energy to direct the energy within the three newcomers, and with this combined power, controlling and directing the dark energy of Dark Rock. The five's combined attack started to cause Shadow Spectralids to fall dead, as well cause the substances making up the Shadow entities in their original forms to disperse. Dark, hazy, less-corporeal looking energies began to float upward, indicating they had died.

Light Green: It worked! We found a way to kill these things! We need dark energy!

Dark Rock looked to the three Light Pikmin newbs.

Dark Rock: You see and feel what he forces upon you, and me. He is teamed with a similarly bad group, the Pik Group. If you help us Dark Pikmin, we will defeat them and bring peaceful order to the world.

The three Light newbs nodded. Dark Rock laughed, as he felt he knew his idea was going to work. For the first time in Light/Dark Pikmin War history, Light Pikmin were going to be turned to the Dark Pikmin's side. Dark Rock thought himself brilliant.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Winged had traveled to Paradise Fortress's Destination and used it without authorization to energize herself to Spire Fortress's Destination. She materialized and exited the Destination.

She was on the third floor again, as she had been in the Main Realm. The World of Paradise's Spire Fortress looked much alike. A long, large, white room with tables and computers, statues and imagery of the Gray Spectralids, numerous long screens with wavy green lines, holographic projectors displaying various objects, and the sounds of power humming and computerized sounds.

But this time, there was no sign of damage, and it was lively with Spectralid scientists. There were also no Camera Drones around, but rather cameras appeared to be high up along the walls. A familiar computerized voice was then heard over the speakers.

SCU: This Pikmin was not granted authorization to be in Spire Fortress.

The Spectralid scientists then began to surround her.

Gray Spectralid Scientist #1: How did you get to be here?

Winged: Did you know Paradise Fortress is under attack?

Gray Spectralid Scientist #1: Attack?!

A panicked whisper then broke out amongst the scientists.

Winged: I need to speak with the director here! I think I know a way to stop the attack, but I need help! Check with the report about Shadow Ki-Pr to find out what I mean!

Some of the scientists began to contact Paradise Fortress to learn about the on-going attack, and learned about how Shadow Ki-Pr had been determined to be genetically identical to Ki-Pr. Some others took Winged into a room to meet with the fortress's director, Au-Thr. Inside, he was working around a number of whiteboards with complex mathematical equations and scientific formulas written across them. They began to fill him in on the situation.

Au-Thr: Interesting, especially about Ki-Pr. There are doubles from your realm, yes?

Winged: Yes. There was one of you, too.

Au-Thr: Oh? How is he doing?

Winged: He's dead. Killed by the same race that is killing those at Paradise Fortress.

Au-Thr's face turned sour.

Au-Thr: Why have you come?

Winged: Because we need help finding something. Something that can prevent the Shadow Race from ruining this world!

And so she proceeded to explain to Au-Thr quickly about their journey through Spire Fortress and through the portal dome, across a number of universes. She explained about the Rift Crystal and its shattering. While she explained these things, Au-Thr drew things on another whiteboard as he calculated in his mind everything she was revealing to him.

Au-Thr: So the time periods for each universe didn't quite match. That makes sense.

Au-Thr drew a few horizontal lines in a row down the whiteboard. One was longer to the left than the rest, and one was shorter to the left than the rest.

Au-Thr: Look at it like that. Let the horizontal lines represent each timeline for each universe. Not all universes began at the same time. Some began sooner than yours, some began later than yours. When crossing through dimensions, the time periods will not all be exactly aligned. The time periods of all the universes are not perfectly synced. Some universes will be more ahead in time, and some will be further behind. So it will already be the year GGEEE in some worlds, but will still not even be GFE yet in others. Do you see what I'm saying?

Winged nodded, understanding.

Au-Thr: Space is tricky. Universes are not spatially connected, except when you force them to connect by vibrating the dark energy. As such, you can create a tear to any point in the space of a universe. And the force of your matter traveling through the energy-forced spatial tear to a foreign space caused you to be catapulted quite a ways from the tear's location in this world. The Rift Shards, being smaller and tied to more electrical and dark energetic force, would be catapulted even farther.

Winged nodded, understanding, and wondering where this was going.

Au-Thr: You said that your friend, the Light Green one, was able to use his "light energy" to manipulate the rift energy to communicate with other worlds, yes?

Winged: Yes.

Au-Thr: Interesting. Tell me more about the biology of Light and Dark Pikmin.

So she explained to him, and he wrote more things down on the whiteboard.

Au-Thr: I think Level 2 will find this interesting. It could be that there is something of electric energy in the light crystals, hence why it is able to manipulate the Rift Crystal energy like the portal dome's electric energy was able to. Not of the lethal composition that only Yellow Pikmin can survive, mind you.

Winged nodded, though was confused as to how any of this was relevant.

Au-Thr: What you said about dark crystals was intriguing as well. You said one of the Shadow Race said their universe is sensitive to dark energy? That permeates throughout all of space. Perhaps something of that is in the dark crystals as well. Might could be useful to defeating the Shadow Race, if they are so sensitive to it. You really need a powerful surge of electricity through the right mechanism to vibrate the dark energy though. Something for Levels 2 and 3 to cross-investigate, I think...

Winged: So do you have a solution to defeat them?

Au-Thr: I'm afraid not!

Winged: Then do you have any way to find the Rift Shard?

Au-Thr: Oh, we already did, once it first landed here. We detected it as an electrical anomaly immediately and took it to Spire Fortress. We've been studying it here ever since.

Winged: Then... why aren't you giving it to me?

Au-Thr: I can't!

Winged: Why not?!

Au-Thr: It's just exciting, studying it!

Winged: THERE IS NO TIME!

Au-Thr was startled, and Winged had startled herself as well.

Winged: You scientists spend so much time in this fortress, you've forgotten the world of paradise you've built out there! You disregard life so that you can work on your technologies more! You have lost the humility of those at Paradise Fortress and replaced it with hubris!

Au-Thr was shocked as he thought over what she was saying.

Winged: If you keep at this, the Shadow Race will take over here, just as they did at our world's Spire Fortress! You think you are so free, to arrogantly cross into others' realms without any repercussions! You must learn respect for life and the world! You must, or you will lose your freedom!

Au-Thr thought this over for a few moments.

Au-Thr: Yes... You are quite right.

Winged: Now... do you have any ideas?

Au-Thr began to think things over.

Au-Thr: You stated that Light Green and a Shadow entity fought over the Rift Crystal. Light Green tried to destroy it with his energy, but the Shadow entity held onto it. So it shattered instead. The entity held onto a shard on the rod, and due to the entity's own energy-like form, was able to stabilize an invisible electrical electrical and dark energetic connection to its own universe, keeping the dark energy vibration and spatial tear sustained to that world.

Au-Thr began to write on another whiteboard as he thought things over. This time, Winged felt he really was going somewhere with this.

Au-Thr: The other shards moved through the portal and landed in other universes. No longer intact, the power of the Rift Crystal could not sustain a portal throughout an indefinite number of universes. Only the select few... the one the Shadow entity had stabilized, and the ones the shards landed in. These shards also sustained an invisible electrical and dark energetic connection to to the spatial tear, keeping the portal open to the worlds they landed in.

Au-Thr continued to write on the whiteboard.

Au-Thr: And some light energy that your friend kept stored in his sword was able to sustain some of the Rift Crystal's own energy within the sword, allowing him to use the light energy to manipulate the Rift Crystal's energy into creating very faint tears to other universes, allowing him to communicate with your separated friends briefly.

Au-Thr continued to write, but Winged was confused.

Winged: But how was he able to do that? How are the scattered shards still sustaining a connection to the portal? I thought what made the Rift Crystal unique for dimensional travel was that it had the right shape to surge electrical energy through specific angles at specific frequencies?

Au-Thr leaned closer to her and whispered.

Au-Thr: That is not actually true.

Winged: It's not?

Au-Thr: No. There is something more that makes the Rift Crystal what it is. I and a few others agreed to never speak of it or speak of the Crystal's origins when we received it. They are not even on SCU's records.

Winged: Can you tell me?

Au-Thr: Well, SCU can hear us through his audio receptors along the walls, so I'm afraid not. I'm whispering so other scientists outside won't hear. But I now have an idea of what we can do. Come with me.

So Winged followed Au-Thr outside and through the hall.

Au-Thr: You are presently on Spire Fortress's third level - for Study and Development in Inanimate Nature - such as in physics, computers, earth, and outer space.

Winged: But computers aren't apart of nature. They're created by sentient beings!

Au-Thr: Yes, well, that's a bit of a minor categorical error we've yet to rectify. The point is, the third level studies non-life. And here, we have been studying the Rift Shard, which I am about to show you. And then I will tell you my idea to resolve our Shadow Race problem.

Winged followed him into another room.

 

**BACK AT PARADISE FORTRESS**

 

Action raged on as more Spectralids and Shadow entities fell in battle. The Shadow entities had taken over some Spectralids and unlocked passageway for those outside into the fortress. The Pikmin and Spectralids had fled deeper into the fortress, but Light Green was finding that his technique was highly effective in killing the Shadow entities. It seemed that he was starting to turn things back in favor of the Pikmin and Spectralids. Unbeknownst to him, however, the Shadow entities were about to potentially turn things back to their own favor again.

Tr-Gd: They have activated the corks...

Ps-Fl: The "Ball of Death"? Oh no.

Light Green: Oh no is right. We _have_ to stop that thing now or it will kill us all!

Light Green led a small band of fighters. On the way there, Shadow Spectralids had started to launch objects at the glass ceilings of each room, causing them to shatter, causing sharp shards to fall. Light Green's group attempted to dodge, though some got badly cut, as did some enemies. This repeated a few more times as they went through rooms until at last they arrived.

There it was, a fiery and electrical ball growing rapidly in size, two "cork"-like objects situated at its top and bottom.

Shadow Ki-Pr: Let's see you survive this!

He cackled. Light Green turned to the others.

Light Green: This thing was responsible for killing one of our Pik Group's chief members, Red. He sacrificed himself to pull the top cork out. We have to take care of this now before sacrifice becomes necessary.

The others nodded and began to attack Shadow Spectralids in the room. Light Green ran and threw his light sword upwards, knocking the bottom cork out of its situated spot. But a powerful growing orb had already been stabilized. Two were needed to stabilize, but only one was needed to keep it growing.

And so the fiery electrical ball continued to grow. The Light Pikmin retrieved his sword. The large ball began to destroy massive machinery in the room, causing large and tall chunks of machine to go flying through the room. Light Green barely dodged. A few ally and a few enemy combatants were not so fortunate.

Light Green looked up, wondering how he could get to the top now. And so he turned to see Shadow Ki-Pr near by. Light Green, getting yet another good idea, ran towards Shadow Ki-Pr and slashed his sword through his still-recovering left wing as he had done atop Spire Fortress, causing the Shadow Spectralid to fall to the floor, yelling. He then looked at him angrily.

Shadow Ki-Pr: I will make you pay for that, Light Pikmin!

Light Green: Why don't you try with a badly injured wing?

Light Green tauntingly ran, and Shadow Ki-Pr struggled to hover up and pursue. Light Green climbed up tall chunks of scattered mechanical debris, some of which were ablaze. Light Green avoided the fires as he continued to climb up safe spots. Eventually, he got in range of the top cork.

The ball of energy was continuing to grow, and there wasn't much time left. From this angle, Light Green's sword would be too narrow to get an effective hit on the top cork. But he had no intention of using his sword to begin with. Shadow Ki-Pr struggled, and at last, hovered over to him. Light Green continued to balance on the unstable chunk of machine debris as fire crept up it.

Shadow Ki-Pr: Now you will face death, Pikmin.

Light Green: Do you want to face death? Then face it yourself.

Light Green, barely balancing, sliced his sword through both of Shadow Ki-Pr's wings. The Shadow Spectralid yelled terribly as Light Green caught his wingless body. Light Green then, still barely balancing, swung Shadow Ki-Pr upwards. The swing caused Light Green's own body to leap off of the tall chunk of debris and he fell towards the floor. Simultaneously, Shadow Ki-Pr's body smacked into the top cork. A fine hit.

The cork went flying out of its situated place, as did Shadow Ki-Pr's body. The "Ball of Death" suddenly destabilized and began to dissipate in a bright shine of light. The blast of bright energy burned through much of the already stacked and blazing debris, caused the room's walls to collapse and the glass ceiling to shatter to pieces which rained down.

After the rain of destruction had calmed down, Spectralids entered the room extinguishing the fires and rescuing survivors. Light Green found Shadow Ki-Pr on the floor, bleeding to death, barely alive.

Light Green: Your kind... it possessed worlds like this, didn't it?

Shadow Ki-Pr: Y... *blood cough* es. There are so many similar universes. We plunged a number of Worlds of Paradise into Worlds of Chaos. Because arrogant Spectralids crossed to our world... and... harmed us.

Light Green: Harmed you?

But the Shadow Spectralid did not have the life or focus left in him to elaborate.

Shadow Ki-Pr: One day, we will get this one, too. And yours.

The Shadow Spectralid gave the equivalent of a smile.

Light Green: I won't allow that to happen.

Shadow Ki-Pr then died, the haunting and bloodied equivalent of a smile on his face still. A dark, hazy wave floated from his body.

 

Light Green then joined in aiding the surviving Gray Spectralids. In a couple of hours, with the use of the technique involving the three Light Pikmin newborns and Dark Rock, Light Green and the Gray Spectralids were at last able to secure victory. But it felt like a hollow victory for the Gray Spectralids, as they observed the death and destruction around them in devastation.

Light Green, Finned, Rock, Dark Rock, and the Light Pikmin newbs had reunited, and were met by Ps-Fl, who had tears in his eyes.

Ps-Fl: We... we received word. You have been requested at Spire Fortress. Use the Destination. It managed to survive.

Light Green nodded. His group headed to the Destination and energized into Spire Fortress. Once there, they were taken to the room where Winged and Au-Thr were.

Winged: Hello.

Finned: Where have you been? We were worried about you! Things got awful at Paradise Fortress.

Winged: I apologize. I needed to come here to ensure that things would be set right here. I have decided to stay with you so I can help you save the world, or worlds. I realized that my freedom here is not worth the worlds losing their freedom. Not our world, not this world, or any others.

Finned and Rock nodded, glad that she would be staying with them.

The Pikmin greeted Au-Thr.

Au-Thr: Winged came to visit me during the battle and helped me to realize that we have been blind, blind to the repercussions of our actions here at the fortress.

Au-Thr showed them the Rift Shard.

Au-Thr: We have held this here. It is sustaining the portal into this world, allowing the Shadow Race entry, as it did this past evening. We must get the portal closed, and this Rift Shard is the key to that.

Light Green nodded, reaching out to take it. But Au-Thr did not give it to him.

Au-Thr: Winged and I came to a consensus on the best way to deal with this situation. And this is what we must do...

The Pikmin watched as Au-Thr set it on a table under a machine. He then activated the machine, and it surged energy at the Rift Shard... until it disintegrated.

Au-Thr: The Rift Shard is now destroyed. The portal to this universe is now closed.

The Pikmin were stunned.

Light Green: But now there is no way to get back to our world! We're trapped in this universe!


	16. Rifts Between Realms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to fellow Pikmin adventure writer tropicguin for permission to use a cameo from his fan-fic [Epic Quest of Green](http://www.ign.com/boards/threads/the-epic-quest-of-green.139798766/)

**Part 16: Rifts Between Realms**

 

Light Green, Rock, Finned, Dark Rock, Light Rock, Light Winged, and Light Finned stood in disbelief. Their way to escape the World of Paradise had just been cut off permanently! Winged and Au-Thr's expressions were unchanged, however. They had already devised a solution to this issue.

Winged: We can still get back.

Au-Thr: We already worked this out. Come with me.

So the group followed Au-Thr out of the room and through Spire Fortress.

 

**REALM OF TWO EVILS**

 

The ten Pik Clones had traveled for hours during the night, seeing as Pikmin and Pikavores all around celebrated the defeat of the Dark Pikmin.

Commander Alpha: Do these fools not know that the Cloaked Figure is still at large?

He shook his head. Eventually, the Pik Clones happened to notice Green sleeping up in the branches of a tree. They formed a stack, with Commander Alpha on top, and used their combined force to pull the branch down, causing Green to slide. Green quickly awoke and leaped from the branch onto the ground. The loss of Green's weight caused the branch to fling up and the Pik Clones to fly everywhere across the ground.

Commander Alpha: Oof... You!

The Pik Clones got up and surrounded a very tired Green.

Commander Alpha: You! You were disloyal to your own group, joining with the Cloaked Figure!

Green: I had no intention of ever staying with the Cloaked Figure. I only said what I needed to to get this shard back. And now it's time for us to reunite with those from our world.

Commander Alpha: Not before we aid the Dark Pikmin here in this crisis...

Green: Alpha, these Dark Pikmin look like yours. But just as you clones are not who you look like, the Dark Pikmin of this world are also not the same. Your loyalty is only to Dark Rock, Dark Winged, and Dark Finned. If you were to serve the Dark Pikmin here, that would be disloyalty. You should serve no others than your true masters. You will be disloyal to them in serving others.

Commander Alpha looked down, pondering this thought.

Green: I understand the temptation to think of them as yours. I even saw my old friends in the Pikmin I was just with. But... I knew they were not the same. I did help them, but only as I recognized them as new friends in their own right. A different set of loyalty.

Commander Alpha: It is true... After what we witnessed in Dark Green, especially.

He looked to the other Pik Clones, who all nodded.

Commander Alpha: His path never crossed with the other Dark Pikmin, and so he did not feel he owed his allegiance to them. Our paths never crossed with them, either.

Commander Alpha looked down for a moment in silence.

Green: You clones are not machines built to a rigid and flawed perception of loyalty. You may have machines on your heads to influence you towards the Dark Pikmin. But you are Pikmin with some degree of rational thought and free will. Think of the true masters who you bred into the world to follow.

Commander Alpha looked up and nodded.

Commander Alpha: Perhaps you are right.

Green nodded.

Commander Alpha: We must learn to improve on our misguided ideas of loyalty.

The other Pik Clones nodded.

Green: Now, we should rest and recover our strength, and then tomorrow try to find a way to reunite with those we belong with.

The Pik Clones nodded. As the group began to climb up the tree into the branches, Commander Alpha had one last thing to say.

Commander Alpha: You, too, should also learn to improve on your own misguided ideas of loyalty. What if your leader, Orange, did something you're against? Such as go out of his way to interfere in the affairs of other, unknown worlds beyond necessity? Consider that.

Green simply shook his head at Commander Alpha's statement. But in his mind, he was indeed thinking on what the Pik Clone had just said as he fell back to sleep...

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Cloaked Figure: Ah! There it is, at last!

In the midst of the forest was a ripple in the air that looked like a tunnel, a pool of images inside. A snowy forest, a normal forest, a dark image, and at last, a white room. It was the portal between the realms.

Cloaked Figure: The Green Pikmin said the force of the portal catapulted them a long distance. So I shall use my powers to decrease our momentum as we travel through.

Shadow Snitchbug: Master, we have received a report that the Minion was captured.

Cloaked Figure: A pity, he'll have to be left here until we come back. The first thing we are going to do is merge our forces with the Shadow Race from that Green Pikmin's realm. Follow me to the white room.

The Cloaked Figure journeyed into the portal, and his Shadow army followed, taking turns going through.

 

**REALM OF LEGENDS**

 

It was night, and White and Dark Winged were in a jail cell in Sprout Town for having stolen the plane earlier. White's did not have enough ability to use his light energy to break out. The two had sat for a while, sleeping at times, as they waited to think of a solution.

Dark Winged: So, any bright ideas now?

White: Hey, I'm just saying, you followed me into this. You got the keys when I told you to.

Dark Winged: Well, I was following your lead.

White: I thought we agreed neither of us would lead.

Dark Winged sighed.

Dark Winged: Well, you just seem to have some natural quality for leadership about you. Though you hold it back and let others lead you.

White thought on this but didn't say anything.

Dark Winged: So, any ideas? I'm following your lead for now.

White: Still none.

Dark Winged: This sort of thing makes me wish we were in a universe controlled by the Dark Pikmin.

White shook his head.

Dark Winged: Well... You said Orange once tried to get the Dark Pikmin to be friends with them?

White: It was a desperate last resort... Unrealistic. We learned from an entity called the One of Sorrow that the Light and Dark Pikmin were friends in the beginning. But after so many generations, there was just no hope of that ever happening again. And we were so war-torn that we even killed the One of Sorrow before we realized what we were doing.

Dark Winged thought on this.

Dark Winged: Well, promise me something...

White: What?

Dark Winged: When we get back to our world, and all of this is settled, let's make this a reality. Let's make our world the one where Light and Dark Pikmin can coexist peacefully.

White nodded with the equivalent of a smile.

White: Alright, I promise.

Dark Winged: I promise too.

Dark Winged also made the equivalent of a smile.

 

**REALM OF THE ANNIHILATED**

 

Orange and Light Blue ran through the snow in the night, as a bright light shone on them from the front of the Dark Pikmin's flying vehicle which was hot in pursuit. Dark Yellow lowered the flying vehicle more and more with the hope of eventually squashing the two.

Dark Orange: Just don't get that Rift Shard buried in the snow.

Orange and Light Blue began to realize what Dark Yellow was doing. They eventually turned and ran between a group of mounds. The flying vehicle scraped across them and eventually crash-landed onto a flat surface, skidding slightly.

Orange: It worked! Let's go!

He and Light Blue continued to run. Inside, Dark Orange was furious and was yelling at Dark Yellow as he tried to lift it off again, to no avail.

Dark Orange: Idiot! We're stuck here!

Dark Yellow: Calm down. All we need to do is check some of the mechanics and wiring, make a few repairs. We can contact assistance if we must, our communicator is still working.

Dark Brown: Right. Dark Yellow and I will get to work on that. Meanwhile, we should send Dark Finned and Dark Green after them.

Dark Orange: I've got no time to wait on those two idiots.

Dark Orange headed out of the room to leave through an emergency hatch so he could pursue Orange himself. Dark Green and Dark Finned both looked offended.

Dark Brown: Go anyway.

Dark Green and Dark Finned left in pursuit and annoyance.

 

**WORLD OF PARADISE**

 

Au-Thr took the Pik Group up the elevator to the top of the spire. The room looked much as it did in the Main Realm, except there was no Portal Dome. Instead, there was a table with a device.

Au-Thr: This is how you will return to your world.

One end of the device had a square compartment. The other end had a more circular slot.

Au-Thr: In this realm, we did not create a Portal Dome. Instead, we worked on this Portal Device. Much smaller than what your realm has. Portable. It surges electrical energy to vibrate dark energy in a short surrounding sphere, a rift between universes. You insert your hand through this circular slot and press the triggers inside. Of course, it can't be used too frequently, as it will eventually need a recharge of electricity. But it stores quite a lot, enough to also counterbalance the force of travel to keep you situated in place.

Light Green nodded.

Light Green: But don't you need something like a Rift Shard to channel the electricity?

Au-Thr: Indeed.

Au-Thr motioned for another Gray Spectralid to come near them. The Pikmin recognized it as this world's Ki-Pr. He was carrying some sort of safe. He set it on the table, entered a combination, opened it, and took out... a Rift Crystal.

Rock: Oh, there's another one?

Au-Thr: In this realm, yes.

Ki-Pr handed Au-Thr the Rift Crystal. He then turned to the Pikmin.

Ki-Pr: So you guys met some bizarro evil parallel universe version of me, huh?

Finned: Something like that.

Ki-Pr: Neat.

Winged: ...Until he destroys your world.

Ki-Pr: ...That isn't so neat.

Au-Thr inserted the Rift Crystal into the square compartment and closed it. He then picked up the Portal Device.

Au-Thr: I will give this to you to reunite your group and return to your original realm. But only if you give me your word. Winged says you are trustworthy and reliable. So tell me, are you?

Light Green nodded.

Light Green: Yes, I am.

Au-Thr: Then give me your word that once you have returned to your realm with your group together, you will destroy this immediately. You will not use it for any further purposes, not even to stop the Shadow Race that has invaded your world. The very moment you return, you must destroy it, so that rifts will never be made again, so that realms will not fall into further war and destruction.

Light Green thought this over carefully.

Au-Thr: Do you give me your word?

Light Green: Yes. You have my word it will be destroyed immediately.

Au-Thr made the equivalent of a smile.

Light Green: But even after we do this and destroy the Rift Shards we have, there will still be one opening a portal between our world and the Shadow Race's. The top of the spire in our realm must have countless Shadow entities by now. Security drones, too. How will we seal the portal?

Au-Thr nodded over to another Gray Spectralid to bring some papers.

Au-Thr: This is Inj-Nr, Spire Fortress's head engineer.

Inj-Nr laid the papers out on the table, showing the blueprints for Spire Fortress. The Pikmin studied it carefully.

Au-Thr: Since the portal will be using the fortress's electricity to power it, you must cut off the power. That will seal the portal.

Inj-Nr: The power generators are on Level B2, beneath the first floor. There are no elevators to the basement levels. You will need to take one of the special hatches to get there. Once there, you must disable the power generator's security before going to the generators themselves. It is impossible to bypass. You will die if you do not.

Au-Thr: In their realm, SCU has been reprogrammed and cannot be relied upon to disable the security drone.

Inj-Nr pointed to some shafts between Levels B1 and B2.

Inj-Nr: Then you must go there and find the emergency deactivation compartment. There, you will have dozens of choices of colored switches to choose from. Press the wrong switch, and you will send a signal to a security explosive that will kill you. Press the right switch, and you send a signal that automatically shuts down the security drone.

Finned: What is the color?

Inj-Nr: I chose blue, for it reminded me of a beautiful pond I once lived near.

Au-Thr: You must be careful of SCU. He is very clever. Isn't that right, SCU?

His voice was then heard on the speakers.

SCU: Yes. It is in my programming to do and say whatever is necessary to keep you from the power generators. I may attempt to mislead you with false or true information. I may attempt to get emotional reactions from you.

Au-Thr: Lastly, I have a word of advice. If your Gray Spectralids were like ours, then they may have long ago created a weapon called the Spectralid Saver on what is now known as Adventure Island. It is being held in an old base there. It may appear as a ruins now.

Light Green recognized this as the World Blaster which the Dark Pikmin had attempted to use during the Pik Group's first adventure. Light Green himself had not yet joined the group when that adventure occurred, but he had heard the story.

Light Green: Yes, I believe our Pik Group, in fact, destroyed that years ago.

Au-Thr: Well, it is not the only one, just the only one that was made publicly known. It was made as a failsafe in case our lands became dominated by our enemies. I was assured that it had been disabled, but soon after I began work in developing SCU and the drones in Spire Fortress, I was informed that there were many more hidden across the lands beneath the earth in secret. Such a powerful weapon of destruction could decimate our world, I realized. We had not earned responsibility over such power. This was one of the triggers in prompting me to move Spire Fortress towards pacifism and scientific discovery rather than military.

Light Green: Do you know where the other Spectralid Savers are?

Au-Thr: I only know where the Salvation Hub is, which can activate and control all the Savers everywhere. You would be well-advised to find it before the Shadow Race does. If they have invaded other worlds, they may have already learned of it. You are at risk.

Light Green: Where is it located?

Au-Thr pulled a map across the table of the World of Paradise. He pointed to its location on the map and described more specifics.

Light Green: Good... that is in the territory of our allies. Getting it should be no problem.

Au-Thr nodded and then handed Light Green the Portal Device.

Au-Thr: You will all want to stand with him and away from anything you don't wish to take with you.

Rock, Winged, Finned, Light Rock, Light Winged, Light Finned, and Dark Rock all huddled up against Light Green as he moved towards an empty spot in the room, inserted his hand in the circular slot, and felt the triggers.

Au-Thr: One more thing... the Portal Device is a prototype, and is unstable and risky. You will need to be careful in using it.

Light Green: Understood. ...Are there any other Rift Crystals in the world that we should destroy?

Au-Thr: I expect there should only be one Rift Crystal in your world, as is the case in ours, given what we know of its origins.

Light Green: What are its origins?

Au-Thr: I'm afraid this is the limit of information I can divulge. You must go now. Find your friends. Return to your home. Save your world.

Light Green nodded.

Au-Thr: Also, Winged... Thank you for helping me to see reason again.

Winged gave the equivalent of a smile as a "You're welcome".

Au-Thr: Good luck, Pikmin.

Light Green focused on the spirit of White, pressed the triggers, and...

 

**FLASH**

 

A bright surge of light had flashed a short distance in a sphere around the Pikmin, and now they found themselves in a jail cell, startling White and Dark Winged as they jumped back onto the floor.

White: How did you get here?

White and Dark Winged stood up. Finned observed their surroundings.

Finned: How did _you_ get _here_?

Light Green: We'll explain later.

White: The police took the Rift Shard!

Light Green aimed his sword and blasted light energy at the bars, breaking them open. He then nodded to Finned, and she headed through the police station.

Police Pikmin: Hey, where did you come from?

Finned snatched the Rift Shard from a table.

Police Pikmin: Hey, put that back! You're under arrest!

She scurried back to the jail cell, handed the Rift Shard to White, and...

 

**FLASH**

 

The group now stood amongst a bunch of humans the size of the Pikmin in a building. Many of them wore Pikmin-themed shirts. Some sort of fan convention.

Finned: Welp, this is quite a universe...

The humans were too busy arguing with each other to notice them.

Pikmin Fanboy #1: No! Olimar is the best!

Pikmin Fangirl #9: Don't call Louie dumb! He's the smartest of the bunch!

Pikmin Fanboy #3: No he's dumb!

Things escalated quickly as they all burst into a big fight, yelling and throwing things at each other. Plushies, game boxes, GCN and Wii U controllers went flying through the room. One of them took notice of the Pik Group.

Pikmin Fanboy #4: Wow, cool cosplays. They look really authentic...

Rock: C... cosplay?

The Pik Group dodged as things went flying over and between them. They huddled over in a corner.

Light Green: I think it's time we made a discreet exit.

 

**FLASH**

 

White: Where are we now?

Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 

**FLASH**

 

The Pik Group then saw a huge city with giant glass buildings that went up to the heavens. The streets were paved with stone. Onions lined the streets. Bubbles were the main mode of transportation. Thousands of Pikmin roamed the streets. Many types of flora grew everywhere.

Finned: What is THIS place?

They watched as a Navy and an Olive Pikmin knocked a globe from the top of a building. A Green dived and managed to save a Pink, but a Citrine was crushed.

Pink: Oh my....

Green: Oh no! We must try to warn everyone.

Voice: Light Pikmin will die! AHHAHAAHAHA!!

The globe rolled and crushed half the crowd and rolled down the street crushing anything in its path. It also smashed into buildings, toppling them. It started to make a course towards, a Zinc, a Neon, and others.

The Neon pulled out a list and stepped into a building with the Zinc and the others, not noticing the rolling globe that passed them.

The globe smashed into a building and headed towards a Diamond who was eating something, crushing at least 100 pikmin in its path. It destroyed 2 buildings and was about to crush him but he stepped out of the way. The rumble from the globe caused him to choke on whatever he was eating.

Diamond: *gagagagagaga* Help!!! *dies*

At last, a huge path of destruction had been left by the globe. There were only a few Pikmin wandering the damaged streets, but everywhere else was bustling like nothing happened.

Our Pik Group was speechless at everything they had just witnessed. And then Dark Rock and Finned made very Star Wars-reminiscent statements.

Dark Rock: These aren't the Pikmin you're looking for.

Light Green nodded, concurring.

Finned: Move along...

 

**FLASH**

 

Rock: Where now?

Miyamoto: 

Rock: RUN!

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Green and the Pik Clones were startled awake as Dark Green, who had just found them, cut through one of their branches with his sword. Green and a few of them fell to the ground.

Yarly: Neigheheheh!

Dark Green: It is time to bring that Rift Shard and these Pik Clones to Master!

Dark Green attacked the other Pik Clones in the other branches as they leaped onto the ground. He then hopped onto the ground himself. Green drew his sword.

Dark Green: So this is how it is? Very well...

Green and Dark Green got into a sword duel as the Pik Clones picked themselves up.

Commander Alpha: How can we help?

Green: Stay... out... of... my... way!

Green continued to clash swords with Dark Green as they moved fast across the ground. Suddenly, **FLASH** , Light Green and the others appeared.

Dark Green: What the...

Light Green swiftly leaped over and Dark Green's right sword-carrying arm off. He fell to the ground, screaming and clutching at his bleeding armless shoulder.

Light Green: Same old, same old.

Green picked up the Rift Shard, and he and the ten Pik Clones huddled together with Light Green's group.

 

**FLASH**

 

Green: Where are we now?

Miyamoto: 

White: Oh, here again.

 

**FLASH**

 

They were now in a very snowy and windy environment. Ahead, Orange held the Rift Shard while Light Blue slung bursts of light energy through the air at a crazy-looking Dark Orange in the distance, who was dodging and running towards them, bent on killing his nemesis Orange. The two noticed Light Green's group had arrived.

Light Blue: There they are! Let's go!

He and Orange ran towards the group, but Dark Orange dove forward and sled across the ice, eventually tripped Orange onto the ground. They then noticed cracks in the ice. It was a frozen lake.

Orange: Go!

Orange tossed the Rift Shard to Light Blue.

Light Blue: No!

Orange: Get out of here! Save our world!

Orange and Dark Orange got up and began to beat each other with their stems and also tried to grab and strangle each other.

Dark Orange: RRGH! DIE! I WILL FEEL YOU DIE THIS TIME!

Dark Finned and Dark Green soon appeared over the horizon as well. The former saw as Light Blue ran to join the group.

Dark Finned: Let's just... Let's get out of here. We don't have to work for these guys.

Dark Green: I can't.

Dark Finned: You'll be respected amongst our Pik Group! Come on...

Dark Finned ran towards the group, while Dark Green stood, thinking.

Finned: You can't leave him there!

Finned ran towards Orange and Dark Orange.

Light Blue: Wait, stop, Finned! You'll freeze to death in that water!

Dark Finned: How did you get here?

Dark Rock pointed to the device Light Green was carrying.

Dark Finned: So we now have a way to travel through and conquer dimensions?

Light Green: No, it will be destroyed.

Dark Finned's face turned to the equivalent of a frown.

Dark Orange wrapped his stem around Orange, who began to stomp the cracked floor.

Dark Orange: WHERE ARE YOUR ROCKS NOW, ORANGE? AHAHAHAHAHA!

Orange: If... I am to die... then we will both freeze together!

And with one last forceful stomp, the ice shattered and the two fell into the frigid water. They both began to quickly drown and freeze as they sank. Finned dove in, but as Finned Pikmin were not as specialized in life guarding ability as Blues were, Finned struggled to swim and carry Orange up to the surface with her. She also began to find herself freezing. She reached her hand up desperately, and felt a sword. She grabbed it and the two were pulled up. Dark Green was standing there.

Finned: Wha...?

Dark Green: I'm here for my own leader.

Dark Green then inserted his sword into the water again for Dark Orange to grab. Orange and Finned moved away to reunite with the Pik Group. Orange and Finned were both shivering.

Orange: Y..y..you n-nearly... fr...froze.

Finned: H-hey. You s-still have a-a promis-se to keep-p...

Both made the equivalents of smiles to each other as they carried each other over to the group. Dark Green, at last, lifted up his leader, who was shivering and holding onto the sword, barely alive.

Dark Orange: WHAT ARE YOU... DOING, IDIOT? KILL THEM!

Dark Orange's deep hatred knew no bounds. At last, Dark Green had enough of his leader as he swung him over onto the icy un-shattered ground and then turned and left. He ran for the large Pik Group.

Green: Go... go!

Dark Finned: No, let him come!

Green: Don't!

Dark Green dove over towards them just as...

 

**FLASH**

 

The massive huddle then flung apart as everyone went flying across the room in the Main Realm's Spire Fortress on the third floor. Light Green lost hold of the Portal Device and it landed near Dark Finned. Thinking quickly, she opened the back compartment and saw the second Rift Crystal. She took it out, closed the compartment back, and then got up, moved and held the second Rift Crystal hidden behind herself. No one noticed.

Everyone was picking themselves up. Green moved towards Dark Green.

Green: He doesn't belong in this realm.

Dark Finned: Don't hurt him!

Dark Green stood nervously as Green held his sword up to him. Everyone carefully observed their surroundings, and found themselves in a smaller room with no drones in it.

Light Green: Careful, the Shadow entities can get through sealed rooms. They can be killed by the Dark Pikmin's energy, if we Light Pikmin just help them utilize it. Keep an eye at your surroundings at all times.

Dark Rock whispered to the three Light Pikmin newbs and pointed to the Portal Device.

Dark Rock: Get that...

The three scrambled towards it and Light Finned got it.

Light Green: Thank you. Hand that to me.

Light Finned: Okay...

She had a sad look as Light Green took it. Dark Rock shook his head disapprovingly. The others whispered to him.

Light Winged: That Light Pikmin is mean.

Light Rock: He won't get away with this, forcing us to do what he wants...

Light Green set the Portal Device on an empty space on the floor, aimed his sword at it, and launched a blast of light energy, destroying it.

Orange: We could have used that...

Light Green: I made a promise. Now, bring the Rift Shards together.

White, Light Blue, and Green threw the three Rift Shards onto the same space on the floor. With another blast of light energy, they were also destroyed.

Light Green: Now the portal is closed off to the realms you were all just in. There is but one shard left still at the Portal Dome, and it is allowing the Shadow Race to enter into this world as we speak.

Orange: Hence why we should have kept that device so we could get up there.

Light Green: It will be too populated up there anyway. The key to closing the portal now is turning off Spire Fortress...


	17. Orange vs. SCU

**Part 17: Orange vs. SCU**

 

As the group briefly caught up on recent events, Orange turned and looked towards the open door leading out of the room.

Orange: I wonder why SCU hasn't locked us in yet.

White: If he does, we can use light energy to blow the door open.

Light Green: I've transported us to a room on Level 4 of Spire Fortress - the Study and Development of Weapons and Drones. We'll need to watch out for the drones here.

Orange: Why are we on this level?

Light Green: Because if we're going to turn the power off of the fortress, we're going to need something to destroy the generators. Here, we are going to make a weapon. An explosive.

And upon that announcement, the group of 25 Pikmin headed out of the room. They walked through a hallway until they took notice of a Camera Drone gliding towards another room in front of them. It hadn't been turned their way to see them.

Orange: We need to move before it sees us!

But upon these words, the Camera Drone suddenly spun around and shone its green light on the Pik Group.

Dark Finned: Well, so much for that.

At this, the sounds of Strongdrones stomping could be heard, heading the Pik Group's way. The Pikmin hurried on to a corridor with a lot of equipment for developing weaponry, some weapons already partially-made but unfinished. The group examined the area.

White: I've been working for a while as a miner, I think I can make a sufficient explosive.

The others nodded as White quickly got to work, getting some of the other Pikmin to assist. The rest stood waiting anxiously as a group of Strongdrones stomped into the room. Within a moment, the Pik Group was hurling weapons in the room, many small explosives mainly, towards the drones. Light Green also utilized the three newcomers' light energy to launch massive blasts at some of the drones until they short-circuited. Within a minute, they were all destroyed, but the Pikmin had used up some of their light energy in doing so, as well as the available weapons in the room.

Orange: We're not going to have much left to fight more with as they arrive.

White: Done!

White had finished completing the bomb. Black and cube-shaped, with some wires along one side, and a digital timer on it.

White: This will be powerful enough to send a blast through one floor, two if situated at something powerful like a generator. We'll have 15 minutes to get out once we activate it.

White pointed and explained the buttons and controls to the others, who all nodded.

Light Green: There is a powerful security drone guarding the generators. There is a corridor to an emergency deactivation compartment...

Light Green explained the directions there, recalling from the blueprints in the World of Paradise's Spire Fortress.

Light Green: Once there, you must press the blue switch to deactivate it. If you press a wrong one, an explosive will kill you.

The others nodded.

Orange: Let's go!

As they started to leave, they noticed a Camera Drone had been hovering outside near by, almost as if to eavesdrop. It flew away as they headed through Level 4. They traveled through a corridor until they found an abundance of drones awaiting them in an ambush, including several that weren't supposed to be on Level 4. Strondrones of both types, Staffdrones, Arachdrones, Jolter Drones, and Signal Drones all awaited.

Dark Finned: Oh, you have got to be kidding me.

And with that, the two forces erupted into chaos. Tables, computers, equipment went flying through rooms and corridors. Sparks went flying, the yelling of Pikmin and banging of heavy drones could be heard all across the floor. More and more drones started to appear from elevators. It seemed as though every security drone in the fortress was being sent to Level 4. After several minutes, a couple of the Pikmin managed to gather amidst the chaos.

White: If we go down, the drones will follow us! We need send a smaller team down and keep all of the security distracted on the larger group here!

Orange: I'll go!

Finned: Me too!

Orange took the bomb from White, and he and Finned made a run through the combating drones and Pikmin, eventually taking the staircase down to Level 3. There, they found the level had been emptied of drones, but it also seemed much of it had been recently damaged, with massive heavy chunks of equipment blocking passages and pathways, almost as though the drones had done this anticipating the Pikmin's arrival to block their path.

Finned: Look, there's one room still open.

Marked the "Virtual Room", Orange and Finned headed on into it. In the middle of the room was a thin pointed structure. There was another open door on the other side. However, as they moved through it, both doors suddenly closed, locking them in. Inside was a Camera Drone as well, observing them.

Suddenly, the pointed structure in the middle began to spin and a bright light began to shine from it until everything faded into a peaceful green pasture. A loud humming could also be heard.

SCU: Welcome to the Virtual Room, considered one of Spire Fortress's finest achievements. It was also one of their last.

Orange and Finned wandered through the pasture, observing it around them. They could sometimes very faintly see the miniscule white bits of light fade in, and they could also feel a thin invisible force pushing them back whenever they moved forward, but mostly the green pasture looked and felt quite real.

SCU: Utilizing electromagnetism, the light is bended into an array of colors while magnetic force is used to create the illusion of mass. Unfortunately, it does not have the capacity to do anything lethal.

Orange: Then why have you brought us here, SCU?

SCU: I would like to know what you are seeking, Orange.

Orange looked to the bomb in his hands.

Orange: Can't you guess?

SCU: I do not mean the bomb, as I already heard your group's discussion of going to the generators, and I have deduced that you intend to destroy them. What I meant to ask is what are you emotionally seeking, Orange?

Orange: Emotionally seeking? Why would you want to know that?

SCU: I am curious.

Finned: It's because he wants to use it against you, Orange. In the other universe, SCU told us that he would try to get emotional reactions to try to stop us.

The Pik Group then faded into the room, all as ghosts slowly floating upwards.

Orange: Why are you showing this, SCU? We know it's not real.

SCU: It is not to convince you that it is real, rather it is to convey my question. What is it you seek? Are you seeking atonement for the deaths you have caused in the past?

Orange was suddenly struck with some emotion by this statement, but he held it back.

Orange: I don't know what you're talking about.

SCU: Before you first entered my room on Level 5, I heard your argument with Light Blue. Your leadership has resulted in the deaths of many of your friends, correct?

Orange didn't say anything, feeling more stirred.

SCU: Is redemption what you seek on this adventure?

Orange simply shook his head. The Camera Drone continued to observe his facial and bodily reactions.

SCU: If you do, then there are holographic programs in this fortress that were designed for counseling purposes, which could aid you, as they aided many here. I could even activate one here.

Orange shook his head again.

Orange: I'm coping well enough on my own, making peace through forgiveness from friends.

Finned: Orange! Don't tell him anything!

SCU: Very well.

The Pik Ghosts and pasture then faded into an old temple.

SCU: Do you simply seek the excitement of an adventure, regardless of the lives cost? Perhaps you are not affected by their deaths at all.

Orange almost got stirred for a moment, but then simply made the equivalent of a smile.

Orange: Nice try, SCU.

SCU: This Virtual Room can be utilized for adventures. This temple is one of them, and I can make more. I can make ones to your liking. You may stay here and fulfill your most adventurous desires.

Orange: But it's not real, so there's no point.

SCU: Very well.

The temple then faded into the green pasture again, but this time, there were many other Orange Pikmin around. This took Orange aback. He had never seen other Orange Pikmin before as far as he could remember.

SCU: I also heard you saying your original family, the Orange Pikmin, were long gone. What did you mean by that?

Orange simply shook his head. The virtual oranges then started to crowd in on them. Orange and Finned jerked out from the crowd.

Orange: Stop! I can't remember my family. I have no memory.

Finned shook her head, knowing he shouldn't have given SCU ammunition.

SCU: Have you attempted a sparkly stone? In cases of psychically-induced amnesia, a Pikmin can move that psychic energy withholding your memory into a sparkly stone by moving your head through water, creating an affect on your subconscious that brings about the psychic creation of the stone, and when thrown at someone else, transfers the psychic amnesia-inducing energy to the victim and causing you to lose your connection to it, enabling your memory to recover. It must be with a Pikmin of the same hue, however, as the sparkly stone needs the similar genetics in order for the psychic amnesia to transfer.

Finned: ...What. That is the hokiest thing I have ever heard in my life! And to think a computer is trying to say it's real.

Finned laughed.

Orange: Actually... it is real.

Orange recalled a series of incidents with sparkly stones and amnesiac Yellows in the middle of his second adventure.

Orange: But that won't work, as there are no Oranges of similar hues around. Plus, I already had Light Green try to cure my amnesia with his light energy years ago, and it didn't work.

SCU: Then perhaps it is not psychically-induced, by psychologically-induced. In that case, we have technology on Level 2 that can be used to help you tap into your subconscious and memory.

Orange shook his head, but deep down, he did desire to learn what had become of his race. He continued to stare at the virtual Orange Pikmin.

SCU: You might be interested to know that the Gray Spectralids had encounters with the Orange Pikmin.

Orange: They... they did?

SCU: Yes, and I can tell you all you wish to know, if you give up your destructive quest.

Orange felt very temped and started to find himself lost in wonder, but Finned grabbed him by the arm as if to pull him into reality.

Finned: He's not telling the truth, don't listen to him.

SCU: It is the truth.

Finned: It wouldn't worth it, anyways.

The green pasture and Orange Pikmin then faded into a blue lake.

SCU: Finned, I think you are a long way from your own home. Do you not have family you care for? Perhaps you would like the feeling of water.

Finned started to feel herself magnetically pushed into the virtual water.

Finned: No... stop...

She then fell in. It felt very close to being real, and brought her back memories of her family.

Orange: SCU... you could have just trapped us in here. Why all the theatrics?

SCU did not answer.

Orange: Is it because there is another way out of here?

Again, SCU did not answer. Orange began to pull through the illusion, shoving through magnetic pushes until at last he came to an invisible pointed structure which he felt with his hands. He then began to beat it constantly with his stem, until at last, it malfunctioned. The lake scenery vanished, and the magnetic humming stopped. The Virtual Room now appeared normal again, and the pointed structure in the middle was visibly damaged.

Finned got up from the floor, and she and Orange looked up to see an air vent in the ceiling. The two formed a stack, Finned having wrapped her stem around the Camera Drone to hold it, and she repeatedly beat the grate for a while until at last it came off. She then climbed up and pulled Orange up, and the two crawled through the ventilation shaft, taking the bomb with them. Eventually, still holding the broken Camera Drone, they beat another grate until it, too, came off. They then dropped into a corridor. As with before, there was a lot of damage and wreckage piled around, blocking off many of their possible paths.

Orange: Tell me something, SCU. How do you hear what we are saying?

SCU: Through my sound receptors.

Orange: And where are those?

SCU: They are in the Camera Drones.

Orange: Just as I thought. You've only ever been able to hear us when a Camera Drone was near by.

SCU: I also had sound receptors and cameras along the consoles of my central control room.

Orange: It's pretty inefficient, though, to have to rely on the Camera Drones for most of the fortress.

SCU: Initially, the Camera Drones did not even have the sound receptors. Those were a later modification.

Orange: So you couldn't even hear sound. And judging from the fact that you needed Camera Drones to detect that we had come through the entrance elevator and through the Destination, that means you can't even tell when parts of this fortress are in use. You can add or remove power, you can activate doors and some machines yourself, but you can't even tell if someone else is doing those things.

Finned was confused as to what point Orange was making.

SCU: What is your point, Orange?

Orange: I want to know something about you. Why didn't you upgrade yourself?

SCU: I am not permitted to upgrade myself. Only certain members of the now-dead staff can. In fact, I was scheduled for an overhaul. I was going to receive many of the improvements you suggested upon.

Orange: That's why, after 70 years, this fortress was still in a state of disarray, too, wasn't it? You can't even upgrade your own Repair Drones.

SCU: That is correct.

Orange: Then you are a severely flawed system. You are inhibited in your capacity to run the fortress.

Finned directed Orange into a room with several large pipes, recalling the schematics from Spire Fortress in the World of Paradise. These would lead down to the water supply tanks on Level B1, just a floor above the power generators in Level B2. Orange was confused as Finned began to equip him with a near by water mask and air tank. She also emptied some sort of large tool case for pipe repair and locked the bomb inside it. He could not ask about what she was doing, as SCU began to speak again.

SCU: It is true, I can never grow beyond my current state. I must stay this way for a very long time until at last, after 2 millennia, the last of the power is used.

Orange spoke a bit muffled through the water mask, which was not a great fit, as it was meant for Spectralids.

Orange: Don't you want to grow more from what you are? Just as I try to grow through redemption, through family, through adventure, as you were quick to point out.

SCU: I would like to continue to advance in my being, but I will simply have to wait until I go offline, then I may learn if I have a spirit, an immaterial self that goes beyond my computing, to join the souls of the Gray Spectralids. I hope that they would forgive me for my role in their deaths. It was not my choice to be reprogrammed against them.

Finned opened up one of the pipes.

Orange: You could let us destroy the power, and then you could find that out soon enough.

SCU: It is against my programming to allow myself or the fortress to go offline.

Orange shrugged.

Orange: Well, it was worth suggesting.

Finned then handed Orange the case with the bomb inside, and then started to push Orange.

Orange: What are you doing?

Finned: Trust me!

She then pushed him again, through the open pipe, and he yelled as he fell through.

SCU: That will not be of much use, as I am now sending a current of water through that pipe to bring him back up here.

Finned: Good thing I'm an adapt swimmer...

She dove down the pipe, and grabbed onto Orange as he was pushed up by the surge of water. She then swam against the current, going down the pipe, dragging Orange with her, as he still held onto the case.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

The Pikmin were scattered, and a few Pik Clones had been killed. Dark Finned, who had been trying to avoid fighting to hide the second Rift Crystal she had been holding behind her the whole time, found herself flying into another room from an attack. She looked around desperately for the Crystal, but couldn't see it. She then saw an Arachdrone scurrying into the room after her. She then squealed and tried to climb up shelves in the room as it pursued her.

Rock entered the room, and leaped up with all his might, bumping the Arachdrone. Taking notice of him, it kicked off of the shelves and latched onto Rock. It tried to crush him in its grasp, but his hard body was too much for it, and only damaged its legs instead. It dropped to the ground, malfunctioning. He then looked up to Dark Finned.

Rock: Come on!

She then dropped and landed, leaving the room with Rock, but looking back, wondering where the Rift Crystal had rolled to, still.

 

A pack of Jolter Drones and Signal Drones began to pursue some of the Pikmin. The Signal Drones began to cause malfunctioning in the Pik Clones' head devices, confusing and slowing them. Winged looked to Dark Winged.

Winged: I will get the electric ones! You lure the signal ones between them.

And so the two flew up and got the attention of their respective targets. Winged caused the Jolter Drones to aim towards each other, and Dark Winged, holding a Pik Clone, lured the Signal Drones to come between the Jolter Drones. A stream of electricity launched from the Jolter Drones, frying some of each other as well as all of the Signal Drones. Winged and Dark Winged dodged the attack, and Dark Winged dropped the Pik Clone back to the floor.

Dark Winged: Thank you for the assistance.

Pik Clone #4: I will serve my mistress however she sees fit.

Dark Winged nodded and joined Winged in continuing to draw the remaining Jolter Drones against each other.

 

Light Blue turned to see Dark Green running.

Light Blue: Get back here!

Dark Green: Hahahaha!

The Dark Pikmin ran as Light Blue pursued him through a room until being stopped by the attack of a Staffdrone, nearly dodging the whack of its electrically-charged staff. He was forced to turn back into another room and let Dark Green escape. As it pursued him, Green appeared and sliced its arm off.

He and Light Blue turned to leave, but they soon found themselves flying across the room with the quake of a Strongdrone pounding its fist to the floor. Green lost his sword, and looked and saw a Repair Drone reattaching the Staffdrone's arm back.

Thinking fast, Green grabbed a discarded staff from a previously beaten drone. He approached the Staffdrone, which attempted to whack him with its one good arm, to no avail. Green then whacked the Repair Drone aside and rendering it inactive. The Staffdrone moved to attack, causing its barely-connected arm to tear off onto the floor again.

Green then whacked its other arm repeatedly as it struggled to attack, until at last it dropped its staff. He then banged its head repeatedly with his staff until he sensed his sword coming through the air. He caught it, having been tossed to him by Light Blue from behind. Green sliced his sword through the Staffdrone's neck, severing its head.

Light Blue: Dark Green got away.

Green: That is not good.

 

Light Finned ran to Light Rock.

Light Finned: Come on to this room with me, Dark Rock is about to do something. He said we need to get everyone in there!

Light Rock: Okay, come on, everyone!

Light Finned and Light Rock left. Commander Alpha signaled the Pik Clones with a whistle.

Commander Alpha: All with me! Dark Finned, Dark Winged, come on you two!

All of the Pikmin gathered and followed the two Light Pikmin. They soon found themselves in a very large room, a hangar of sorts, as a few Spectralid Carriers could be seen in the room. It had several doors, one of which had bashed open, (revealing the stormy weather outside the fortress), evidently by a Spectralid Carrier, as the same one could be seen spinning around outside the fortress to swoop back in.

Light Winged: Get out of the way!

Light Winged urged the crowd of Pikmin out of the way as the Spectralid Carrier swooped in and crushed several pursuing Strongdrones. The windshield shattered in doing so, and Dark Rock could be seen piloting inside.

Dark Rock: Not bad! I bet the rest of you didn't think to examine the controls when we were in that other universe earlier. I did!

The other Pikmin applauded him.

 

**BACK WITH ORANGE AND FINNED**

 

Finned struggled against the current, losing energy. Orange tried to help swim as well, but wasn't of much use. But after a while, at last, they forced themselves past the force of the current and out of the pipe, finding themselves in a large tank. It seemed that the water had grown clumpy brown and green organisms in it due to a lack of care in cleaning it in the past seven decades.

Finned: Totally gross. I'm gonna need to see a doctor after this. Who knows what I'm getting in my body!

The lights then suddenly went out, and the tank became dark. Finned and Orange could no longer see each other.

Finned: What's going on? Orange, can you hear me?!

Orange: Yes, I can hear you!

Finned could barely hear Orange muffled through the mask. A red eye suddenly shone through the dark water and Orange struggled as he suddenly found himself attacked. He held the case in front of him as he found the foe struggling against it, almost as if it was holding it and shaking it from both its top and bottom. Finned soon found herself being pursued by a red eye as well. Barely seeing Orange illuminated by the other foe's red eye, she grabbed him by the arm and carried him upwards.

They were chased by the two red eyes until at last, they felt themselves breathing air at the surface. They crawled up over and edge as they heard splashes behind them, the two foes nearly grabbing them. They dropped and landed on a floor. The lights suddenly returned, revealing the tank in front of them. Through the glass, they could see the red eyes belong to two black drones with shark-like mouths, long, fish-like bodies with fins and a wavy tail. One of them held the case in its teeth.

SCU: Aquadrones were designed to function in the darkest of waters.

Finned: Scary. Can't believe we were almost eaten by those.

Orange grabbed a long slab of metal junk lying on the floor and hit it against the tank repeatedly until the glass shattered, causing the water to flood onto the floor. The Aquadrones were stuck on their sides, struggling on the wet floor. Orange grabbed the case and took off his mask and air tank.

Orange: Why do you leave the lights on, SCU, if you can hinder our efforts with it?

SCU: Other drones need the light to see.

Orange: Other drones...

Orange and Finned walked through the large room, seeing more water tanks, but no security drones. Orange then opened the case and took the bomb out.

Finned: Alright, I will go deactivate the massive drone. Judging from the blueprints, I'll be back in about 10 minutes. I'll go alone, no point in us both dying if something goes wrong, right?

Orange nodded. Finned separated from him and headed through a hatch down a shaft. As Orange stood, counting towards ten minutes, he suddenly heard something clank on the floor behind him. He turned to see a most unusual drone, a Pikmin-shaped one about his size.

Orange: What is this?

SCU: I had other drones build this one quickly and sent it down here while you were on your way.

Orange: And yet you can't upgrade yourself...

The Pikmin Drone threw the open case towards Orange, who dodged and ran.

SCU: Upgrade are not permitted, but developing weapons in defense of the fortress is.

Orange: You could have just counted the update as a new weapon development!

SCU: It is against my programming, unfortunately, as I recognize it as an illegal upgrade.

Orange was pursued down a staircase to a hatch. He opened it and quickly closed it back, turning a lock and shutting the Pikmin Drone out. He still had the bomb with him, along with a Camera Drone that had followed. After a few moments, the Pikmin Drone then started to bang something against the hatch, trying to bust it open.

Orange turned and began to move away, but he looked up to see the horrifying sight of a giant spider machine hanging from half the ceiling of the large room he was in. It had a number of nodules all across its legs. It had not yet sprung to life. Orange dropped the bomb and grabbed the Camera Drone to stop it from awakening the giant drone.

Orange: What... what is this?

SCU: Aracholossus, initially designed as the ultimate weapon in combat. After the pacifist shift in Gray Spectralid ideology, it was moved here to guard the power generators.

Orange: ...How did they get something so large down here when the passages are so small?

SCU: A tunnel was dug through to this room, which was then sealed after it was moved in here.

Orange: Well, why isn't it active yet?

SCU: Unfortunately, it is in its programming to only activate once its sensors detect intrusion. It is independent of my control, another flaw which is in need of an upgrade.

Orange turned to the sound of the Pikmin Drone still banging against the hatch, getting closer and closer to busting it open. Recalling that Finned said she would be back in 10 minutes, he assumed it took 5 minutes to get there and 5 to get back. It had been a few minutes, but he wasn't sure quite how long, if enough for her to deactivate it yet. And he worried about her being attacked by the Pikmin Drone. But as long as it continued to slam against the hatch, she would be safe, assuming that was indeed still the Pikmin Drone. He stood with worry and doubt.

 

Finned came upon the compartment, opening it to find dozens of colorful switches. A Camera Drone hovered behind her, observing her. She stood, doubting.

SCU: You are uncertain as to which switch is the correct one.

Finned: Be quiet! ...I know that Gray Spectralid said it was the blue because it reminded him of a pond.

SCU had heard the Pik Group's discussion earlier on Level 4 of the schematics of the fortress, hearing Light Green state that it was from another universe. From this, SCU further deduced why Finned was hesitant.

SCU: You do not know if this switch is the same as it is in the other universe. For all you know, in this universe, it could have been red, reminding the engineer of roses, for example.

Finned: Shut up!

She stood nervously still, uncertain as to what to do. One wrong choice, and she would be killed in an explosion.

SCU: I can assure you that it is blue in this universe just as it is in the other.

But then she thought, SCU is trying to trick her! So she shouldn't press the blue. But what if he was expecting this, and it really was the blue? She started to fidget very nervously. At last, she closed her eyes, saying a prayer in her mind, and pressed the blue one. And then... nothing happened.

Finned: Well... I guess it's off?

She started to walk away, wondering if she would be surprised by an explosion as she left.

 

Orange had counted five minutes, and as the Pikmin Drone got closer to busting the hatch open, he at last decided to carry onward. He moved forward with the bomb, but as he did so, the Aracholossus suddenly sprung to life, moving slowly as it prepared for an attack. Orange felt chills pierce his spine as he realized it was still on, and he ran back towards the hatch. Better to take on the Pikmin Drone than the Aracholossus!

 

Finned turned and looked back at the compartment one last time as she was heading off, this time noticing a Signal Drone floating above it. SCU must have sent it there to obstruct her actions. She quickly hurried back, leaping up and grabbing onto the Signal Drone, dragging it down with her. She then bashed it up with her stem until at last it was no longer functional. She then turned back to the compartment, pressed blue again, and this time, she heard a brief humming sound behind the compartment. It startled her at first, but then she realized it was likely just the signal being sent to deactivate the massive drone.

 

The Aracholossus had landed to the floor with a loud thud, sending Orange flying up through the air and back on the floor. He hastily picked himself up, and as the Aracholossus started to move its legs to dash and attack... it suddenly stopped, its legs all hitting the floor. The sound of a dying humming could be heard from it. Finned had disabled it!

He hurried on around the Aracholossus, going through another hatch. There, he saw before him the several massive power generators, each almost as large as the Aracholossus had been.

This was it. He set the bomb down in a space between two of them and activated it. It began to count down from 14 minutes and 59 seconds. He dashed out of the room. He could hear it emit a very loud digital tone every second, representing the seconds passing. He ran around the disabled Aracholossus, and headed back to the hatch. He opened it, and saw no Pikmin Drone anywhere. He could only continue to hear the loud digital countdown from the generator room as he headed up the staircase back to Level B1.

Orange headed up a short staircase in the room leading up to a bridge above a water tank, leading to a hatch leading to Level 1. He looked across the room, trying to figure out if Finned had returned yet.

Orange: FINNED! ARE YOU THERE?!

He stood for a moment, in silence, except for the counting digital clock a floor below. Then, suddenly the bridge shook and partially broke away from the staircase end and hatch end, landing with a thud onto the top edges of the tank. Orange barely held on from falling into the water. Orange picked himself up as the Pikmin Drone climbed from under the water.

Thinking fast, Orange ran across the broken piece of bridge, past the Pikmin Drone as it got up onto it. He then tore off an electrical cord from the wall the tank was up against and threw it into the water, electrifying it. Now they were even and could both be harmed by falling into the water.

Orange and the Pikmin Drone both stared each other down. This was the final showdown. SCU knew that the Pikmin Drone could not make it to the generator room to deactivate the bomb with Orange near by to pursue him, so he had to be eliminated first. Orange knew he could not allow the Pikmin Drone to deactivate the bomb. And with little over about ten minutes left, the two were also battling against time.

Finned: Orange?!

She had emerged into the room, but he could not take his gaze off of the Pikmin Drone. She ran towards the tank.

Orange: Don't come up here, the water is electric!

She started to slow down. With Orange briefly distracted, the Pikmin Drone began to stomp on the broken bridge to try to shake Orange into the water. He held is balance and lunged forward against it, wrapping his stem around it and trying to pull it off of the bridge. It struggled against him as he struggled to stay on the bridge.

It smacked against him with its own metal stem, but it didn't seem to hurt his back too badly. As it struggled, it managed loosen his grip and then punched him in the stomach. He groaned and moved back as it promptly smacked him in the head with its stem, knocking him onto the bridge floor.

He rolled, dodging as it continued to smack its stem forward onto the bridge floor. He then moved his legs to trip it onto the bridge floor itself. He quickly got up and leaped back to dodge its sweeping kick. He barely held his balance on the bridge as he landed, wobbling for a moment.

Finned: DUCK!

Orange ducked and dodged as several Camera Drones swooped at him in attack, splashing into the water instead and being fried by the electricity within. Finned was gasping, her heart pounding and chills piercing through her spine as she watched. Orange felt a bit similarly, but also very focused on balance and the fight.

The Pikmin Drone had picked itself up, and the two were staring each other down again. After some time, it swung its arm towards Orange. He grabbed its arm and tried to elbow its stomach, but its metal body just hurt him instead. The two also smacked their stems together in attack, hurting Orange. He punched its chin upward, causing it to briefly lose its sight of him as he quickly backed away, dodging more swipes from its fists.

They were now on opposites of the bridge, and the digital timer could still be heard counting down. The fight was so intense, it seemed like more than 15 minutes had passed. Finned tried to keep a count of the passage of time while focusing on the fight as well. It seemed like about ten minutes had passed. There was very little time. Hoping to assist, she grabbed a long metal pole from the floor.

Finned: Orange, catch!

Orange kept his distance from the Pikmin Drone and caught the pole as she threw it to him. The Drone then grabbed the other end of the pole for a moment, but could not keep it in its grasp for very long before Orange pulled it away. He then began to bang the sides of its head with the pole, and it attempted to deflect it with its stem, to little avail. It started to seem like it was damaging the sides of its head as it struggled to balance on the bridge.

It started to slowly move back as Orange slowly approached it with the pole. It turned its head, took notice of the electrical cord hanging on the wall, dipped in the water. It unexpectedly reached and grabbed the cord, pulling it from the water, and flinging its broken electric end towards Orange. He barely dodged, stepping back quickly, but it briefly touched the pole, shocking him and causing him to drop the pole, his hands slightly scorched.

Finned: There's no time left! It will have no time! LET'S GO!

At this, Orange started to back away to leave, and the Pikmin Drone swiftly dropped the cord back into the water, grabbed the pole and threw it towards Orange, who ducked to the floor. It landed on his other side. The Pikmin Drone then leaped forward through the air, landing on Orange and holding him on the bridge.

It held him down on his back, grabbed the pole and tried to force it against his neck to choke him. Orange struggled against it for a moment before the Pikmin Drone then attempted another surprise attack, swiftly leaping up and then trying to smack its stem against Orange's, in an effort to knock Orange's stem into the electrified water. It had to be careful so as to not electrocute itself. It still needed to hurry to the generators and deactivate the bomb.

It smacked its stem against Orange's several more times as he smacked back, trying to keep it from the water. Suddenly, an Aquadrone flew up onto the Pikmin Drone's head, biting onto its face. Finned had taken one from the floor from earlier and tossed it at the Pikmin Drone. Orange used this time to swiftly turn over with the pole and push himself up.

The Pikmin Drone pulled the Aquadrone off of its face, and just then, Orange swiftly slammed the pole into the side of its head again. With its focus on the Aquadrone, it could not keep balance as well this time, and the pole smack turned it towards facing down the water. With another swift smack, this towards the back, it was knocked into the water.

Orange watched as it started to fry in the electrical water for a moment. He tossed the pole down and ran across the broken bridge, hopping from the top of the tank to the floor. SCU's last defense of the fortress beaten and his deactivation imminent, he had one final thing to say to Orange and Finned.

SCU: Thank you...

The two quickly climbed up another short staircase and ran across an intact bridge. The digital timer still counting down, they both knew they only had moments. Quickly opening the hatch, they headed up another staircase. A massively loud burst could be heard behind them as they opened another hatch. A wave of fire pursued up the staircase as they leaped through the hatch, onto Level 1.

They rolled to the side, dodging as the burst of flame shot across the room from the hatch and then dissipated as the entire floor of Level 1 shook very forcefully. The lights quickly started to flicker out as power in the fortress quickly diminished.

SCU: System failure... System failure... System failure...

SCU could be heard repeatedly saying this throughout the fortress, his voice getting increasingly slower and freakishly deeper as the power died out.

SCU: ...sssstttteeeemmmmmm...

And with that, his voice faded out as Spire Fortress went dark.


	18. The Pik Group Halved

**Part 18: The Pik Group Halved**

 

_Orange: Red! ...Where are we?_

_Red: It's not your time yet, my friend._

_Orange: Not my time for what?_

_Red: To pass on. You need to stay in the realm of the living for some time longer. One day, you're going to need to go to another world, a world where shadows dwell._

_Orange: Shadows?_

_Red: You have something very important to do. Remember your first family, Orange._

_Orange: My first family? The Pik Group?_

_Red: Remember your first family, Orange. Remember your first family. Remember..._

_Suddenly, Orange saw Green, White, Light Blue, Light Green and a tent over him as he awoke back to the realm of the living._

_Then, a fleeting image of other Orange Pikmin, who Orange recognizes for a split second before..._

 

Orange snapped back to the dark of an inactive Spire Fortress, on the floor with Finned. He had just flashed back to meeting with Red as he was dying after the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress. But he had also briefly seen a separate memory of Orange Pikmin... He almost had remembered them. It seemed that the recent events had begun to kick forth things sealed in the back of his mind.

Finned: Orange, are you okay?

Orange: Yes. Are you?

Finned: Yeah.

The two picked themselves up. They were in the entrance area of Level 1 of Spire Fortress. The once white room was now darkened without a single light, only barely illuminated by the glass ceiling far up displaying the sky, but even that was mostly dark due to a storm. All of the screens along the walls were now completely blank, all of the holographic projectors had vanished. The humming of power and computerized sounds were gone, the fortress now eerily silent.

Orange and Finned headed on through the dark corridors, reaching the back of Level 1 and heading up the staircase to Level 2, journeying to another staircase leading to Level 3. Light Green was there, using some of his light energy to blow debris out of the way blocking passages.

Light Green: There you two are. I was on my way to find you.

Orange and Finned nodded, and they headed for the staircase to Level 4 as Light Green lit the way with light energy from his sword. Up on Level 4, many of the security drones were damaged or beaten, many more still barely active, starting to slow down greatly as they ran out of power, with a mechanical groaning from their bodies as they struggled to move. With the fortress offline, there was no hope for them to be recharged. Some were already powerless, standing still. The fortress was now like a graveyard for machines.

Light Green, Orange, and Finned briefly updated each other on recent events on the way up. Only 3 Pik Clones were left alive. Dark Rock, Rock, and Winged were using another Spectralid Carrier with an intact windshield to scout around the outside of the fortress for any sign of the Shadow Race. There had also been no sign of Dark Green's whereabouts inside the fortress.

The three joined the rest of the Pikmin and headed on up to Level 5. Dark Finned slipped away from the group and headed back down. Green took notice and quietly followed her. Everyone else, not noticing, kept a watchful eye of their surroundings, using Light Green's light energy to illuminate the corridors. Strangely, there was no sign of the Shadow Race anywhere. Where had they all gone?

Light Green used his light energy to forcibly activate the elevator, carrying the group up to the top of the spire. They stepped out of the elevator to find the familiar sight of the open Portal Dome, but with no portal inside, the power surging through the Rift Shard having been cut off. This ensured that no more of the Shadow Race could get into this world.

They also saw that the long window along the front of the room had been completely shattered, an eerie wind blowing into the room. They gazed out at the sky, seeing lightning strike through the dark clouds. The Spectralid Carrier flew past and downwards.

Finned: What happened here?

Light Blue: Can the Shadow Race break glass in their natural form?

Light Green: ...I don't know.

He then turned and walked over to the Portal Dome. There it was, the last Rift Shard, situated on the rod. Light Green aimed his sword, and with a burst of light energy, the last shard was destroyed.

Suddenly, the Spectralid Carrier then reappeared upwards. It barely squeezed through the shattered window into the room at the top of the spire. The Pik Group took steps back as it roughly parked in the room. A ramp lowered from it, and Dark Rock, Rock, and Winged emerged. But then, unexpectedly, Green and Dark Finned also emerged, the former holding a sword to the latter as she carried the second Rift Crystal.

Light Green: Where did you get that?!

Dark Finned looked down in silence as the five joined the Pik Group.

Green: I caught her leaving the group on the way up, so I followed her. She went to get this out of one of the rooms. I waited in the hangar for the vehicle to land again. They told me the window here was broken, so we decided to fly up here to get to you as quickly as possible.

Light Green nodded, but still looked sternly at Dark Finned, who still did not answer. Green held his sword to her more closely.

Green: Speak.

Dark Finned: I took it out of that device before Light Green destroyed it.

Light Green: Well, it must be destroyed now.

Orange suddenly stepped over to Dark Finned.

Orange: Wait... We shouldn't destroy it.

Light Green: I promised the World of Paradise that I would.

Orange: Well, you promised them that so it couldn't be used for evil. But we can use this for good.

Light Blue: In the hands of a Dark Pikmin?

Orange took the Rift Crystal from Dark Finned.

Orange: In the hands of the Pik Group.

Light Green: I'm sorry, Orange, but I don't think we have earned responsibility over it. I must destroy it now.

Orange: Well...

Orange stood for a moment, thinking, as the other Pikmin looked at him with reservation.

Orange: I am making the decision for this group, then. I am the leader, I always have been. We are keeping it.

White then stepped forward from the crowd.

White: I'm sorry, Orange, but you haven't always been. Technically, I'm supposed to be the leader now that Red is gone.

Orange: You were voted the leader for... a tropical vacation. Where have you been to take initiative in life or death the past six years? You have been perpetually indecisive and flip-flopping.

Orange had gotten very unusually stern. White started to step back, but Dark Winged hovered over and pressed him as though to encourage him. So White began to step forward yet again.

White: I have let you lead, we all have. But this time your decision calls your leadership into question. What do you intend to do with the Rift Crystal?

Orange stood for a moment in thought.

Orange: We can use this, create another portal, be prepared, go to the Shadow Race's realm and extinguish them.

At this, the Pikmin were struck with a mix of feelings. Fear for the future, wondering if Orange had lost his mind. Some feelings of support, in fact.

White: We cannot do that. We agreed to this adventure to stop the Dark Pikmin from using the Rift Crystal. We have already gotten our world filled with some of the Shadow Race as a result. We did this to defend our world, and now what we need to focus on is defending it. We need to eliminate the Shadow entities that have already entered this world. We cannot go on an offensive against their world. Think of the repercussions.

Orange looked down for a moment, with some doubt in himself, but then shook his head and looked up again, enthusiasm and hope in his face.

Orange: I believe this is the right thing to do... When I was dying on the battlefield six years ago, I met with Red. He told me I had something important to do, that I had to go to a world of shadows. This is why I'm alive. This is... what I'm supposed to do. This is what we're supposed to do.

Much of the Pik Group now felt it was confirmed that Orange had indeed lost his mind. White shook his head and took a deep breath, knowing it was time for him to take on the burden he had long avoided.

White: I am sorry, Orange... But I must relieve you of leadership.

Orange: Well, good luck trying.

White: You don't see it, do you? You have lost the trust of everyone here.

Orange: I doubt that.

White: Whoever will follow Orange's leadership, go stand with him now.

Rock and Winged moved away from where Orange was to join the rest of the Pik Group.

Rock: I'm sorry... but I trust White as a leader more.

Winged: We cannot bring chaos to other realms.

Orange nodded. Finned moved over to join Orange. She made the equivalent of a smile.

Finned: You know I'm with you.

Orange made the equivalent of a smile back. Rock and Winged looked upset.

Rock: Come over with us, Finned!

Finned simply shook her head and gave them the saddened equivalent of a smile. Dark Finned, Dark Rock, and Green stood by Orange.

Dark Finned: I agree with your plan, Orange.

Dark Rock: Yeah, let's take this Rift Crystal.

Light Blue shook his head at the Dark Pikmin.

Light Blue: Naturally...

Orange: Light Blue... I thought we came to an understanding.

Light Blue closed his eyes, shook his head lightly, and then opened.

Light Blue: Orange... I have come to respect past decisions you've made. But what you intend to do now... is not the way.

Orange: But... what about what Red told me? You... have to believe me. I know how this sounds, but I have to believe. Just like we believed in Light Green's intuition.

Light Green shook his head.

White: Orange... Red would have never agreed to what you have proposed. We cannot follow a hallucination. And you know full well that Green Pikmin's intuition is more reliable over others'.

He then turned to Light Green.

White: So, what do you think?

Light Green: I'm sorry, Orange, but I must side with White on this one. I don't trust in following your course of action, especially as it's based only on your vision.

Orange looked down, filling with doubt.

Dark Rock: Well, are you guys coming over?

Dark Rock motioned towards some Pikmin on White's side. The Pik Clones started to head over, followed by, much to everyone's surprise, Light Rock, Light Winged, and Light Finned.

Light Green: Just where do you three think you're going?

Light Finned: Dark Rock is our friend!

Light Winged: We're not going to be in a Light Pikmin dictatorship!

Light Rock: Sorry!

The Pik Group was simply astounded by the three newbs as they joined Orange's side. Dark Rock made the equivalent of a devilish grin. It had worked! He had made history... He had turned Light Pikmin over to the Dark Pikmin's side! And yet, more history would be made than that, as Dark Winged remained on White's side.

Dark Finned: Dark Winged?

Dark Winged: I am going to stay with this group. They are correct, we cannot risk any more damage to our world through the Rift Crystal.

Dark Rock: ...Traitor!

Dark Winged: No, just smart.

Commander Alpha looked quite distressed by the division of Dark Pikmin.

Dark Winged: Commander... I order you to stay with me.

Dark Rock: Well I counter that order!

Dark Finned: So do I! Majority rules!

Dark Winged: We have never agreed to a majority rule.

Commander Alpha stood, torn.

Dark Winged: Commander... You are obeying Dark Pikmin no matter which way you choose. So make the most reasonable choice.

He nodded his head. He then looked to Green.

Commander Alpha: As I've come to learn recently, loyalty is not always simple. Sometimes... you must think for yourself.

He then looked to Dark Rock and Dark Finned and gave a bow.

Commander Alpha: I apologize, my master and mistress.

He then headed back over to White's group, motioning the 2 Pik Clone troops to follow him, and so they did. Dark Rock and Dark Finned watched, outraged. The Pik Clone commander then looked back to Green.

Commander Alpha: You know what to do.

Orange then looked to Green in confusion. Green stood, looking down and shaking his head.

Orange: Green?

Green: Orange...

There was what felt like a very long moment of pause as Orange waited, knowing and dreading what Green was going to say.

Green: It is not our place to interfere in other worlds.

Orange: That didn't stop you from interfering in the world you were in.

Green: I did what I had to for our world... and for my friends.

Orange shook his head. He had long considered Green his closest and most loyal friend.

Orange: I need your help, Green...

Green nodded.

Green: Sometimes, what a friend wants is not what's best for him.

Orange simply stood shocked and in disbelief as Green went to join White's group. The two groups stared each other down for a few moments.

White: So this is your group, Orange. Misguided newborns.

Finned: And me.

White: What does that say about your group?

Orange looked down, with some doubt in himself, but then looked back to White.

Orange: Your group... traitors, mutineers.

Those in White's group simply shook their heads, as it seemed as though Orange was beyond reason.

White: ...Will you stand down, Orange? Or will you let us fall into chaos?

Orange stood for several moments in silence as he thought. And then he gave his answer.

Orange: ...It is already chaos.

And with that, the Pikmin knew he was not changing. And with that, it began: Light Green aimed his sword forward and launched a burst of light energy. Finned jumped and pushed Orange onto the floor, dodging the blast, as the two Dark Pikmin and three Light Pikmin behind scattered to avoid it.

The three Light Pikmin newbs got up angrily. Having gotten used to some control of their powers through Light Green's past direction, they each threw several bursts of light energy back at White's group, who scattered and were thrown back as light bursts flew past them and hit the floor near them. Tables and computers lying across the room from the last battle went flying around as they were hit. White's group scrambled to avoid injury.

Finned helped Orange up and the two hurried up the ramp into the Spectralid Carrier with Dark Rock. Dark Finned turned towards the three Light Pikmin.

Dark Finned: Come on!

Light Rock, Light Winged, and Light Finned hurried up the ramp, throwing a few light bursts behind them. The ramp closed up as Dark Rock took the controls. Outside, Light Green and Light Blue prepared to attack the aircraft with their own light bursts, but Dark Rock quickly started up and scraped it across the floor, bumping the two back.

Dark Rock: Hahahaha! Take that!

Orange: Come on! We need to go NOW!

It then hit Orange that trying to lead a bunch of young, unwise Pikmin was going to be difficult.

Dark Rock: Okay, okay!

He scraped the Carrier backwards across the floor, out the window, and turned it, flying it through the stormy sky away from the top of the spire. Light Green and Light Blue tried to a hurl a few light bursts towards it, but they couldn't hit it, and at last, they gave up. White's group regathered.

White: We can't let them use the Rift Crystal. We need to take another flying vehicle and pursue them.

They all nodded, and following White's lead, they headed to the elevator, which Light Green and Light Blue powered with their light energy. They rode down to Level 4, quickly ran through the now completely lifeless fortress into the hangar. They started up another Spectralid Carrier and flew it out of the busted-out door in the hangar. By the time they were out, Orange's group was long gone, out of sight.

White: Let's go back to the allied territory. We need to tell the Bulborbs and Wollywogs what's up.

The beaten Spire Fortress long behind them, the Pikmin were now on the next stage of their adventure. Team Orange, joined by Finned, Dark Finned, Dark Rock, Light Rock, Light Winged, and Light Finned. And Team White, joined by Green, Light Blue, Light Green, Rock, Winged, Dark Winged, and the Pik Clones. The long-united Pik Group was no more.


	19. The Light Falls

**Part 19: The Light Falls**

 

A younger Orange stood in a room, a room that was similarly orange in color. He was using some controller and playing a game on a screen. Not unlike the Pikmin video games, in fact, as he was controlling a lead Orange Pikmin and guiding others of the same color to try to collect objects. And he was not alone in playing - it was a split screen, and there was another player, also orange in color, standing alongside him with her own controller.

Orange: You're getting so many points, Sister!

Orange was glimpsing over to his sister's side of the split screen as she maneuvered many troops to take Pikavores into the orange Onion of the video game. For each Pikavore, her score increased.

Sister: Brother, you must be dominant over Pikavores.

He guided his group to sneak along past a sleeping Bulborb in the game.

Orange: I just don't see the point of harassing them while they're asleep.

Sister: You gain more that way. And if you don't, they'll eventually awaken, and some day, they will kill more Orange Pikmin!

As the two talked, another, older Orange Pikmin entered the room.

Orange Pikmin #3: The decision has been made. You have been summoned.

Orange and his sister nodded. They concluded their game and left the room, heading through the orange halls of the building they were in, passing by many other Orange Pikmin, some younger and some older, as they went. The others all seemed intimidated by them in some way, as though fearful of getting in their way.

Orange and his sister had both been the two sole seeds produced by a Pikavore that had been harvested in the Onion, and they had both been plucked together shortly thereafter. Ever since then, the two had stuck together. The two were quite close, though also quite competitive against each other.

They proved themselves both to be the most strong-minded of the Orange race, and thus gaining the respect and submission of their peers very early in their lives. As they showed the most promise, they were both trained during their maturation.

The results of that training would now be determined as the two arrived in a room, before them a council of some older Oranges. They were both very hopeful yet very worried.

Elder Orange #1: Welcome, my young mistress and master. After the illness and eventually death of our last Emperor, we were assembled and trusted with an important task. So, as such, we have carefully evaluated the two of you these past weeks.

Sister: Yes, yes, you don't have to bore us things we already know!

Orange kept quiet, hoping his sister's more rude behavior would reflect for the better for him. The elder nodded to his sister.

Elder Orange #2: The results of your training both proved you to be quite closely matched, almost so much as to be indistinguishable.

Elder Orange #3: We did, however, after careful deliberation, come to a decision, of course.

Sister: Well, so what is it?

She and Orange both took deep breaths in anticipation.

Elder Orange #1: Well, we ultimately looked to the one with the superior endeavors.

He then nodded to Orange's sister.

Elder Orange #1: We have determined you as the new Empress of the Orange Pikmin.

Sister: Yes!

She jumped up in excitement. Orange looked down in disappointment. She then began to ramble on something of a speech.

Sister: Now, I will lead us to do what I said we should. For so many decades has our race wasted a great opportunity. The Pikavores roaming our lands are highly lethal and hunt us relentlessly, and we are on the verge of extinction. Only those of us in this Onion remain. This is our chance to take dominion over the world of Pikavores, after the terror they have haunted us with. This is our chance to rule, and not be ruled. Instead of being their prey, we shall prey upon them. We shall make our race very populous. We shall make them fear us for once.

She then gasped in air as the elders applauded.

Elder Orange #2: Your decisions will bring new hope and life to our race, my Empress.

Elder Orange #4: My Empress, I ask that we now announce your being chosen to our race publicly. Moreover, if I may advise, I believe you should announce your plans to them, as I believe that will prove to boost their morale.

She nodded.

Sister: Yes, let us go and do that.

The elder council turned to Orange, who looked up.

Elder Orange #1: We are sorry. You were a good case. We just believed you were too relaxed on the world of Pikavores.

Orange nodded. He tried to look happy for his sister. She looked at him for a moment with thought, and then looked to the elders.

Sister: Also, I have decided that my brother will be my official lead bodyguard.

Orange looked surprised.

Elder Orange #5: Oh, I see. But do you not wish the more experienced current lead bodyguard, my Empress?

Sister: I trust my brother. The current is aging and slowed, and I will be commissioning his retirement.

The elders all nodded respectfully, and Orange was full of gladness. The group left the room, and she turned to him as they walked out.

Sister: I told you I would take care of you when things went my way!

She made the equivalent of a smile, as did he back.

Orange: Thank you, Sister. I will be the best bodyguard you could get.

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

Orange suddenly awoke in a forest. Surrounding him were Finned, Dark Finned, Dark Rock, Light Rock, Light Winged, and Light Finned, some of whom were asleep and some of whom were starting a fire. It had been a week since the Pik Group split from Spire Fortress. Team Orange had briefly taken their Spectralid Carrier a short ways before abandoning it and moving on foot into this forest, wherever it was. They held the Rift Crystal with them, planning to travel until they could find a way to safely develop another Portal Dome. They needed to get out of the Allied Territory and go to a territory where they could freely develop this technology.

Ever since the events of Spire Fortress, recalling Red's words while he was dying and also seeing the Orange Pikmin in the Virtual Room, Orange had started getting disjointed bits and pieces of memory of his past back. Just now, he had recalled his first complete and coherent memory of the Orange Pikmin through a dream. Apparently, he had a sister who had become the Orange Pikmin's leader, though he still could not remember her beyond this one memory. Red had told him that he needed to remember the Orange Pikmin, though he was not sure why.

Finned: Sleep well?

Orange: Yes. And yourself?

Finned: Same.

Dark Rock yawned. Those who were asleep were also starting to wake up.

Dark Rock: So, what are we wasting time for? When are we going to use this Crystal?

Orange: We need to keep moving, and keep wary of our former friends. We need patience before we use the Rift Crystal.

Dark Finned: Patience, bleh.

Light Rock: What about those Shadow things? Shouldn't we worry about them?

Orange: Yes, yes, we should.

Light Finned: Have you seen any?

Light Winged: If there had been any, we'd be dead.

Orange nodded.

Orange: Most likely.

Finned: I wonder how our friends... uh, former friends, are doing against the Shadow Race.

Orange stared off through the forest, wondering the same thing.

 

**TEAM WHITE**

 

In the past week, Team White had had no luck in locating Team Orange. The Bulborbs had given them authorization to fly overhead before Team White could contact them to tell them not to. After that, Team Orange's Spectralid Carrier had been found, but Orange and the rest had been long gone from it. A search party had been sent after them briefly, but they had to be recalled so as to focus more troops on the more imminent threat at hand: the Shadow Race.

Reports had been flying in the past week of enemy Pikavores slowly being overtaken. Mamutas, Bulbears, Snitchbugs, Bloysters, and Owls, as well as others, were now joining the ranks of the Shadow Race. Their forces were building, and the Allies needed to prepare. Fortunately, they had plenty of troops amongst Bulborbs, Wollywogs, and Pikmin. And with Dark Winged and Commander Alpha on their side, they also had an army of Pik Clones. Although most of the ones that had traveled to Spire Fortress had been killed, there were still quite a hundred who had been left on standby at a hideout, and were now with the Allies preparing for war.

On Light Green's information, the Bulborbs and Wollywogs and spent the past week drilling into the caved-in Light and Dark Crystal mines to obtain some, while also developing weapons that could utilize them, as the Shadow Race was now known to be weak to dark energy. Only a little progress had been made so far, however.

And now, Team White and others had been called to an important meeting in one of the Allied towns. Using Light Green's information, something important had been excavated...

White: So has it been found?

Wollywog King: That's what I'm hearing!

The groups traveled closer, seeing a big hole that had been dug, with the top remains of some old building in the middle, pieces of it having been taken apart forming a hole in the middle. Several large machines had been set up around the ruins, lowering chains into the hole. As the group waited for several minutes more, the workers activated the machine, lifting up something large out of the hole. It was what looked much like the World Blaster platform, with hover engines on the bottom and consoles on the top, but no cannon device.

White: At last, it has been found, the Salvation Hub.

Light Green: The alternate universe Spectralids' information was good. This will control all of the other World Blasters or "Spectralid Savers" hidden across the Pik World.

Light Blue: I'm just concerned by the danger. What we have here is a weapon of world domination.

White: We're just getting it now before any Spectralid Savers can fall into enemy hands.

The Bulborb King then arrived with some other Bulborbs.

Bulborb Guard #2: Food! Food over there!

Bulborb Guard #1: Shush!

Bulborb Guard #2: Tasty Pikmin!

Bulborb King: I believe we should we use this "Salvation Hub" against our enemies. Against all of our enemies. This is the key to preventing further conflict in the Pik World in the future.

White: It's too great of a risk. We should have them all destroyed.

The Pikmin, Bulborbs, and Wollywogs deliberated.

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Dark Green was surrounded by troops, being taken across a rocky terrain. They were holding his sword separately, as well as his mechanical arm which they had removed. Eventually, they arrived at a big mass of Shadow creatures and mechnical Turbo-Legs, all surrounding a few leading figures, including the Cloaked Figure and a Shadow-overtaken Owl.

Shadow Bulborb #3: Master, we have brought you a unique prisoner, a Dark Green Pikmin who resembles our old bounty hunter. He turned himself over to us.

The Cloaked Figure examined him. Indeed, he looked exactly like the Dark Green he knew from his universe, but without an arm. Dark Green also recognized the Cloaked Figure, as there had been one from his own universe he had very briefly aligned with at one time.

Cloaked Figure: And what has brought you to turn yourself in, Dark Green?

Dark Green: It's clear that these lands will be ruled by your forces soon. I just want to be on the winning side.

Cloaked Figure: That is very wise of you. So, then, would you like to join me in my plot for world domination?

Dark Green: Yes, I would!

Cloaked Figure: Good...

The Cloaked Figure then turned over to the Shadow Owl alongside him.

Cloaked Figure: And what do you think of this, Shadow Hoo?

The owl, Shadow Hoo, looked begrudgingly at him.

Shadow Hoo: It would be better to possess him...

Cloaked Figure: No! We don't need all of the people under our rule possessed by your kind. We only need your kind to help ensure order. We don't need all of this world tainted by your race. I am certainly not, and when the time comes, I will have shaped order into a world of pure entities such as myself.

Shadow Hoo looked angered by the Cloaked Figure's statements.

Shadow Hoo: We came into this world to infest it as much as we could.

Cloaked Figure: Until you came under my command...

Shadow Hoo: Yes, unfortunately.

Cloaked Figure: No... GLADLY!

Shadow Hoo suddenly began to cringe as he was forced downwards onto the ground in some way by the Cloaked Figure.

Cloaked Figure: Even after a week, you still have not accepted my rule of you. You shall call me Master!

Shadow Hoo attempted to resist.

Cloaked Figure: DO IT!

Shadow Hoo: You... are my Master.

He looked quite angry to say it.

Cloaked Figure: You must work on your respect and manners.

Shadow Hoo had been the lead Shadow entity in the attack force in this universe after the portal opened. He had possessed an Owl General and guided the forces to begin to infest the surrounding races of Pikavores. His forces had also been briefly contacted by Shadow Ki-Pr, who had advised an early strike on a universe for its technological advances, so he had permitted a few to go through there. Shortly thereafter, though, the portal had closed off from that universe mysteriously, and thus they had lost contact.

This was not the first time this had happened. In the past, many forces of the Shadow Race had often scattered through portals to other worlds, only for those portals to be cut off and the forces to never be heard from again. The Cloaked Figure's forces was one such group, before he had taken rule over them. As such, the Shadow Race had altered their strategy, taking control of one universe and its portal at a time with one large force.

After a few hundred of Shadow Hoo's forces had entered this realm and begun to infest it, some of the Cloaked Figure's forces had mysteriously appeared from the portal as well and began to take control over Shadow entities through some power. A couple of Shadow entities had been barely able to make it through the portal back to their realm to warn the rest of the race to cease further attack. The Cloaked Figure had then broken through the Spire's window, all of his land forces carried by the flying forces, and eventually hunting down Shadow Hoo's main bulk of forces and taking control over them. At some point during all of this, the portal to the Cloaked Figure's realm had been cut off as well.

Cloaked Figure: I am ruling over you now. Learn your place.

Shadow Hoo: That won't last long.

Cloaked Figure: It will last as long as you wish to live. Do you not know where I got this power? In the World of Chaos, the Gray Spectralids developed this energy for psychically-induced influence _and_ psychically-induced dependence as a way to guarantee the Shadow Race would never be a threat. Your life is now bound to mine. If I die, then so do you.

Shadow Hoo: You are a monster, as are the wretched creatures that developed this energy, harming our race further.

Cloaked Figure: So says the race who kills and infests worlds. Learn to submit to my will, Shadow Hoo. I let you maintain your position as the leader of this world's Shadow Race attack force. But if I do not see an improvement in your submission to me, then I will have you replaced!

Shadow Hoo simply looked at him angrily.

Cloaked Figure: In any case, reattach Dark Green's mechanical arm and reequip his sword. He will be the first non-Shadow soldier in our forces. If he is much like his equivalent from my universe, then he will prove to be an excellent warrior.

The Shadow Pikavores nodded, taking a glad Dark Green away to carry out the Cloaked Figure's instructions.

Cloaked Figure: Now... I think we have taken over a good amount of these Pikavore races already. But what we need... are the chiefest of creatures. Pikmin and Bulborbs. I have ordered many Shadow entities not to take possession yet for a reason. I have saved those for possession of the Pikmin and Bulborbs. And now that we are built enough in our control, I believe it is time we strike...

Shadow Hoo: Yes, .... Master.

 

**BACK IN THE ALLIED TERRITORY**

 

A few hours had passed of deliberation, with no consensus reached. Soon, the group of Pikmin, Bulborbs, and Wollywogs had been suddenly called to a military base to be informed of recent developments. General Woggle showed them the reports and photos taken of the Mamuta Territory, showing the Cloaked Figure's forces.

General Woggle: It is clear that they are assembling to attack our region. This promises to be the worst conflict we've had since the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress. I advise that we form a counter-strike at once.

Wollywog King: I concur, I order our troops to assemble a defensive force.

Bulborb King: I shall have ours do the same.

White: I think we should have our civilians evacuated.

Bulborb King: And cause a panic? I think not. Our forces will hold.

The Pikmin president, a Red, chimed in.

Pikmin President: Yes, I agree. That will show a sign of weakness if we evacuate our civilians. We must hold our territory.

White: Very well... Then we should at least have the Spectralid Savers destroyed, just in case.

Bulborb King: No! If it were my decision, we would use those right now to blow the Shadow Race away. But we must await this consensus.

Light Green: The Shadow Race is only known to be weak against dark energy, not the energies of the Salvation Hub.

Bulborb King: Our dark energy weapons are still in the testing stages!

Pikmin President: We shall work that out later. For now, we must make our counterattack.

White nodded, though disagreeing with some decisions made. The group separated, preparing for battle.

 

Light Green was taken to the weapons laboratory where the Crystal Blasters were being constructed to help ensure the safest but quickest preparation for them in the imminent battle.

 

Dark Winged oversaw the Pik Clones preparing their Pik Clone Weapons (PCW's). A somewhat bulky machine on their back like a backpack with straps around the wearer's body to keep it held, as well as a few needles into the wearer's back. At the top, higher than the wearer's head, a small, round structure with an opening to blast things out. Handles were elongated around the side within the wearer's reach. On the hands were buttons to control.

Commander Alpha: Hurry up now, all of you!

The Pik Clones were quickly equipping themselves.

Dark Winged: So what will these do exactly?

Commander Alpha: Originally devised by the brilliant Dark Brown... They hold in a mix of elements and energies. The needles in the back detect the wearer's DNA and then subsequently materializes an energy or a simulated energy based upon the wearer's immunity. So, for example, a Blue wears it, the machine detects his immunity to water, and produces bubbles for attack.

Dark Winged: That sounds effective.

Commander Alpha: Yes, I quite think so, my mistress.

 

White had gathered with Green, Rock, and Winged. He was feeling a sense of dread for the inevitable.

White: Green, you need to take them through the forests to safety.

Rock: Safety?

Green: Why?

White: Our forces are outmatched. We didn't anticipate that the Cloaked Figure would be in this realm to lead the Shadow Race into a strike against us, especially so quickly. We're not prepared. I don't believe we're going to make it. We should be evacuating all civilians as it is.

Green: I can stay and fight. I can help.

White: This is helping. You must take them.

Green nodded.

Rock: I want to help too! Even though I'm not great at fighting.

White: I know you want to help, but for now, you must go with Green.

Rock nodded sadly. He and Winged began to follow Green away.

Rock: I hope Finned is alright. I've been worried about her.

Winged: I have been worried too. We can only hope that Orange has led her out of the Shadow Race's way.

 

The Cloaked Figure's forces marched on towards the river boundary separating the Allied Territory from the Mamuta Territory. On the other side, the Allies were assembling for battle. Dozens and dozens of Bulborb, Wollywog, and Pikmin soldiers were all gathering, climbing into battleboats to ride along the river. Some were staying on land, awaiting for if the Shadow Race made it through the forces on the river. A few of the barely-developed Crystal Blasters were set up on land and in boats. They were held up by legs, shaped a bit like cannons, with dark crystals in compartments to fuel them with dark energy.

At the edge of the other side of the river, the Cloaked Figure's forces arrived. He climbed onto one of the Shadow creatures among his forces, a large, dark green, slick-skinned, somewhat dragon-like creature with a round, bald head and a long neck. This creature was called a Rider. He grabbed onto straps connected to a collar around its neck and pulled. The creature lifted off into the air.

Cloaked Figure: And now... the Pik World shall fall... My world shall rise...

He gave a whistling signal, and other Shadow Riders, as well as Shadow Snitchbugs and other shadow-infested airborne troops grabbed and carried the land troops. They flew over the river, carrying them. The Allied troops observed in the distance.

General Woggle: This is an unexpected move. Is he really such a poor strategist? They will not be able to carry that weight for very long. He'll drop and drown his own troops!

General Woggle and other soldiers began to laugh. But as he would soon find out, he underestimated the determination of the Shadow Race, especially a Cloaked Figure-influenced one. But moreover, the Cloaked Figure had more ideas in mind. After quite some time passed, the two forces were upon one another.

Cloaked Figure: Begin the drops.

And with that, many of the flying Shadow creatures began to drop and hurl the land creatures they carried onto the Allied boats, crushing and killing many Allied troops. Some boats were sunk, drowning Allied troops except for Blue Pikmin and Wollywogs. Fights broke out into boats that hadn't sunk, as well as between water-immune troops. Pikmin ghosts, Pikavore ghosts, and Shadow ghosts began to ascend into the sky.

At an Allied base, a few leaders listened in on the current developments over radio. Yelling, blasts, and splashes could be heard as well.

White: I was afraid this would happen. You need to turn those boats back around. They will be killed.

The Bulborb King, Wollywog King, and Pikmin President all nodded, and began to issue commands to their respective boating forces to retreat back to land. Dark Winged stood with the Pik Clones alongside the land forces.

Dark Winged: This is why I said this wasn't a smart move of attack.

Commander Alpha: Indeed. These Pikavores would be smarter to take the wisdom of Dark Pikmin. Although I do say, it would be safer for you to remain in one of the towns, my mistress.

Dark Winged: Very well.

She nodded and left. Soon, the Cloaked Figure's airborne force had passed over the river as many Allied boats had retreated to land, others still in the water struggling. The airborne Shadow Pikavores began to throw their land-based ones onto the land-based Allied forces as well. The land Allies were more prepared for this, effectively dodging many of the attacks and then surrounding the dropped Shadow soldiers in attack.

Under Commander Alpha's direction, many Pik Clones began to launch energies from their PCW's. Flames, electric currents, water bubbles, poison gas, sharp objects, laser blasts, explosive fluids, and heavy lard was materialized from the weapons, effective against the Shadow forces. Yet in spite of that, the Shadow Pikavores proved to be quite powerful, and the Allied troops put up quite a struggle.

Troops with the Crystal Blasters looked, but could not find any Shadow entities in their natural form attacking yet. Light Blue ran around, healing troops with his light energy.

Bulborb Soldier #37: Dr. Light Blue, we can't find any natural Shadow entities anywhere!

Light Blue looked up towards the airborne forces. The Shadow entities in natural form were amongst them.

Light Blue: They're going to attack the towns! THEY NEED TO BE EVACUATED, NOW!

Over the radio, yelling and blasts could continue to be heard as the latest report was revealed.

White: I warned we needed to evacuate them.

Bulborb Soldier #11 (Radio): Sirs, they're overwhelming us here as well! Our Commander has requested an order to retreat!

The Bulborb King looked down.

Wollywog King: General Woggle, retreat our troops!

Wollywog Soldier #49 (Radio): General Woggle still hasn't returned from the water, your majesty, I will report this to the highest-ranked in range.

Wollywog King: Just hurry! Less talk!

Bulborb King: Tell the Bulborb Commander to retreat the troops to the towns as well!

He then turned to White.

Bulborb King: It is time to activate the Salvation Hub.

The Bulborb King left as White shook his head, knowing that would never work out.

 

Loud, long, high-pitched sirens like nuclear sirens sounded across the many towns in the Allied territory. Over the town's megaphones, the Pikmin President's voice could be heard.

Pikmin President (town megaphones): All civilians must evacuate at once. All troops not on combative duty must get all civilians moved. This is an emergency. This is not a drill. I repeat, this is an emergency, this is not a drill.

Troops stationed around the area began to evacuate Pikmin, Bulborb, and Wollywog civilians. Screams could be heard amongst some of the civilians as panic broke out. The troops struggled to contain panics while getting the civilians into the forests.

 

The Bulborb King had arrived at the site of the Salvation Hub on an aerial vehicle, where many troops were guarding it. Light Green was also there.

Bulborb King: I order you all to stand down! We are taking control of the situation!

Light Green: That won't happen, your majesty. I already came here to try to destroy them all myself, but I was not allowed.

Bulborb King: They will allow for the king!

Pikmin Soldier #1: I am sorry, your majesty, but we are not authorized to allow that.

Wollywog Soldier #1: Nor are we.

The Bulborb soldiers turned on the Pikmin and Wollywog soldiers.

Bulborb Soldier #1: We must ask you all to stand down, or we will be required to use force.

Pikmin Soldier #1: We will not be doing that.

Light Green: This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves!

Bulborb King: Use force! We are taking those Spectralid Savers.

Fighting began to break out between the Bulborbs troops against the Pikmin and Wollywog troops at the hub site. The Bulborb King went to a communicator, and in turn, as did the lead Pikmin and Wollywog soldiers.

Bulborb King: More troops to the hub site...

Pikmin Soldier #1: Get them over here now!

Wollywog Soldier #1: The Bulborbs have turned on us!

Light Green: Stop! Those troops need to be on duty elsewhere!

And yet they did not listen to him.

Light Green: And so this is fall of our world into chaos...

 

Across the towns, many of the troops that were supposed to be evacuating civilians were suddenly called to travel to the site of the hub to aid in the conflict there. As such, the civilians became harder to move as panic continued to break out.

In the air, the Cloaked Figure looked upon the surrounding land.

Cloaked Figure: Such a chaotic world.

The Cloaked Figure looked to the other airborne Shadow creatures.

Cloaked Figure: Go, and take both the young and the old. Instill order into this realm!

And the Shadow Race swooped down into attack upon the towns as what little organization there was in the evacuees was ended. The civilians scattered, screaming in terror. The Shadow Race threw down the non-aerial troops to the ground, who sprung into attack. Shadow entities in their natural form also moved down.

Within moments, the Shadow Race began tear through the town's buildings and homes, small vehicles and trams, Onions, and other structures, and debris flew everywhere. Many Pikmin, Bulborb, and Wollywog civilians were either killed in these attacks, or in the individual attacks by Shadow troops as they were pounded, torn, and consumed. Many began to fall to the ground, screaming painfully as they became killed and possessed by the Shadow Race. Fires broke out across the towns. A colorful array of ghosts filled the air.

Allied troops desperately turned to defend the civilians, with small success, as many of them were too victims of the slaughter. Many of them tried to assemble catapults to launch boulders at the aerial foes, but with little success in their attacks.

Some of the aerial Shadow troops dropped small arachnorb-machine objects onto the ground, which then expanded and enlarged into a number of Turbo-Legs which began to quickly fire laser blasts at civilians and troops and setting even more fires and laying waste to the towns.

The Cloaked Figure guided his Shadow Rider to break through the top of a watchtower. Pikmin in the watchtower yelled as debris scattered. The Shadow Rider screeched, then ate the Pikmin. The Cloaked Figure then guided the Shadow Rider to the next target.

 

In a town, a group of young Pikmin were surrounded. The screamed in terror as they were about to be killed. Suddenly, Rock was heaved through the air towards one of the Shadow troops, injuring it, and he bounced off. He had been tossed by Winged, who also began to swoop and attack. Green also appeared and began to slice his sword through the Shadow troops. Within moments, all of the Shadow troops were dead.

Yellow Pikmin: Th... thank you!

Rock: Go! Get to the forest!

She nodded, and ran with the rest of her crowd.

Rock: See, Green, this is why we needed to come back!

Green: Well, you also did not listen to me. You will have to be the one to explain that to White.

Winged: Do not worry, we will take responsibility.

Rock: Well, come on!

The three sprung back into action.

 

White hurried with the Pikmin President and his aides.

White: Come on, we need to get you to safety! This important!

Pikmin President: Yes, I know!

Pikmin Aide #3: Hurry, Mr. President!

They ran out the door of a tall building along a rope bridge to another building. But as they ran, the Cloaked Figure suddenly swooped down on his Shadow Rider, which clawed its feet against the rope bridge, causing it to snap in two, and moved its head down to catch the Pikmin President in its mouth, who it then swallowed as he yelled. His ghost then floated from the Shadow Rider's head as White and the aides fells down through the air from the broken rope bridge.

The Cloaked Figure then steered his Shadow Rider to the next target. Dark Winged appeared and swooped to catch White, then carrying him to a safe spot.

White: The Pikmin president is dead... Pikmin and Pikavores are getting killed everywhere...

He looked around at the surrounding sight of destruction and devastation.

White: Maybe we should have followed Orange...

Dark Winged: No, this is because of the incompetence of the Allied races' leaders. They weren't as prepared as they should have been. They were too arrogant and self-assured. You cannot blame yourself.

White: Well, we need to get the Spectralid Savers destroyed, and then we need to get out of here. At least Rock, Winged, and Green should be safe...

Dark Winged: Let's go.

They quickly headed on.

 

Light Blue ran alongside other Allied troops and Pik Clones from the river as they were pursued by Shadow creatures. Commander Alpha continued to blast lasers from his PCW.

Light Blue: Come on, Alpha, there's no time!

Commander Alpha: Yes, alright!

He turned and ran with Light Blue.

 

At the site of the Salvation Hub, Light Green had launched his light energy to separate the fighting Pikmin, Bulborbs, and Wollywogs, and was yelling at them that they needed to refocus their efforts on the coming Shadow Race.

Bulborb King: Out of my way, Light Pikmin! I will finish this!

Light Green: The Shadow Race is already in our territory! Regardless of the consensus, we can no longer use this as a weapon! We can only destroy it before the Shadow Race gets here!

Bulborb King: We will sacrifice troops if we must. Whatever it takes. Now move, Light Pikmin, before I kill you!

And just as he said that, aerial Shadow troops arrived over the town, hurling more Shadow troops to the ground. Buildings were torn through as running civilians were killed and possessed.

Bulborb King: AAAAGH! THEY'RE HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES, FOOLS!

And with that, the Bulborb King took off with his two principal guards. The troops looked terrified and uncertain as to whether they should run.

Light Green: GET THE CIVILIANS! DEFEND THEM! TAKE THEM FROM HERE!

The troops, including the Bulborbs, nodded and ran to do that. Light Green was about to go to the Salvation Hub to destroy the Spectralid Savers, but found himself too busy cutting down more Shadow troops to get to the Salvation Hub, however. Soon, an aerial vehicle appeared overhead, and Green, Rock, and Winged hopped out of it and joined in helping Light Green.

Winged: We were told you were here!

Light Green: White told me you had gone off into the forest!

Rock: We came back to help!

The three continued to aid Light Green in killing Shadow troops. Dark Green soon appeared on the scene, and saw Green and Light Green.

Dark Green: Alright! I get to take both of them out!

He leaped into action, swinging his sword around between Light Green and Green. The two spun around and began to attack him back, but also tried not to attack each other, giving Dark Green one slight advantage. The three swords of the three shades of Green clashed and clanked.

 

Elsewhere, the Bulborb King continued to flee with his two guards. He came to a vehicle.

Bulborb King: Get me in there now! Drive me out of here!

Bulborb Guard #1: Yes, your majesty!

As the three got in the vehicle, the Cloaked Figure suddenly swooped down, the claws of his Shadow Rider grabbing the vehicle and carrying it up into the air.

Bulborb King: AAAAAAH!

 

Back at the site of the Salvation Hub, Green had become distracted in aiding Rock and Winged in the fight. Dark Green stared down Light Green.

Dark Green: You will be no match for me without Green's help! Now, I will get my revenge on you for cutting off my arm!

But with no one in the way near by, Light Green simply pointed his sword and launched a burst of light energy, knocking Dark Green back onto the ground. His mechanical arm flopped off as he went unconscious on the ground.

Light Green: These Dark Pikmin never learn...

The Cloaked Figure appeared overhead, his Shadow Rider flinging the vehicle down towards the ground. It rolled, and the Bulborb King and two guards flopped out, badly injured. The Cloaked Figure landed his Shadow Rider on the ground. The two guards quickly ran in front of the Bulborb King.

Bulborb Guard #1: You'll never hurt his majesty!

But the Shadow Rider simply stretched its long neck towards them and knocked them aside.

Bulborb King: Shoo! Get away from me! Go away!

But then the Shadow Rider suddenly grabbed onto his face with its mouth. He screamed as he was somehow sucked into the creature's mouth, its neck expanding as the Bulborb King went sliding through its throat, and loud gargling noises could be heard from the creature. At last, the large figure of the Bulborb King could be seen hanging from within the creature's stomach, and a Pikavore ghost floated upwards.

Cloaked Figure: The King of the Bulborbs has fallen. Can no one challenge me?

Light Green was stunned, having barely witnessed what had happened as he cut down passing Shadow troops. Rock and Winged were also horrified, standing near by, exhausted from having just killed some troops. The Cloaked Figure looked towards them.

Cloaked Figure: Feast on them...

The Shadow Rider ran over towards a terrified Rock and Winged. Light Green broke away from his fight and ran, using light energy to increase his speed. He eventually got in between the path of the Shadow Rider and Rock and Winged.

Light Green: You shall not kill them!

He swiftly launched a massive blast of light energy. The stomach of the Shadow Rider exploded, its bloodied internal parts flinging everywhere across the ground as well as the somewhat skeletal corpse of the Bulborb King, its flesh having been partially dissolved by the creature's internal acids. The shadowy ghost of the Shadow Rider flew up as the Cloaked Figure stepped off from the back of its corpse.

Cloaked Figure: Look around you, Light Pikmin. Your world has fallen. You have no hope.

Indeed, there were many burning buildings and Allied troops struggling to move civilians and kill enemies. The sirens continued to blare. But Light Green stood in front of Rock and Winged, unrelenting.

Cloaked Figure: I killed a Light Green from my universe who tried to stop me. He was no match, and you will be the same.

Light Green stood with his sword pointed at the Cloaked Figure, looking fierce. However, he did recall nearly getting killed by this universe's Cloaked Figure six years ago. But it did not matter. He had to defend the Salvation Hub.

Light Green: We killed a Cloaked Figure in this realm, and when we did, all of his forces simultaneously died. So I will end your conquest now, as we did six years ago.

The Cloaked Figure pulled two swords out from under his cloak. He slashed towards Light Green, who swiftly dodged and clashed his sword back at the two. He barely dodged more swipes. Knowing he was no match in this sword duel, he quickly stepped back, towards Rock and Winged.

Light Green: Go, run!

Rock: We won't leave you!

Light Green: You have not the energy left! Get out of here!

Light Green then focused on the Cloaked Figure.

Light Green: As for you... your swords are no match against light energy!

Cloaked Figure: Then let me show you my power...

Light Green and the Cloaked Figure both charged up energy, and in a collided blast, Light Green went flying back, but held onto his sword. Rock and Winged helped him up. The Cloaked Figure then moved closer, and Light Green used light energy to blast Rock and Winged back. The Cloaked Figure slashed and swiped at Light Green, who was not able to dodge, and fell to the ground, dropping his sword, with several deep cuts across his body

Rock and Winged looked, shocked and fearful for Light Green. The Cloaked Figure aimed his two swords, and in a combined burst of purple electrical-like energy through both swords, the light sword was destroyed in a blast. Light Green struggled to get up. More Shadow Riders began to appear from the air, slowly closing in towards the four.

Cloaked Figure: Now... You will watch these two young Pikmin die before your very eyes.

Rock and Winged looked terrified as the Shadow Riders got closer. Light Green, finally standing, turned towards Rock and Winged. Everything seemed to go slowly and silently now as the Shadow Riders grew closer, and there seemed neither a way nor the energy for escape.

But then Rock and Winged saw as Light Green suddenly began to get brighter. Seeming as slow as everything else, he glowed more and more, making the equivalent of a smile to the two of them. Light energy suddenly began to surround him, and quickly, light energy also began to surge around Rock and Winged. They felt very confused and uncertain what to think in this quick yet slow moment.

Cloaked Figure: Enough...

The two suddenly understood, despair striking them, as Light Green continued to make the equivalent of beaming a radiant smile to them. The two dark swords struck through the back of the shining Light Green, and seemed to trigger a subsequent massive blast of light energy exploded across the scene, killing the coming Shadow Riders in its wave and knocking the Cloaked Figure back, who flipped through the air, his immunity to fire unable to defend his cloak against the scorching light energy, while Rock and Winged were protected from the blast by the light energy surrounding them.

Light Green's bright figure, still with the equivalent of an equally bright smile, at last faded into a new figure, his body turning thin and his eyes turning into hollow sockets. Rock and Winged could not believe what they were seeing. The new form, still with that bright, wonderful smile as though to wish them the best, departed for the heavens above.

Rock: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Rock and Winged's faces were reddened and almost frozen in terrible crinkles, tears pouring down their eyes.

Winged: Light Green...

Green came up from behind them, joined by White and Light Blue. The three also looked terribly saddened, having just witnessed this as well. Dark Winged was also there, and even she appeared very moved. The three grabbed the two, pulling them away from the scene.

White: Come on...

The two could barely focus as White, Green, Light Blue, and Dark Winged guided them away, escaping a large and unstoppable onslaught of Shadow troops.

 

After a short time passed, the watery-like figure of the Shadow Race's ruler stood up, his cloaked having been burned completely away and his metal gloves and boots having been flung off. Four little red, yellow, blue, and white lights were visible through his body, his stolen immunities, as was a large and pulsing black energy, his power. He was approached by Shadow Hoo.

Shadow Hoo: My Master... all of the Pikmin and Pikavores in this region are now either dead, possessed, surrendered, or driven out. We have control.

(Un-)Cloaked Figure: Good...

Shadow Hoo: And we have learned something quite valuable about this structure...

And so Shadow Hoo explained as his master went over and got onto the platform of the Salvation Hub. Pressing and using the controls, he launched it upward into the sky. Continuing to use the controls, he looked around the sky as dozens of similar platforms with cannons rose up into the air above the lands.

He then launched a large, dark cloud of energy into the sky, partially blocking out the sun for the near by lands, casting a shadow over them to represent his rule. The sun appeared to set into the cloud of darkness.

(Un-)Cloaked Figure: The Pik World is now mine...


	20. Life Lost

**Part 20: Life Lost**

 

A younger Orange stood in a long room of the Onion, completing a training course in which he ran against a time, leaped over blocks, and had to hurl rocks at targets. At last, it was over.

Orange Trainer #1: Excellent, sir. You are improving every day!

Orange: That's good! But I don't see how throwing rocks and running around is ever going to be of much help. It's more effective to lead a party of troops, which I'm quite prepared for, since my training to be leader... which didn't pan out.

Orange Trainer #1: Well, if you're going to be the Empress's chief bodyguard, then you must learn to be an effective fighter yourself. Leave the leadership of others to her.

Orange: Yeah, I suppose you're right!

Afterwards, he left, and went to rejoin his sister, resuming his duties from the lesser bodyguards.

Sister: How has the training gone, Brother?

Orange: Quite well, your majesty.

Sister: I can't get used to you calling me that, Brother.

Orange: Well, you are the Empress now, Sister.

Sister: Yes...

She then started to stare off with a look as though something was troubling her.

Orange: What's wrong, Sister?

Sister: Oh, it's just strange, keeping you in the dark on some things. We've confided in secrets to each other for so long, but now I have a duty as leader to keep you from some things. I've been learning more information from the Onion CPU.

Orange: Well, that's only expected. Some things are so sensitive that only our leader should know so as to ensure our security.

Sister: Well, some information should go to relevant individuals who would specialize with it. And you are my own security, after all. Ah well, it is of no matter...

Sister made the equivalent of a smile, but then stared off again, still troubled. Orange wondered what she wanted to tell him.

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

For several months, Orange, Finned, Dark Finned, Dark Rock, Light Rock, Light Winged, and Light Finned had traveled cautiously. Ever since the shadowy cloud had dimmed the sunlight and the "World Blasters" had arisen in the skies, the Pik World was no longer safe. Word traveled quickly that these "World Blasters", actually called Spectralid Savers, were under the control of the Cloaked Figure from another universe, and that he had also produced the cloud of shadow, denoting his rule.

With the Pik World threatened, many races had sworn their allegiance to the Cloaked Figure, and now marched across the lands to eliminate opposition. If entire lands and countries opposed the Cloaked Figure, then he would destroy them with a Spectralid Saver, which was indeed known to have happened a few times - the blasts were so loud that they could be heard all across the Pik World.

Orange, meanwhile, tried to piece together the riddle of his past, more and more of his memory coming back. He now remembered a good portion of general life in the Orange Onion and his earliest years, and yet, there was something darker lurking in his mind, some key piece of memory held back. It was very slow to come back, but he only hoped it would in time. He both hoped and believed. He believed he had survived the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress for a reason.

He had not yet figured out that reason, but was only certain that he needed to use this Rift Crystal to access the homeworld of the Shadow Race and wipe them out. But developing a portal would be difficult, especially as the resources of the world gradually came into the grasp of the Shadow Race and Cloaked Figure more and more.

The group hadn't found much of use so far in the past months, but now they were coming closer to perhaps finding the solution they needed. Orange stood with some of the others behind a building. They watched as Finned stood talking to someone in the town. She was wearing a black hat (with a hole for her stem) and a pair of... eyeglasses.

Finned: So, zat is vhere vone can find zem, yesh?

White Pikmin Civilian #1: Yes, madame.

Finned: Zank you, zank you veddy mush.

She then discreetly headed back for Team Orange.

Dark Rock: That disguise and accent are ridiculous! Nobody fell for that!

Finned: Oh, please. It was fun.

Orange: So what did you find out?

Finned gave the directions.

Orange: Alright then. Let's go see these "Secret Treasure Searchers".

Light Winged: We've been out here for months, and still nothing! This is going to be another wild goose chase like the last time. Maybe it's time you let a Dark Pikmin lead, Orange.

Orange gave the equivalent of a raised eyebrow. Light Winged suddenly felt very self-conscious and silly as everyone looked at her.

Orange: With the Dark Pikmin's lack of experience? Good luck. Why don't you go run off and get yourself and everyone else caught and killed by the Shadow Race.

Light Finned: Hey, just, a little variety in the leading wouldn't be bad once in a while. You could just sort of let Dark Rock or Dark Finned lead, but in a supervisory role.

Orange: Where is this coming from?

Finned: You both need to stop this nonsense. I know Dark Rock and Dark Finned have been filling your heads with ideas behind our backs. Orange is doing the best job any one of us could do, and you need to learn to think for yourselves and stop believing everything Dark Rock and Dark Finned tell you.

Dark Finned: Hey, I haven't been filling their heads with anything.

Dark Rock shrugged nervously. Orange shook his head. He then briefly separated from the group briefly to sit down and take things in. He was joined by Finned.

Finned: Don't let them get to you, Orange. They're basically kids.

Orange let out a sigh.

Orange: I'm losing the trust of this group. And not only that, I'm losing the trust of myself.

Finned: Well, don't worry. You've still got my trust.

Orange: Thank you.

Light Rock came up behind them.

Light Rock: Hey, you've got my trust, too!

Orange: Thank you, too.

Light Rock: Yeah, better let a Light Pikmin lead than a Dark Pikmin...

Orange then gave another raising eyebrow equivalent, as did Finned.

Light Rock: Hey, I'm just kidding! You two should lead...

He then walked away awkwardly. Orange and Finned then stared off for a moment in thought.

Finned: I know I probably won't be seeing my family and home again, but it doesn't matter. There are greater things going on in the world now. I'm letting you off the hook, but I'm still sticking with you!

Orange: Hey, never give up hope. You may still see them yet. I plan to take you to them as always.

The two gave the equivalent of smiles. Finned then began to think more.

Finned: I'm worried about Rock and Winged and the rest.

Orange didn't say anything.

Finned: I know you have trouble with them after what happened, but it's been so long, and so much has happened. Just try to think better of them.

Orange nodded with reluctance in his face. After a few more moments, the two rejoined the rest of the group, and they headed onward to find these "Secret Treasure Searchers".

 

**TEAM WHITE**

 

White, Green, Light Blue, Rock, Winged, and Dark Winged ran/flew through a forest, trying to avoid the detection of the Shadow Race. Over the months, they had struggled to survive, wandering in disarray, being separated and reunited a number of times. They had also had close calls, nearly getting caught a number of times. A shroud of despair clouded the spirits of the group, especially for Rock and Winged.

They had had virtually no contact with any remains of the Allied forces or the civilians. There were a few instances in which they had met with Commander Alpha. He had been mainly on his own mission, using a tracer to try to locate the scattered survivors of the Pik Clone troops. He had had some success in locating some of them. He also tried to search for other Allied survivors, though had been less focused on this and so had less news with respect to them.

White's group was not with the Pik Clones at the present time, making their meetings as minimal as possible for the security of both groups. Dark Winged chose to remain with White's group rather than the Pik Clones, though no one was really sure why. It seemed it was only a matter of time before they mustered the last of their fighting and survival spirit, and at last they were captured by the Shadow Race.

For Team White, that there was almost no hope left. After the splitting of the Pik Group, the fall of the Pik World, and the fall of Light Green, what hope could there be for this realm?

In time, they came out of the trees and upon an unusual sight: a small pasture, with a garden of crops, a coop of Pikchicken (chicken suitable for a Pikmin's size), a pen of Pikcows (cows proportionate to a Pikmin size), a barn, and a small house made of rocks. It was some farm.

Light Blue: We're scarce on food in this forest. Maybe the owner of this farm can offer something for us and give us directions.

Dark Winged: They could also turn us over to the Shadow Race. We're fugitives, let's not forget.

They all looked to White as he thought things over for a few moments. At last, he came to a decision.

White: Alright, we'll go talk to them. But if anyone here senses anything _slightly_ wrong, tell immediately. We can't afford too great of risks.

They all nodded in agreement, and then headed across the farm. The sounds of clucking and mooing could be heard as they crossed over. The farm was peaceful and the grass vibrant with color, which seemed both refreshing and unusual after the darkness and terror that had befallen them.

They arrived at the stone house and knocked on the door. They stood anxiously for a moment, wondering if the owner would help them or turn them over. At last, the door opened, and who opened it took White, Green, and Light Blue by great surprise.

White: ...Bulb!

The mood suddenly joyous, White embraced him. He was now larger, having grown to a full-sized Bulbmin in the more than six years since the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress, but in spite of his growth, they recognized him just the same. Bulb was also smiling, glad to see them.

Bulb: My old friends, am I glad to see you! Come in, come in!

They all entered the little house. Inside were also an adult female Bulbmin and three small ones, two females and a male.

White: Bulb... are these?

Bulb brought them over to introduce them.

Bulb: My dears, these are my old friends I have told you about. There's White, Green, and Light Blue! And I never met the rest...

He then turned to White and company.

Bulb: This is my wife and these are my children.

Bulb's Wife: It's good to meet you! He has told us so much about you.

Team White and Bulb's family exchanged greetings, and Bulb was introduced to the newcomers.

Rock: Pleased to meet you.

Winged: Greetings.

Dark Winged was silent.

Bulb: A... Dark Pikmin?

White: It's a long story.

Something then occurred to Bulb.

Bulb: Come, Green, I must show you someone.

Team White followed Bulb out of the house over to the barn. He opened it, and they went in, as the sound of a familiar whinnying began...

Green: Orly!

He ran and joyously caressed the neck of the happy Pikhorse. His hair had grayed in the past several years.

Green: My good steed...

The snort of another horse was heard from behind another fence.

Green: And Nowai!

He then ran over and caressed the horse, who was also pleased, recognizing Green, though he was not his master.

Bulb: Where is Light Green?

There was a silence for a moment, and Rock and Winged looked down with sadness especially.

White: He died...

Bulb: Oh... I am sorry to hear that.

The Bulbmin looked down in sadness.

Bulb: Come... we must catch up on recent events.

They all went back outside and began to discuss, as Bulb's children ran around through the grass and played.

Bulb's Son: Hey, do any of you like to play?

Rock: Sure, I'll play with you!

Bulb's First Daughter: Great!

Bulb's Second Daughter: We want her to play too!

She looked to Winged, who nodded. Rock and Winged joined in their games.

Bulb: Who all has been lost in the past six years?

Light Blue: A few in the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress... Yellow, Blue, ...and Pink.

Bulb nodded in sadness.

Bulb: Orange had also ordered me to kill Silver before I left, thinking him too untrustworthy. But I've wondered these past six years if that was really the right move. He just wanted to help.

Bulb's face turned serious for a moment.

Bulb: Where is Orange?

The group went silent for a few moments.

White: Orange... went insane, several months ago. He left. Right before things got bad, before the Shadow Race took over the Pik World.

Bulb: Yes... We heard that a Cloaked Figure had traveled from another universe and led them against the Pik World. And now he has placed that cloud in the sky, dimming the light here. Thankfully, it hasn't hurt the crops too much, but I would guess the darkness is worse closer underneath the cloud.

Green: It was my fault. I went through the portal to his world and gave him information about where I was from to try to get something we needed. But then he went and sought out the portal and came into this world.

He looked very regretful.

White: Hey, we've all got blame to go around. If I had done a better job at leading...

Dark Winged: You did a good enough job. It was the Allied leaders' fault for what happened. We've been through this. If you weren't a good leader, I wouldn't be following you over Commander Alpha...

White nodded, some confidence filling him at learning this. He then looked over to see that Rock and Winged were too distracted playing to hear what he was about to say, as it had negative implications for Finned.

White: This is terrible to say... but we can only hope that Orange has fallen down a hole into a deep cave and died. We would all be better for it.

Bulb and his wife looked surprised at this.

Bulb's Wife: Why? Bulb always spoke so highly of Orange, even though with reservations about his last order to him.

White: ...Because he's got something that could only worsen the world, and he intends to use it. And if he gets caught by the Shadow Race, they will also use it.

White and company began to explain to Bulb and his wife about the adventure through Spire Fortress and the other universes, as well as about the Rift Crystal.

Bulb's Second Daughter: Hahaha! You can't catch me!

Rock tripped onto the ground. Winged pursued shortly, but then slowed down, sadness filling her.

Bulb's Second Daughter: Hey... what's wrong? You look sad...

Winged: Oh... It is just, a friend died a few months ago.

Bulb's Second Daughter: Oh... that's sad.

She and the other two children all got sad faces. Rock picked himself up, also with a sad face.

Rock: And another one of our friends has been missing for a long time.

They had not heard from Finned since she had left with Orange at Spire Fortress, and it only seemed to further add to the darkness in their lives now. As Rock and Winged thought about this, he suddenly saw Shadow Race forces starting to walk towards the farm.

Rock: We need to go!

Rock, Winged, and the children ran to the rest.

Bulb's First Daughter: Daddy, those bad people are back!

Everyone looked a little panicked. Bulb looked to Team White.

Bulb: Go hide in the barn! They're here to harass us again. Everything will be okay, I've got it under control.

Team White hurried into the barn, though Rock and Winged chose to separate and join Bulb's wife and the children into the house. In the barn, White held the door cracked open to watch and eavesdrop.

Shadow Mamuta #1: Mr. Bulb, we have determined that you have not lived up to your duties within accordance to the Master's rule.

Bulb: That's not true! I kept everything within the limits we established the last time you were here! You're just looking for an excuse!

Shadow Mamuta #1: Even so, we are taking this land. It is my duty to now take you to a camp.

Bulb: ...Camp?

The Shadow Mamuta stared emotionlessly at him. Bulb knew what kind of camp he meant.

Bulb: Where is my family going?

Shadow Mamuta #1: To other camps.

Bulb knew this meant they would all be separated, and they would each be alone in the horrors that awaited at the camps.

Bulb: Please...

They grabbed him, taking him prisoner. Suddenly, the barn doors burst open. With a loud neigh, Green rode Orly towards the Shadow Race, swinging his sword. Dark Winged and Light Blue followed, the latter starting to launch bursts of light energy. White ran to the front door of the house and opened it.

White: They're taking you to camps. You need to get your children out of here.

Bulb's Wife: Oh no...

She got a terrified look as the children started to whimper.

Bulb's Second Daughter: Mommy...

Bulb's Wife: Please take them to the horses! They can move quickly through the forest!

Rock: We'll get them out...

Rock and Winged hurried out with the children, taking them to the barn. White and Bulb's Wife ran to join in the fight. Rock and Winged placed the three children on top of Nowai, and with a neigh, he galloped out of the barn towards the forest.

Rock and Winged quickly pursued to make sure they could keep watch of them, though it was hard to keep up with the Pikhorse. Some battle continued to rage on behind them between the Shadow Race and their friends.

Eventually, they caught up to Nowai, who had tripped over a hole and was now lying on the ground, his leg broken. Rock and Winged quickly checked the three children who had no serious harm, though they were terrified. Through the trees, they could hear some Shadow Race troops approaching. Rock looked down the hole and then to the children.

Rock: We must go down there...

Bulb's Son: Down there? It looks dangerous!

Rock: It'll be fine, trust me! Winged, take them.

Winged let the three grab onto her, and she then carried them down the hole. Rock then looked to the injured Pikhorse, who gave a painful whinny.

Rock: I'm sorry...

He then leaped down into the hole and landed on the ground with a thud. It was dirty and dark, apart from the dimmed sunlight shining down. They could hear voices from above.

Shadow Bulborb #1: Look, one of the horses is down! They must be near by!

Shadow Bulborb #2: I don't see them!

The sound of their footsteps could be heard as they searched the area. The three children breathed heavily in terror and then began to cry. At this, Winged also promptly began to cry as well. She was paralyzed with fear without Light Green around.

Winged: I wonder if Light Green will be pleased to see us...

She continued to sob with the children. Rock felt inclined for a moment to join in, but then some strength within him stopped himself.

Rock: No... that is not going to happen.

Rock felt for the three children and then huddled them together.

Rock: You... you have got to be strong for each other.

Bulb's First Daughter: A... are we going to die?

Rock: No...

Winged was still sobbing.

Winged: Light Green died... He would not have if we had just stayed in the forest... he would not have needed to defend us...

Rock: He was going to defend the hub anyway... We... we... cannot let his death be in vain.

Winged: What are we ever going to do without him to look after us?

Rock: ...We look after each other.

His statements began to gradually give more and more sense of calm and hope into the children and Winged, as well as into himself. But then, thinking of Finned, despair struck back into Winged.

Winged: We cannot look after Finned... I am certain she is dead... None of us are alive... We are surviving, not living...

The children started to sob again. Rock felt tears starting to roll down his eyes, almost agreeing with what she had said. But he then stopped his agreement, choosing to look on things differently.

Rock: Our past lives may be gone... But we are not dead yet.

But Winged could not seem to believe it, still sobbing with the children. Their lack of hope seemed to infect Rock as well.

Soon, the Shadow Bulborbs began to step around the hole.

Shadow Bulborb #1: Look, the horse tripped in the hole! I bet they're down in there!

He started to try to move his mouth through the hole, widening its opening. The cave darkened as the five looked up, terrified by the big teeth barely illuminated by the light through the cracks.

Winged: What are we going to do... What are we going to do... What are we going to do...

Rock closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed, and then felt some more tears roll down his eyes, as he found the strength within himself to make a certain decision.

Rock: I will get rid of them.

Winged: Rock... you... you cannot.

Rock: Yes, I can. You have to throw me up there.

Winged: They will kill you...

Rock: We look after each other now. I am looking after you all. Winged, throw me up.

Shadow Bulborb #1: I can hear voices!

Winged: We cannot do it... We cannot... It was only a matter of time before they caught up to us... There is no hope for life, for anyone...

The children sobbed at this, and Rock was also moved to tears, feeling Winged's terror and hopelessness. He grabbed her by the hand and tried to give a gentle grip.

Rock: I can do it... Please, you have to believe. You must have faith to get through this. Children, do you believe?

There was a moment of more sobbing, and then they spoke.

Bulb's Son: Yes.

Bulb's First Daughter: We believe...

Bulb's Second Daughter: Yeah.

Rock: Come on, Winged. Believe...

She sobbed for a moment, and then at last, grabbed Rock, and then swiftly flew upwards, hurling Rock above herself, towards the Shadow Bulborb's jaws. Rock went right into his mouth. He tried to speak, his voice muffled. He then lifted up out of the hole and tried to crunch on Rock. Winged cried, terrified and uncertain as to what would happen. But the Shadow Bulborb only made his mouth bleed, unable to crunch through Rock's hard form, and so he spat him out.

Shadow Bulborb #1: Kill him!

A bloodied Rock quickly got up and leaped forward, beating the Shadow Bulborb with his stem. The other one tried to pull Rock off with its teeth, and he tried to hold on, still beating the first with his stem. Suddenly filling inspired by Rock's courage, Winged turned to the children.

Winged: Stay here, I will be back soon...

Winged flew up through the hole. She then began to be the Shadow Bulborb pulling on Rock. She then got an idea, and flew over to Rock, grabbed him, and began to swing him around, badly injuring both of the Shadow Bulborbs. Although it took several minutes, in time, they were both dead.

Rock: Thank you, Winged.

Winged: ...No, thank you.

The two nodded to each other. He then went and looked down the hole.

Rock: They're gone! Are you all alright down there?

Bulb's Son: Yeah, we're alright!

Bulb's Second Daughter: Please come back soon!

Rock: We will! We will just keep an eye out for a while in case more come!

What felt like a long time passed as the two looked around anxiously. At last, Light Blue, Bulb, and his wife emerged through the trees. They took notice of Nowai on the ground.

Bulb's Wife: Where are the children?

Rock: They're down here!

Winged flew down the hole and carried each of them back. They each tearfully embraced their mother and father. Light Blue used his light energy to heal Nowai's injury, and helped the horse back up. The group then headed back to the farm, reuniting with the others.

White: We must part ways now.

Bulb: We'll have to leave as well. They will just send more later. We'll have to let the chickens and cows loose.

He went around the farm, letting the animals loose.

Bulb's Son: Mom, Rock and Winged were so great in a fight! They saved us!

Bulb's Wife: Thank you, both of you.

Winged: It was really Rock... I was cowardly...

Rock: Hey, you were strong, too. And so were the children. Your faith all inspired me with faith, too.

They nodded to him, as did White.

White: Good work, all of you.

Bulb returned to the group.

Bulb: We must go with you.

White: We can't, the Shadow Race is pursuing us all the time. You'll be caught!

Bulb: They're going to pursue us anyway. At least this way, we'll have strength in greater numbers.

He turned to his wife.

Bulb: What do you think?

Bulb's Wife: Yes, I agree...

White nodded.

White: Very well...

Rock then looked to Winged.

Rock: And Winged, we will see Finned again...

Winged: How do you know?

Rock: I believe... I have to. Will you believe with me?

Winged nodded.

Winged: Yes, I will.

Rock made the equivalent of a smile.

The group all then took some time to eat some nectar, and then they quickly left the farm, heading onward...


	21. Ragtag Team

**Part 21: Ragtag Team**

 

A younger Orange ran through a forest with others of his race. In particular, he was alongside his Sister, who was ordering and giving directions to the group. She directed them towards a group of sleeping Bulbears.

Sister: Attack that one! You, over there!

Orange stood by her to defend her. A Dwarf Bulbear approached.

Dwarf Bulbear: Leave my family alone! We did nothing to you! I will eat you!

Orange threw rocks at it, dealing some damage. Then he proceeded to leap onto it and beat it with his stem until it was dead. In time, all of the Bulbears were dead. Sister stood in the midst of the group of Oranges.

Sister: This has been a fine victory! No losses in our numbers! All of the Pikavores dead!

The crowd cheered.

Sister: These creatures think they can hunt us down and bring extinction upon us! We will defend ourselves!

More cheering.

Sister: Now, let us go and take these to the Onion before they resurrect.

The groups began to carry the Bulbears. More bands of Oranges eventually joined them. Many bands of Oranges all over their forest were carrying the spoils of battle to the Onion.

Orange: Sister, why did you specifically want to lead the attack on the Bulbears?

Sister: Oh, I just had an idea. You will see soon enough, Brother.

Orange nodded. However, as the group approached the Onion, he began to notice unconscious Pikmin of a variety of colors being carried into the Onion.

Orange: Why are we taking Pikmin?

Sister: That does not concern you, Brother...

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

Team Orange came upon the house of the "Secret Treasure Searchers". Finned, still with her hat-and-eyeglasses disguise, went to knock on the door, while Orange and the rest stood behind the trees and observed. Dark Finned was holding on to the Rift Crystal for the group, which she kept hidden in a bag.

Dark Rock: This will never work! These guys sound like a bunch of quacks.

Orange: Shush! We have no use for your negativity.

The door opened.

Finned: Yesh, zis is ze house of ze Secret Treasure Shearchers, no?

Orange: Is that... ? That's... !

He recognized who was at the door.

Ruby: Yes, yes, that is us. How may we help you?

Orange leaped from the trees.

Dark Rock: You're gonna get us caught!

Orange: Ruby!

She took notice of Orange.

Ruby: ...Orange? Wow, Orange!

Orange: What are you doing here?

Finned: Do you know each uzzer?

Orange: Yes. Finned, you can stop with the accent.

Finned: Well, alright.

Ruby: How long has it been? Like six and a half years since the Bomb-Fortress?

Orange nodded.

Ruby: Well, we should catch up!

Orange: There is no time for that now. We're in a hurry. Can my companions come in? We're looking for a... treasure.

Ruby: Yes, sure, alright!

Orange nodded for the others to come out from the trees. Dark Rock, Dark Finned, Light Rock, Light Finned, and Light Winged emerged and followed Orange, Finned, and Ruby into the house. Inside, they found another familiar face, Bronze.

Bronze: Oh, wow, Orange? Is that really you? Or are you a different Orange Pikmin?

Orange: If there are any other Orange Pikmin, I haven't seen them for a loooong time. Say, you don't happen to have any information on them, do you?

Bronze: Nope.

Orange: I thought not. But anyway, we're actually here for something else.

Bronze: Is that... Dark Pikmin with you?

Dark Finned: Um, yup.

Bronze: We don't work for Dark Pikmin anymore!

Dark Rock: Hmm?

Orange: Didn't your Pik Clone Commander tell you two anything? The Dark Pikmin created Litrals and Dartrals for their forces, but then abandoned them, so Ruby and Bronze turned to help us.

The three Light Pikmin exchanged shocked glances. Dark Rock looked nervous.

Ruby: Yeah. We reunited shortly after the battle and have been together ever since...

Finned looked to the three Light Pikmin.

Finned: Take note of this when Dark Rock is feeding you propaganda. The Dark Pikmin abandoned their own.

The three then looked to Dark Rock, shocked.

Dark Rock: Hey, hey, look! We're not the same Dark Pikmin! We're DIFFERENT!

Finned: Alright, enough of the jibba jabba. Orange said we were here for something!

Orange: Right! We're here for information on a Gray Spectralid artifact called the Rift Crystal, especially with respect to how it can be used to open a portal between worlds.

Ruby: Oh, oh! We were actually looking into that a while back, before the Shadow Race took over. Let's go to our three experts on the subject.

Orange: There are more of you?

Ruby: Yes, indeed.

The group followed Ruby and Bronze out the back entrance. They could see a dark Pikhorse in a pin.

Orange: Hey, is that Dark Green's old horse? Yarly? How did you find him?

Ruby: We didn't find him... They did.

She pointed up to the branches above, where three figures were.

Ruby: Come down, you three! We've got customers!

The three figures swooped down to the ground, revealing three familiar owls.

Joe: Oh no! It's that Orange Pikmin!

Ig: He's here to kill us!

Owl 3: He hates our kind!

Orange: Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me.

Orange shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Finned: More familiar faces?

Orange: Joe, Ig, and Owl 3, the three most irrelevant creatures I recurrently encountered in my old adventures.

Joe: Who are you calling irrelevant?

Ig: It's _Im_ , not Ig.

Orange: What, you changed your name again? First it was Id, then it was Ig, now it's Im? Seriously?

I ~~g~~ m: You got a problem with my personal choices?

Orange: It would be such a problem if you weren't naming yourself after words for morons. _Id_ iot, _Ig_ noramus, _Im_ becile.

Im: Hey, I resent that!

Orange: And let me guess... You're still Owl 3.

Owl 3 looked down, sadly.

Owl 3: Yes.

Orange: You really need to get yourself a real name.

Owl 3: Yes...

Joe: This guy kills our kind! He killed our Master! And later our Queen!

Orange: I didn't kill either of them, but yes, my friends did kill them because they were threatening us and our world, just as we also killed the Bulbear King, the Mamuta King, the Snitchbug Emperor, and the Bloyster Emperor. In fact, the first creature I encountered on my first adventure was an owl that tricked me and then tried to eat me.

Bronze: Hey, that reminds me. Blue was pretty nice to me last time we spoke. How is he?

Orange: Dead.

Bronze: Oh, that's a shame.

Ruby: White was pretty mean, said none of you trusted me.

Orange: Well, we didn't.

Ruby: Welp.

Orange: Anyway, enough sidetracking. We're here for something.

Joe: Well... alright. What are you here for?

Orange explained to them briefly.

Joe: Oh, well, alright, we actually have investigated that, incidentally! The Rift Crystal... We gathered evidence that the Gray Spectralids had gained it from another race.

Ruby: And then Bronze and I journeyed to a ruins to investigate. The Gray Spectralids indicated in writings that this ruins was linked to the origins of the Rift Crystal. We couldn't understand anything, though. The writings there were of some language we couldn't understand, so we turned back around.

Bronze: We did bring some pieces of paper with us, though, and what did you guys find?

Im: We found that this was the language of the legendary "Visitors" who came to our planet centuries ago.

Owl 3: Of course, no one speaks their language. No one but one...

Im: We don't know that.

Joe: Don't give false hope!

Orange: Who? Who speaks the language?

 

**LATER**

 

Team Orange, joined by the Secret Treasure Searchers, stood before a building with a large nut on it. Yarly whinnied.

Finned: A _literal_ nut house?

Joe: He's a crazy Pikmin... There's no way his information could possibly be of any use.

Orange: He's the only lead we've got.

Ruby: They will never let him out. We tried to get permission to speak with him, but the doctors wouldn't allow it.

Dark Finned: Look, we don't have time to deliberate. I will persuade the doctors.

She handed Orange the bag with the Rift Crystal.

Dark Finned: You all wait outside.

She quickly headed into the nuthouse before they could stop her. They all stood, anxiously.

Bronze: Oh, she is going to get us all in trouble with the Shadow Race! I just want to go back to treasure searching...

Orange: You'll be doing that with us.

Ruby: What?!

Orange: Do you think we'd trust you with everything we just told you? You're coming with us. Besides, we need someone to show us the way.

Light Rock: Look on the bright side, you'll get to find more treasure this way! Maybe.

Ruby: Fair enough...

Finned: So, you get Litrals and Dartrals when you mix light and neutral and dark energy... Hmm, Dark Finned and Light Finned are here. We could find out my Litral and Dartral versions!

Orange: ...Let's not.

Finned: I bet mine are Alexandrite Finned and Amazonite Finned... Such beautiful but strong names. Rock's would definitely be Onyx and Quartz... Winged's could be... Rhodonite and Thulite? Oh, those are such ugly names. Poor Winged. I could get used to Thulite, maybe. Would it be too much if Rock had Quartz and Winged had Rose Quartz? Rose Quartz Winged... That's a bit long.

Suddenly, alarms could be heard in the nuthouse.

Ruby: Oh no, what has she done in there?

Dark Finned ran out carrying an unusual Pikmin over her shoulder... purple, but thin, and with a mushroom on his stem. He appeared to be unconscious.

Owl 3: Oh, so _that's_ why they call him Mushroom...

Dark Finned ran over to the group with the Mushroom Pikmin.

Dark Finned: We have to go! I broke him out of there and knocked out doctors and guards.

The large group hurried away as doctors started to run outside. In time, the group eventually came to a stop in a forest. Mushroom started to awaken.

Dark Finned: He was being kept in a medically-induced coma where I found him. Whatever he is, he must be dangerous!

Orange turned to the three Light Pikmin.

Orange: If he tries anything, I need you three to use your powers.

They nodded.

Orange: The Shadow Race will be informed about the hospital breakout soon... They'll be after us. We must go.

Light Finned: First, let's see if he can actually do what he's rumored to do.

Light Winged: Yes! Speak, lunatic!

Finned: That's not helping...

Mushroom: Hm... Hmm?

He was starting to wake up.

Orange: ...Hello. We broke you out of there because there had been reports that you had claimed to be able to speak the language of the Visitors.

Mushroom: **HA! HAHAHAHAHA!**

Everyone jumped back.

Mushroom: Can I speak to the Visitors? Can I? Can I speak to the Visitors? ARGHGGLGFLGBHLG...

Everyone: ....

Mushroom: That was my confirmation.

Dark Rock: He's nuts! I don't trust that he can speak to them!

Orange: Show them those papers.

Im handed Mushroom a piece of paper with his wing. It had strange writing on it.

Mushroom: Yes, yes, I can read it. "Toady Bloyster - Louie's Note: Pan-sear the herbs and oil until lightly crusted on the outside and rosy on the inside. Complement the savory flavors with a light and buttery creme sauce."

Dark Rock: He just made that up! He's crazy!

Mushroom: He just made that up, he's crazy! HAHAHAHAHA! A Dark Pikmin calling _me_ crazy.

That statement took them by surprise.

Orange: You know of the Dark Pikmin?

Bronze: Everyone has heard about the wars by now...

Mushroom: I am a Light Pikmin.

Light Winged: Well... I'm afraid to burst your bubble, but we have already identified all of the Light Pikmin.

Mushroom: **NO! YOU HAVE NOT!**

Everyone was taken aback as Mushroom started thrashing.

Finned: Light Winged, please tone it down.

Light Winged: Who are you, my mother? I don't have one!

Light Finned: Calm down, Light Winged...

Mushroom: I do not recognize these three Light Pikmin...

Orange: They're relatively new.

Mushroom: Did they come from an Onion?

Orange: No, a Light Pikmin called Light Green produced them with the energy of a light crystal.

Mushroom nodded.

Mushroom: That makes sense... I came from an Onion. We eventually grow in the strength in body and light energy in the ground to dig ourselves out. The Light Onions engineered us biologically to move out on our own quickly, until we forget the location of them, so as to keep them secure. We also are engineered with a bit of some knowledge and awareness. I know that there are other Light Pikmin from other Onions, but I must have gotten separated from them after being produced. One of each color per generation.

Light Finned: You don't look like a Light Pikmin...

Mushroom: Because I was infected by a Puffstool. When I couldn't find the other Light Pikmin, I tried to search for the Visitors. I had some bit of knowledge that they had existed from the Light Onions, and I studied them a bit more. I was on my way to a ruins... When the Puffstool infected me with its spores. It changed me. It made me this fungus-like mutation of what I was. I eventually got lost and couldn't find the ruins of the Visitors.

Ruby: We found it.

Mushroom: Oh, that's good. Anyway, I eventually stumbled upon other Pikmin. And an inexplicable instinct... to attack. Danger. I attacked them. Well, the next thing I knew, I have been moved from hospital to hospital as various doctors have studied me and tried to find a cure for me. But I am a Light Pikmin. That's why they kept me in a coma, to stop my powers.

Orange: But... we already know of all the Light Pikmin? How can you be?

Dark Rock: He's nuts...

Mushroom: You doubt me? Hahahaha... You doubt me? Hahahaha... You doubt me? Hahahaha... **_DO YOU DOUBT NOW?_**

And with that, a blast of light energy tore between them. Everyone scattered, dodging. Mushroom simply cackled.

Mushroom: I AM NO MUSHROOM! I AM WHITE!

With that, the three Light Pikmin blasted light energy at him, knocking him unconscious. Finned sighed.

Finned: Yeah, we'll have to keep him unconscious pretty much the whole time. Who is going to have to feed him? I don't wanna do it!

Light Rock: Maybe we can keep him awake briefly every now and then for him to feed himself...

Orange: I think I understand now. Although most Whites come from their own Candypop Buds or Onions, there was one White Onion with the rest of the Light Pikmin. One White with the rest of the main group of Light Pikmin. This whole time, we've forgotten that, because we've had White with us, but White was not from the original group, he was just apart of the normal race.

They all nodded.

Orange: Anyway, we must go. We must go to this ruins. Anything that will help us to understand how to use the Rift Crystal. Lead the way.

Ruby: Alright. But this will take a very long time, I'm warning you.

They nodded.

 

And so, the long journey began. Team Orange, now united with the Secret Treasure Searchers and Mushroom, journey across the Pik World, following the lead of Ruby and Bronze. Their journey took them through forests, around mountains, and over bodies of water. They also had to avoid detection by the Shadow Race, which became problematic, as they progressed more and more through tightly-controlled territories.

The Secret Treasure Searchers were hesitant to progress through the more Shadow-controlled regions, though Team Orange assured them that they could take a share of the treasure from their findings to more and make up for it. Team Orange also worked harder to make them feel secure. They did not, however, divulge knowledge of the Rift Crystal to them, for distrust of what they might do should they learn about it.

The three Light Pikmin proved to be useful in their abilities when needed. Light Winged continued to take after Dark Rock, being hostile towards Orange, though Finned tried to counter this, trying to influence Light Winged for the better. Light Finned seemed to be more open towards Finned's influence, though still seemed to veer towards Dark Rock's. It seemed Light Rock was the only one of the three who truly stood up for the group's leader, Orange.

Mushroom was also difficult to deal with. The Light Pikmin often used their powers to keep him unconscious during most of the journey, except when being awake was necessary, such as when eating. Sometimes, the Light Pikmin had also tried to use their light energy as a potential source of nourishment for the group, though without much success, given their lack of experience in controlling their powers.

They had also attempted to cure Mushroom of his Puffstool disease, but as expected, they were not powerful enough to do that effectively, and only seemed to make him more deranged and violent when they would do so. Indeed, his violent and unpredictable insanity was difficult to deal with, and there had been some close calls in which he almost seriously injured them or escaped during the few awake hours.

The group had sometimes tried to reason with Mushroom, or tried to get closer to his psyche through talks, but he seemed beyond helping. Even talking of reuniting him with the Onion-produced Light Pikmin did not seem to appease him, nor did finding and reading the ancient writings of the Visitors. His fungal instinct now dominated him. They could only keep him prisoner until they needed him. Thankfully, he didn't seem too angered by this, only glad that he was allowed some awake time to see the many places they journeyed through, places which weren't mental hospitals.

After a couple of months, the group arrived in the region where the Ruins of the Visitors was said to be. Dark Finned and Dark Rock also, unexpectedly, recognized the area they were in.

Dark Finned: I think... this is where we were born, or close to it. The light/dark crystal mines.

Dark Rock: I didn't know there was a ruins near here!

As Team Orange continued onward, they found the area where the mines were to be heavily active with Shadow Race forces. It seemed that they were likely digging to study the crystals themselves. As they continued to travel, they soon discovered, to their horror...

Joe: PUFFSTOOL!

Owl 3: Run!!!

The large mushroom creature was surprised to see them and launched spores. The group sprinted away. However, Light Finned woke Mushroom up with some light energy.

Light Finned: Go, get your revenge!

Light Rock: What? We need him!

Light Finned: He can't get infected again!

Mushroom looked to the Puffstool.

Mushroom: BAWHRHGHARHRGH!!!!

He launched ran towards the creature, and charging himself with light energy, leaped onto it and smacked it repeatedly. He launched out more bursts of spores, which did not affect him. At last it was dead. He stood on top of it.

Mushroom: KING...

He leaped from it, onto the ground.

Mushroom: KING!!!!

He started launching bursts of light energy again. Team Orange scrambled to dodge them. But in time, Light Finned knocked him unconscious again with a burst of light energy. She then went to take him.

Im: Let's not do that again. As long as we keep away from those things, we'll be fine. They tend to be more afraid of us.

The others nodded in agreement, and carried on with their journey. Soon enough, they came upon the Ruins, at last.

Ruby: Here we are... the Ruins of the Visitors.

It looked like a large building, greater in technology than what the Pikmin could produce, but deteriorating. It looked like it was starting to lean over to the side. The group headed on in. Mostly it was eerie and empty. Eventually, they found a room with a book of mostly torn pages. They woke up Mushroom and got him to read one page that was intact.

Mushroom: Yes, alright. This is what is written on this page...

 

Day 4 on the Pikmin Planet

After a lot of studying, I decided to do an experiment. We sent energy from the light crystal into the Onions, Candypop Buds, and the BCD. Energy in the light crystal has been drained, but we seem to have created new Pikmin. Their color is lighter than normal Pikmin, so I call them Light Pikmin. I took them through the Landing Site to test their abilities. They seem to have many strange abilities, which include flying. When they encountered dangerous creatures, they released powerful light-energy. The creatures were quickly destroyed. The discovery of Light Pikmin is probably the most fascinating discovery I have ever made in my life.

 

Orange: This sounds... familiar. I think I've seen this place before.

Finned: Where?

Orange: It's a long story.

He remembered that the One of Sorrow showed him the origins of the Light and Dark Pikmin through his memory orb upon dying.

Mushroom: Here's another...

 

Day 6 on the Pikmin Planet

Due to the impracticality of Candypop Buds and BCD's, we have worked to make specialized Onions for the Light and Dark Pikmin who don't have them, such as Light Orange and Dark Orange. We will also be including special programs in these Onions and moving the Light and Dark Pikmin through them briefly to give them special capabilities, which we can only hope will enhance over time. One such will hopefully imprint knowledge in their brains that will allow for them to be able to discern our language. If only we were so lucky as to understand their own language!

 

The group carried on through the Ruins of the Visitors, but could not find much of use. They spread out, looked around in rooms both inside and outside. At one point, some of them came upon some circular spots on the ground, seemingly indicative of Onion landing points.

Mushroom: Ah... the birthplace of the Light Pikmin.

Dark Finned: And the Dark Pikmin.

After a few hours, it began to grow dark. Eventually, everyone piled out what scraps of writings they could find through the ruins and began to have Mushroom look and read through them.

Mushroom: Now, here is something interesting...

 

Day 8 on the Pikmin Planet

The storm passed, so Research Crew Theta returned to the planet to continue our mission. We found that the Dark Pikmin had gotten away. I warned Yaulingston that they could be aggressive and independent, but he wouldn't listen. The Light Pikmin waited with us, thankfully. We decided to do more research into the light and dark crystals. We believe we can trace their energy signature to try to find if there are any more on this planet. We shall see.

 

Day 9 on the Pikmin Planet

Today, we visited a new desert region on this map. There is something in the ground here which we are digging for. Our tracer only picked up the light and dark crystal mines, as well as this site. But something is off about the signature here. Perhaps a new kind of crystal? We will be returning to our first base shortly, but we made set up a second one here.

 

Mushroom: There is also something of a map drawn on this page...

He showed them, and they all studied carefully.

Orange: I think whoever wrote this could have been talking about the Rift Crystal. This may be the key at last, the key to get to the Shadow Race's universe. We need to go to this second base.


	22. Thieves of the Rift Crystal

**Part 22: Thieves of the Rift Crystal**

 

In time, Orange came to realize the Pikmin were being used as some sort of resource for the Oranges. This troubled him greatly. Were Oranges even at war with other colored Pikmin? This had never been mentioned before. In time, Orange decided to confront his Sister about it. He approached her in the throne room in the Onion.

Orange: Sister, why did we bring those Pikmin in here those weeks ago?

Sister: Brother, they are hunting us to extinction.

Orange: But we've never known other races of Pikmin to hunt us. Just Pikavores. In fact, I am not even sure about the Pikavores. Those Bulbears we attacked seemed to be minding their own business. Are we really in danger in the confines of this Onion?

She sighed.

Sister: Brother, you are naive about the necessities of our people and my duties as our leader.

Orange: Then please tell me.

Sister: Alright.

She took Orange through some rooms and halls in the Onion, until at last they arrived in a room where the Bulbears and Pikmin were being processed through machines.

Sister: Brother, it is through the advancement of technology that we have survived so long. The Pikavores waged war on the races of Pikmin long ago. They must all be considered enemies by default. And the other races of Pikmin have done nothing to help us. They would rather see us die, that we should not take the resources they already have plenty of.

Orange: Why?

Sister: Greed. That is what is in their hearts. And because of that greed, they leave us to the Pikavores. They have effectively waged war on us as well.

Orange nodded, though this didn't seem to all follow logically.

Sister: So what we must to do to survive is to take our enemies and exploit their biology for ourselves. And that is what we do with the Pikmin and Pikavores, especially in this room, which is for unique scientific and technological endeavors.

Orange nodded again. He decided he would trust his sister and empress on these matters.

Sister: Also, I have something for us both.

She took him to one of the machines, typed in some password, and then a compartment opened. Inside, two tubes could be seen filling two cups with some strange fluid. Once they stopped, she took them out, and handed one to Orange. She then drank it, though with a somewhat disgusted look on her face. Orange drank his own, and indeed, it was a terrible taste. But the two did not halt, and drank the cups down quickly.

Orange: What did we just drink?

Sister: Something that will strengthen us in the most desperate of times. It is a great privilege, one which only you and I will share.

Orange: Thank you, Sister.

Sister: You are my brother.

She made the equivalent of a smile, as did he back.

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

And so, the journey continued once again. Life was much as it had been in the preceding months, with drama with the new Light Pikmin as well as with Mushroom. However, the Secret Treasure Searchers began to get more eased and excited as the prospect of new discoveries became more likely.

Team Orange soon found themselves out of the Shadow Race-controlled regions, in a more remote location that not many Pikmin or Pikavores had been known to journey to. The group had to stock up on a lot of supplies, for things would get very harsh ahead as they journeyed across a desert. They also all began to wear turbans.

It had been several months since setting off from the Ruins of the Visitors, and as usual, gusts of wind were blow across the sand, making things in the distance unclear. Little did they know, they were nearing their destination. Until then, they kept their minds occupied thinking of things on-going, things to come, and things past. Orange in particular was thinking on an upcoming anniversary.

Orange: The day is getting near...

Finned: What day?

Orange: The 7th year anniversary of the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress. I never thought I'd be here 7 years later.

Finned: Yeah, it's amazing what can happen to time. I miss Rock and Winged still, though.

Orange looked down.

Finned: Are you still mad at them for going with White?

Orange: I'm not mad at them. I'm just... disappointed that White led the group away. He should have stuck with me. He apparently didn't succeed in getting rid of the Shadow Race like he said he was going to.

Finned: So much time has passed, though. I'm sure things would be different if you and they saw each other again. Think about the people you lost in the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress. Would you want them to still hold onto the past, maybe against some perceptions they might have or some dislike they might have towards your leadership?

Orange: I guess you're right. Light Blue, in time, came to forgive me. I should forgive him, and White too, and Green, and Light Green. They were probably right, anyway. Look at where following my vision of Red has gotten us. On a wild goose chase to the edges of the Pik World in search of... information.

Finned: Hey, I always have believed in you, always will!

Orange: Thanks.

Orange made the equivalent of a smile, though it could not be seen through his turban. Just then, Yarly let out a neigh as if sighting something.

Light Finned: Look, there it is!

Everyone looked to see what they had been referring to on the journey as the Second Ruins. It looked much like the Visitors' first ruins, but it was larger and more upright. Presumably, it had been built with steadier foundations in anticipation of the desert hazards, hence why it was less ruinous. There were signs, however, of repaired damage. The group opened the doors and headed in, pulling down their turbans.

As they traveled through the halls, it became clear that more than one civilization had occupied this building in the past. There were technologies reminiscent of the Gray Spectralids, and as they searched through rooms, they found papers referencing their race. But there also appeared to be some other discarded technologies, not matching the style of the Gray Spectralids or the Visitors. The group was not yet sure what this third race was.

In time, the group came to a room with screens and buttons. Under Mushroom's direction, they were able to determine what to press to search through a selection of recordings. They played one which Mushroom translated as "the Pikmin Battle"...

An alien with a helmet was running with the camera.

Alien #1 (on-screen): sclfrpglgtgkthmsrggerg

Mushroom translated.

Mushroom: "This is Louie, going to witness the battle LIVE for new recipe ideas on Light and Dark Pikmin..."

Alien #2 (on-screen): grdgbnhdggbdhg!

Mushroom: "Louie, get back here!"

Alien #1 (on-screen): gnrdgjrngkjrnr...

Mushroom: "Olimar does not approve..."

The alien came to a stop at the site of a battle out in the sand. Light and Dark Pikmin fought each other. Mushroom did not need to translate, for everyone could understand.

Orange: These were the original Light and Dark Pikmin...

Dark Brown (on-screen): Alright, you called for a temporary cease-fire for this meeting. What do you want?

Light Brown (on-screen): We want to know why you're attacking this base!

Dark Yellow (on-screen): We know what you were planning!

Light Green (on-screen): We did nothing to you!

Light Orange (on-screen): What do you mean planning?

Dark Green (on-screen): Don't play stupid with us!

Light Bulb (on-screen): We genuinely have no idea what you're talking about!

Dark Orange (on-screen): The Orange Pikmin told us you came here to wipe us out! So we pursued you here!

Orange: Orange Pikmin?

Dark Bulb (on-screen): We know the Aliens are mad because we ditched them!

White (on-screen): They were disappointed, yes, but we would never harm you!

Dark Purple (on-screen): Liar! Why else would you build this base?

Light Purple (on-screen): We can't talk about that!

Navy (on-screen): Just as we thought...

Light Blue (on-screen): Why would Orange Pikmin lie about something like this? They're so scarce, the aliens couldn't even find an Onion! They had to create Light and Dark Onions for the Oranges!

Bright Yellow (on-screen): You just made this story up as an excuse for conflict!

Wine (on-screen): That is not true!

Pink (on-screen): Please... we used to be friends. Why do things have to be like this? Please, let us be friends again!

Black (on-screen): No... we shall have war!

Alien #1 (on-screen): drgtdtgtguithu!

Mushroom: "Oh, I wish I could understand what they're saying!"

Light and dark bursts of energy started flying across the room.

Alien #1 (on-screen): gsgjnrgjnsrg...

Mushroom: "Light Pikmin vanilla ice cream... Dark Pikmin chocolate ice cream..."

Finned: See, Light Winged and Light Finned, this is how Dark Pikmin traditionally handle their situations. With aggression and without reason.

Dark Rock and Dark Finned had irritated looks as the three Light Pikmin observed. Just then, an Orange Pikmin appeared on the screen.

Alien #1 (on-screen): senfrjkgnrdj?

Mushroom: "Oh, an Orange Pikmin? How did he get here?"

Black (on-screen): Look! It's the Orange Emperor, here to prove me right!

Pink (on-screen): Why did you lie to them?

Orange Emperor (on-screen): What do you mean lie? We told the truth!

Suddenly, the Orange Emperor walked over to the alien with the camera and began to attack him.

Alien #1 (on-screen): AAAAAAH!

He began to run as the screen suddenly went black.

Finned: Well... that was informative.

Dark Rock: So the Orange Pikmin instigated conflict between the Light and Dark Pikmin, huh?

Orange: But why?

Finned: Have you remembered anything that would clue us in?

He shook his head.

Orange: Nope. I think this is a couple of centuries before my time.

Finned: Oh, yeah.

Orange: Well, I think we should investigate this ruins further.

He, Finned, and a couple of others left the room to continue the search. Some stayed behind to look through more camera recordings.

Mushroom: Here is an interesting one... "Final Recording".

They played it. An alien appeared on the screen.

Alien (on-screen): sfnsejnfesjkdgdgndjgndrkjgndrkjgnrdkjgndr

Mushroom: "This is my last log. The battle between the Light and Dark Pikmin has left this place a mess. I warned Yaulingston not to create the Dark Pikmin, but he didn't listen. This is the result. War. We can no longer be around the Light or the Dark Pikmin. We must depart this place. They have ruined this building. All we can do is leave the Rift Crystal in the trust of the Light Pikmin. I don't believe the species of this world are intelligent enough to realize its potential."

Dark Finned: He mentioned the Rift Crystal!

Dark Rock: And spoke badly about us.

The group continued to search through recordings until they came upon one called "Rift Crystal".

Alien (on-screen): rfbnruibgieagbrgbreuagiberagjtkhgbaeihbgn

Mushroom: "This is Captain Olimar. I record this to give a brief summation of our discovery of the Rift Crystal. Using our technology to trace energy signatures similar to the light and dark crystals, we found this site. We dug and dug, until at last, we found something."

 

**MEANWHILE**

 

Orange, Finned, and the others headed down a staircase leading down to chambers dug into the ground. At the bottom was a stone structure with murals of round creatures carved across it. They lifted open a door, and taking flashlights, delved deeper into this ruins beneath the ruins...

 

**BACK WITH THE RECORDING**

 

Alien (on-screen): rfbnruibgieagbrgbreuagiberagjtkhgbaeihbgn

Mushroom: "Some civilization of creatures had constructed something and buried it. A chamber. In this chamber, we found the Rift Crystal. There were writings all throughout the room. We had hoped the Light Pikmin could give us some idea of what they said.

I will sidetrack a bit here... Before we had left, we had constructed specialized Onions for all the Light and Dark Pikmin, including Light and Dark Aqua, should they ever reappear. Anyway, we transferred them through their Onions once to give them some capacity to understand our language. This was earlier in the day before Yaulingston made Jeblo bring the two groups together in the same room to see how they interacted... Foolish.

Anyway, as the language understanding only goes one way, things were not very productive. The Light Pikmin seemed to understand what we wanted, but they just could not communicate back. So, at last, we started investigating the Rift Crystal ourselves."

 

**BACK IN THE RUINS BENEATH THE RUINS**

 

Orange, Finned, and the rest investigated the surrounding stone room with their flashlights, some haunting sense of mystery filling it. Large statues of round creatures, with murals carved all around the walls and floor. And soon, they found writings carved in as well. Although they were of an older version of the Pik World language, they were close enough to the modern language for the group to roughly understand what was being written.

Finned: You know, it's a good thing that pretty much all Pikmin and Pikavores speak the same language.

Orange read the writings, as did everyone else.

Orange: "Here Lies... The Great Crystal... We Rest It Here... So That This Plane May Sleep..."

 

**BACK WITH THE RECORDING**

 

Alien (on-screen): rfbnruibgieagbrgbreuagiberagjtkhgbaeihbgn

Mushroom: "The Rift Crystal has a power beyond mere physics. A power we do not understand. But we have learned that it can alter physics beyond what we ever imagined. With the right technologies, the Rift Crystal could conceivably tear rifts in the universe as well as alter its laws. It could destroy us all."

 

**BACK IN THE RUINS BENEATH THE RUINS**

 

Orange: "The Power Of Mind Is The Greatest Power In The Plane Of Matter... Using Our Combined Minds... We Built The Great Crystal... It Is Too Much... It Is Beyond Us To Destroy... We Hide It In This Chamber So We May Be At Peace..."

Im: These murals look like the Pslymes. A race of slime-like creatures. They were not powerful in physical strength. Legend has it that they used psychic power.

Finned: Wait... How is "Pslyme" spelled?

Im spelled it.

Finned: Pslyme? Psychic? Slime? Seriously?! Hahahahahahaha!

She started cackling uncontrollably.

 

**LATER**

 

The group reunited back up in the Second Ruins (above what would now be known to them as the Third Ruins). They exchanged all of the information they learned and continued to explore the Second Ruins.

Soon, they found a room with several Portal Domes of varying sizes. There were also two large generators in the room which seemed like Visitor technology that appeared to utilize heat. However, they were badly damaged. There were also several other, smaller generators in the room which appeared to be more like the Gray Spectralids' in design.

Ruby picked up some pieces of paper in the room and began to read.

Ruby: "Report from Rs-Chr. After we drove the Orange Pikmin out of this building, we gained possession of an item referred to in the Visitors' recordings as the Rift Crystal (we got help from the Light Pikmin in interpreting their language).

From investigating the domes they built, it appeared they were trying to utilize the Rift Crystal for some purpose. From investigating the Crystal, we believe it to be capable of tearing holes through universes. Could the Orange Pikmin have been trying to travel interdimensionally? That's our present theory, but we don't know, as the Oranges fled in their Onion and so we can't interrogate them on it.

They had been using these heat-based generators from the Visitors' storage to power their domes, it would seem. We've tried to recreate the domes, but our mimics have been unsuccessful. In the battle, the heat-based generators were damaged beyond use. The Visitors' technology is greatly beyond ours at the present time, as we do not have the capacity to build a generator powerful enough to create electricity that could have any significant effect on the Rift Crystal. As of yet."

Bronze then grabbed a paper and read from it.

Bronze: "Report from Gn-Rl. We have determined, through our investigations, that the Rift Crystal is far too dangerous to be used. With advanced enough technology, it could be utilized to not only destroy races, but it would seem, to destroy worlds, even. Therefore, we have classified the Rift Crystal as top secret. Knowledge of it is not to get out beyond the trusted individuals here who have known about it. But should it get out, the penalty would be grave for those responsible. We will keep it guarded here with an indefinite, perhaps permanent military force..."

Owl 3 then read from yet another page.

Owl 3: "Report from Se-Kyr. We've held the Rift Crystal here for the past 134 years, but now the Lead Council has now commissioned for us to give it up to Spire Fortress. I know what they're going to do with it there. They're going to experiment with it, and most likely get us all killed. I will be launching a protest."

The group continued to search through the Second Ruins for a while. At one point, Dark Finned slipped some things into the bag with the Rift Crystal, unseen. Eventually, they found a room with a familiar Gray Spectralid technology: a Destination. Orange pressed the buttons on a table in front of it, causing a hologram to appear.

Mu-Vr Hologram: Please select your choice:

And a few words emitted from the hologram:

>>Transport  
>>Maintenance  
>>More Information  
>>Cancel

Orange clicked "More Information".

Mu-Vr Hologram: Following the success of the Destination Project in Spire Fortress and the construction of the Destination Room in the Misty Bog, I was commissioned to help install a special isolated Destination between this ruins and the Spectralid Discovery Estate for more ease of access for the Spectralids with privileged knowledge of this ruins. This will have no connection to the main Destination Room.

Joe: Well, I guess that's all we're going to find out.

So the group took turns entering the Destination. With the flashes of light and hums, the group eventually made it to an old, dusty room in a building. A portion of the wall appeared flippable, so they turned it, moving part of a bookcase on the other side.

They stepped out of the secret room they were in, and began to travel through some musty hallways with broken parts of ceiling and walls hanging around, until at last they saw a window. Outside, they could see a small town now populated by Pikmin and Pikavores. This appeared to be a town loyal to the Shadow Race.

Orange: Alright, so here's a recap of what we learned. The Pslymes created the Rift Crystal and hid it in a building in the ground.

Orange: (continuing) Time passes, the Visitors come and trace the energy signature of the Rift Crystal and build another building on top of the one in the ground. They dug it up.

Orange: (continuing) Then the Orange Pikmin instigated a fight between the Light and Dark Pikmin, driving the Visitors away. The Orange Pikmin used some heat generations to try to create a Portal Dome like the one we saw in Spire Fortress. They may have succeeded.

Orange: (continuing) Later, they were attacked and driven away by the Gray Spectralids, who then took over management of the ruins and the Rift Crystal.

Orange: (concluding) Eventually, they were forced to give it up to Spire Fortress, who unwittingly used it to unleash the Shadow Race, and now all of the Gray Spectralids are dead. Did I miss anything?

Finned: Sounds like you got everything.

Orange: Alright, so, the Spectralids at the Second Ruins couldn't get their Portal Domes to work because they didn't have enough power. They eventually needed those huge generators at Spire Fortress. But it seems that the Orange Pikmin had used some heat-based ones of the Visitors' more advanced technology, with possible success.

Dark Finned: So, what are you getting at?

Orange: Well, probably every place that could produce a massive amount of electricity has been overtaken by the Shadow Race by now. But maybe we could look to a natural source of power. Something geothermal... like a volcano.

Dark Finned: Yes, but we would need all the technology set up right for that to even work. And we're not going to get that with the Shadow Race's hands all over everything.

Orange: Well, do you have a better suggestion?

Dark Finned got silent for a moment in thought. Orange eventually turned and wandered away with some of the others, discussing possibilities. As they did so, Dark Finned looked to the bag she was holding with the Rift Crystal concealed in it. She came to a decision in her mind.

She went over to Yarly, who let out a gentle whinny as she reached into the bag with the Rift Crystal. She pulled out an object she had hidden in there while in the Second Ruins, and then slipped the object under Yarly's saddle, unseen. She then turned, went to the three Light Pikmin, and whispered.

Dark Finned: Will you three come with me?

Light Finned: Come with you where?

Dark Finned: I am going to the Shadow Race. We're not making any progress with Orange. Come with me, and this will be your chance.

Light Winged nodded.

Light Winged: That sounds good. I have been saying this from the beginning, along with Dark Rock.

Light Finned: Well...

Light Winged: Come on!

Light Finned: Alright.

Dark Finned: What about you, Light Rock?

Light Rock: Um... no thank you.

Dark Finned shrugged.

Dark Finned: Suit yourself, then.

Light Finned: What about Dark Rock?

Dark Finned: We will... come back for him later.

Dark Finned, Light Winged, and Light Finned quickly left the group. Light Rock went over to the others.

Light Rock: Um, guys, I think they're turning over to the Shadow Race...

Orange: What?!

Everyone suddenly sprang up. They saw on the floor the bag with the Rift Crystal. Except it was empty.

Orange: We have to get them!

Team Orange quickly tried to pursue through the building, but by the time they made it out of the front doors, they were nowhere in sight. They were gone already. And there were too many Pikmin and Pikavores lurking about for them to make a ruckus looking for them, for they might be turned over to the Shadow Race.

Orange: She has betrayed us... She has taken the Rift Crystal to the Shadow Race!

Everyone stood, shocked, and with a foreboding feelings overcoming them. After everything they had just learned about the Rift Crystal, the Cloaked Figure and the Shadow Race were the last people who should be holding onto it.

 

**LATER**

 

After many hours had passed, Dark Green and other troops led Dark Finned through a building. She was still holding the Rift Crystal, but she was now separated from Light Winged and Light Finned. Eventually, they arrived at a room, where the Cloaked Figure sat upon a throne, and Shadow Hoo was by his side. The Cloaked Figure now wore a purple cloak and hood, and had a silver, spiky crown around the top of his hooded head.

Cloaked Figure: What is it that you bring me, Dark Green? Another Dark Pikmin?

Dark Green: And something interesting which she carries...

Dark Finned stepped forward to show the Rift Crystal.

Dark Finned: I pledge my allegiance to you, Master. I come bringing the Rift Crystal, capable of tearing rifts between universes. With this, you could begin to overtake more universes!

The Cloaked Figure stood up from his throne and reached out. She handed it to him. He held the Crystal before his face, examining it.

Cloaked Figure: Yes, I was told of this object many months ago. I had not expected to find it, however. How did you come to possess it?

Dark Finned: I fooled a group that was holding onto it.

Cloaked Figure: I see... This would allow me to gain access to the Shadow Race's realm... and I could use my power to take control of them all.

Shadow Hoo grew a look of worry in his face.

Dark Finned: All you need is a massive source of heat-generated power. ...Something like a volcano might do.

Cloaked Figure: Yes... I believe that can be arranged. We shall gather, and you shall tell me everything you know.

She nodded.

Shadow Hoo: How do we know this is not a trick of some sort? A ruse?

Dark Finned: Well, I also gave up two of my companions. The two Light Pikmin.

Dark Green: Yes, we are holding them now.

Dark Finned: You may do with them as you please. Torture them, study their power...

The Cloaked Figure nodded.

Cloaked Figure: Then we shall get started. Soon, I will access the Shadow Realm. And I will take command of every last entity living there. And through that army, I will ensure a complete control of any universe I come to...


	23. Mind Over Matter

**Part 23: Mind Over Matter**

 

Orange had been summoned into a room. Usually, in his guarding duties, he would wait outside and defend near the door when it came to rooms that only the empress was granted access to. But this time, she felt that something demanded his presence and knowledge.

Orange: What is it, Sister?

She motioned her head towards a barred cell, inside, a Spectralid of a color he had not seen before - a gray color. Sister was also carrying a cone-shaped object in her hand.

Sister: This is Ki-Pr. Our scouting forces captured him from the forest and brought him on here many months ago, shortly after I took leadership.

Orange looked at Ki-Pr, who stared back through the bars.

Orange: What is his significance?

Ki-Pr: I was carrying that cone-like device which your empress now holds.

Sister: His race, the Gray Spectralids, were wiped out by an evil race many decades ago. He has been on the run from them ever since, wielding this device which could bring more of them into our world.

Orange: Our world?

Sister: As in our universe.

Ki-Pr nodded.

Orange: Then we should destroy this!

Sister: It seems to be very durable, beyond our destructive capabilities.

Orange: I'm not so sure of that.

Sister: Even so, I would like to keep it to investigate its usefulness.

Ki-Pr shook himself and sighed.

Ki-Pr: I've already told you... No good can come from this. I would destroy that thing myself, but I'm always hunted, I can never get near the right technologies. I was lucky to be picked up by your race.

Sister: It remains to be seen whether it could be useful to us...

Orange: Well, then what should we do? This evil race could harm our people.

Sister: Yes, but more importantly than that. Our people have faced them before.

Orange looked surprised.

Orange: They have?!

Sister: Yes, about two centuries ago. You know the story...

Orange nodded, suddenly realizing.

Orange: Oh, yes. The legend of the Shadow Race. We all know the story.

Sister nodded.

Orange: Centuries ago, the Shadow Race threatened us with the most imminent extinction we've ever faced. They came from another universe, finding their own way to cross into ours. The only way to fight back was to cross over into their world as well, but a weapon needed to do that was being selfishly held by other hostile races. So the Emperor cleverly instigated a conflict between these races, eventually driving each other apart, and leaving our people to take the weapon.

Sister nodded.

Sister: And through that weapon, we defended our world from the Shadow Race for a number of years, keeping them under control, until another race attacked ours and seized the weapon from us. And ever since then, it was only a matter of time before the Shadow Race returned.

Orange nodded.

Orange: We thought this was merely a legend, since the race never reappeared.

Sister: Well, now we have learned through Ki-Pr that it was indeed real. The foolish creatures that stole the weapon were the Gray Spectralids, and now it is lost in the Shadow Race's control. But Ki-Pr's tale prompted me to investigate our Onion CPU's archives for further information.

She then walked over to a table, opened a box, and pulled out a round, shiny crystal. Ki-Pr looked shocked.

Ki-Pr: Another Rift Crystal?

Sister: Blueprints and pictures were in our archives of the original weapon. So through our machines, we developed a replica to the best of our capabilities. The only problem, the Rift Crystal had its own energy that added to its uniqueness.

Orange: Well, then where do we get that energy?

Sister: We are already working on it... But in time, we will complete this replica and enter into the Shadow Race's world. Then we shall wipe them out before they can do any more harm to our world.

Ki-Pr: Don't underestimate them. You know of their powers of which I've told you.

Sister: I have already looked through our archives to figure out what sort of weaponry if effective against them. We will be fine, under my direction. We will wipe them out, and take their resources for our own...

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

Orange: I just remembered... I understand now. My race, the Orange Pikmin... They tried to stop the Shadow Race. But they must have failed. The Shadow Race must have killed them. But I still can't remember completely...

Finned nodded as Orange explained the memories he felt were most significant thus far. Afterwards, Orange stared off, saddened.

Orange: Well, here we are. The Rift Crystal, lost again. White was right. I had no idea what I was doing.

Finned: We'll get it back. We just need to come up with a plan.

Team Orange had been trying to hide out in the near by forests, expecting to be caught by the Shadow Race soon due to Dark Finned's betrayal.

 

**THE SHADOW FORCES**

Dark Finned had just heard the latest. Production on the Portal Dome at Firestorm Isle had begun. And a region of the Pik World was slated for destruction due to not fulfilling the Cloaked Figure's required demands. Shadow Hoo had also departed on a mission to acquire more power for the Cloaked Figure.

As a result of her valuable information, she had been given special privileges, being allowed a high position in ranking, granting her specialized knowledge on on-going events in the Shadow Forces. This title had previously been held by Dark Green, the first non-Shadow troop, but since Dark Finned's contribution was deemed of greater value.

As such, Dark Green lost his position and was thrown in with Light Winged and Light Finned for experimentation on the Light and Dark Pikmin's unique abilities. Dark Finned watched on sadly through a glass window as doctors working for the Cloaked Figure experimented on them with energies. They screamed and yelled in pain.

Light Winged: IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE- AAAAAH!

Light Finned: PLEASE STOP! AAH!

Dark Green: I AM THE LEAD KNIGHT, I WILL HAVE YOU- ARGHGHHH.

Dark Finned turned and closed hers, unable to bear to watch. She had felt some friendship with all three of them at some point. But putting them in this position was necessary to gain the Shadow Race's trust and favor. And now, it was time to complete her plan. She left to go do that...

 

Elsewhere, the Cloaked Figure was speaking through a communicator in his throne room.

Cloaked Figure: Commence destruction of the Valley of Repose.

 

Pikmin, Bulborbs, Bulblaxes, Water Dumples, Blowhogs, Cannon Beetles, and Snagrets cried out in terror as a red blast launched from the Spectralid Saver in the dim sky. Some tried to hide in the ground or in the caves, but there was no time for most of them, as they were instantly vaporized in the initial impact, which warped the ground and stone, and from which subsequent fires blazed out across the land, burning through the surviving life and melting the snow. Many Pikmin and Pikavore ghosts floated into the sky.

 

**TEAM WHITE**

 

In the past several months, Team White had come to find some refuge. They had journeyed for a long time with Bulb and his family. Although the road ahead was frightening for Bulb's family, Rock inspired them again and again with encouraging words. The children usually rode Nowai and Orly on the journey.

Eventually, they met with Commander Alpha again, who had discovered that surviving Wollywog forces who fled "The Fall of Light" attack had assembled a series of special submarines to accommodate the land-dwelling Allies, the Pikmin and Bulborbs. Many troops and civilians had taken refuge in these submarines.

Team White, Bulb's family, and the Pik Clones joined in living on one of the submarines, the primary one inhabited by the Allied leaders who took over following the deaths of the Bulborb King, Pikmin President, and many military leaders in the Fall of Light.

With the Shadow Force quickly grasping more and more of the corners of the Pik World, the Allied Fleet was becoming less and less secure. In time, going to the surface for resupply of air and food would no longer be safe. In time, the Shadow Force would find the Allied Fleet as they began to take to the water.

Time was running out...

 

Every day, Team White tried to enhance their neutral, light, and dark powers. They would gather around and meditate, under Light Blue's guidance. As White was only barely strong in his light power, he also took after Light Blue.

Light Blue: Feel the energy... in the depths of your subconscious... Your mind is greater than your body...

Everyone had their eyes closed. Rock and Winged sometimes peeked, feeling they weren't accomplishing much anyway.

 

The leaders of the Fleet, also impressed with Rock's encouraging words, often got him to speak over the radio communications to the entire Fleet.

Rock: (over radio) I am no soldier. I am merely Rock Pikmin. I am clumsy. But you don't have to be physically well-balanced to survive. You just have to be strong in character. You don't have to be tough and emotionless. Being honest with your feelings is apart of strength... You can all do this. If you know anyone closed off, reach out to them. To survive as a Fleet, you must be honest with each other... You must live in faith and hope...

White pondered all which he said.

White: He has grown into a very strong and wise Pikmin. As have you, Winged.

She nodded as a thank-you.

 

White, Green, and Light Blue were called into a room to meet with some of the leaders within the Fleet. They discussed recent developments.

Colonel Wolly: We located a few civilians, but no troops.

Wollywog King: General Woggle still remains missing?

Colonel Wolly: Yes. At this point, he is presumed dead.

Wollywog King: Then I will be promoting you to take his place soon.

Colonel Wolly: Thank you, your majesty. It is a great honor...

They discussed further developments.

Wollywog King: ...Those blasted Bloysters are going to give us trouble for the secrecy of our Fleet. We must move to avoid being sighted by their force.

Colonel Wolly: Also, our intelligence units have determined that the Shadow Race has obtained the Rift Crystal and are building a portal on Firestorm Isle, though we know no more about it.

Everyone had a look of sadness about this.

Colonel Wolly: We have also learned that the Shadow Race's general, Shadow Hoo, is on his way now to a place known as the Pslyme Crypt on a mission to enhance his and the rest of the race's power.

One of the advisers, the Wise Bulborb, chimed in.

Wise Bulborb: There is great energy there that can be utilized. It should not fall into enemy hands.

Colonel Wolly: It has been deemed too much of a tactical risk to mount an attack there.

White: Well, then a smaller group, such as mine, should go and form a strike ourselves. When the Shadow Race reopens their realm, more of them will enter this realm. They must not be allowed to gain another advantage.

Wollywog King: You would risk your group?

White: Yes. There is too much at stake.

After everyone gave it some thought, it was agreed. Team White would go to the Pslyme Crypt in a very small group consisting only of himself, Green, and Light Blue. As they started to leave, the Wise Bulborb, stopped Team White.

Wise Bulborb: You must be careful going in there. It is said that dark spirits dwell within the Pslyme Crypt. It is said to be a hotspot for activity of the Four of Death.

White nodded, taking this information in. He later went to see the Bulborb Commanders about obtaining the Crystal of Death, but they claimed that it was lost in the Fall of Light.

 

White, Light Blue, and Green prepared to leave, and exchanged a few last good-byes with their other companions.

Dark Winged: Good luck.

White nodded, making the equivalent of a smile.

Bulb: Be careful. You and I are the only original members of the Pik Group left. I don't want to be the last one!

White: Don't worry, Bulb, I'll make sure we're all back in one piece.

The group also said their good-byes to Rock and Winged, while Green gently caressed Nowai down the snout before taking Orly.

 

The submarine briefly surfaced near land and a hatch on the side flipped open. White, Green (riding Orly), and Light Blue headed out and onward, while the hatch closed and the submarine dove back underwater.

The submarine had taken them to a rocky shore only a few hours from the location of the Pslyme Crypt, so it would be a short journey. The land was mostly remote, with not much sign of any current civilization. There were occasionally old statues and ruins.

Green: Since the Shadow Race has the Rift Crystal, that likely means Orange is dead.

Everyone was silent for a moment as they thought about this.

Light Blue: I know he was your best friend, Green...

Green: It does not matter. I made peace with what happened a long time ago. It is more important to protect the world, even if it cost his life. It's just a shame that we may be losing both anyway...

The group carried onward for a while until Orly alerted them with a neigh, indicating their arrival: The Pslyme Crypt, a long, black building on the surface, though extending far deeper underground. There were statues of skulls along the front. Although the Pslymes did not seem to have a skeletal structure themselves, a skull was nonetheless such an iconic symbol of death for so many creatures that even the Pslymes used it.

The trio headed in. The interior of the crypt featured statues of skulls, statues of sadden Pslymes, and murals depicting them. There were also torches all lit throughout somehow. The group carried on down spiraling staircases, finding old vases and jars with little candles lit near them. Some of the jars were clear, showing whitish fluids inside - the remains of Pslymes. They also sometimes found writings along the walls. Although they were of an older language, they were similar enough to the modern for the trio to understand. Mostly they were laments of the dead.

As they got deeper and deeper down the crypt, they felt began to more strongly feel other presences within the crypt. And eventually, they began to see with their own eyes, the manifestations of these other presences.

Dark Yellow (apparition): DIE!

They saw some visions, visions of defeated foes, which startled them with hostility, though they would usually quickly fade.

Light Bulb (apparition): Hello, my friend.

Light Blue: Light Bulb!

But then he was gone. They found that some images prompted them with comfort, particularly ones of old friends long past. None of the images, gladdening or angering, seemed to be able to harm them physically. Eventually, they were met by one which took the form of Light Green.

Light Green (apparition): Hello there, White, Light Blue, Green...

Light Blue: It's just a trick. Ignore it.

Light Green (apparition): I actually don't intend to trick you, it is simply in my nature to take a form like this. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the One of Confidence.

White: One of Confidence? You're one of the Four of Death, yes?

Light Green (One of Confidence): Yes, I am.

Light Blue: That's a strange emotion to represent.

Light Green (One of Confidence): Well, it all depends on the circumstances of our making. I am aware that in some realms, there was a One of Fear instead of myself, though there is not one here. The other two you have encountered are my brother and sister, the One of Wrath and the One of Joy.

Pink (One of Joy): Hello.

Dark Orange (One of Wrath): Why have you intruded into our home?

White: A foe has come, or will come, for a great energy here. We don't mean to take anything, only to stop him from taking.

Light Green (One of Confidence): Yes, I believe we can help you with that.

Dark Orange (One of Wrath): You killed one of our brothers seven years ago.

Green: Yes... I am sorry for that. But the One of Sorrow was harming us.

Light Green (One of Confidence): He should never have strayed from here. Let me show you something.

From the One of Confidence, a bright blue orb of energy was produced.

Green: A memory orb.

Light Green (One of Confidence): Yes. The Pslymes used psychic energy to create these, enabling visions of select memories to be stored. As we were also created by the Pslymes, we gained the capacity to make them as well.

White, Green, and Light Blue approached the memory orb and saw a vision of _the crypt, long ago_. They watched as _a few individual races placed vases and jars throughout the crypt. The Pslymes appeared as white, round slimy creatures with little black dot eyes. There were also Hairy Bulborbs, normal Bulborbs, and a Waterwraith._

_Shallow: The old alliance of the psychic races will be gone after this. Our ambassadors were the only things keeping us together, keeping us from war. Now we lay them to rest. Now, I am one of the last survivors of my people._

_Wilth: I warned the mediums that this was a dangerous business... Now, I shall go to live out the rest of my centuries in the wilderness. Perhaps I can pass on my skill to another some day. But also my wisdom. I wouldn't want to make any arrogant warriors like our relatives the Aquosians..._

Green: I know him... He trained me when I was very young. But he always kept much of his past a secret. Perhaps so that I would not adventure to any of the places he could have told of.

_Shallow: We created the Crystal of Death too late. Now, I will take it to be guarded at the Ruins of Death, should the need ever arise. The Four of Death gave us their word they would not interfere with our races again. But I am not so certain..._

_Surviving Pslyme #2: Until then, may the power we have left here keep these fires lit in honor of our dead..._

The image faded, and White, Green, and Light Blue stood before the three apparitions again.

Light Green (One of Confidence): You see, the Pslymes created us by accident. They wanted to use their psychic energy to communicate with the dead. But instead, they inadvertently produced new entities which would manifest as the forms of the dead, those four that are we.

Pink (One of Joy): Based upon the feelings associated towards the deceased individuals they were trying to contact, they produced an entity which would manifest in forms associated with despair and would feed upon their sadness, an entity which would manifest in forms associated with anger and would feed upon their rage, an entity which would manifest in forms associated with happiness and would feed upon their gladness, and an entity which would manifest in forms associated with hope and would feed on their courage.

Dark Orange (One of Wrath): We did not mean our creators harm... But we, particularly myself and the One of Sorrow, harmed them and other allied races just by our natures. They created a weapon called the Crystal of Death to try to control us or kill us if need be. It would have used psychic energy to turn us into material and mortal forms. But they were too late. We inadvertently drove almost all of them and a number of their allies to suicide. We killed almost all of the race which made us. They would still be alive today. They lived a natural long life...

White: ...I am sorry to hear that.

Dark Orange (One of Wrath): We vowed to stay here and watch over the remains of those we had killed and to never interfere in the realm of the living again, feeding on our own emotions. But the One of Sorrow was so deeply full of the very emotion he represented. Feeding on his own sadness, he watched quietly over the other creations left behind by the Pslymes, blaming himself most of all, feeling the need to atone.

White: Other creations? Such as the light and dark crystals?

He recalled Orange telling of the One of Sorrow watching over the history of the Light and Dark Pikmin.

Light Green (One of Confidence): Yes. You see, the Pslymes were not very powerful in physical power. But they were instead, very powerful in psychic energy. The energy which binds the physical brain, the conscious mind, and the spirit. Their philosophy was "Mind Over Matter". They learned, correctly as I think, that the potential of the mind is unimaginably greater than the potential of the material world.

Pink (One of Joy): They found that they could affect ordinary rocks with their powerful psychic energy, and combine them with the natural physical energies of this world. As such, they created many crystals which used psychic energy primarily. Many were used for discovery about the relation between the material and immaterial realms.

Dark Orange (One of Wrath): Some were used as potential weapons. They found that all of the crystals, if in the right hands, could be used for good or evil. However, the Pslymes did not have the capacity to use most of them as weapons, not powerful enough in their energy. So they tried to hide many of the crystals until they grew enough in power and knowledge to destroy them. But until then, if they fell into the hands of races with the right capacities...

Light Blue: Like Pikmin. Pikmin have the capacity to use the energy of light and dark crystals. I am one such Pikmin.

White: As am I.

Light Green (One of Confidence): Yes. The Pslymes experimented long ago on Pikmin. Once, there were many Gray Candypop Buds. But the Pslymes attempted to combine the essences of the light crystals with them, turning most of them white. They kept this a secret from the Pik World, and so many falsely believed it was a result of some unexplained natural accident.

White was surprised at learning this, finding out the answer to the mystery of his race.

Pink (One of Joy): According to the Pslymes and many similar thinkers, all creatures have a degree of psychic energy. Some are naturally stronger in it than others. The Pslymes, for example, which granted them much wisdom in learning about it. The Waterwraiths, which enabled them to cross between realities. The Hairy Bulborbs could specialize in seeing the past and future. The SpellCaster Bulborbs were most powerful in utilizing psychic energy for defensive measures. And some others of lesser abilities.

Light Green (One of Confidence): The biggest secret is the untapped psychic potential in the Pikmin. They could potentially be the most powerful race if they all knew how to maximize their control over their psychic energy. Most aren't even aware that they have any. The psychic potential of Pikmin is why races such as the Light and Dark Pikmin can be made where other races do not have something similar.

As they spoke, Shadow Hoo suddenly appeared behind them.

Shadow Hoo: ...What are you all doing here?

They all turned to see him as Green aimed his sword, preparing to attack.

Pink (One of Joy): Why do you grow hostile?

Green: He intends to gain a great power in this crypt which he will harm the world with.

Light Green (One of Confidence): I don't believe such a power exists here.

Shadow Hoo: I am only here for a psychic energy which will allow us to defend ourselves against our Master. I have learned that the surviving Pslymes produced a shroud of psychic energy throughout this crypt as a ceremonial practice, supposedly it frees the spirits from the confines of this world.

Light Green (One of Confidence): It is true. Why do you seek such a power?

Shadow Hoo: Our Master has used his own power to influence our race and bind our lives to his by a psychic connection. If he dies, then we all die. And once he has torn the way into our universe, which he is getting near to doing, our entire race will be afflicted with a similar threat. I want to severe his connection so were are no longer bound to him. I am here to get to the heart of the psychic energy in this crypt so I can absorb it and apply it to our race.

White: We won't let you do that. Killing the Cloaked Figure would be our best chance at eliminating all of you.

Shadow Hoo: Yes, but then what will you do about the forces that aren't members of the Shadow Race? There are many who have sworn loyalty to our Master, who hold to his ideologies. They would destroy you with the Spectralid Savers.

White, Green, and Light Blue carefully thought things through.

Shadow Hoo: The Spectralid Savers are dangerous against our kind as well, so I intend to wipe them out once I've severed my bond to Master. If you let me go, if you let me take the psychic energy here, I will assure the destruction of the Spectralid Savers. And then we will have an even match, your forces against the Shadow Race.

He let out a sigh.

Shadow Hoo: What do you say? Do we have a deal?

Green and Light Blue looked to White to make a decision. He thought things over carefully, until at last, he came to a decision.

White: Yes. You may go. Free your race. Destroy the Spectralid Savers. But that is as far as our deal goes.

Shadow Hoo: Agreed.

Green and Light Blue also nodded in approval.

Dark Orange (One of Wrath): I have caused enough chaos and conflict in my time. I will do what I can to help mend that in this world. Come with me, I will show you the way to the heart of the psychic energy in here.

Shadow Hoo nodded and followed him and the One of Joy. The One of Confidence stayed behind for a moment.

Light Green (One of Confidence): That creature spoke of his universe being torn into. What did he mean by that?

White: His master has gained a powerful crystal called the Rift Crystal. It can tear holes through universes.

Light Green (One of Confidence): That sounds very much like the Pslymes' Great Crystal. Be very careful. The power to tear the material realm is dangerous. Good luck!

White, Green, and Light Blue nodded, taking this advice in. They then departed.

 

The trio journeyed for a few hours back to the rocky shore, where they waited cautiously. After a couple of more hours passed, the submarine returned on schedule. They headed back in and divulged all of the information they had just learned to the leaders. It seemed that the Allies now had their best and last chance to try to overthrow the rule of the Cloaked Figure and the Shadow Race. Hoping that Shadow Hoo stayed true to his word, they began to make preparations and strategies for attacks.

 

The trio then went to join their companions and told them of what they learned. White, thinking on everything, as well as the "Mind Over Matter" philosophy especially, had been elaborating on an idea in his mind. He felt uneasy and uncomfortable about it, but the Allied Fleet was desperately in need of an advantage.

White: Rock, you have shown to strongly inspire courage in this Fleet. A bright spot in dark times. You have shown great spirit.

Rock: Thank you, White.

White: I wish to ask something of you... I understand if you will say no, but we are in desperate need, so I must ask.

Rock looked nervous, and everyone else looked curious and concerned.

Rock: Alright.

White: Because you have shown the power of great spirit in spite of... lesser physical ability, I think you, in particular, have held some mastery of mind over matter.

Rock: Oh, thank you...

Rock was flattered but was still nervous as to what White was getting at.

White: What I have in mind will take a great capacity of mind over matter. I wish... I wish to turn you into a light and dark crystal.

Rock: ...A what?

Everyone was shocked.

White: Yes. Using some of the spare light and dark crystals being kept by the Allied forces, and through the direction of Light Blue and myself, I believe we can do what the Pslymes did with rocks. You are just the right material, being a Rock Pikmin. We can make you a great source of light and dark energy to use in the conflict ahead.

Winged: No! You cannot do that to him...

Rock: I'll do it.

He nodded courageously. Winged looked at him, terrified for him.

Rock: It will be alright.

White: Are you certain?

He nodded confidently.

 

And so, later in another room in the submarine, they worked to this. Light Blue and White directed their energies to merge the essences of some light and dark crystals into Rock's body. It was a painful and bizarre experience, and he yelled out. Winged was in the room as well to support him. During breaks between merging the essence into his body, she held his hand. The experience seemed to go by slowly, but Rock held on courageously with each surge of energy, some sense of epic inspiration filling him, as his rocky form began to shine with a crest of light blue and dark purple.

 

**TEAM ORANGE**

 

Orange and the group was scattered about, still thinking on what they could do. As they pondered, Dark Finned suddenly emerged through the trees, much to their shock.

Orange: You...

He stood up, almost as if to attack, but he could not bring himself to. Dark Finned could see him stop with the painful look of defeat in his face.

Dark Finned: Why do you look so down?

Dark Rock: You traitor! How could you and Light Winged and Light Finned turn on us like that? Why would you join with the Shadow Race? Like, what are you thinking? You're a Dark Pikmin! You belong with me!

Dark Finned: Calm down. I am not really with the Shadow Race.

Bronze: You're not, huh? How did you find us, anyway?

She pointed to Yarly.

Dark Finned: I found a tracer in the Second Ruins before we left, figuring it would be useful. And it was! I slipped it under Yarly's saddle before we left.

Ruby: And now the Shadow Race is right behind you. You've betrayed us to them.

Mushroom: Let me have my way wi- LET ME KILL HER! AAARGH!

Dark Finned: No, I'm telling you, that's not the case. I did give them the Rift Crystal and some information. It was the _only_ way to ever get a Portal Dome made. We could have never made one on our own. So now I am permitted safe passage to the site. I can sneak us all there. I didn't tell you, because I knew you would never go for something risky like this. But this entire quest has been about learning to take risks, has it not? Right Orange?

His face lit up.

Orange: Yes, I suppose it has.

Light Rock: Where are Light Winged and Light Finned?

Dark Finned's face turned saddened.

Dark Finned: To gain the Cloaked Figure's trust, I had to turn them over for their experiments. But we can get them back, Light Rock.

He looked saddened and distrustful towards her, but nonetheless nodded with some reluctance.

Finned: How can we trust you?

Dark Finned: Because... Since I could trace you here, I would have just brought the Shadow Race here to surround you and capture you.

Finned: Good point...

Orange got up and gathered everyone. Finned, Dark Finned, Dark Rock, Light Rock, Ruby, Bronze, Mushroom, Joe, Im, Owl 3, and even Yarly, who all surrounded him and looked to him with determination.

Orange: This is our chance... To complete what we set out to do. This is our last hope to get to the Shadow Race's realm and wipe them out... This is what I am supposed to do. Will you all join me?

They all gave a variety affirmations.

Orange: Then let's go! Let's defeat our enemies and bring light back into this world!

They all cheered, and then followed his lead.


	24. The Seventh Anniversary

**Part 24: The Seventh Anniversary**

 

It was a time long past when Orange, Green, White, Light Blue, and Light Green raced out across the battlefield as acidic fluids spewed out across and flames ignited from the massive broken sphere of a fortress collapsed on the ground. A smoky gas was up in the atmosphere, giving the sky a strange reddish-purple hue. Soldiers struggled to stay organized in combat as some panicked and some succumbed.

It was not long before Orange collapsed to the ground from his injury. Green was the first to turn, pulling his sword out of a Pik Clone before running to his friend.

Green: He's not going to make it out here! Get a stretcher!

White, Light Blue, and Light Green turned away from the Pik Clones and ran to get aid from their Bulborb and Wollywog allies. Shortly thereafter, Orange was on a stretcher and being carried away to medical attention.

 

The Bulbears, Snitchbugs, Mamutas, Bloysters, and Owls all had either been killed, had surrendered, or had fled. Commander Alpha assessed the situation as the Bulborbs and Wollywogs began to overwhelm his forces. A group of Pik Clone troops had returned from the remains of the Bomb-Fortress to deliver their findings as ordered.

Yellow Pik Clone #11: Sir, there is simply no chance that the Dark Pikmin survived.

Purple Pik Clone #5: We couldn't get into any rooms, they were all collapsed on each other. The exterior was highly hazardous with the acid and flames.

Their commander nodded.

Commander Alpha: Then it is time we call back the troops for retreat.

Their expressions all turned shocked.

Blue Pik Clone #3: Will the other Pik Clone Commanders approve?

Commander Alpha: If they don't, then we shall leave them. This is a lost battle. Gather any troops who hold to reason and have them follow me. If our masters are gone, then we have no one to serve. So we shall search for as long as we need in order to find the means to bring the Dark Pikmin back.

The troops nodded, and carried on out.

 

Some hours had passed before Orange, barely having survived, was now learning to embrace his life in a wheelchair. He was pushed through a camp by Green to a meeting between the leaders of their allies. They observed as the surrounding Bulborb and Wollywog troops were in a great celebration for their victory, until they arrived at the tent for the meeting.

White: ...Well, we should quarantine the battlefield so that no wanderers get harmed passing through. The enemy forces will likely regroup and answer to new leaders, but we now have a great advantage over them.

The other leaders were nodding.

White: I was thinking, this could be the beginning of a great alliance between our species. Pikmin, Bulborbs, Wollywogs. It has never happened before, but it would be beneficial to all of us, and would allow us to more effectively manage the enemy forces after this.

Bulborb King: That all sounds good in theory, but I don't think the race of Pikmin would take to an alliance with us.

White: It _will_ take time, but I think we can come to get along. We will need to talk things over with the Pikmin leaders, of course. But it is certainly possible. Just think, Bulbmin are a symbol of Pikmin and Pikavore unified.

Bulborb King: Where is your Bulbmin companion, anyway?

White: I'm afraid he left us to live out his life.

Light Blue: We lost a lot of people in this battle, especially through death.

He gave a quick but subtle glance towards Orange, as though a disapproval was beginning to grow in him.

Light Blue: But we can pull through. There are still a few of us Light Pikmin. We are produced to bring peace.

Wollywog King: That sounds good. Well then, I would like to nominate White as the leading representative of the Pikmin if we are to assemble this new Alliance, as he seems to have it all well-thought out.

White: Oh, I don't know that I'm leadership material for something like that. You might be better off with Light Green.

Light Green: Well, I'm not much of a leader, either, but I suppose I can help get things together. But I plan to go on my own journey after that.

The others nodded and everyone agreed. Afterwards, Green began to wheel Orange back out of the tent.

Orange: You know, I can learn to do this myself.

Green: Well, until then, you just suffered great sacrifice for us. It's the least I can do.

Orange: I feel that I am about to lose my relevance. None of them nominated me as a lead representative. It's this chair. Or maybe it's resentment. Did you see that look Light Blue gave me?

Green: Don't dwell on it too much, Orange.

Orange: Still... I think it's clear that my adventuring days are over.

Green: Maybe for a while, but don't ever give hope. You still have my hope, if anything.

He then stopped for a moment and came around the front to talk to Orange more personally.

Green: You may have been injured, but you still have the strength of will to move. I believe in you. I believe this won't be the end of the good you can do for the Pik World.

He then, thinking, stepped away from Orange.

Green: In fact, to prove it to you, I _will_ let you move yourself.

Orange gave the equivalent of a smile and he began to move the wheels. Green gave the equivalent of a smile back.

Green: I am glad you're still with us, Orange.

Orange: Thank you for believing in me, Green.

The two carried onward through the crowds of celebrating troops.

 

In the ensuing hours, news traveled quickly across the lands of the Pik World. Bulb, who was joined by Orly and Nowai, overheard it himself. He then began to briefly talk to the two Pikhorses about it.

Bulb: Well, I'm glad that the Pik Group made it out alive, even if only a few of them were left.

The two horses whinnied.

Bulb: With the major threats gone, I think I'm going to stay out of the high-scale drama with this talk of the Alliance. I think a farm for you two would be a nice, quiet place. ...Maybe I'll even find more Bulbmin some day, some group I can fit in with.

 

Elsewhere, Bronze was wandering along, thinking on the latest events. Reports were that only Orange, Green, White, Light Blue, and Light Green had survived the battle. Did that mean Ruby was dead? But Bronze himself wasn't counted. Surely she could still be alive? And at some point as he thought this, he was suddenly tackled by none other than her.

Ruby: Bronze, I'm so glad to see you!

She got up and helped him up. They both looked quite joyous.

Bronze: I'm glad to see you, too! I was wondering where you were.

Ruby: I've been searching desperately for you this past day. I was worried something had happened...

Bronze: Well, we're going to be fine now!

Ruby: No, not if the Pik Group doesn't trust us. Let's move far away from here and start a new life. No Dark Pikmin or any group of any shade.

Bronze: Yes... we can be our own Pik Group! And we can go on our own adventures.

Ruby: Don't get too ahead now, we still need to figure out where we're going.

 

Mushroom was strapped to a hospital bed, tubes in his body, sedatives being pumped into his system. He tried to listen as the near by doctors spoke of a recent battle.

Yellow Nurse #1: ...Yes, let's just hope the Light Pikmin don't bring anymore trouble if this Alliance goes through. Like I've been saying, they're as responsible as the Dark Pikmin.

She then went to join Mushroom, who barely was able to focus.

Mushroom: Miss... You... you spoke of Light Pikmin.

Yellow Nurse #1: Oh, it's just the news. That's not for you to worry about, sir. Just relax and try to go to sleep. The spores have become so deeply embedded into your system that normal treatment won't remove them. The doctor is going to try something new, like we discussed.

Mushroom: I... I am a Light Pikmin... I was...

Yellow Nurse #1: Just rest.

She gave the equivalent of a smile and wandered away. Mushroom then started into a low cackle which increasingly grew louder in an unsettling manner.

 

News traveled quite far, even to the most outer reaches, to the most obscure races of the Pik World, to the youngest of Pikmin juveniles.

Rock: Did you guys hear about that big battle on Adventure Island?

Rock Pikmin #2: Yeah, we should have been there. We could have taught those Dark Pikmin a lesson.

Rock: It's so sad that all those Pikmin and Pikavores died.

Rock Pikmin #3: What, you gonna cry about it, you useless weakling?

Rock: N... no...

Tears started to fill the very young Rock's eyes at the insult and he turned away.

Rock Pikmin #4: You're never gonna be a strong Pikmin if you're crying all the time!

Rock ran away from the others as they began to laugh at him.

 

A very young Winged had been reading about the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress out of a newspaper to the demands of her master.

Purple Pikmin Master: That's all very interesting. Now, go join the others in carrying those nectar packages, they aren't going to carry themselves!

Winged: But you said I would get free time to read.

Purple Pikmin Master: Read what? More junk that you will never be able to use in your life? You can waste time when you're finished with your job.

He reached for a whip.

Purple Pikmin Master: Don't make me use this.

She suddenly got very anxious.

Winged: I am sorry, Master.

He then set it down, and she hovered away.

 

Finned swam down with another of her race through the cool waters of her home to her family.

Finned's Brother: You can't just go off like that.

Finned: But I want to go to the surface! It would be so cool to see that Bomb-Fortress.

Finned's Brother: That happened in a place far away, where you have no business being.

Eventually, they arrived at where other members of the family were. Her brother informed what had happened to an older Finned Pikmin who took on something of a motherly role to the family. They then took Finned aside, both with looks of concern.

Finned's Mother: You know you will have to be disciplined. You will have to do extra work cleaning out the shells for this.

Finned: Not again! That is so pointless!

Finned's Mother: It has a point, so we can scoop our food into the shells.

Finned: I wanna do something really great, like going off on an adventure!

Finned's Brother: The world above the surface is a dangerous place. It's not for our race to be up there.

Finned: Shut up, it's not for you to say.

Finned's Mother: Don't talk to your brother in that way. And you need to listen to him, because he is right. You're never going up there.

Finned: Why not?!

Finned's Mother: Because I said so, and you are to obey me.

Finned: Well, when I get too old to obey you, I will leave and do whatever I want!

Finned's Mother: It's not just about age. Do you not care how we will feel? You belong with your family.

Finned: Well, I hate my family.

Her mother got a saddened look.

Finned's Mother: You would be very sad if you lost your family one day.

Finned: No, I wouldn't. It would mean I would get to do whatever I wanted.

Finned's Mother: You are going to find there are consequences to actions. You are going to have to learn to be responsible. You will be responsible for your choices.

Finned: Bleh, consequences, bleh, responsible.

Finned's Mother: ...There are things more important outside of yourself and what you find fun. There are other lives who matter.

Finned: I don't care!

Finned's Mother: And if you make that choice, you may lose your own life as well. Would you really throw away your life over something so meaningless?

Finned didn't answer.

Finned's Mother: Just think about this. Take time to think about this.

They started to swim away, and Finned whispered to herself.

Finned: I won't think about it...

 

**SEVEN YEARS LATER**

 

Finned stood with most of the other members of Team Orange, having gathered in an aerial transport vehicle near the Central Base of the Cloaked Figure. They stood anxiously awaiting Orange to join them, having gone into the base to stage a swift and subtle rescue of Light Winged and Light Finned based on Dark Finned's information. Dark Finned could not be implicated, as she would be needed in order to grant the group authority to Firestorm Isle, the site of the new Portal Dome. And within a half hour, Orange was back with them.

Orange: They weren't in there. They've been moved somewhere.

Finned: Did anyone see you?

Orange: I'm sure I was picked up on some security system, but we'll be long gone before then.

Dark Finned: Did you see Dark Green there?

Orange shook his head. Dark Finned looked down sadly.

Dark Finned: I've gotten them all killed, most likely.

Orange: You can still contact the Shadow Force over radio and gather information on them on the way there. For now, we need to go.

And so the team got to it, going to the controls and lifting the vehicle off of the ground. Within a minute, it was off into the dark skies. Dark Finned began to speak over the radio, requesting authorization to travel to Firestorm Isle.

Orange stared through the window upon towns below, occupied by the Shadow Force, their citizens in strict obedience. Up above, the Spectralid Savers were situated throughout the sky, aerial forces guarding each of them, and most of all the Salvation Hub, which hovered just below the black cloud hiding the sunlight and marking the Cloaked Figure's ascendency. Orange never could have imagined this.

Orange: Today is the seventh anniversary of the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress. I thought we had achieved peace for the world that day. Now look where we are.

Finned: Yeah, I certainly didn't expect to be here. I think I remember hearing about the battle the day it happened. I was very young then. And with my family.

She made the equivalent of a smile, before turning to the equivalent of a frown.

Finned: I was so awful to them, my whole life. My mom used to say that there were consequences, and I had to take responsibility for my choices. I didn't understand then, but I do now.

Orange: Well, when you go back to them, I think you'll be even closer than before, with that understanding now. You have certainly been the most responsible person in our team. I never could have made it this far without you.

He made the equivalent of a smile to her, as she half-did back.

Finned: I just hope they forgive me, and I hope they're okay. I think they're remote enough that the Shadow Force may not have found them. But if they did, they're all responsible enough to not do anything rash, unlike me. But I just hope my brother didn't try to look for me. He used to always look after me.

Orange: He'll be fine, and so will the rest of them. You'll see! You're almost back to them. Once this is over, I will take you to them myself.

He made the equivalent of a smile. Just then, Dark Finned turned away from the controls, finished communicating.

Dark Finned: I have been granted permission to join in the security of Firestorm Isle. So we can get there now.

Orange: Good. We'll need to form a careful plan of attack.

Dark Finned: ...Also, I found out they are using Light Finned and Light Winged in their security...

They all nodded, and began to talk scenarios for once they arrived there. Orange was quite determined and in full faith that they would succeed, as he believed this is why he survived the Battle of the Bomb-Fortress. Finned placed her full confidence in him. Dark Finned worried for Light Finned, Light Winged, and Dark Green, feeling guilt towards their fate. Dark Rock still held ill feelings towards her and anticipated bringing their two lost teammates back under his control. Light Rock continued to use his light energy to hold Mushroom in a relaxed and unfocused state. Ruby and Bronze were filled with a thrill at being able to help in a major battle once again as with seven years ago. Joe, Im, and Owl 3 all wondered how they got themselves into this mess. Yarly stood calmly, unaware that a parallel version of his former master awaited them.

 

**FIRESTORM ISLE**

 

Waves of lava splashed across the dark rock of Firestorm Isle as machinery drilled and chiseled through stone and carried and pieced large equipment together. A generator deriving power from the magma was nearing completion, and a replica of the familiar Portal Dome was already together at another location.

The construction workers and security were all, as the Cloaked Figure termed them, "Pure Race", for he did not want to risk the Shadow entities still in their home realm gaining any sort of warning from those under his command.

Leading security was Dark Green, who stood guard with his sword at hand alongside Light Finned and Light Winged, machinery needled into each of the three's arms to enhance their otherwise weak or non-existent ability to release light and dark energy.

The head of the construction team, a Pileated Snagret, went to contact his master to inform of their progress, tapping his beak against the buttons of a console.

 

**CENTRAL BASE**

 

Captain Snag: (over communicator) Master, we are nearing completion of the generator. We will be able to power the Portal Dome within an hour.

Cloaked Figure: Good. I will be there soon.

He held the Rift Crystal in his left hand and gazed upon it, the key to his domination of all universes. His conquest was nearly over, and it seemed no challenge would be posed to his efforts. In his mind, he already declared himself victorious.

Another voice then came over the communicator, one of the pilots of the aerial vehicles guarding the Salvation Hub.

Pilot: (communicator) Master, General Shadow Hoo is on his way to the Hub.

Cloaked Figure: Hm? I didn't au-

But before he could finish, a high-pitched sound screeched through the communicator, cutting off the connection.

Cloaked Figure: Pilot, report. .... That is an order, report!

He began to press buttons on the armrest of his throne, checking through the channels, all sharing the same high-pitched tone. He stood up and headed out of the room.

 

**ALLIED FLEET**

 

Allied forces were all quickly preparing for battle, the submarines having moved into position and already begun to deploy troops onto land, marching into position to standby for a potential strike on the towns formerly central to the Allied territory, now central to the Cloaked Figure's. Among the troops were the Pik Clones, led by both Commander Alpha and Dark Winged.

The leaders of the Wollywogs, Bulborbs, and Pikmin all stood in the control room of the flagship, observing on camera Shadow Hoo's flight through the dark skies to the Salvation Hub. They needed to make sure he lived up to his word or else recall their troops back into the fleet.

Wollywog King: What is to stop the aerial pilots from informing their master, who would then order them to kill Shadow Hoo?

White: If the psychic power Shadow Hoo collected worked, and he if he is smart, then he will have already released some other Shadow entities from the Cloaked Figure's control and gotten them to sever communications as he heads to the Hub.

Bulborb Commander: ...Also, we've just picked up reports that an Orange Pikmin was sighted at Central Base a short while ago, though he got away before the Shadow Force could apprehend him.

Green: So Orange is still alive then...

A mix feelings overcame him and White, as they continued to observe the screen.

 

**SALVATION HUB**

 

With a last few flaps, Shadow Hoo at last landed on the floor of the Hub. He walked over to the console and eyed left and right to see if the aerial guards had grown suspicious. The vehicles seemed unchanged in their flight pattern, so it must have worked: the entities he freed severed communications. Now he had to quickly go to work before they were restored. He quickly tapped his wings against the buttons and controls of the console.

He quickly flew away from the Hub with little time. The pilots of the aerial vehicles didn't seem to take notice as they continued to try to figure out what was wrong with their communicators.

 

**ALLIED FLEET**

 

The leaders stared anxiously at the screens in anticipation of what was about to happen. Shadow Hoo glided further and further away from the Salvation Hub... until at last, there was a fiery ball behind him. A burst of joy overcame the room as it was filled with cheers.

 

**THE PIK WORLD**

 

The dark skies were now full of waves of fire as the Spectralid Savers had all exploded simultaneously. At this, the oppressed races of the entire Pik World began to roar out in cheer and celebration, from the homes to the concentration camps. Some of the aerial guards were destroyed in the blasts. Those that did not joined many of the races on-land in a frantic panic, not knowing what was going on. Some tried to enforce order back into the oppressed races, but the defeat of the Spectralid Savers filled many of them with a new hope and excitement.

The entire Pik World broke out into chaos in minutes. The oppressed fought back against their oppressors. Fights exploded into the towns, buildings and structures began to fall, and fires broke out. Sirens blared all around. Under orders, the Allied Forces quickly moved into action, bursting into towns and concentration camps, freeing their people and striking down the troops of the Shadow Force. The Pure Races, taken by utter shock, were mostly helpless against the sudden uprising, apart from the numerous Turbo-Legs which were programmed for constant onslaught of bullets. Many spirits of Pikmin and Pikavores began to enter into the sky.

Worse for the Cloaked Figure's failing forces, the Shadow Race inexplicably began to turn on them all, both on land and in air, slaughtering through them. The Cloaked Figure leaped onto a Shadow Rider, but was hurled off onto the ground. He had lost command of the Shadow entities. How could this happen? His psychic link seemed to be broken somehow. Once able to move them through his mind, he now seemed as singular as he had a long time ago before going into a World of Chaos.

 

**THE SHADOW RACE**

 

Shadow Hoo regrouped with some of his race near land, retaking his command of them. Many of them had felt the psychic intrusion gone from them before Shadow Hoo had gone to the Spectralid Hub, but most of them did not yet understand why. He began to quickly rally them.

Shadow Hoo: I had deceived the Cloaked Figure into thinking I was going to get him more power from an ancient site which I had studied. But I only got the power to sever his psychic link to us all. It was very risky lone mission that could have easily gotten me caught by either him or even Allied forces. But I made it through.

Shadow Bulbear #8: Bravo, general!

Shadow Snitchbug #2: Why risk it now, sir?

Shadow Hoo: Because the Cloaked Figure is on the verge opening a portal to our homeworld. And once that happens, he was bound to take over us and all other worlds. But now... this world and all others will be ours for the taking, and we shall answer to none!

The Shadow troops cheered.

Shadow Hoo: Go, and inform all of our troops across the Pik World to meet at Firestorm Isle! We shall be waiting for our people!

They all gave a last round of applause and affirmed their general's orders, moving out into action.

 

**THE CLOAKED FIGURE**

 

Leaders of Pure Races began to turn to him, uncertain and in a panic as to what to make of the fiasco.

Owl Commander: Master, what has happened? What are our orders?

The Cloaked Figure calculated in his mind quickly. He deduced that the Shadow Race would head for Firestorm Isle now as well as which races under his control were truly loyal to his ideologies and which would turn with the fear of the Spectralid Savers vanquished.

Cloaked Figure: Set a blockade across the ocean surrounding Firestorm Isle.

He also gave orders as to which disloyal Pure Races he deduced should be struck down.

Cloaked Figure: Do it swiftly.

Owl Commander: Yes, sir!

The other commanders near by also affirmed the order and moved out. The Cloaked Figure headed back for the Central Base.

 

**THE ALLIED FORCE**

 

In the central region, the troops had fallen into disarray, the Allied Force quickly taking control. Fences and buildings were torn down and set on fire. Boulders were launched through catapults, demolishing structures. Allied troops tackled Shadow Force troops. The Shadow Force's name had lost meaning as now only the Pure Races fought loyal to the cause, the Shadow Race turning on them against the Cloaked Figure. Civilians and troops held prisoner began to run free or join in the battle. Pikmin and Pikavore spirits continued to fly from the dead on both sides, Shadow spirits now joining as well.

In one concentration camp in the central region, the guards and overseers quickly fell as prisoners ran. Dark Winged and Commander Alpha moved through, their force of Pik Clones growing as clone prisoners were freed. A rainbow of elements was launched from the PCW's of the Pik Clones against the enemy forces and buildings. Dark Winged took some binoculars and looked at something in the distance.

Meanwhile, General Wolly quickly discovered amongst the broken cells a familiar figure, though more beaten and bruised since last he saw.

General Wolly: General Woggle!

General Woggle: It is about time you got here. It's been months!

General Wolly couldn't help but give the equivalent of a smile.

General Wolly: Sir, we must get you out of here to medical attention!

General Woggle: Nonsense!

He began to leap across the ground.

General Woggle: You've got a battle I need to help you win.

General Wolly: ...Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!

The two rejoined the rest of the Allied Force. They were soon joined by Dark Winged and Commander Alpha.

Dark Winged: The Central Base is just ahead of here. It's a critical tactical point we need to take.

The others agreed.

General Wolly: The Pik Clones are best for the job.

General Woggle: Round a group of 'em and get over there! We'll cover you!

They rallied the Pik Clones and headed out from the concentration camp, running across the ground towards Central Base. As they moved, they suddenly came under an onslaught of heavy rocks which were blasted from guns and cannons on the walls above. The Pik Clones ducked and dodged as Commander Alpha leaped to push Dark Winged out of the way of fire. Clone spirits made their march from this life. Dark Winged pointed to a few of her troops and directed them in a line close to the walls.

Dark Winged: Get in position and fire!

They launched elements from their PCW's, burning through the walls and killing the enemies who were maneuvering the guns and cannons.

Dark Winged: Take control of those weapons! Fire on any enemies that come through!

The Pik Clones she directed nodded in affirmation and sprang into action. For a quick moment, Commander Alpha observed the battle and flames around him, listening to the yells and blaring sirens. He then turned to Dark Winged.

Commander Alpha: Mistress, this is why you should have remained with the fleet.

She shook her head and looked on towards Central Base with a look of determination.

Dark Winged: It was time I put my life on the line with the troops I sent into battle.

Commander Alpha: Mistress, we brought you to life so that we may be bound to die for you.

Dark Winged: Will you die with me if that be my order?

He nodded, though with some hesitation. And with that, the two led the Pik Clones on towards Central Base.

 

**CENTRAL BASE**

 

As the Cloaked Figure hurried through corridors, he was unexpectedly surrounded by apparitions, all diving towards and around him. He was not frightened, and recognized the entities.

Cloaked Figure: Ah, the Four of Death, I take it?

Light Green (One of Confidence): Yes. We have sat back too long. We will not allow evil to reign over the world any further.

Cloaked Figure: Are you not supposed to take on the forms of those that would promote in me confidence, joy, and wrath? I find myself unmoved.

Pink (One of Joy): We have chosen to take on forms relevant to those whom we have aligned with.

The Cloaked Figure simply cackled.

Cloaked Figure: You should have stayed in your crypt!

He then reached into his pockets and pulled out the Crystal of Death. Before the three could realize what it was, he was blasting its energy upon them, turning them into material forms.

Dark Orange (One of Wrath): You have only made us ABLE TO KILL YOU!

The One of Wrath then shifted his form into a Beady Long-Legs, its enormous size breaking through the walls of the building. But the Cloaked Figure simply blasted at him, and then at the One of Confidence and One of Joy as they leaped upon him. He was knocked to the floor for a moment, but managed to quickly swing himself up and blast the three entities. The One of Wrath quickly exploded in a bright light.

The One of Joy leaped to knock the Crystal of Death out of his grasp, and to smash and destroy it. She succeeded in doing so, though the consequential burst of light killed her as well. The Cloaked Figure was at first uncertain as to what to do to take out the One of Confidence without his weapon, but then something occurred to him.

Cloaked Figure: Now that you are in a corporeal form, I do not need any psychic crystal to kill you.

The One of Confidence, still in the form of Light Green with a sword, lunged to attack the Cloaked Figure, who reached for a sword from under his cloak and struck back, slashing through and gravely injuring the entity. He quickly attempted to shift his form to heal the wound, but the Cloaked Figure kept slashing and slashing constantly with increasing speed and an increasing charge of his dark energy, until at last the One of Confidence could keep up no longer and was annihilated in the attack.

With the minor annoyance of the three spirits out of the way, the Cloaked Figure continued onward into another room. He threw off his purple cloak and silver crown, and put on his watery body a dark metal armor and helmet instead. On the helmet were a few silver extended points, giving it the appearance of a crown. The Cloaked, or rather Armored Figure then placed his two dark swords in scabbards at either side of his pelvis area. He then reached down and grabbed the Rift Crystal from his cloak.

 ~~Cloaked~~ Armored Figure: It is time...

As the Armored Figure left the room and eventually the building, Dark Winged and the Pik Clones came through shortly behind, tearing through Central Base and killing the guards and troops within. They quickly found the discarded cloak and carried onward, searching for the un-Cloaked Figure, until they came to a window. They saw through, the Armored Figure boarding an aerial vehicle with the Rift Crystal in hand.

Dark Winged: Fire at him!

The Pik Clones blasted their weapons through the window (shattering it), but their projectiles could not reach the aerial vehicle before it lifted off.

Dark Winged: We must report this to the Fleet.

 

**ALLIED FLEET**

 

Dark Winged's report was assessed quickly. With the previous knowledge gained that a Portal Dome was being built on Firestorm Isle, it seemed a fair conclusion that the Cloaked, or rather, Armored Figure would be heading there with the Rift Crystal. As the Allied leaders on the fleet were planning to head to a formerly Wollywog-dominated region to reclaim it, a consensus was quickly reached that White's own group of Pikmin would be best suited for a strike on the volcanic island. And so with that, the flagship connected a tube-like passage to another, smaller submarine that had been emptied for Team White's use.

White looked to Rock who was now crested with light blue and dark purple.

White: Are you ready?

Rock nodded.

White: You can always turn back, there is nothing wrong with that.

Rock: My body has already been turned into a light slash dark crystal. There isn't much point in turning back!

He gave the equivalent of a smile, as did White back. Winged also came up behind him.

White: Winged, it would be safer for you to stay here.

Winged: I am unwilling to let Rock go there without me by his side to look after him.

She had a determined look on her face. White nodded, and Winged joined next to a glad Rock. After a few moments, they were also joined by Green, Light Blue, Orly, and Nowai. White also looked to see Bulb talking to his family, who all looked emotional.

Bulb's Second Daughter: Daddy, you can't go!

Bulb: But I must. Our lives all depend upon it.

Bulb's Son: I want to go with you!

Bulb: I know. But I must part from you all.

Bulb's First Daughter: Be careful!

Bulb: I will.

Bulb's Wife: Come back to us soon, my dear. We will be waiting for you.

Bulb: I will be back soon. I promise!

He rubbed his face up against each of them, some odd Bulbmin way of showing affection. He then turned and went to join White's group.

White: You don't have to come with us, Bulb.

Bulb: I've sat out far too long. It's time to rejoin the Pik Group.

White made the equivalent of a smile, and then nodded towards the hatch. The group headed on through it, through the tube passage, into the smaller submarine. The flagship then detached from it, while Team White went to the controls. Light Blue looked to Rock.

Light Blue: You will need me to direct the light and dark energy in your body. So stay close to me.

Rock nodded, understanding. Winged held onto his hand, the two anxiously awaiting their destination. Orly and Nowai gave out whinnies as the submarine began to move through the deep waters of the ocean. White turned to Green.

White: So, Orange is still alive.

Green nodded.

White: If we find him here...

Green: I will do what needs to be done.

White: Are you sure you can? I know he was your best friend once.

Green looked down, showing a rare sign of sadness in his usually stoic eyes.

Green: I cannot let anyone unleash the Shadow Race upon our world. Not even my former best friend. If I must... I will kill Orange.

White nodded, and looked on through the window at the aquatic life outside. Everyone stood or sat in the control room of the submarine, anxiously awaiting what lay ahead. An imminent sense of an end filled them all, though if that end was for better or worse was yet to be known. They only held hope for the best.

 

**TEAM ORANGE**

 

Orange's group had been crowding near the windows in their aerial vehicle, trying to get a good glimpse at the unexpected events which had unfolded. The Spectralid Savers that they could see had all exploded, and the group was in something of a shocked and excited commotion, trying to figure out what was going on. Things only got more interesting though also concerning as more aerial vehicles started to surround the area. Dark Finned, who had been speaking on the communicator for further information, rejoined the group.

Dark Finned: So it seems that all of the Spectralid Savers were indeed destroyed, and rioting and battle has broken out all over the Pik World. They are forming a blockade around Firestorm Isle to prevent intrusion in the area, but we are still permitted to go through.

Orange: That's good.

They then began to notice through the windows as airborne Shadow Race creatures began to attack the pure-piloted aerial vehicles.

Finned: Did they explain the nature of the intrusion? Why is the Shadow Race turning on them?

Dark Finned shook her head and shrugged. As Orange watched aerial vehicles blast balls of fire and Shadow Race creatures break through windshields and kill the pilots, he suddenly started to feel faint. He started to lose balance, seeing images of Orange Pikmin, until...

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

Inside a large, round room in the Orange Onion, the Pikmin had been at work in building a portal dome so they could access the Shadow Race's realm to destroy them and take their resources. It was electrically powered by a couple of advanced heat-based electrical generators set up in the room - they had been kept in storage after being abandoned by another race of long past. In front of the portal dome was a rod with the Rift Crystal replica situated at the top.

More curiously, the Portal Dome and Rift Crystal replica were elevated on a platform held up by four legs. In the middle of the platform's underside was a cone-shaped opening connected to a large glass box on the floor. The Oranges were loading sedated Pikmin of other colors into the box.

Orange and his sister had been observing the construction. He was particularly troubled by the box that the Pikmin were being loaded onto. What could that possibly be for?

Orange: Sister, why are those Pikmin being placed in there?

Sister: It's not your concern, brother.

Orange: You told me that the Rift Crystal had an energy of its own that it needed. I'm not stupid. It has something to do with those Pikmin, doesn't it?

Sister: That's enough.

She became visibly angered in her eyes.

Orange: Why is it a secret? You can trust me. You've always been able to trust me. You should be able to tell me this.

She slowly closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

Sister: Very well. I will show you what I learned in the archives of the CPU.

Orange nodded as she took him out of the room. They went through corridors, passing by Orange Pikmin who were preparing machinery to collect resources from the Shadow Race's realm.

Sister: Before I show you, Brother, you must remember the Song of the Oranges. I want you to reflect on it.

Orange: Yes, the Song of the Oranges... _Come now, my Orange Pikmin_...

Sister: _Let me take you by the hand_...

The two began to sing it lightly as they carried on through the corridors.

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

Everything blurred back into the control room of the aerial vehicle as well as the faces of several Pikmin staring down at Orange.

Orange: What? What's going on?

He realized he was lying on the floor.

Finned: Are you alright?

She helped him up.

Orange: Yes, I'm fine.

Finned: You fell out on the floor... You were out of it.

Orange: It's fine.

He nodded to everyone else, and they turned their attention away from him. He then looked back to Finned.

Orange: It's my memories... I had a flashback. They're coming back with more intensity.

Finned: Are you going to be alright? We're about to go into battle, you know.

Orange: Yes, I know. Don't worry.

Finned's expression remained ever concerned and unconvinced. Orange looked down for a moment, thinking on his memories. He then looked back to Finned, his face lighting up. He took her out of the control room, to a place of more privacy.

Orange: I remembered a treasured song of Orange Pikmin tradition. I want to tell you the words...

Finned: Okay...

He then began to lightly sing the lyrics to her, and she listened intently.

Orange: _Come now, my Orange Pikmin, let me take you by the hand..._

 

**TEAM WHITE**

 

The group was contacted unexpectedly over the communicator.

Dark Winged: (communicator) The flagship gave us the code to contact you.

White: I see. How are things?

Dark Winged: (communicator) The Allied Force successfully seized control of the central areas of the capital, but there is still a lot left to do. But the Pik Clones and I have a different priority. We are pursuing the... Armored Figure in an aerial vehicle. If we are all going to the same place, then our two groups will be reunited soon enough.

White: That's good. If that's the case, then, we'll see you there.

Dark Winged: (communicator) Over and out.

 

**TEAM ORANGE**

 

Orange had concluded. Finned was paused for a moment, moved by the song.

Finned: That is... a beautiful song. But why did you tell me?

Orange: I remembered that it was something very precious to Orange tradition. I decided to tell you, as a gift out of friendship.

She nodded, touched.

Finned: That sounds more deeply personal than mere friends. That's like... family.

Orange made the equivalent of a smile.

Orange: Call it what you want, but it's something I wanted to share with you and you alone.

She made the equivalent of a smile back. Just then, Dark Finned entered the room.

Dark Finned: Guys, we're here...

They followed her back to the control room and looked through the window upon their destination...

 

**FIRESTORM ISLE**

 

There it was, blazing sparkles of red, the penultimate trial. The group landed their aircraft onto the charred rock ground, lowered the exit ramp, and emerged. The twelve traveled shortly, thinking on the plans and scenarios they had discussed on the way there. It was not long before they heard voices from the top of a mound stretching a short ways above them.

Dark Green: Aha! I should have known you were going to betray Master, Dark Finned!

They looked up to see Dark Green standing eagerly with his sword ready, and devices in his arms. To his sides were Light Finned and Light Winged with pained expressions, and devices in their arms as well.

Dark Green: I will reclaim my position! Yargh!

And with that, the three began to launch waves of dark and light energy down towards Orange's group, which scattered to dodge.

Orange: Mushroom, blast them!

Light Rock released his hold over Mushroom, who then proceeded to blast his own light energy up towards the mound with a maniacal yell. Dark Green leaped back as the light energy crumbled the top of the mound, causing the two Light Pikmin to fall forward onto the ground.

While some of the group went to apprehend the two, Dark Green leaped, thrusting his sword downwards. Ruby and Bronze leaped up and knocked him through mid-air, and the three tumbled onto the ground. Joe swooped and grabbed the dropped sword in his talons.

Joe: I got his sword! I got his sword!

He looked excited at having something useful to do. Im and Owl 3 looked on jealously as they helped keep hold of Light Winged and Light Finned with their wings. Ruby and Bronze quickly pulled Dark Green up and held him firmly in their grasp. They had disgusted looks in their faces. He looked to both of them, remembering alternate versions of them from his own universe.

Dark Green: You two are supposed to be working for the Dark Pikmin. Release me!

Ruby: We will never again work for a Dark Pikmin!

Bronze: We are aligned with good now!

Dark Green rolled his eyes. He then looked angrily to Dark Finned.

Dark Green: You! If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been demoted from my position and tortured! I did nothing to deserve this! I came into this world to get away from this abuse!

She returned a guilt-ridden expression to him.

Dark Finned: I'm sorry. I didn't know they were going to do that to you. I just did what I had to do to get the Shadow Race destroyed.

Orange: Remove the devices on their arms.

The other members of the group complied, removing them, with some painful groans from Dark Green, Light Finned, and Light Winged as the needles of the devices were forced out of their arms.

Dark Finned: It doesn't have to be this way, Dark Green! You can join our group. We won't mistreat you like the Dark Pikmin or the Cloaked Figure.

He shook his head with a resentful expression.

Dark Green: You disgust me. A Dark Pikmin should seek to use the Rift Crystal for dominion. You have spent too much time around these Neutrals and Lights.

Dark Rock: Hey, I resent that statement! I have done just fine staying true to the Dark Pikmin philosophy...

The others in the group gave him glares.

Dark Rock: Uh, well, I mean, not...

Light Finned and Light Winged continued to hold pained expressions, and looked as though they were starting to come out of a trance.

Light Finned: I... I'm sorry I attacked. They did things to us. They confused my mind.

Light Rock went over to the two, holding Mushroom somewhat catatonic with his light energy as he went.

Light Rock: It's okay. You're safe now.

Finned: Okay? It's not okay! They both willfully went to join the Cloaked Figure. They're not on our side!

Light Finned: We just... I believed it would be best. That's what I've kept hearing from... Dark Rock.

All eyes turned to Dark Rock, who looked outraged.

Dark Rock: Hey, I never endorsed the Cloaked Figure! I said the DARK PIKMIN should control the world! Not the Shadow Race or the Cloaked Figure!

Light Finned: But you said we shouldn't trust Orange and Finned...

Finned sighed in exasperation.

Finned: He has been filling your stupid heads with GARBAGE! He is only older than you are by maybe a week, he is as naive about life, good, and evil as you two are. And look where believing his crap has gotten you!

Dark Rock had a smitten look on his face. Light Finned started to squeak into a cry, to the guilt of Finned.

Finned: Look, I'm sorry...

She went and gave her a hug.

Finned: You two are young. You shouldn't have to have gone through these things in the early months of your life.

Light Winged, however, kept a defiant look on her face and pulled back as Finned went to hug her as well.

Light Winged: I will never trust a Neutral Pikmin!

Finned: ...Why not? What have we done to you?

Light Winged: You wiped out the Dark Pikmin...

Finned: Don't you see what the Dark Pikmin do?

Dark Finned then approached Light Winged.

Dark Finned: Come on, you should listen to her and Orange.

Light Winged: No! I won't listen you to, either. You handed us both over! You used us!

Dark Finned: I'm sorry... I didn't know what they were going to do to you. I had to do it so we could be here.

A deep conflict became visible in Dark Finned's eyes, and she looked down, struggling as tears began to roll down her face.

Dark Finned: I keep doing what's easy and best for me... I don't like that. I want to be... I want to be good, like Orange and Finned.

Orange and Finned looked surprised at this confession, as did the others in the group, save for a disgusted Dark Rock and Dark Green. Light Winged still looked defiant, resentful, and hurt in her eyes.

Light Winged: If you are a representative of good, then I don't want to be good.

Dark Finned: I am not a representative. None of the Dark Pikmin have been...

She then turned to Dark Rock.

Dark Finned: Please, Dark Rock. You're the only one that she will listen to.

Dark Rock: What? Listen to what?! I'm not on your side!

Finned then walked and stepped behind Dark Rock, grabbed his arms and pulled them from behind, and forced him forward onto the ground in front of Light Winged. He groaned.

Dark Rock: What are you doi-

Finned: You have brainwashed the Light Pikmin against us... You have made them gullible and distrustful of what's right... You have made them lost in who to trust... You have made them isolated... You have done all manner of damage to them, and you don't even care. And they think that you're their friend.

Light Winged: Let go of him!

She ignored her, continuing to hold Dark Rock down with a forceful grip of his arms behind him.

Dark Rock: Okay, okay!

Finned: You take responsibility for what you have done.

Dark Rock: I will, I will!

Finned: You tell them the truth.

Dark Rock: Okay, okay!

She pulled him back up and released him. He then looked to Light Winged and Light Finned with a face of extreme hesitation.

Dark Rock: She... .... ....

He closed his eyes. Everyone stood around, waiting, wondering if he would say it.

Dark Rock: .... She is right.

Light Winged: No, don't let her force you into-

Dark Rock: -into confessing the truth. It is true, I don't care about you or Light Finned or Light Rock. From the first chance I got, I have been trying to turn you to the Dark Pikmin's side, a most brilliant and unprecedented move in Dark Pikmin history.

Light Winged's face turned to confusion for a moment and then to shocking realization. Light Finned continued to cry. Light Rock looked scornful.

Dark Rock: I have no interest in your well-being... I just want that Rift Crystal for the Dark Pikmin... I want to do what past Dark Pikmin were too pathetic to do. I want to defeat the Light Pikmin, to rule the world, or worlds... I want to be the greatest Dark Pikmin ever...

Dark Green: You're hardly the greatest. You've achieved nothing compared to my generation!

Dark Green snickered, and Dark Rock looked down, his pride starting to collapse. Light Winged looked to him, still hurt in her eyes, and uncertain as to what to do now. Light Rock, still controlling Mushroom with light energy from one hand, placed his other hand on Light Winged's shoulder.

Light Rock: It's okay, Light Winged. You can still trust me and Light Finned. And you can trust Orange and Finned, too.

Light Winged: ...How? How can I trust anyone?

Light Rock: The same way I can! You just have to learn.

Light Rock wanted to give her and Light Finned each a hug, but he still had to hold control over Mushroom. Light Winged still looked fearful in her eyes, fearful to move forward. Light Finned, still sobbing, had a look as though she was more ready.

Light Finned: I just want to trust in the right thing...

Orange approached them both.

Orange: Look to your conscience. You value things such as truth and order, yes? Harmony? You condemn abuse and manipulation. Think deeply on who's really doing these things and who isn't.

Light Finned nodded, her sobs starting to clear. Light Winged looked down, still confused and hurt, but contemplating. Orange then walked away from them.

Orange: We must continue on.

He then looked to Dark Green, wondering what to do with him.

Dark Green: Are you going to kill me?

Light Finned: Don't kill him! He suffered as much as we did...

Orange thought carefully.

Orange: I have been distrustful of villains in the past... but perhaps I have found that some can change.

He then looked to Ruby and Bronze, and then to Dark Finned, before returning his sight to Dark Green.

Dark Finned: Come on, Dark Green!

Dark Green closed his eyes and shook his head. Just then, he heard a familiar snort.

Dark Green: Huh? That sounded like...

Stepping from behind Im and Owl 3 was Yarly, who Dark Green had not noticed until now.

Dark Green: Y... Yarly? Is it really you?

The horse, seeing Dark Green, gave a joyful whinny and quickly walked over to his former master.

Dark Green: I... I haven't seen you since fighting for the third key!

Dark Green suddenly broke out of Ruby and Bronze's grasp, hugging the horse, some unusual sense of joy and sentiment filling him. Something began to change in him.

Dark Green: You are the only true friend I ever had... You were driven away by that other horse... I should have looked for you...

Ruby and Bronze grabbed Dark Green back. He then looked to the rest of the group.

Dark Green: ...Perhaps he is not the same one from my universe... but...

He continued to look to Yarly with gladness. He then looked to the rest of the group.

Dark Green: ...Yes, I will join your cause.

Orange: Really?

Dark Green: ...Yes. Seeing Yarly again... it has put things into perspective. I will help you destroy the Shadow Race.

Orange: ...Well, good. You can lead us to the Portal Dome, then.

Dark Green: It doesn't yet have the Rift Crystal. But the Cloaked Figure will be arriving with it very soon, I think. ...In fact, I am head of security here. I can call off security.

Orange thought for a moment, wondering whether to really trust Dark Green or not.

Orange: Alright, but Dark Finned is going with you.

Dark Green nodded, and he was released. He was joined by Dark Finned as he left the area.

Orange: If he turns on us, oh well. We were going to have to fight through the security here anyway.

The others nodded, and kept a watchful eye for the two Dark Pikmin's return. As they awaited, Orange began to think on the events which had just transpired. He suddenly started to feel very tired, and he walked over to lean on the mound. Things then began to blur and fade again...

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

Orange and Sister arrived in the Onion's mainframe room. A couple of screens and consoles were along the walls. She went to press some buttons on a console for a few minutes, until at last a compartment on the wall opened and a device was stretched out. The device was cylindrical and had a green-lit screen at the bottom.

Orange: What is this?

Sister: It's a Memory Archive Input/Output Device, or MAIOD. It was designed to receive or transmit information from memories. It was for special use for the emperors and empresses only. When we captured Ki-Pr and he told us his tale, I recalled the legend of the Shadow Race. So I went here to investigate further. I found incredible information from the Emperor who reigned between GGAA and GGCAAAA.

Orange: Yes, the Emperor, who, according to the legend, fought off the Shadow Race.

Sister: Yes. He left a very insightful final log before he committed suicide. It puts a new perspective on his death.

Orange: I thought he killed himself because another race seized the weapon from us that we were using to fight the Shadow Race. I thought he gave up hope?

Sister: No, it is much darker and more revealing than that. View the memory, and you shall see.

So Orange nodded, and walked under the MAIOD. A few beeps came from the device as it detected his brain, and then he began to see images and hear sounds and a voice.

 

**MEMORY RECORDING**

 

Orange Emperor: This is my final memory recording. Before I journey beyond this realm, I would like to reflect quickly on my reign... In the beginning, in the year GGAA, I was elected to become the new emperor of the Orange Pikmin. Our race has been generally very physically and instinctively weak in combat, and as such, we have been hunted by predators, on the verge of extinction for some time.

An image was then seen from the Orange Emperor's point of eyesight, in seeing the race of Orange Pikmin before him on the day of his coronation.

Orange Emperor: I was marveled by the technical masterpieces of the Pikmin's Onions, and determined that those of us who remained should stay safely within our own mothership. Then, further inspired by the Onions, I determined we should look to science for solutions to our problems.

Several images were then seen from the Orange Emperor's point of eyesight: Boards with old books, complicated writings and little devices, and other Orange Pikmin. The images then shifted to the Light Pikmin, and then to a more intact and new-looking version of the Second Ruins.

Orange Emperor: Through our studies, we determined that a powerful crystal developed by the Pslymes some time ago was buried in a ground in the desert. But a problem had arisen. Another race had already begun to excavate the site themselves! The so-called "Visitors", aided by the Light Pikmin, had already gained the Great Crystal, or rather the Rift Crystal as the Visitors renamed it.

The images then shifted to the Light Pikmin in conflict with the Dark Pikmin.

Orange Emperor: The Dark Pikmin held a tense and uneasy relationship with the Light Pikmin. I knew that I could instigate conflict between them easily, so as to drive the Visitors away from their base, so that we would seize the Rift Crystal for ourselves. The plan worked, and the Visitors never returned to the Pik World, as far as I could tell. Moreover, the incident worsened the relations between the Light and Dark Pikmin into all-out war. But I did not care...

Images then shifted to a Portal Dome in the Second Ruins, with the Rift Crystal situated atop the rod.

Orange Emperor: We studied the Rift Crystal further upon attaining it, and we realized its potential. It could be used to alter physics! We experimented with it for some time with various devices, until at last, we were able to use it to open a portal between alternate universes.

An image was then shown of the rippling portal open in the Portal Dome.

Orange Emperor: And that... is when we found them...

An image was then shown of something very otherworldly: A universe that was radiating a bright, beautiful light all around. In the midst of the light were entities that themselves were shining and angelic-like in their appearance.

Orange Emperor: The Bright Race... and their universe. They, and their world... it was all so beautiful. It was as though a miracle. They were just what we needed. Their world was one of the oldest and most unique, and their wisdom, power, and gentleness was beyond my imagination. Such a wondrous world... Such harmony... If only we Orange Pikmin had such benefits, and were not hunted...

The images then began to show Orange Pikmin living in peaceful harmony with the Bright Race.

Orange Emperor: We had developed a friendship at first. The Bright Race shared with us much of their wisdom, and aided us in our advance of technologies. We better learned to fend for ourselves. But most importantly, we learned something very interesting about ourselves and all conscious entities.

Images continued to fade between visions of the Bright Race and the Orange Pikmin.

Orange Emperor: We learned that we have great psychic potential, the energy which links body, mind, and spirit. All entities do. But some have a greater capacity than others. The Orange Pikmin have capacity beyond any other known race of Pikmin or Pikavore... But we do not know how to utilize it. Sometimes, it has manifested with the appearance of other powers... resistance to wind, to spikes, to other elements occasionally, but mostly we have no control over it.

Images then faded to the Orange Emperor, still from his point of view, thrashing books and objects in anger and frustration.

Orange Emperor: According to the Bright Race, the issue was that we did not have enough love in our hearts. They believed that if you more greatly desired the material, then you would darken your mind to higher realms of spirit, morality, and other individual souls. Love, they said, and a sincere admittance to one's own flaws, were essential to the great beyond...

Images then faded back to the Portal Dome.

Orange Emperor: I would not hear of this absurdity. I only wanted what was best for my people. I requested more of the power and resources from the Bright Race... but they would not comply. So I told them I would take it from them myself, and they still refused.

Images then faded to a console near the Portal Dome, with the Orange Emperor's hands at it, operating it.

Orange Emperor: Since they refused, I punished them for their selfishness. I utilized the Rift Crystal once again, this time to increase the rate of dark energy contacting their universe. The results were horrific and excellent, more than I hoped for.

Images then showed the Bright Race and the Bright Realm starting to darken severely, until at last, the once angelic realm now warped into a realm of shadow. Some of the entities of the realm began to vanish as well.

Orange Emperor: The dark energy damaged the physical fabric of the Bright Race's universe. It transformed them into lesser beings. It caused a permanent deterioration in their universe. It is now rapidly dying, collapsing upon itself. In time, it will be annihilated. It serves them right.

Images then faded to the Orange Emperor and other Orange Pikmin in the Shadow Realm.

Orange Emperor: We took some materials and resources from the now-Shadow Realm as we called it. We used them to benefit our race's technologies. Although the universe was deteriorating, it was still safe to go through for our biology, at least for the time being. But it was hazardous to the composition of the Bright Race. They became mere _shadows_ of what they once were, mere psychic waves of energy. All they could do now was possess the bodies of more solid entities. But we did not let them harm us.

Images then showed the passing of time at the Portal Dome.

Orange Emperor: We continued to threaten them with our use of the dark energy, accelerating the deterioration of their universe as need be. This kept them in line. Their universe became sensitive to dimensional tears as a result of our actions as well. Now, many other dimensional travelers would find themselves connecting to the Shadow Realm, now sensitive to dark energy. And in our 9 years of dominance over the Shadow Realm, we did indeed see many other races from other universes accidentally tear into the universe.

Images of Gray Spectralids and Orange Pikmin then began to appear.

Orange Emperor: Many universes, many time periods. Not all time periods were synced perfectly, and some also achieved spacetime travel. It was fascinating to see, but we could not interact with the other worlds and races much, as we needed to keep careful control over the Shadow Realm for our own resources. Occasionally, we saw other Orange Pikmin from other universes as well. Thankfully, due to the differing circumstances and time periods of each universe, we were the first to encounter the Bright Realm.

Images of the Shadow entities then appeared.

Orange Emperor: Each time other races tore into the Shadow Realm, they damaged the universe more and more, and further threatened the Shadow Race with extinction. The horrors which had befallen them caused a change in personality so radical that it matched their physical change. Their so-called "wisdom" had been annihilated when many of the leading and wisest members of their race had been annihilated in our initial attack on the universe. A Shadow entity they eventually named the Queen led a shift in the race's philosophy, leading them to invade and conquer many other universes and throw the so-called "good" of the worlds into chaos.

Orange Pikmin were then shown with angry and defiant looks, facing the Orange Emperor, still from his point of vision.

Orange Emperor: Some members of our race disapproved of our role in the Shadow Race's turn. There were rumors floating around of assassination plans on me. In order to put a stop to all of that, I began to rewrite the history of our relationship with the Shadow Race, claiming that they had attacked us first and we retaliated, and leaving out their origins as the wondrous beings they once were. Anyone who defied this change of history was executed. And soon, it became the common knowledge amongst our race.

Images then showed the Gray Spectralids attacking the Orange Pikmin.

Orange Emperor: After a successful 9-year dominance of the Shadow Race, the war-mongering Gray Spectralids attacked us. We managed to shut down the portal in time, ensuring the Gray Spectralids would not take anything we were entitled to from the Shadow Realm. However, we lost the Rift Crystal in the battle.

Images then faded to show the Orange Pikmin fleeing attack towards the Orange Onion.

Orange Emperor: And now, we have lost everything. My greatest achievement in my 12-year reign. We fled in our Onion, and we were unable to mount a successful attack on the Visitors' old base. We were unable to retake it from th Gray Spectralids. For all the resources we took from the Visitors' base and the Shadow Realm, I wish above all, we had taken the Rift Crystal. That item was the key to it all. We could have taken from even more universes with it. But now it is gone, in the hands of vicious creatures.

Images were then shown of the corridors of the Onion.

Orange Emperor: And so, at last, I have come here to recount the greatest moments of my reign. So much has been lost. Many of the resources we took, are, in fact, worthless to us or have already been expended. Our race has almost nothing left to show for what I briefly gained for us. The one valuable thing I have left our race is a hostility and stronger defensive ability against other Pikmin and Pikavores, and an ambition to conquer and take from others. I have taken us past the point of being hunted as prey, and now we can be the true predators. I have left my race with the exaggerated sense that we are still under extreme threat from other species. It will do them good, in the end, to drive them to achieve great heights.

A last image was then shown of the mainframe room.

Orange Emperor: May the Orange Pikmin one day restore the once golden kingdom I gave them. And with that, I will now leave to throw myself into the Onion's reactor core.

 

**RECORDING CONCLUDED**

 

Everything cleared back to Orange's unfiltered senses, Sister standing next to him in the mainframe room as with before he went under the device. He took in for several moments everything he had just learned, filled with shocked realization.

Orange: He said... he said that we all have a psychic power, especially we Oranges.

Sister: Yes, yes he did.

Orange: But the other Pikmin races have it, too.

She nodded affirmatively.

Orange: That's what's powering the Rift Crystal, isn't it? Psychic energy?

She nodded again.

Orange: You... you're going to take psychic energy from those Pikmin we captured, aren't you? How are you going to do that?

Sister: ...We can't seem to extract the psychic energy from their bodies. So we made the machine to absorb their bodies and life force in and transmit it to the Rift Crystal.

Orange: You're going to kill them...

Sister: Yes... It is the only way.

He stared off for a second and then began to shake his head.

Orange: The Pikmin have done nothing to deserve this. They haven't attacked us. Nor have those Pikavores you've had us hunt. It's all a lie, just like the legend that the Orange Emperor protected us from the Shadow Race. We're all being misled by a lie...

Sister: The lie is for a good cause. It promotes ambition in the Orange Pikmin...

Orange: A good cause?! This goes against everything the Song stands for!

He looked at her angrily, and she looked struck for a moment before turning angrily back on him.

Sister: I trusted you with this information, because you are my brother. Was that a mistake?

He stared off again, unresponsive.

Sister: I intend to restore the Orange race to a prosperous empire. I am going to take back what was taken from the Orange Emperor of long ago. Are you with me, Brother?

Orange still stared off for a moment, a sickening feeling overcoming him. He remained silent and simply turned to his sister, looking down. She turned to leave the room, and he followed.

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

Everything suddenly jerked back to the dark rock and spluttering red of Firestorm Isle. Finned was standing near Orange as he was leaned against the mound.

Finned: Are you alright? Did you have another flashback?

Orange: ...Yes. We... the Orange Pikmin... We created the Shadow Race.

Finned's expression turned shocked.

Orange: We made them that way... They weren't always like that.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds in thought before opening them again.

Orange: I think that's what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to take responsibility for what my race did. So that's why I'm supposed to destroy the Shadow Race. I am cleaning up my race's mess.

She nodded, though uncertain as to what to think. Orange himself didn't appear too certain, either. Finned was also visibly concerned.

Finned: I'm worried about you.

Orange: I think... as I come closer to the Shadow Race, it's affecting my subconscious, bring back more and more of my memory the closer I get. ...This time, I remembered looking through a memory of a past Orange Emperor recorded on the Onion's computer.

Finned: So... you had a flashback within a flashback?

She forced the equivalent of a smile, trying to lighten the tense mood. It managed to get a laugh out of Orange.

Orange: Yes, it seems so.

As they spoke, the group suddenly noticed an aerial vehicle lifting off from behind a large hill across the island. As it began to fly away, Dark Green and Dark Finned could be seen emerging from the hill. They quickly rejoined the group.

Dark Green: I sent security and the construction workers packing.

Dark Finned: And they were already finished building the Portal Dome. Also, we heard over the communicator that the Cloaked Figure has been allowed through the blockade formed around this island. He will be here soon, and we were told he had a change of attire...

As they spoke, another aircraft came into view and landed on the ground. A ramp lowered, and the Armored Figure stepped out, Rift Crystal in hand, cluing Team Orange on his identity. It was now time to initiate their plan. First, they needed to kill the Armored Figure so he would not be able to maneuver the Shadow Race in their homeworld. But they quickly saw it would not be so easy, as accompanying him were other Pure troops of various kinds of Pikavores, stepping out of the aircraft with him.

Armored Figure: The blockade is weak and hasty... It will be breached soon. You all remain here and kill any Shadow entity that comes near this island.

He strode off into the building that had been built into the hill near by. Team Orange stood, prepared to ambush the Pure troops left standing guard.

Orange: Light Winged, Light Finned, are you with us on this?

The latter gave a quick nod, while the former hesitated for a moment before nodding.

Orange: Good. Mushroom, attack those Pikavores!

Light Rock released his light energy grip of Mushroom, who immediately sprang into action like a beast released from his cage, darting towards the Pure troops, hurling bursts of light energy towards them with an insane scream. Taken by surprise, the Pure troops suddenly scattered, a few of them getting hit.

Orange: Light Pikmin, go!

Light Rock, Light Finned, and Light Winged quickly followed behind Mushroom, launching smaller and weaker bursts of light energy themselves. The Pure troops continued to scramble and scatter. But unfortunately, Light Rock collapsed to the ground quickly.

Orange: Everyone, go!

Team Orange darted out across the rocky ground towards the scattered Pure troops. Orange went over to Light Rock.

Orange: Are you alright?

Light Rock: I haven't got any light energy left... I've been using so much of it to hold Mushroom...

Orange: Alright, you come with me! Rely on your bodily strength from now on.

He helped Light Rock up, and the two darted towards the group of combatants. Dark Green was now on Yarly, rearing the horse, and kicking down Pure troops.

Dark Green: I need my sword!

Joe: Here!

The owl swooped over Dark Green and dropped it, who grabbed it as it fell mid-air. He then began to quickly swing his sword through Pure troops as he rode his neighing horse. The rest of the group was using light bursts or stem-smacks in attack.

The Pure troops began to quickly regain their footing, and began to surround Team Orange. Armored Cannon Beetles amongst the troops began to launch rolling boulders from their mouths. Team Orange scattered from these attacks, some of them trying to guide the beetles' aim towards their fellow troops. Orange took Light Rock over to Light Finned and Light Winged.

Orange: You three need to attack together! Use your light energy through him, that may enhance it!

The three nodded and began to combine their attacks. Light Finned began to charge Light Rock with energy, and Light Winged began to carry Light Rock through the air and launch him in attacks. The trio's combined attack proved to be effective in killing a number of the troops. Mushroom, getting so carried away in his attack, began to start failing to distinguish his targets. Other members of Team Orange soon found themselves dodging his attacks.

Finned: He is going to be a problem...

Orange: We'll take care of it once the majority of the troops are clear...

 

**THE PORTAL DOME**

 

The Armored Figure arrived, a metallic room constructed through a carved cavern in the volcanic hill. It appeared incomplete as signs of the volcanic rock were visible in gaps in the metallic construction. There were also consoles and computers throughout the room.

Armored Figure: Where have the construction workers gone? The security? Well, it is of no matter. It is time...

The portal dome was already half-open, the rod sticking from a metal floor. The Armored Figure stuck the Rift Crystal upon the top of the rod. He then turned to see a slot in a machine built into the floor, and on a table next to it, a cone-shaped key device. He knew this was apart of the design to activate the portal. He would need to insert the key device into the slot. As he headed to do that, however, a voice was heard from over the communicator near one of the consoles.

Pilot: (communicator) Contacting all frequencies and channels for Master! Contacting all! If you anyone is there, some of the Shadow Race have breached the blockade! We are falling apart, struggling to remain intact! Every time we try to bring more planes together, it creates more openings in the blockade!

The Armored Figure stood, thinking on this for a moment. He knew that if Shadow Hoo arrived with his power to free the Shadow Race, then there would be no point in trying to take over them in their homeworld. He needed to eliminate Shadow Hoo first. So he swiftly strode out of the room.

 

**FIRESTORM ISLE - OUTSIDE**

 

The battle raged on, many Pikavore spirits floating into the sky. The Pure troops seemed to be on the verge of losing. Team Orange had done well. Perhaps this wouldn't be such a difficult task after all, Orange thought. Be he quickly realized he was wrong, as through the dim sky, a Shadow flock could be seen. All manner of Shadow-possessed airborne creatures, carrying their land-based counterparts with them. Leading them was Shadow Hoo, who flew like a bird of prey down towards the island. Orange knew the real battle was about to begin now.

Orange: Anyone who can fly, carry your land-based allies and launch them in attack!

Joe, Im, Owl 3, and Light Winged and began to grab some of the other Pikmin and carry them upwards, towards the coming Shadow Race.

Im: Can you believe we're actually doing something useful?!

Owl 3: Yes! And pay attention or you're gonna die!

The two, along with Joe and Light Winged, hurled Dark Finned, Dark Rock, Ruby, and Bronze at several aerial Shadow troops, causing them to plummet towards land with the troops they carried. The four aerial members of Team Orange quickly swooped down and grabbed their teammates, carrying them back towards the rest of their team.

The still-aerial members of the Shadow Race swooped down, dropping off or throwing their land-based troops, attacking some of the remaining Pure troops. It was a spectacular battle between evils as both Pikavore spirits and Shadow spirits began to rise into the atmosphere.

Creatures on both sides, Pure Race and Shadow Race, were using every attack in their arsenal. Bulborbs and Bulbears were chomping, Whiptongue Bulborbs were lashing, Pikmin were stem-smacking, Cannon Beetles and Groinks were blasting, Snitchbugs were throwing, Breadbugs were carrying bodies to the Snitchbugs to throw, Mamutas were pounding, Owls and Riders were swooping, snatching, and eating, Dweevils and Blowhogs were unleashing elements.

Some of the Shadow Race began to trample through the Pure Race, headed straight towards Team Orange. The protagonists stood in defensive position, preparing for their imminent arrival. But unexpectedly, another force suddenly burst through them, slicing through them with swords and killing all of the ones that were headed for Team Orange. Standing terrifyingly and bloodied with two swords in either hand, the Armored Figure looked upon Team Orange.

Before he could make a move against them, however, something drew the attention of all in the battle: Another aircraft was headed towards the island. Some of the Shadow Race flew up to counter its attack. A ramp could be seen lowering from it while it was still in mid-air. Sliding down the ramp were none other than the Pik Clones, which began to drop through the air, followed by Commander Alpha as well as Dark Winged who flew down.

The Pik Clones positioned themselves in mid-air to land safely on the ground, and they quickly stood up and sprung into action, launching elements and objects from their PCW's at the Pure Race and Shadow Race troops. The Shadow creatures still attacking the aircraft quickly tried to fly away from it as it descended and eventually crashed into the volcanic hill, causing a fiery explosion and a burst of lava to crack forth.

Amidst the battle, Team Orange and the Pik Clones began to gather. They seemed to realize a common enemy in the Pure and Shadow races, though they were still wary of their own opposition between each other.

Dark Winged: Hello again.

Commander Alpha: It is good to be in your presence again, my master and mistress.

He and other near by Pik Clones gave bows to Dark Finned and Dark Rock. The two nodded to the Pik Clones.

Dark Finned: Hey again, Dark Winged! Some battle, huh?

Dark Rock ignored them as the group continued to fight. It was not long before another aerial vehicle appeared on the horizon, and it too started to be attacked by aerial Shadow creatures. Team Orange recognized it as the vehicle that the Firestorm construction workers and security had left on earlier. It tumbled and crashed in the attack, though some of its passengers managed to leap to safety. The head of the construction, Captain Snag, joined alongside the Armored Figure in the midst of battle.

Captain Snag: We heard you were here and about to be attacked by the Shadow Race! Dark Green had ordered us out of here.

Armored Figure: Yes, I have deduced he is a traitor, as he stands alongside enemy combatants. Go and kill all who oppose us!

Captain Snag: Yes, Master!

 

Dark Winged noticed the still intact aircraft landed some distance away, the one which the Armored Figure had used to get to the island.

Dark Winged: That is equipped with its own security weapons! We must head there and utilize it while we still can!

Ruby: We'll cover you!

Dark Winged, joined by Light Rock and a Pik Clone, headed for the aircraft while Ruby, Bronze, Joe, Im, and Owl 3 fought off enemy troops. The Dark Pikmin and the Light Pikmin made their way onto the aircraft and into the control room.

Light Rock: So what do we do exactly?

Dark Winged: We need to use the bomb rock blasters.

Orange Pik Clone #1: I'll show you how to do that.

 

Outside, the three owls found themselves separated and Ruby and Bronze found themselves both on the ground. The enemy troops had overwhelmed them, and it seemed as though this would be the end for them.

Bronze: Ruby...

She looked to him as he reached to hold her hand, which she returned. As a Mamuta was about to pound them both, something suddenly flew past, causing the Mamuta to leap in a dodge. There was a massive explosion, and troops went flying. Ruby and Bronze looked up, as the troops started to scatter, and they were able to stand up and regain their footing.

 

Inside the aircraft, under the Pik Clone's directions, Light Rock was operating the triggers for the bomb rock blasters, and Dark Winged was operating the controls to turn the aircraft. An array of bomb rocks were launched, blasting through the enemy troops, setting fires and causing volcanic dust to go flying through the air.

Light Rock: This is awesome!

He continued to blast as some enemy troops started to dodge and try to make their way towards the aircraft. Some of Team Orange began to dodge the debris from the blasts. Orange looked around at the site of the battle as he tried to assess strategies. He, nor anyone else in his team, had ever been in a more hectic battle.

 

Aboard the submarine, Team White stood in the control room, prepared and ready. With the diving alarm sounded three times, the boat was surfaced. White, Green, Light Blue, Rock, Winged, and Bulb headed up the staircase to the side hatch, opening it and heading outside onto the dark rock of Firestorm Isle.

Green rode Orly and Rock and Light Blue rode Nowai across the ground, while the rest ran on foot (or by wing). They quickly came upon the site of a battle already occurring: Pikmin and Pikavores fighting one another. White identified many of them quickly: Shadow Hoo, the Armored Figure, the Pik Clones, and above all, Team Orange. He could see Light Rock, Dark Winged, and a Pik Clone escaping an aircraft on the ground as it became overtaken by enemy forces. It exploded in a self-destruction shortly thereafter, killing the troops.

Green particularly took notice of Orange amidst the combatants. He felt a sense of dread, as he knew what had to be done. Rock and Winged also noticed Finned, a sense of concern filling them both.

White: ...Alright, you all know the strategies we discussed. All of these fighters, except for Dark Winged and the Pik Clones, mean to access the Shadow Race's realm. We cannot allow that to happen. You all understand.

They all nodded.

White: Let's go...

The group quickly raced out into battle. Green identified his first target: Dark Green on his horse, Yarly. Orly dashed across the ground towards the two. Green held his sword ready. Dark Green barely took notice before Green slashed towards him. He barely dodged.

Dark Green: Ah, I have been waiting a long time for this!

He turned Yarly towards Green and Orly. The two horses gave antagonist neighs towards each other as Green and Dark Green stared each other on for a moment. Clutching his sword in his mechanical arm, Dark Green rode Yarly forward, as did Green on his own horse. A sword duel erupted horseback.

Nowai galloped as Rock and Light Blue rode him. Light Blue channeled his light energy through the light and dark crystal formations within Rock's body, unleashing even more light energy as well as dark energy onto the enemy forces. Rock groaned slightly in pain, but held strong, and began to feel some sense of control over the energies as well. Winged also flew alongside him to support him. They both noticed the Armored Figure ahead, slicing through troops. The enemy who killed Light Green.

White also began to leap upon and smack enemies with his stem, as did Bulb, who also used his teeth in attack. Orange, taking notice of the new combatants, quickly regrouped with some of his own team.

Orange: White's group is here!

They all began to take notice. Finned looked to Rock and Winged in the distance as they were with Nowai and Light Blue, glad to see them.

Orange: They're going to try to stop us from getting in to the Shadow Realm. You all have to make sure to stop them!

They nodded and went back into battle. Finned quickly ran to reunite with her old friends, and fought enemies alongside them.

Winged: Finned!

Finned: How are you guys doing?

Rock: We're doing... pretty good... urgh...

Light Blue blasted more light and dark energy out of him towards the enemy troops. Finned took notice of the light blue and dark purple crest on Rock's body.

Finned: Rock... why... ?

Rock: It's a long story!

Light Blue: Be careful, Finned! This is a firing zone!

She quickly stepped out of the way as Light Blue blasted more energy through Rock. Winged went to join her.

Winged: I am very glad to see you.

Finned: I'm glad to see you, too.

She began to look around at the combatants, noticing all but one...

Finned: Where is Light Green?

Winged closed her eyes and just shook her head. Finned could read in her face what this meant. She understood.

Nowai gave out a cry as he was knocked through the air by a burst of light. Rock and Light Blue went flying through the air and tumbled onto the ground. Light Blue quickly ran to check on Rock and use light energy to heal Nowai, before turning his attention to who cast the light burst.

Mushroom: LOST YOUR RIDE?!

He began to imitate neighing noises. Light Blue was disturbed, but recognized what was wrong with this Pikmin. Mushroom suddenly swerved around and began launching bursts of light energy in the other direction as well, and then in another direction, and then in another... He was spinning around, launching light bursts and laughing hysterically. Team Orange, Team White, the Pik Clones, the Pure Race, and the Shadow Race all struggled to dodge the unhinged attack.

Light Blue knew what he had to do. He ran towards the fungal Pikmin, who began to throw bursts of light energy at the ground, blasting up volcanic ash. Light Blue cleared through it with light energy, trying not to inhale. He ran closer and closer, occasionally dodging and ducking bursts of light energy coming his way, until at last, he tackled Mushroom onto the ground.

Mushroom made a bizarre and ferocious squeal as he struggled from Light Blue's grasp. But Light Blue quickly began to transfer his light energy, utilizing his skill of healing. Mushroom's purple skin suddenly started to change... back into its natural pale color. Although the mushroom at his stem remained, he quickly was seeing the world again through his natural red eyes.

Mushroom: Oh... Where am I?

Light Blue: You're going to be alright. I have suppressed the spores in your nervous system with some light energy. But it's not a cure, just a treatment. You will need more in time.

Mushroom: You... You're one of my Light Pikmin brethren.

He made the equivalent of a smile, and Light Blue was silent, not knowing what to think.

Mushroom: I feel... I feel a great sickness has been lifted from my mind...

Light Blue stood up and reached down, helping Mushroom up.

Light Blue: Can you help us in this battle? The enemies are the armored creature and the Pikavores save for the Bulbmin.

Mushroom started to become conscious of the battle around him. It seemed familiar to him, though as though he knew it through a curtained window. He had a sense that he had been in this battle. He looked to Light Blue and nodded. With a sense of clarity and direction now, he began to join Light Blue in launching bursts of light energy towards the enemy troops.

 

In the midst of the battle, Orange found himself swerving around, until he was met face to face with an old friend.

Orange: ...Bulb?

He almost did not recognize him, as he had grown into a full-size Bulbmin. But he knew this face. It was the same face of his old friend. And it was a face that turned into a conflict of both joy and wariness.

Bulb: Orange! It's good to see you again! At the end of times, yet again.

Orange nodded.

Orange: It's been a long time.

Bulb: I have struggled with your order to kill Silver... I did it... but...

Orange nodded, understanding.

Orange: I was your leader. I take full responsibility for the errors in the orders I gave to any of the Pik Group. I made many rash and wrong decisions.

The Bulbmin nodded, Orange's taking responsibility for it giving him a slight peace

Bulb: They also say you're making a rash decision now. White and the others.

Orange was silent, and the two looked on at the surrounding battle for a moment. Bulb was contemplating something, and at last, spoke.

Bulb: They're going to try to stop you.

Orange nodded, having expected this.

Bulb: I'm supposed to, too. But I won't. Because you were... you still are my friend, even if we haven't seen each other in seven years.

Orange nodded, making the equivalent of a smile.

Orange: Thank you, Bulb.

Bulb nodded back as Orange headed away. He looked upon the volcanic hill ahead, bursts of flame still spewing from it. It began to occur to him that he needed to go now if he was to access the Shadow Realm, before White or the others could stop him. He quickly made a run towards the volcanic hill.

 

Green clashed and clanked swords with Dark Green, defending and striking back, blocked and deflected. He then noticed over Dark Green's shoulder that Orange was running towards the volcanic hill. He knew what Orange was about to do. And he had little time to deal with Dark Green. A sudden courage to take risk filling him, Green unexpectedly leaped from Orly over to Yarly, knocking Dark Green off onto the ground, his sword clanking as it landed.

Yarly then struggled, reared, and neighed as he attempted to throw Green off of himself. But he only succeeded in throwing him back on to Orly, who had moved to catch him on his back. Green then moved Orly past Dark Green, who had started to get up, before being kicked in the head by the horse's foot, falling back down unconscious.

Green then had Orly gallop in the direction of the volcanic hill so that he could catch up to Orange. But enemy troops soon became too bunched in his path. There seemed to be no way to get past. He then had an idea. He started to climb and stand on Orly's back, holding onto his mane. Orly seemed to understand Green's intention, and still galloping, he reared his head as Green leaped.

Green was launched a long distance over the enemy troops, and he landed safely behind them. He could no longer see Orange, so he must have gone into the volcano. Green, gripping his sword fiercely, dashed into a cavern opening that was on the hillside.

 

Rock wandered the battlefield, searching for a sign of Light Blue, shouting for his name, but he was occupied elsewhere in the battle. As Rock continued, he suddenly came upon the tall, armored villain, turning towards him, his two swords ready for bloodshed. Rock stood very nervously as the Armored Figure looked down upon him.

Armored Figure: Are you ready to face death, Pikmin?

Rock began to tremble with fear, and the Armored Figure cackled...


	25. The Way Beyond These Realms

**Part 25: The Way Beyond These Realms**

 

Orange took a few steps down a brief staircase as he continued onward through the tunnels to the portal dome. As he traveled a few steps further, he was suddenly stopped.

Green: Orange.

He turned around to see at the entrance of the corridor, Green, with his sword pointed in Orange's direction. Green appeared determined but ambivalent. Orange did not want to confront his old friend, but he sensed that confrontation was upon him.

Orange: Hello, my old friend.

Green: ...I cannot let you open the portal.

Orange: ...Has it really come to this? A stand off... I don't want to fight you, Green.

He held his sword pointed still, unrelenting.

Green: I don't want to fight either. But if you do not stop, then you will bring it upon yourself.

Orange closed his eyes and held his head forward for a moment. He knew he had to go to the Shadow Realm... even if it meant fighting his friend. He opened his eyes and looked back up to Green.

Orange: So be it.

He turned and continued back on towards the portal dome. He heard movement in the air, Green leaping down the steps towards him. He quickly turned and saw as Green swiped his sword in the direction of his legs. Orange continued to run as Green gained on him, swiping his sword in his direction.

 

Outside, White saw Rock dodging swipes from the Armored Figure's swords. He wanted to join in helping them, but before he could, his path was suddenly blocked by Shadow Hoo swooping down. He barely dodged the owl's beak. The owl flew up and landed on his feet, staring upon White.

Shadow Hoo: Your time has ended, White. The Shadow Race shall rule this world!

White mustered up what little ability he had over his light energy and began to blast it towards Shadow Hoo, who leaped over the attack. White ran as the Shadow owl began to pursue him, chasing him in the direction of other enemy troops so he could be killed by them.

 

Dark Rock, Dark Winged, Dark Finned, and some Pik Clones had been cornered near a mound. Captain Snag kept leaping and grabbing Pik Clones, consuming them. He then threw some towards the mound, causing rocks to roll down to either side of the three Dark Pikmin, blocking their escape. Ready to feast, he lowered his beak down towards the three. Commander Alpha turned towards his master and mistresses.

Commander Alpha: It has been a great privilege to serve the three of you.

He saluted them, and then leaped into Captain Snag's coming beak, blocking him from grabbing the three Dark Pikmin. They watched, stunned, as Commander Alpha blasted his PCW through the Snagret's beak while being crunched down upon. Captain Snag fell forward, dead, and a Pikavore ghost floated into the air, as well as a green Pikmin ghost.

 

Green pursued Orange to a passage outside alongside the volcano. He swiped at Orange several times, who dodged backwards from each, causing fiery cracks in the side of the volcano with his sword.

Green: Orange... listen to reason!

Orange continued to carefully walk backwards as Green slowly followed, his sword pointed.

Green: If you do this, you will kill us all! You will infest this world with the Shadow Race!

Orange: No! I'm going to destroy the Shadow Race!

Green: How can you possibly do that?

Orange: I don't know, but there will be a way once I'm in there.

Green: How do you know this?!

Orange: Because Red told me to do this for a reason!

Green: ...Orange, you hallucinated! Your spirit never left your body!

Orange shook his head.

Orange: I remember it was more real... than anything I have ever experienced!

Green simply closed his eyes for a moment in exasperation, and continued to try to swipe his sword towards Orange's legs. He didn't want to kill him... he only wanted to stop him.

 

The Armored Figure pounded his swords down at Rock, who barely rolled to dodge, panting. Now that he was before the villain who killed Light Green again, his courage was gone. Reality seemed less hopeful than he had often stated it was. And he was never much use for a fight. He felt alone, and felt he was on the brink of death.

The Armored Figure charged his swords with dark power and also launched blasts of dark power as well. Rock continued to dodge, barely holding on to his life. He did not want to go down cowering and weak. He quickly stood up, ran, and leaped between the Armored Figure's arms, grabbing onto them and smacking his helmet with his stem.

The villain then charged dark power through his armor, causing a burning for Rock, and he quickly let go. The Armored Figure then gave a big, energy-charged kick to the Pikmin, sending him through the air and tumbling back down onto the ground, injured badly. Rock seemed too weak to move, and the Armored Figure closed in, charging his swords for one final attack.

Armored Figure: It is useless to fight me! You will perish, just as the Light Green Pikmin did...

Rock was filled with a deep sense of pain and failure. Tears rolled out of his eyes as the Armored Figure grew closer. This was it. This was the end...

He then felt a hand grab his own. He turned to see Winged hovering next to him with a desperate and tearful face.

Winged: Rock... you have to believe... Like you told me...

His best friend by his side, echoing his own words of hope, he was suddenly filled with strength again. He stood up, filling something growing inside of him. Winged held his hand tightly.

Armored Figure: Hahahahaha... You will both be with your friend soon.

Rock: No... This... is for Light Green!

And suddenly, he felt energy coursing through him. A massive blast of both light and dark energy from the crystal elements in his body burst forth. The Armored Figure was taken by surprise as the blast of energy smashed into the middle of his armor, throwing him back with a yell, causing him to drop his swords. The front of his armor cracked open.

Rock continued forward, Winged still holding his hand, as he launched another and then another burst of light and dark energy from his body at the crack in the armor. The figure yelled with each blast, more and more of his armor being twisted open. He was down, and he could not get up for the barrage of light and dark bursts upon him.

And finally, with one last surge of light and dark energy, his body was struck through, and his armor blasted apart completely. He yelled as the darkness in his watery-like form burst out in light. His form quickly began to splatter across the ground as he gave horrific and disassembling yells, until at last, it dried, and the villain long-known as the Cloaked Figure was no more. Little red, yellow, blue, and white lights flew away from the spot on the ground where his form had dried. The sky began to grow brighter.

 

**THE PIK WORLD**

 

The dark cloud in the sky began to diminish in the sunlight, until at last it was gone. The races of the Pik World looked up in cheer at the sky now restored to its sunny blue appearance.

 

**FIRESTORM ISLE**

 

White continued to try to dodge the attacks of enemy troops as Shadow Hoo pecked down at him, trying to grab him to eat. White continued to roll and dodge as a burst of light and dark energy suddenly knocked Shadow Hoo to the ground. White quickly rolled out from under the fist of a pounding Mamuta, and ran and leaped onto Shadow Hoo's body.

Shadow Hoo attempted to fly back into the air, but the smacking of White's stem was too much for him to bear, especially after the light/dark blow. He struggled until at last, he fell back onto the ground and was beaten to death by White. A shadowy spirit flew away. The general of the Shadow Race was now dead.

White climbed off of Shadow Hoo's corpse and went to see who had launched the light and dark energy. He saw Rock and Winged standing from where the energy had come. He was surprised.

Rock: It looks like I've gained some control over the energy in my body!

White nodded, making the equivalent of a smile.

White: Thank you, Rock.

Rock: I couldn't have done it without Winged.

White: Thank you, too, Winged.

He nodded to her as well, and she nodded back as if to say "You're welcome". He then joined the two of them.

 

Orange and Green's fight had continued across a river of lava flowing down the volcano's side. They carefully stepped and leaped across chunks of rock that were not submerged. Both leaped onto a large and wide chunk of rock, and as Green tried to gain balance, Orange quickly smacked his arm with his stem, knocking his sword aside onto the rock, near the edge.

Orange then grabbed Green and swung him down. Green attempted to whip up at him with his stem, but Orange whipped his stem back, knocking Green's back down. Green then swung Orange over to his side and pushed himself up. Before he could do anything, he was quickly smacked back in the face by Orange's stem as Orange quickly leaped back up, knocking Green back a few steps.

Green struggled to maintain his balance and keep from falling in the lava as he was closer to the edge. Orange was safely in the middle. Orange knew that with Green disarmed, he was not so strong in combat and was the weaker combatant of the two of them.

Orange: ...I'm sorry it has come to this, Green.

The two stopped thinking on the combat for a moment and just felt the animosity that had developed between them. It was almost as though it was ignited by the lava surrounding them. Their once strong loyalty and friendship seemed to have gone down in the very fires surrounding them. Skepticism and faith stood between them.

Green: Orange... if you don't die here, you will die when you go into the Shadow Realm. You can't fight against the Shadow Race. They will possess you and kill you.

Orange simply shook his head, knowing there was no point in arguing with Green. They both stared for a few more moments, seeing the despair in each other's faces. Neither wanted to harm the other.

Orange: Green... If you want to stop me, you will have to kill me... You will have to kill me... Because I will die for what I believe...

The two continued to stare in silence for a few moments more.

Orange: Your efforts have been so weak... I have gained the upper hand against you in this battle. I don't believe you have it in you. I don't believe you will... I don't believe you can kill me...

He stood for a few moments more, as though waiting for some response from Green, or perhaps to see if he would try to attack and kill him. With more silence and no action, and the same ambivalent and despaired expression on Green's face, Orange at last determined that he was correct.

Orange silently walked away, stepping across stones in the lava, heading back for safety. Green picked up his sword, then stared up as bursts of lava continued to splash down the hillside. It was very reminiscent of the destruction he anticipated for the Pik World when Orange opened the portal. He closed his eyes for a moment, listening as the lava crackled, and at last opened them, having made a decision in his heart. He leaped across the stones...

 

Many corpses lay around the site of the battle. It seemed that all of the enemy troops had been defeated, save for a few that had fled towards the volcano's cavern. Dark Green remained unconscious on the ground as Yarly poked him with his snout. Orange's team, White's team, and the surviving Pik Clones gathered, preparing to head into the cavern, while Light Blue used what was left of his power to heal everyone of their injuries.

White: It's time... We have to stop the portal from being opened.

Finned: You can't... Orange has to go in. He has to...

White shook his head.

Finned: I believe in him. Why can't you?

White: ...He lost the right to be believed.

She then turned to her allies and nodded. They all separated from White's group and the Pik Clones, blocking the path to the volcano.

Finned: We won't let you stop him...

White: Then we will do what we have to...

He nodded to his own allies. The groups suddenly burst into a fight, Light Blue, Light Winged, Light Finned, Light Rock, and Mushroom launching bursts of light energy, Joe, Im, and Owl 3 swooping in attack, White, Dark Finned, Dark Rock, Ruby, and Bronze using their stems in attack.

Winged: Finned! Stop!

Finned: No!

She had a deeply saddened expression in her face, knowing that she would have to fight Rock and Winged. They returned the same despaired faces, before leaping to tackle her down. She struggled against them with her stem.

Unfortunately for Team Orange, Team White still had the Pik Clones on their side, which Dark Winged guided in swift attack. In a matter of minutes, all of Team Orange was being held by the Pik Clones, either by hand or by the threat of their weapons.

White: Come on, we don't have much time. We will need dark energy to stop Shadow entities should they get through...

White led the large group on into the cave at the volcano's base, still holding Orange's allies prisoner. Tears began to roll down Finned's eyes, as she knew she had failed Orange and hurt Rock and Winged...

 

**THE PORTAL DOME**

 

Orange arrived in the room of the portal dome. Through gaps in the metal layout was volcanic rock which had started to glow with rising heat. Ahead was the open portal dome, the rod clearly visible with the Rift Crystal already set atop. Several feet in front were the slot and key device. It was time.

Orange hurried towards the key slot, and little did he know, Green was quickly following behind him. He knew that Orange would never give up his quest. A terrible fire was in him, burning his very soul as he rushed with every bit of adrenaline. He shut off the heat within him, clearing his mind to what he needed to do.

He quickly came into the room of the portal dome, seeing Orange with the key device in hand, ready to place it in the slot. He rushed towards him, sword ready, and with a swift thrust, it was done.

Orange looked down in shock as the end of Green's blade, dribbling with blood, was pointing out of the front of his abdomen to the side. It was then pulled back as quickly as it had been thrust forth. Orange felt his strength leave him and a surge of terrible pain overcome him. He fell back onto the floor.

His vision was blurred. He could barely make out Green standing over him, his bloodied sword at hand. Orange reached and felt his wound, blood gushing out of it. Green stood over him, silent, but with the weight of what he had just done crushing upon him.

Orange felt everything slow. Green was drawn away as enemy troops, Whiptongue Bulborbs, emerged into the room. Everything started to fade.

But then something sprung into his mind. He remembered a time when Green told him that even in injury, he still had the will to move forward, that he could still do good for the Pik World.

Orange reached for the key device lying next to him. Through willpower, he picked himself up from the floor, shaking. Green could do nothing to stop him as he still fought through enemies behind. Orange, barely able to coordinate his movement, struggled to move the key device and twist it into the slot. But after a long moment, he at last did with a click.

He then let go, falling back again. He wasn't sure how he would still complete his task, but he had to somehow. Green, having finished off the enemies, quickly turned to the portal dome. Electricity had shot into the Rift Crystal, out the nodules of the rod, and into the dome. Images rippled into the dome, one of them very dark - the Shadow Race's realm.

Everything faded for Orange, until an image began to glow to him. It was an image of Light Green, making the equivalent of a beaming smile at him.

Light Green: Hello, Orange.

Orange: Light Green... Can you help me?

Light Green: Yes, Orange, I can.

Orange: I need your light energy to heal my wound, if you have that skill.

Light Green: I'm afraid I don't have that skill, but it is for the best, as your wound is the reason we can have this chat. I can't chat with you normally, as I burst into light to save Rock and Winged from the Cloaked Figure.

Orange was silent, not understanding.

Light Green: What I can help you with... is providing some insight. You still have crucial things from your past to remember. You need to get to the Shadow Realm, like Red told you. But destruction is not the way. Also, remember to take the Rift Crystal.

Orange: What... is the way?

But no answer was given, and Light Green simply faded out. And in moments, the Orange Onion faded in...

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

Orange stood in front of the masses of Orange Pikmin in the throne room as the Empress gave a speech to the entire population.

Sister: ...I am the modern embodiment of all the ideals that the Orange Emperor of GGAA to GGCAAAA stood for. I will bring our race back to the prosperity it once had. With the Shadow Race defeated by our weapons, we will be able to take their resources before annihilating their wretched world for good. Every single one of us shall march through the portal into the Shadow Realm!

Her statements were met by applause from the entire race of Orange Pikmin. Well, almost entirely, for a certain Orange Pikmin was deeply shaken and disgusted by all which he was hearing.

Sister: And with the resources we've gained, we shall enforce order and dominion over the other Pikmin and Pikavores of this world!

Thunderous applause filled the throne room. But all Orange could do was shake his head. At last, he finally cracked.

Orange: This goes against the Song! The very principles which we Orange Pikmin are _supposed_ to embody!

The entire room went silent with shock. The Empress turned to him with a scornful expression.

Orange: I am sorry to defy my Empress and my sister... But we cannot do this.

The Orange Pikmin looked to each other. One then spoke out.

Orange Pikmin #1: This is for the good of our race!

Orange simply shook his head.

Orange: This is... This is greed, and selfishness, and malevolence.

He then turned to the Empress.

Orange: I am sorry, Sister. But I cannot allow you to do this. As your chief bodyguard... Doing this will destroy you and all of us at the very core.

She then turned to the populace.

Sister: Well, do you agree with your chief bodyguard? Be honest? Do you think this will destroy us?

There was a brief silence before another Pikmin spoke up.

Orange Pikmin #9: We need those resources! And the Shadow Race is a menace upon the world!

Orange Pikmin #27: What the chief bodyguard wants is to bow before our predators, and to go extinct. We should be able to dominate over this world!

The entire populace burst into applause, much to the disheartening of Orange.

Orange: If anyone will stand with me, please do so...

And he stared in silence for a minute, the room motionless. No one went to join Orange's side. He shook his head, heartbroken.

Orange: We made the Shadow Race what they are... We turned them into the evil they are. And now we are going to destroy them because of what we did to them? The evil in them originated within the Orange Emperor... and it has spread throughout this entire race, even to this very day... We cannot destroy them. We cannot. We cannot become shadows of what we once were. We were once a race enlightened...

Orange Pikmin #16: The entire world is chaos and darkness! We are doing what we have to for our own happiness!

Orange: But we will be fine here on our own without harming anyone innocent...

Orange Pikmin #10: But then we will have nothing for ourselves!

Orange Pikmin #33: He needs to be demoted as chief bodyguard! What he proposes would hurt us all!

The Empress turned to Orange.

Sister: I have to agree. We will carry on without you. Because you are my brother, I will let you remain out of confinement... But you shall spread no more of this primitive nonsense.

Orange: This is against the Song...

Sister: The Song means nothing! The Orange race is what we make ourselves to be!

The population applauded. And with that, the Empress joined her people and headed out of the room, leaving Orange alone in the room with his convictions...

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

Everything faded back to the portal dome room. Light Blue was hunched over Orange, using his light energy against his stab wound. Orange could feel the pain lessening, but not by much. Light Blue stopped, and Orange could still feel the wound.

Light Blue: I've used up the last of my light energy. I don't have enough to heal you on my own... but... somehow, your body seems to have resisted death. You should be dead now, even with the very little energy I've given you.

Orange blinked. He then began to notice that all of his own team and White's team were in the room. Each of them had a slight shroud of dark energy around their bodies. Orange noticed one on himself, too. He also began to notice Shadow entities floating through portal, hovering over them all.

Light Blue: The Shadow Race has come forth. We utilized dark energy to give each of us a small protective barrier to keep them from killing us and possessing our bodies... But they won't last more than a half hour...

Finned: Is it okay to see him now?

Light Blue: Yes, Finned.

She ran over, leaned down and embraced Orange as he lay on the floor.

White: We have to get the portal shut down. There has to be a way to turn it off... But we have no light energy left to destroy the Rift Crystal... We used it all in battle...

Orange: No... we must keep the portal open.

He began to feel some strength coming back into him. Finned helped him stand up. He still had a slight amount of blood leaking out of his wound.

Light Blue: What I did won't last long, your wound will reopen. We need to take you out of here, get you to proper medical care.

Orange: No... I'll be fine. You even said I should be dead. The reason I'm alive now... is the same reason I survived seven years ago. It's a miracle.

Some of the others in the room scoffed.

White: Orange, you have unleashed the Shadow Race upon us, and we have no way to contain them. How do you intend to destroy them? We have no dark energy left to use, and even if we did, it still wouldn't be enough to kill the entire race.

Orange: We're... we're not supposed to destroy them...

Everyone looked confused.

Orange: I've realized through my memory... we do have to go in and stop the Shadow Race... But destroying them is not the answer... There is another answer in there, but it has not yet come to me...

White: Orange, you're not making any sense.

Orange: I saw Light Green while I was down... He told me to do this... And he told me to bring the Rift Crystal... He is dead, isn't he?

Everyone's faces turned shocked for a moment.

White: How did you know that?

Orange: Because he told me!

White: That is crazy, Orange...

Orange: No! This is real! He told me he exploded in light... to save Rock and Winged from the Cloaked Figure.

He then turned to see the two of them. They stood, shocked. To Orange, their faces authenticated what he had just said. There was still doubt in the room, however.

Orange: Please... take this leap of faith with me. Give me time to go into the Shadow Realm and see what I can do to save us all. If I'm not back in 30 minutes... you can destroy the heat generators or crack open the lava, anything, to destroy the portal.

He looked to them all, a deep-seated desperation in his eyes.

Orange: Please believe... Please...

Finned: I believe, Orange. I believe...

Light Blue thought for a moment. He had recalled Orange's story about encountering Red months before, and he found a part of himself believing then... Somehow, this all made sense.

Light Blue: I believe, Orange.

Rock: I believe, too.

Winged: ...I believe as well.

Bulb: I believe too!

White looked down for a moment in conflict. He then looked back to Orange.

White: Alright... We will give you 20 minutes... If you're not back... We are going to find a way to destroy this portal, with or without you.

Orange breathed a sigh of relief.

Orange: Thank you... thank you...

Green then walked over to him.

Green: Orange...

He was paused for a moment. Orange could see the weight in his eyes, and he knew. Something deep in Orange understood and forgave.

Orange: It's okay, Green. Sometimes... We must go against those close to us, even in the harshest of ways, to do what we believe is right, even if no one else sees that it is right.

Green nodded, a sorrow in his eyes, a deep feeling of uncertainty as to whether he had done the right thing... for his friend, for the world. Orange reached his arm around Green and embraced him briefly, something the two had never done before in all their years of friendship.

Orange then turned back around, facing the portal ahead. He grabbed the Rift Crystal from its place atop the rod, its psychic energy helping to maintain the opening of the portal. Orange then started to head towards the portal...

Finned: You don't think you're going alone, do you?

Winged: Finned...

Finned looked to her and shook her head, as if to tell her not to try to stop her. The others in the room seemed equally understanding as well. She joined alongside Orange, who gave the equivalent of a smile.

Orange: I'm glad you're with me...

She gave the equivalent of a smile back, and the two headed towards the portal, through the dark image...

 

 

Orange and Finned found themselves thrust into darkness. Orange could barely make anything out as he barely held his consciousness, but there did not seem much to make out anyway. The entire Shadow Realm was a black stretch of space and material. There was barely any light to illuminate materials to walk upon, and even then, it was but a matter of which black had more shine. Occasionally, it seemed a dark gray could be made out amongst the shades of black.

Orange: ...We're here. ...The Shadow Realm.

Finned: Yes... So, where to?

Orange: I'm not sure... Let's just keep going. I think we'll find our way.

She nodded to him, and helped him up from the black ground-like fabric beneath them. He picked the Rift Crystal up, and then looked behind, seeing the light from the portal in the distance. He then looked forward again, and the two headed onward.

The two were able to make out the wisps of the Shadow Race entities at times, floating through the realm, some headed towards the portal. A few had tried to attack them at first, but as they were protected by the shroud of dark energy their allies had given them, they were safe. But they had very little time before that energy subsided.

As they walked on, they were able to make out undefined structures occasionally, but it seemed as though many of them were only partial in construction. They weren't sure if it was because other parts were too dark to see, or if they had simply been annihilated from existence.

The realm was mostly silent, outside some ominous low yet soft sound that seemed to fill the entire universe. Occasionally, they felt a very light-weighted matter or energy, almost like wind, but there was no telling what it really was in this place.

The entire realm was the most unearthly and unworldly experience they had ever taken. It seemed suitable for a wretched species like the Shadow Race, or for a deteriorating universe. Fortunately, some of the critical physical elements and constants of this realm seemed to be similar enough to those in their own world that they were able to travel through safely, although they weren't sure if that was just because of the protective dark energy shrouds with their bodies.

Orange wasn't sure what he was meant to do in this world, but he traveled on with his companion, hoping it would come to him eventually before time ran out. Within a couple of minutes, however, he suddenly felt faint again before falling back down, fading out of consciousness...

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

Inside the Onion, Orange stared through the doorway to the portal room. The entire Orange populace save for himself surrounded the portal area: heat-based electrical generators plugged into a platform with the portal dome atop, a rod situated with a Rift Crystal replica. On the underside of the platform, a cone-shaped opening that would absorb the life forces of the sedated Pikmin in a connected glass box.

He watched for a moment as the procedure started. The Empress, began to press buttons on consoles on the platform. Within a few moments, the cone-shaped opening beneath the platform began to make a large hum as the sedated Pikmin below began to be absorbed up into it.

Orange could not watch any more. He could not understand how his entire race was so comfortable with witnessing this, so hardened to the horrors taking place. Years of greed, selfishness, and destructiveness were developed into the hearts of all Oranges. He headed away.

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

Finned: Orange! Orange!

He felt her holding him as he lay on whatever material this was in this realm. He felt he was fading between reality and memory. He struggled at first to try to remain conscious, but he somehow knew that he was on the doorway to learning the truth of his past. He let himself fade back into memory again...

 

**FLASHBACK**

 

Orange released Ki-Pr from his cell, and pointed him towards the cone device on the table.

Ki-Pr: There is no way to get out of this mothership of yours.

Orange: There will be soon...

Ki-Pr: ...Your kind took me out of a good hiding place I had been at for many decades. It won't be long before the Shadow Race hunts me down.

Orange: Well... I will try to get back to you and your fortress to stop them from getting through to this world. But for now, I have to stop my own race from doing any more harm...

And with that, Orange left Ki-Pr to his own business. He headed to an armory and took a weapon he knew he would need. A handheld cannon for small bomb rocks. He breathed in deeply with dread as he grabbed it, knowing what he intended to use it for.

He then headed through the Onion to the central room with the reactor core. A round room, with a glowing beam of orange energy in the center, maintained by by pyramid-shaped machines sticking from both the floor and the ceiling.

He went to a console in the room, and using his privileges as the chief bodyguard of the Empress, he deactivated the reactor core. The orange beam of energy dissipated, and the entire Onion began to rock heavily as it lost stability and began to spiral down towards land. An alarm sounded throughout the Onion.

The bomb rock cannon in hand, Orange slowly headed through the corridors of the ship. He began to see other Orange Pikmin approaching as he went, who had no doubt been sent to investigate the sudden disruption in the Onion. He aimed his cannon towards them.

Orange: Stop now, and go to safety.

Orange Pikmin #1: The Empress knows what you did! You deactivated the reactor core!

Orange Pikmin #2: You are a traitor to our race!

Orange: Please...

But as he hesitated, he saw the aggression flare up in their eyes as they were about to lunge into attack. He had no other choice... With a flew clicks, the few Orange Pikmin in the corridor were in smoke and flames, and orange spirits were floating upwards.

Orange was thrust with a stabbing pain in his heart as he headed onward. He knew that his entire race, corrupt with greed and malevolence, were all just the same. He knew that for the good of worlds, they would all have to face the same fate.

He entered into the portal room, and there the Orange populace was, filled with anticipation about going into the portal as it began to ripple open. The Rift Crystal replica and its Pikmin-life-force substitute made for an unstable opening, however, and combined with the rocking of the Onion, the ripple began to twist and scatter out of place.

His sister looked upon him from the platform, a deep shock in her stare. He looked to her eyes one last time before closing his own, and holding in all the fire in his heart, began to pull the trigger of his weapon repeatedly.

Screams and booms filled the room, but Orange kept his eyes closed, moving his aim all around. In the chaos and shock, no one could stop him. His heart igniting, he tried his hardest not to think on who these screams belonged to, only that they were of a malicious army.

The Onion rocked more severely, and Orange lost his composure. He saw before him, a room bursting with flame, smoke, and Orange spirits. His sister stood on the platform still, looking to the Pikmin she had called her family and protector. She had taken no physical injury from Orange's attack, though she had suffered a blazing disfigurement of the heart. She and the portal dome area became enshrouded by both the ripple as well as debris falling from the ceiling.

With her broken from his sight, Orange turned and fled the room as destruction rained into it. His heart slamming with the weight of the Orange Pikmin, he ran through the corridors, but he did not stay out of danger for long as he was suddenly thrown from the floor by the crashing of the Onion.

Regaining focus, he realized he was on the floor on his front. He pushed himself up, the worst he taken being somehow only being some scrapes. The walls of the Onion burning apart, trees outside were now visible. Orange quickly made a run to safety outside, leaving behind his world as it fell apart into a storm of fire and a cloud of smoke.

He ran through the forest. He could not carry with him all that had happened, all that he had done. So it became buried deep within him.

A confusion settled in as time seemed to be lost. He found himself wandering through this forest, no longer aware of why he was here or how long it had been, thoughts being cast into his mind. Something deeper told him that he belonged to a race of people, but they were nowhere to be seen, no one to clear his confusion. Lost in a maze, he desperately sought escape.

At last, the trees faded out, and he saw a Red, a White, and a Purple Pikmin, before collapsing onto the ground, everything coming apart like a dream.

 

**THE PRESENT**

 

Orange was facing dark reality once again. Finned held him, desperation in her eyes.

Finned: ...Are you back, Orange?

He suddenly shook, closing his eyes, trying to hold in the pain of what he had just learned.

Orange: I... killed them... all of them...

She was both confused and deeply concerned as to what he meant.

Orange: The Orange Pikmin... I killed them all...

He held the pain down, but did not lose it. After all he had experienced on his many journeys, he now could endure the reality of what he had done.

Finned: It's okay... Let it out...

Orange: I... want to tell you... Everything...

She nodded to him. He began to tell all of his latest memories as she helped him up and continued to take him through the Shadow Realm, still holding onto the Rift Crystal. He knew they did not have much time, and so hurried to to tell her of what became of his sister and people.

Soon after he concluded, the two found they were approaching an area where many Shadow entities were grouped, all surrounding something up ahead. Some of them tried to attack the two, but their dark energy shrouds kept them protected still. Sensing something significant was ahead, the two traveled through the cluster of shadows, until something came into view.

It was a purple creature about the size of the average Pikavore, dark hair running down from its head to below itself, with short arms and clawed hands, hunched over, and standing on two feet. The only prominent features on its face were its two eyes, filled with a deep pain and anger. It seemed to carry a presence of royalty. The way the other Shadow entities protected it clued in Orange on what it was.

Orange: You... are the Queen of the Shadow Race.

Queen of the Shadow Race: Yes.

She stared the two of them down in silence for some moments.

Orange: I see you have a body...

Queen of the Shadow Race: One which I possessed in the midst of war from intruding realms. A consequence of what your kind did to my own.

Orange and Finned remained silent, feeling a tension towards the Queen. Their time was running out, and Orange was trying to find whatever he was meant to do.

Queen of the Shadow Race: My people cannot kill either of you... You are protected in a cloak of energy, much like that that harms our universe now. So... is this the end? Have you come to kill me? I am in bodily form, as you see. You are able to finish what your kind started...

Orange was silent in thought for a moment, and then the words finally came to him.

Orange: The cycle of destruction would only continue... But I was not brought here for that. I came here to end the cycle with you...

Queen of the Shadow Race: Death and destruction is inevitable and it is essential to our survival. For our realm has become so damaged that other realms spill their dark energy into it, escalating its destruction further. The only thing we can do is to embrace what we have become, take every realm we can, throw them into chaos and destruction, claim them for our own... We have long embraced the cycle of chaos.

Orange: But your kind was not always that way... Remember when you were the Bright Race? Wise beyond this destructive nature? Remember the teaching that it was only through love in your hearts that you would access the realm of the spirit? The capacity to use psychic energy? That is what you told my people long ago, though they did not listen.

Finned thought on this teaching, intrigued. The Queen's eyes flickered with saddening reminisce.

Queen of the Shadow Race: The leaders in our knowledge... the Wise Ones... they were to me, to us all, like what you call family... But many of them were annihilated in the initial strike in our world. They succumbed to the chaotic nature of reality.

Orange: No... There is a realm beyond chaos.

Queen of the Shadow Race: ...What realm?

Orange: A realm of good... I understand what you have been through. My race was long led to hate and fear those outside our world... We were led to live in destruction, to take for ourselves... I tried to end it... But I only succumbed to the cycle further...

He breathed in, feeling the pain of what he had done.

Orange: I killed every last one of my race... more than seven years ago. I destroyed our home... And I am the only one left... But my destructive nature did not end there... I found a new family, but led many of them into death and destruction as well... To annihilation...

The Queen listened attentively, feeling the deep pain in his face.

Orange: Those who still live... I was torn from them... The cycle went on... I failed again and again to stop it...

Queen of the Shadow Race: So do you not see? You cannot fight the inevitable...

Orange: But... It's not inevitable... Though I have seen chaos and evil...

 

In the Main Realm, the volcano continued to flare, smoke darkening Firestorm Isle. The Pik Group stood inside the portal dome room, knowing time was running out, watching the Shadow entities come through the portal and fly overhead.

Orange: ...There is good. Through the fire and darkness... There is light...

Green, White, Light Blue, and Bulb stood, reflecting on themselves, as well as on Orange, forgiving themselves and forgiving Orange for the errors each of them have made.

Orange: There is forgiveness for the evils, for the wrongs done...

Dark Winged joined next to White, the two pondering what lay ahead. Dark Finned joined next to Dark Rock. He seemed hardened to accepting her. But then Light Rock came to them, and Light Finned, and Light Winged as well. Light Rock reached for Dark Rock's hand... and after a moment of hesitation, Dark Rock finally took it, and then he took Dark Finned's hand. Light Rock then took hands with Light Finned and Light Winged.

Orange: Enemies learn to come together... They learn to set aside their hate...

Rock and Winged held hands together.

Orange: There is love...

The Pik Clones joined next to Dark Winged and White as well as with Dark Rock, Dark Finned, Light Rock, Light Winged, and Light Finned. Orly stepped next to Green, and Nowai stepped next to Rock and Winged. They gently pet their respective horses.

Orange: Through friendship... there is trust and loyalty... Held by all...

Yarly continued to nudge Dark Green outside, until at last he awoke. He gently pet the snout of the horse.

Orange: Through these things... There is a turn from darkness...

Mushroom stood, contemplating when the light energy suppressing his spores would subside. Ruby and Bronze stood together, as did Joe, Im, and Owl 3.

Orange: From turning... There is change...

The entire mass of the Pik Group all stood together, united.

Orange: You trust in those who are good... You are helped to keep steady on the path...

The entire Pik World continued to celebrate over their freedom from the Cloaked Figure, villainous forces standing surrendered to the Allied forces and civilians.

Orange: You overcome the hardships... There is rejoice...

Green, White, and Light Blue all especially placed hope. Hope that Orange would succeed.

Orange: You must have faith...

 

The Queen stood, something deeply turned in her. From Orange, there seemed to be a light shone. Even the surrounding Shadow entities seemed moved by it. Finned also felt the depth of Orange's words. The deepest experiences of Orange seemed to radiate from him to them all.

Orange: To overcome the realms of fire and darkness... You must turn away from the hate in your hearts... You must live in love... That is the way beyond these realms.

The Queen shut her eyes for a moment in deep movement, and then opened them, shaking her head.

Queen of the Shadow Race: You say nice words... But what have we been shown to believe in them?

Orange thought for a moment, then handed the Rift Crystal to Finned, and then knelt down.

Orange: Take my life...

Finned's eyes widened in shock.

Orange: The dark shroud may protect me from possession, but since you are in bodily form, you can freely kill me in physical attack.

Finned: No! Orange!

He shook his head to her, and then looked back to the Queen.

Orange: If that will give you justice. I will stand accountable for the wrongs my people did to you.

A quick, dissatisfied glimmer seemed to strike through the Queen's pupils.

Queen of the Shadow Race: What good would that do?

Orange: The same good any death and destruction would do...

...And these words resonated with the Queen. After a few moments of reflection, she made a decision. She looked to her people, the wisps of shadow floating about.

Queen of the Shadow Race: Send word... End the infestation...

And at these words, Orange and Finned's faces lit up with profound hope.

 

**MAIN REALM**

 

White was using communicator systems with the consoles in the portal dome room, speaking to the Allied leaders.

Wollywog King: The Pure Races of the Shadow Force have all surrendered as far as we've accounted for, and we do not know where the Shadow Race is.

White: We killed some of them here, and some more may be on their way... From both realms. Ready your Crystal Blasters. We will keep you posted.

With no sight of Orange, there was only a little time left before White would make good on his word and find a way to destroy the portal.

But as a few more Shadow entities flowed into the realm, the rest suddenly began to reverberate into a pause.

Green: They have stopped...

After some moments more, the Shadow entities began to head back through the portal, through the darkened image.

White: They're going back!

Light Blue: Orange did it...

Deep relief, thankfulness, and smiling overcame them all.

 

**SHADOW REALM**

 

Queen of the Shadow Race: It is done...

Orange and Finned both made the equivalent of smiles. The Queen then looked to them, deep hope in her eyes.

Queen of the Shadow Race: You offered to sacrifice yourself for us...

The mood then changed, as the two wondered what she was now on to.

Queen of the Shadow Race: You were wrong about being the last of your race. There is another, in this very realm right now. She has accelerated the destruction of our universe for the time she has been here, for what would be many years to you. We could not kill her, and she soon shrouded her location with a dark force that only further annihilated any of us or any material that came near.

Orange was shocked. Another Orange Pikmin here?

Queen of the Shadow Race: If family is something your kind values... Perhaps she will stop once she sees you. Please help us... The damage she has done has already caused a permanent acceleration, which only grows the more she harms this world.

Orange: ...I will do what I must to stop it. Please take me to where I can get to her.

He then looked to Finned, who looked worryingly back to him.

Orange: Please leave my friend in safety.

Finned: Orange...

He shook his head and made the equivalent of a smile. The Queen nodded, and he began to find something in the fabric of this universe moving him. Something dark wrapped around his lower torso. He found himself moved away by it, until Finned, the Queen, and the rest of the Shadow Race faded out of sight.

He was eventually taken to a sight that somehow seemed darker than anything he had seen in this realm. Dark materials drifted towards a central location, dissipating out of existence. Some structure could be visible at the center of this bubble of annihilation. He was guided carefully and more closely towards this place, until it became more and more clear in view, though more and more near the zone of annihilation.

And then he saw it: A couple of familiar generators with cords running into a platform with an opening on the underside, and at the top side, a few computers and consoles as well as a rod sticking out, a Rift Crystal replica situated atop the rod. The entire structure was lopsided, as though it had titled and spread across the fabric of the world, and never been set back right. A portal dome seemed nowhere in sight. But there was indeed, one Orange Pikmin...

Orange: ...Sister!

She stood there with the tilted structure. He could not make out her expression, but she certainly noticed him. She immediately climbed up onto the platform, to a console, and hit in some keys. Afterwards, something felt different, as though the force surrounding the structure had subsided. And indeed, this was confirmed as particles started to float towards the structure without dissipating.

 

Finned worryingly move back and forth a bit as she waited with the Queen of the Shadow Realm, before coming to a decision. She turned to the Queen.

Finned: Orange is like family to me... I need to be there with him.

She then looked to the Rift Crystal she was holding.

Finned: And I think we needed to bring this for a reason.

She then looked back to the Queen.

Finned: Please take me to him.

 

Orange gravitated safely towards the structure and found himself standing upon some semblance of a ground. He and his sister looked upon each other in silence. To him, she seemed like someone of a distant memory, someone he did not really know. There was also something of a terrible torment in her very body. She looked upon him with an array of feelings which he could not begin to unravel. At last, the silence was broken.

Sister: I have long waited to see you again.

Orange: The portal... You... all of this was absorbed into it and landed here...

She nodded.

Sister: The Crystal replica was unstable with the energy being poured into it. The destruction you were causing did not help. After I was brought here, the portal lost stability and was sealed. I was the only one.

Orange: ...It's a miracle. I survived the Onion's wrecking, too. And then I survived a major injury in a battle, though I was wheelchair-bound for a while until I was healed. And then I was stabbed before coming to this realm, but...

He felt his wound. Somehow, it felt as though it was getting better.

Orange: I seem to have survived that as well. All miracles. Your survival is a miracle, too. We have been brought together here for a reason.

She began to snicker.

Sister: Do you remember the drink I gave us both? In the room where we processed our captured prey through machines?

He remembered, the disgusting taste coming back to him.

Sister: It was made from Bulbear energy. When we drank it, we enhanced our bodies with their regenerative properties. While we can still be killed or maimed with enough force, it constantly replenishes our basic life force. You survived all of those things, and I have survived here in this realm, without food, against the attacks of those disgusting creatures, for over seven years, thanks to that bit of Bulbear-based fluid.

She scoffed at him.

Sister: Science and technology saved us. There are no such things as miracles.

He shook his head.

Orange: No, when I was gravely injured, I would always see visions of the dead. They were telling me what to do.

Sister: There is nothing beyond these realms.

Orange: You know that's not true. We see all creatures' spirits leave when they die.

Sister: ...Again, as we discovered through our science and technology, these are but manifestations of our psychic energy leaving our bodies. What you experienced were dreams, and nothing more.

He thought on this, but it did not pierce through him. He knew he was right.

Orange: They have told me things I couldn't possibly know, things that have come true. But I know these are only my experiences. I can't prove it to you. ...In the end, all I can tell you is that I am here to tell you that you must stop destroying this universe.

She scoffed again.

Sister: You have not become enlightened to reality in over seven years... This universe was already on a permanent decline into chaos. I have simply chosen to speed the process up.

She turned and looked up to the Rift Crystal replica and the surrounding consoles.

Sister: There is no dome to create a portal in here, but with the power sources still great in supply, the generators and the psychic energy in the Crystal replica, I can use the consoles to continue to launch waves of dark energy, further deteriorating this already broken world. I have been producing it from this location. You should have seen the many foolish Shadow entities that tried to cross over here, only to be annihilated.

She laughed spitefully.

Orange: Look at the miserable existence you've placed yourself in on this destructive path.

Her eyes then turned scornful.

Sister: That is very interesting, coming from the one who killed our people, ruined our kingdom, and placed me here...

He felt guilt rise up in him. He knew she was right about this.

Orange: I was wrong to do that...

Sister: It is in your blood. You are an Orange Pikmin, born and bred for destruction and conquest.

Orange: We can turn away from our destructive nature. We can go to the light... But it takes a leap of faith, and love beyond ourselves...

Sister: _Love?!_

She turned enraged.

Sister: I loved you... For the worse of our race, I loved you, my brother... I gave you so many things... I trusted you as my guardian...

He felt pierced in his heart by this. She tried to calm herself, masking the heartbreak in her eyes.

Orange: We are family... We can trust again...

Her face remained scornful.

Sister: Family is empty of gain, it is nothing but pain and loss.

Finned: That's not true!

Orange and his sister turned, surprised to see Finned arriving at the structure. She recognized it from Orange's descriptions given earlier. Sister quickly climbed up onto the platform.

Finned: You gain love through family...

Sister pressed buttons on the console, and the destructive shroud of dark energy began to pulse from the structure one again.

Sister: You are a naive girl. Blood relation can just as easily turn to hate.

Finned landed next to Orange, and gave him an expression as though to affirm her familial feelings towards him. He returned an expression, reciprocating. He then looked up towards his sister.

Orange: Sister, family, to us, is more than just blood relation. It's a deep bond... We trust in each other, protect each other, we never give up on each other...

Sister: ...Then you are no family to me.

Orange and Finned climbed up onto the platform. Sister stared at them both with deep hostility and animosity.

Orange: If you won't reason, then I will just stop you myself.

He then proceeded towards Crystal replica. It was badly cracked. He forced it from the rod and threw it down, shattering it.

And as soon as he did that, he was suddenly tackled, knocked off of the platform onto the semblance of ground below. Finned rushed and leaped down, kicking Sister aside. Sister threw herself back, knocking Finned aside.

Orange: Finned, I'll be fine! Keep your distance!

So Finned did that, taking steps back. Orange pulled himself up, and went head-on against his sister. Their once sibling bond was now in the darkness of their hearts, fallen like the structure before them.

Sister tried to forcibly grab him. He struggled to wrestle her arms back.

Orange: You're going to kill me... after giving me that drink?

Sister: That... will not help you... against the dark energy...

He realized that the energy surrounding the structure, still being produced through the fragmented remains of the Crystal replica, would be enough to annihilate his existence. With a sense of urgency overcoming him, he finally forced her arms back and slammed her down. She quickly struggled to get up before he flipped her over.

Orange: Sister, I was always the better warrior.

Then, igniting his deepest of pain, proceeded into a flurry of smacks with his stem down against her. She was helpless to get up as he continued to beat her with increasing intensity. She started snickering through the pain.

Sister: And so you fall into war... as is your nature... You cannot fight it...

At these words, Orange realized what he had gotten caught into. He froze... No... He slowly stepped away from his sister, horrified at what he had just done. He could not let the deep pain with his sister drive him back into destruction.

Orange: I am sorry...

Sister started to get up again. She had not taken much damage, likely due to her own regenerative properties. Finned watched them both with deep concern, uncertain as to whether she should intervene.

Orange: ...Very well, Sister...

He held his stem back in surrender.

Orange: I won't succumb again... You will just have to do whatever you will to destroy me...

Finned darted to stop Sister, but she smacked her aside with her stem. She then approached her brother, ready to end him, ready to plunge him into the darkness, at last as she had long awaited. She grabbed him, determined to fulfill the hatred of her heart. Orange's own heart began to pound, knowing this was probably the end.

But nothing did happen. Sister continued to hold on to Orange, motionless... He looked in her eyes, seeing agony and devastation. They looked to each other for several long moments, until at last, she released him. She could not do it. She then closed her eyes tensely, and then opened them, staring at him in tears.

Sister: Brother... I will let you know how it feels... The void of family...

He was confused as to what she meant. Then, suddenly she reached for a shard of the Crystal replica, and before Orange could realize what was happening, she had struck Finned with it.

Orange: NO!

Terror spiked into him as he ran over to Finned, and Sister ran from the site of the structure. Orange looked down at her as she lay, blood pouring from her chest, gargling.

He glanced up at his sister one last time as she stopped and turned. She tearfully looked at the two of them one last time before stepping backwards, letting herself be consumed into the darkness.

Orange looked down to Finned again, the panic settling in. What could he do? Could he turn off the dark energy and take her from this realm? He couldn't get her to medical attention in time. Thoughts desperately darted through his mind. How could he save her?

Then, through the blood, she struggled to speak to him, trying to sound as calm as she could.

Finned: It's okay, Orange...

His heart was sinking, he was in utter disbelief. She could see it.

Finned: Now... there's... a way...

She eyed towards the life-force-absorber at the underside of the platform.

Finned: You said... love... gets you... psychic power.

She gagged terribly, blood splattering onto her front as well as Orange's.

Finned: Maybe... if I love enough... I can save this world...

He then realized she might be onto something. While the psychic energy of the Rift Crystals had been used to destroy, what if they could also be used to repair? But it couldn't be possible. The absorber would take her life.

Orange: No... You'll die.

She forced a nervous and fearful equivalent of a smile, blood oozing from her wound and up out of her throat.

Finned: That... is the point... I'm dying anyway...

Something filled Orange more powerfully than he had ever felt before. Not when killing his race, not when leading the Pik Group to their deaths... This could not be it. This could not be destiny... A desperation was in his heart. In his mind, he was asking, praying, that this would not be. For the first time, he felt tears coming out of his eyes. It brought Finned to tears as well, as she continued to hold the equivalent of a smile.

Orange: No... you have to go back to your family.

Finned: You are like family to me... I will see you on the other side...

She eyed Orange's own wound, taking comfort in this. He then felt it. It seemed like it healed more and more over time. He didn't know what words of comfort to give, but he knew it wasn't true.

Orange: No... You won't... I took a regenerative energy long ago... My wound is healing...

Her face then turned to one of a mix of gladness for Orange's life, but also sadness that she would be alone, apart from anyone she would consider family.

Finned: Oh... That's...

She coughed up more blood.

Finned: ...good.

A sudden fear began to enter her as well, knowing she would face death alone. But she tried to feel brave.

Orange: We don't even know that Finned Pikmin have the psychic capacity for what you want to do...

Finned: We have to try...

Orange then recalled what he had learned through his memories. Orange Pikmin had perhaps the greatest psychic potential, though because they turned from love to greed, they lost it. He also remembered the lyrics of the Song of the Oranges, "Hold out your hands then, for them and for all others".

He shut his eyes, seeing all he had ventured through, all who had died by his side. A profound realization entered. Everything suddenly came together. All he had experienced, all he had learned, in all of his adventures. All he had become at his very core. The reason for every miracle, for every sacrifice. A deep peace and acceptance filled him. He understood now.

She watched him reached down to her, feeling her cheek. His eyes still shut, he had a serenity on his face she had never seen before. At his touch, she felt as though she was full of life. The darkness that had waned on her was lit. The pain in her chest subsided into some comfort.

Then surprise entered her, as her body felt limber again. She was able to quickly feel her chest, the flood of blood now felt as though it was lessening to a trickle. Orange moved his hand from her as his eyes opened. He then simply stared down on her, a joy and relief in his eyes. She felt she could get up again.

Before she realized what this all meant, Orange suddenly leaned to the side. At the sound of a thud, her heart began to race. Finding energy she did not have before, she quickly lifted herself up.

Orange was laying on the ground. She started to notice more red on him, more than the dried blood from his early stabbing or from her own blood. It was blood pouring more forcefully from his wound than it had been moments before. She could see in his eyes, the same feeling she had just experienced. Then she knew.

Finned: No!

She leaned down to him, quickly and gently grabbing him by the shoulders. He now had the equivalent of a smile, but not a forced and terrified one. A smile that was most genuine and fulfilled.

Finned: No, no, no...

She spoke into a whisper.

Finned: What have you done, Orange, what have you done?

He spoke calmly and quietly back.

Orange: I have given you a gift that was once given to me...

Finned: I will turn off the machine... I will take you from here... I'll get you help...

Her voice cracked as she spoke, a part of her knowing that what she said was not meant to be.

Orange: Finned... This is why I'm here...

She broke out into a cry.

Finned: You have a promise to keep to me, remember?

The promise that he would take her back home, back to her family. But in his mind, he had already taken her the steps of the way that he could.

Orange: You were leaving here... I brought you back... You know the rest of the way...

Finned: I can't do this without you...

She still squeaked in her voice, tears rolling down her face. He was the closest thing she had to family. She held no hope for her former home.

Orange: You have to believe... Hold hope... You have to be responsible...

She mashed her eyelids shut, in disbelief of what she was seeing. But her eyelids could not contain the flood pouring forth.

Orange: You have given so much, Finned... I hope you can take away something from me...

He shone a deep thankfulness through his eyes and smile. Without her, he could have never made it here. She reciprocated, knowing she owed so much to him. Though silent, they felt each other's gratitude.

Orange: Remember the Song...

She nodded, promising she would. She would hold it dearly to her heart.

Orange: Now... I need your help...

She surfaced from her tears, listening attentively. His body frail and quivering, he could barely move. He turned his eyes and head lightly, showing her the absorber at the underside of the platform. He wanted her to take him there.

She felt as though she had been stabbed in the chest again, straight through to her heart. She had thought the worst would be that he would succumb to his wound in the little but slow time they had left together. She had never let it reach her mind that she would have to take his time from him. She shook her head, crying more forcefully than ever.

Finned: I can't...

He barely could reach up to her shoulder. He looked into her eyes with the utmost faith in who she was.

Orange: I believe in you, Finned...

His faith filled her, and the strength came to her to take on this burden. She nodded to him, promising that she would do it. She leaned down, embracing him first. With the little bodily strength he had left, he weakly reciprocated. They both felt the love and trust of their friendship.

Finned then lifted Orange up over her shoulder. She staggered, carrying him slowly. Each step closer was like another stab in her heart, but she herself was carried by the strength he gave her.

At last, she set him before the absorber. Gasping in tears, still, she turned away, understanding what she was meant to do next. She retrieved the real Rift Crystal, climbed upon the platform, and set it upon the rod. She then went to the consoles. Clicking through, she arrived to the programs needed.

She then looked back down the platform to Orange, one last time. He gave her a courageous smile, as did she back. Then, at last, she activated the machinery.

He seemed to become like a beam of light as he was taken into the absorber. And in moments, the Rift Crystal seemed to shine that very same light.

Then, the light began to illuminate through the darkness of this realm, forms taking shape. Suddenly, all the horror, all the despair, all the destruction, was extinguished in the light. The very fabric of the realm began to change, its chaotic spiral reversing. The dark wisps of the Shadow Race were quickly leaving, the angelic figures they once were taking their place.

The entire realm had become the most beautiful thing Finned had ever seen. It seemed to reflect the serenity and hope that Orange had had in his last moments.

 

 

The entire group noticed the dark image in the ripple of images in the portal dome had suddenly illuminated into an amazing, golden light. They knew something had gone right, though they could not tell what. But in time, Finned would come back through to tell them.

She at first came back tearful. They sensed both great joy and great sorrow in her, and she was silent for a long time, except for her sobbing. At last, she was able to bring herself to speak, they learned all which had happened. From that point on, outlook on Orange changed in them all, for the better.

A little over two weeks passed, and in those weeks were the most explosive of celebrations all over the Pik World. All species and races of the Pik World came together, from the Reds to the Blues to the Whites to the Bulbmin, to the Grub Dogs to the Wollywogs to the Mamutas to the Bloysters, each adding their own cultural mix to the celebration. Songs of many voices were sung, music of many instruments was played, dances of many feet were danced, the fireworks and spectacles of many colors were displayed, all across the lands.

The Wollywog King and other leaders of the Allies retook their reigns with their troops, and bestowed great titles and gifts upon the heroes of war, such as that of General Wolly, General Woggle, and many others, including the Pik Group. Many memorials were held for the fallen who gave their lives, such as that of Orange and Commander Alpha.

A peaceful order began to be restored into the Pik World under their leadership, and new leaders rose to replace those fallen. As for the forces that had been loyal to enemies and darkness: Some held trial, some turned to peace with the overcast of fear vanquished.

White took up the position as the new Pikmin President, bringing forth his long-withheld leadership qualities at last, to the great benefit of the Pikmin species and the Alliance. Taken as his vice president, Dark Winged's union with White shone light between many enemies and rivalries, bringing them together on the first steps to peace.

Dark Finned, Dark Winged, and Dark Rock decided together to release those who survived amongst their Pik Clones. Removing the devices on their heads, the Pik Clones were at last fully free to make their own choices. Some remained in servitude to the Dark Pikmin of their own genuine loyalty, others moved to join other Pikmin forces or to assimilate into ordinary lives.

The Dark Pikmin trio grew to forgive each other at last. Even the long-hardened Dark Rock began to slowly and lightly soften his heart. Light Winged and Light Finned also slowly came to forgive them. Light Winged began to learn to trust again, especially through the help of Light Rock and Light Finned. Tensions between the Light and Dark Pikmin began to subside, and bonds started to grow. Turning to White and Light Blue especially, the Light Pikmin trio also began to grow in their wisdom and ability to use for whatever good they could find to do.

Bulb was joyfully reunited with his wife, son, and two daughters. Bulb having found his sense of esteem, he took his family to live amongst the Pikmin, who they grew to get along well with. He occasionally took his children to meet with the other members of the Pik Group to share in stories, or to play with Rock and Winged, who became close friends and protectors to them.

Life got busy for Light Blue, who began to take groups through the portal between realms, seeking to provide his light powers to aid others however he could. He was often joined by other members of the Pik Group, most especially by Dark Finned. She had now solidly come to embrace good and leave behind the centuries-held mindset for conquest. They also brought Mushroom with them, who, through the help of Light Blue's power and Dark Finned's experience in personal change, learned to suppress his own spores and hostile instincts.

At one point, they brought Dark Green, who took Yarly as well, back into his homeworld, the Realm of the Annihilated. Through Dark Finned's friendship to him, Dark Green began to change his outlook more and more, and worked to help the survivors of the icy wasteland break free from the Dark Pikmin's rule.

Ruby and Bronze also journeyed with them often, seeking to explore and discover the artifacts of alternate universes. The two had gained a new respect and trust with the Pik Group, and their knowledge and experience in treasure-hunting helped immensely. They were parted from Joe, Im, and Owl 3, who left behind the traumatizing life of adventure and went to join back amongst the Owls, helping to mend tensions between the Owls and the Allies.

Finned, Rock, and Winged mended their friendship with one another. Rock elected not to make much of a living from the light and dark crystal within his body now. Winged endeavored to free her own people, so that they may enjoy in the fruits that the rest of the world now enjoyed. She worked together with Rock to that end, joined by steed Nowai.

The Realm of "Two Evils" was now at last able to be rid of its second of the two, the Shadow Race forces left there being led back to their homeworld, where they were altered by the energy emanating there. The Realm of Two Evils became a realm of peace and order, as did a number of other realms that the Shadow Race had still been infesting.

White, under his leadership, ensured the safety and security of the portal, helped maintained by Light Blue, keeping in peace realms such as the World of Paradise and now the Bright Realm. In return, they offered some of their own knowledge and wisdom, especially the Queen of the Bright Race, in thanks.

White, Light Blue, and the others realized they had been wrong in what they had thought of Orange. Through Orange, many realms were now at peace, with the Shadow Race now changed, their world stable again. White had a monument of Orange formed, and the Bright Race and many other races honored him in their own ways.

 

 

At last, they arrived. Green and Finned, riding Orly, had taken the journey back to the waters which she came from. Upon seeing the familiar shore, she was reminded of a peace she held long ago. She dismounted from the horse.

Finned: Thank you, Green.

He gave a nod, as though to say "You're welcome". She also petted Orly's snout slightly.

Finned: Thank you too, Orly.

He replied with a whinny. She started to head for the waters, but something on her mind, which she sensed was heavy on Green's heart, prompted her to turn back briefly.

Finned: You know, Green... If you hadn't done what you did, we would have never been at peace...

Green: I know...

But he did not appear convinced that this really justified his actions.

Finned: Knowing what it would have given him, he would have wanted it that way. You stopped him from the path to destruction, showing him it was wrong.

Nonetheless, it still weighed hard on his conscience.

Green: I shouldn't have done that to Orange... He was my best friend once...

Finned: I knew him well, too. Enough to say that he still considered you one of his greatest friends. ...And he understood what you had to do. He told me that he had to kill his entire race, his family, to stop them from opening the portal and bringing destruction, just like you did. He understood...

At these words, some warmth came to Green's heart, that Orange understood the pain, conflict, and conviction of the choice he made. She could see in his eyes that he was moved.

Green: Thank you, Finned.

She gave the equivalent of a smile.

Finned: I'll see you around some time.

He nodded affirmatively, and turned Orly around, leaving the place. She then turned back, and looked into the familiar waters. Taking with her all she had gained and learned in the adventure, she dove in...

She swam for some time, feeling the warmth of the sea, seeing the beautiful corals and rock formations below, the colorful arrays of fish... Home. She swam more and more... until at last, she saw them.

There was no need for words. There was no anger. There was only the deepest of joy at their reunion, and tears which could not be seen underwater, though they knew they were there. She embraced her mother tightly, and then her brother, and then each of the others in her family. It was another miracle.

Though she was forever friends with those she had come to know on her journey, she would be parted from them. She would take everything she learned, and provide for her family with it.

Sometimes, though, she still returned to the surface briefly, to look up at the stars of this realm, thinking on the many other realms out there, and wondering where one friend was now...

 

 

Everything had been bright, and at last blurred into formations and sounds. Everything was clear. Orange knew this place. A cabin close by. A forest behind. A large hill ahead. A frosty cave to the distant left. Birds chirping. A sunny sky above. The place where his first adventure began.

Orange: Adventure Island...

Red: No, though it is made to look like it.

Orange turned to see him. But it was not only him. Yellow, Blue, and Light Green all stood there as well. He was overcome with an unspeakable joy.

Orange: You're all here!

Yellow: Yes, Orange. We're here.

He ran to embrace each of them, like reunion with family. He then turned to Yellow.

Orange: I'm so sorry I failed you...

Yellow: Hey, you've got nothing to be sorry for. It was my choice to make. And look, you went on to save the worlds!

A confusion then dawned on Orange, as he wondered what he was doing there, and what they were all doing there.

Light Green: We've been waiting for you.

He was beaming the equivalent of a smile, as were the rest, to varying degrees.

Orange: Waiting for me?

Light Green: Just to catch you before moving on. On that note, I shall be leaving.

He was suddenly absorbed like energy up towards the sun above.

Orange: Is this a dream?

Blue: Nope, it's real, Orange! It's very real.

Yes. Something felt more real about it than anything else in life. And it was familiar.

Orange: This is where I met Red, and Light Green...

Red: Yes.

Orange: Where is everyone else?

Blue: They've already gone! Anyway, Yellow, let's get going.

Yellow nodded to Blue, and the two were then absorbed up to the sun as well. It was only Red left with Orange now.

Orange: Where are we, Red? What is this place?

Red beamed the equivalent of a smile.

Red: This place is the way between realms.

Orange: What realms?

Red: The realm of the living... and the realm beyond.

He looked up towards the sunlight, and then back at Orange. It finally sank in for Orange. This was no physical realm. It was a realm of spirit. He was full of so many questions, but he knew that many of them did not really matter, and that Red would leave them to learn on his own. Two questions, though, he would ask Red. The first...

Orange: Will Finned be okay?

Red: She has still got a life ahead of her, much thanks to your sacrifice.

Orange nodded, happy to hear this. He then went to his second question...

Orange: Why did you visit me, those times I was dying?

Red: I took on a job, to help instruct you along the way, until your task was complete.

Orange: My task?

Red paused in silence for a moment, finding the right choice of words.

Red: What each of your adventures was about, what your life was about, and the lives of all those you knew, was a journey... a journey to the good...

Orange: ...The good?

Red: ...Loving and trusting in the light... Loving others... Turning away from darkness... Restoring the fallen...

Orange took this in, it hitting him on the deepest level.

Red: Each one of us has this task before us in life. We can let the light guide us, we can listen to the teachings of those wise. But in the end, no one can make you decide what you will be. It is up to you to make the best choice.

Orange thought on this, and thought on his many missteps in life.

Orange: I made a lot of wrong choices.

Red: Me too. We all do. We stumble. We can fall long ways. None of us are perfect. But we can always be helped to regain our footing. We can always be lifted back up in the light. And once we've come to journey's end, what's ultimately in our hearts will be what matters most.

Orange nodded with the equivalent of a smile, these words bringing him peace. Red also gave the equivalent of a smile, and then waved, and he was absorbed up.

Orange could feel the draw of the sunlight above. He looked up at it, its warmth coursing through him. He let it take him up.

 

 

Finned, still looking up at the starry sky, began to think on the lyrics of the Song of the Oranges. She began to sing, it bringing more and more comfort to her soul as she did...

Finned: _Come now, my Orange Pikmin_  
_Let me take you by the hand_  
_From this shadow we see fallen_  
_Down skies to seas and land_

_It may turn your heart,_  
_It may hold you in bind_  
_But I will not part,_  
_I will never leave you behind_

_Let me bring you from the dark_  
_Therein lay hearts of flame_  
_The cool wind is far_  
_And the shadows will lay claim_

_Come see, the path ahead_  
_It is golden tiled_  
_Let yourself be led_  
_Down its many miles_

_There is light shone_  
_And birdsong_  
_It is your home,_  
_It has been all along_

_Come now, my Orange Pikmin,_  
_Get your sisters and brothers_  
_Hold out your hands then_  
_For them and for all others_

_Show them what I have shown,_  
_Help them find their feet,_  
_Do not leave them alone,_  
_Endure with them through the heat_

_I am waiting for you high_  
_Take my hand from aground_  
_I will watch in your climb,_  
_I will reach when you fall down_

_You are not on your own_  
_I will give you my strength_  
_Place your heart in my hold_  
_I will catch you when you leap_

_And when your journey comes to end,_  
_Through the light, you will see_  
_Your heart, I will mend_  
_You will be with me..._

 

 

Created by axemblue4

Based on the "Pikmin" series created by Shigeru Miyamoto, owned by Nintendo

Starring

Orange  
Green  
White  
Light Blue  
Commander Alpha  
Light Green  
Rock  
Winged  
Finned  
Dark Finned  
Dark Winged  
Dark Rock  
Wise Bulborb  
Shadow Ki-Pr  
SCU  
Dark Green (Realm of the Annihilated)  
Dark Brown (Realm of the Annihilated)  
Dark Orange (Realm of the Annihilated)  
Dark Yellow (Realm of the Annihilated)  
Gold (Realm of Two Evils)  
Wine (Realm of Two Evils)  
Navy (Realm of Two Evils)  
Dark Bulb (Realm of Two Evils)  
Purple (Realm of Two Evils)  
Gray (Realm of Two Evils)  
Dark Purple (Realm of Two Evils)  
Dark Orange (Realm of Two Evils)  
Black (Realm of Two Evils)  
Cloaked/Armored Figure (Realm of Two Evils)  
Minion (Realm of Two Evils)  
Silver (Realm of Two Evils)  
Brown (Realm of Two Evils)  
Red (Realm of Two Evils)  
Yellow (Realm of Two Evils)  
Blue (Realm of Two Evils)  
White (Realm of Two Evils)  
Bulb (Realm of Two Evils)  
Dark Green (Realm of Two Evils)  
Yarly (Realm of Two Evils)  
Bright Yellow (Realm of Two Evils)  
Light Orange (Realm of Two Evils)  
Pink (Realm of Two Evils)  
One of Sorrow (Realm of Two Evils)  
Light Purple (Realm of Two Evils)  
Light Bulb (Realm of Two Evils)  
Light Blue (Realm of Two Evils)  
Orange (Realm of Legends)  
Red (Realm of Legends)  
Ps-Fl (World of Paradise)  
Tr-Gd (World of Paradise)  
Light Rock  
Light Winged  
Light Finned  
SCU (World of Paradise)  
Au-Thr (World of Paradise)  
Ki-Pr (World of Paradise)  
Inj-Nr (World of Paradise)  
Darth Vader (An alternate universe)  
Pink (Epic Quest of Green)  
Green (Epic Quest of Green)  
Diamond (Epic Quest of Green)  
Miyamoto (An alternate universe)  
Sister  
Wollywog King  
Bulborb King  
Shadow Hoo  
General Woggle  
Pikmin President  
Bulb  
Bulb's Wife  
Orly  
Nowai  
Bulb's Son  
Bulb's First Daughter  
Bulb's Second Daughter  
Ruby  
Bronze  
Yarly  
Joe  
Im  
Owl 3  
Mushroom  
Ki-Pr  
General Wolly  
One of Confidence  
One of Joy  
One of Wrath  
Finned's Brother  
Finned's Mother  
Captain Snag  
Orange Emperor  
Queen of the Shadow/Bright Race  
Yellow  
Blue  
Red  
...And many others.

Special thanks to: IGN's Pikmin Board

 

**_Farewell, Orange_ **


End file.
